Aren't Little Girls Made of Sugar and Spice?
by Angel de la Luna
Summary: [Übersetzung aus dem Englischen.] Für all diejenigen, die mal frischen Wind in ihrem Lesestoff brauchen. Post-Hogwarts. Alicia Spinnet hat die Nase voll davon, dass die Zwillinge sie ständig verkuppeln wollen - bis die beiden sie auf ein Blind Date mit Harry Potter schicken.
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an Harry Potter liegen bei Joanne K. Rowling und ihren Vertragspartnern. Dies ist eine nichtkommerzielle Veröffentlichung und keine Verletzung des Copyrights ist beabsichtigt. Diese Übersetzung geschieht mit Erlaubnis der Autorin Jagged Epiphany.

Ü/N: Willkommen zu meiner letzten Übersetzung einer Story von Jagged Epiphany! Informationen zum Fortschritt sowie zu zukünftigen Projekten finden sich auf meinem Profil.

Updates für _Sugar and Spice_ : wöchentlich.

* * *

 **Prolog**

Alicia Spinnet duckte sich hinter ein Bücherregal. Sie presste sich gegen die langen Reihen staubiger Bücher und schob sich daran entlang, wobei sie versuchte möglichst wenig Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Nicht, dass es viel ausmachte. Die Bücherei war eigentlich leer. Alle waren in Hogsmeade.

Jetzt bleibt die Frage, warum Alicia wie ein zweitklassiger russischer Spion in der Bücherei rumschlich? Die Antwort war einfach.

Harry Potter.

Der Junge, der Überlebte.

Dieser dünne Teenager mit der Brille.

Nennt ihn, wie ihr wollt, er war jedenfalls für Alicias ungemütliche Situation verantwortlich. Nicht wissentlich, natürlich. Harry war nicht der Typ, der absichtlich ungemütliche Situationen hervorrief. Obwohl Du-weißt-schon-wer und einige Slytherins da sicher anderer Meinung wären.

Oh! Da war er!

Alicia schreckte schneller zurück als Neville, wenn die Weasley-Zwillinge ihm Essen anboten. „Das war zu knapp", murmelte sie bei sich, während Harry den benachbarten Gang hinunterschlenderte, ohne ihr auch nur einen Blick zuzuwerfen.

Es war entwürdigend, ehrlich. Alicia war Schulsprecherin. Warum musste sie das Hogsmeade-Wochenende verpassen? Jetzt genossen Katie und Angelina wahrscheinlich gerade eine Flasche Butterbier in den Drei Besen. Fred, George und Lee waren sicher dabei ihren Vorrat an Stinkbomben bei Zonkos aufzufüllen.

Alicia saß in Hogwarts fest. Sie folgte Harry seit mehr als einer Stunde und es wurde langsam ziemlich lästig. Für einen solch bekannten Helden hatte er ein wirklich langweiliges Leben.

Apropos Harry...

Wohin war er jetzt verschwunden? Alicia spähte den Gang hinab, in dem Harry noch Momente zuvor gestanden hatte. Fantastisch. Sie hatte ihn verloren. Merlin allein wusste, wohin er sich dieses Mal verzogen hatte. Professor Dumbledore würde einen totalen Anfall kriegen, wenn Harry es wieder schaffte sich aus dem Schloss zu schleichen.

„Warum folgst du mir?"

Alicia zuckte vor Schreck zusammen und stieß sich dabei den Ellbogen an einem Regal. Fast widerwillig drehte sie sich um. Es war Harry. Aber das hatte sie schon gewusst, bevor sie ihn gesehen hatte. Nachdem sie fünf Jahre mit ihm in einem Quidditchteam gewesen war, erkannte sie seine Stimme sofort.

„Hi Harry. Schön dich hier zu sehen", lächelte sie unschuldig. Harry ließ sich jedoch nicht so leicht ablenken.

„Alicia, ich bin dir im Gemeinschaftsraum begegnet, in der Großen Halle, auf dem Quidditchfeld und jetzt in der Bibliothek. Ich weiß nicht, wie du das siehst, aber mir kommt das ein bisschen merkwürdig vor."

„Zufall?" Alicia rieb sich den Ellbogen.

„Wirklich? Das scheint ja ein riesiger Zufall zu sein." Der Fünfzehnjährige verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Das muss ich mir nicht antun", stöhnte Alicia und schob sich eine Strähne ihrer braunen Haare hinters Ohr. „Dumbledore kann seine Drecksarbeit alleine machen."

„Dumbledore hat dich gebeten, ein Auge auf mich zu haben", sagte Harry, als ihm ein Licht aufging.

„Er denkt, dass ich eine Art Babysitter bin. Als ob ich nichts Besseres zu tun hätte, als dir den ganzen Tag zu folgen", beschwerte sie sich. Harry hob fragend die Augenbrauen. „Oh, das soll keine Beleidigung sein, Harry. Ich wäre nur lieber gerne in Hogsmeade."

„Ich auch", sagte er als nickend. Harry war es nicht erlaubt worden zu gehen, weil Dumbledore und Co glaubten, dass er dort im Freien Opfer einer Todesserattacke werden könnte. Ehrlich, es war, als ob sie glaubten, er wäre aus Glas.

Alicia sah verlegen auf ihre Füße. Sich während des Trainings mit ihm zu unterhalten war ja schön und gut, aber was hatten sie einander sonst zu sagen? Harry war derjenige, der das Schweigen brach.

„Tja, ich verspreche dir, dass ich in der Bücherei bleibe und mich brav verhalte, also kannst du genauso gut für die letzten paar Stunden nach Hogsmeade gehen. Es ist doch sinnlos, wenn beide von uns den Spaß verpassen, nur weil ich wie ein Magnet Ärger anziehe."

Alicia lächelte dankbar und wollte gerade gehen, als sie einen Blick aus Harrys leuchtenden, grünen Augen auffing. Irgendwas ließ sie mitten im nächsten Schritt innehalten.

„Hey, sag mal, wie wär's, wenn ich dir Gesellschaft leiste?", bot sie an.

„Nein, danke. Ich komm schon klar allein."

„Nichts da." Alicia machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Außerdem wird Hogsmeade sowieso total überbewertet."

Harry wurde langsam verärgert und ungeduldig. „Ich brauche niemanden, der auf mich aufpasst."

Alicia musste gegen ihren Willen grinsen. „Ja, ich glaube, dass hast du mehr als einmal bewiesen."

„Warum hast du mir dann nachspioniert?"

„Weil Dumbledore mich gebeten hat, ein Auge auf dich zu haben. Und du weißt, wie überzeugend er sein kann. Also habe ich mir gedacht, dass ich genauso gut der Welt einen Gefallen tun und unseren Wunderknaben beschützen kann."

„Wunderknaben?" Harry sah sie finster an.

„Entspann dich, das war nur ein Witz."

Harrys Mundwinkel zuckten. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Schulsprecherinnen Witze machen dürfen."

„Oh, dürfen wir." Sie drehte sich um und ging davon. Harry fühlte sich merkwürdigerweise verpflichtet, der älteren Schülerin zu folgen, also eilte er ihr nach. Sie führte ihn durch das Labyrinth aus Bücherregalen zu den Tischen, die zum Arbeiten gedacht waren. Als erstes schien sie sich ihres Verfolgers gar nicht bewusst, doch dann setzte sie sich im Schneidersitz auf einen Tisch und drehte sich zu ihm um. Harry stand nur da, ziemlich verloren aussehend.

„Ich beiße nicht oft", sagte Alicia sanft. Harry errötete und stolperte zu ihr rüber, um sich mit baumelnden Beinen auf den Tisch zu setzen.

Die beiden saßen für ein paar Augenblicke schweigend da, bevor Alicia plötzlich ohne Warnung zu kichern begann. Harry warf ihr einen überraschten Blick zu. „Was ist los?"

„Ich habe nur gerade gedacht", sagte sie schulterzuckend, „dass ich alleine mit Harry Potter in der Bibliothek bin."

„Und?"

„Weißt du, wie viele Mädchen töten würden, um jetzt an meiner Stelle zu sein?"

„Bitte nicht schon wieder der Müll." Harry verdrehte die Augen.

„Wenn ich einer deiner Groupies wäre, dann würden meine Hände nicht untätig im Schoß liegen, Süßer", erwiderte sie gelassen.

Harry errötete wieder. War es heute irgendwie ungewöhnlich heiß in der Bibliothek? Wohl kaum, aber Alicia hatte ihn Süßer genannt. Das hatte sie noch nie getan. Daran hätte er sich erinnert.

Alicia wurde es selbst ein wenig warm und ungemütlich. Sie flirtete mit einem Minderjährigen. Sie könnte nach Askaban gesperrt werden und womöglich von einem Mob aus Teenie-Fans gelyncht werden

Doch es war nur wie ein Kniesehnenreflex gewesen – eine unbewusste Handlung. Sie war schließlich nicht jeden Tag alleine mit einem süßen Jungen. Und Harry war süß. Das konnte Alicia nicht leugnen. Sie hatte ihn oft aus der Ferne bewundert, wie man ein Bild bewundern würde. Harry jetzt so nahe und persönlich zu sehen, ließ ihn in einem gänzlich anderen Licht erscheinen. Er war nicht länger eine entfernte Gestalt. Er war real.

Und er saß neben ihr.

Harry erwischte sie aus dem Augenwinkel beim Starren. Ihr weiches, braunes Haar fiel ihr über die Schulter und ihre blauen Augen waren nachdenklich. Er hatte nie bemerkt, wie hübsch sie war. Okay, vielleicht hatte er es doch. Aber nur ein- oder zweimal.

Die Stille wurde ihm zu viel und er wandte sich ganz zu ihr um. Ihre Augen trafen sich für einen Augenblick. Alicia beugte sich näher, bis ihre Nasenspitze beinahe seine berührte. Harry schluckte und versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben. Leichter gesagt als getan, wenn Alicia Spinnets Lippen nur wenige Zentimeter von seinen entfernt waren.

„Weißt du, Harry", sagte sie, ihre Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, ihr Atem über sein Gesicht streichend, „wenn das hier ein schnulziger Muggelfilm mit Hugh Grant in der Hauptrolle wäre, dann müsste ich dich jetzt küssen."

Harry konnte nicht antworten. Alicia lächelte unschuldig und lehnte sich zurück. „Zum Glück für dich ist das hier kein Film."

„Jep, zum Glück für mich", murmelte er.

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir ein bisschen den Quaffel durch die Gegend werfen?" Alicia rutschte vom Tisch.

„Äh, klar."

Harry und Alicia verbrachten den Rest des Tages zusammen. Es gab keine ‚Beinahe-Küsse' mehr und Harry war im Stillen sehr dankbar. Er versuchte noch immer, über den ersten hinwegzukommen. Sie hätte ihn nicht geküsst... oder?

Harry grübelte gerade darüber nach, als der Rest der Schule zurückkam. Hermine und Ron setzten sich auf die freien Plätzen zu beiden Seiten von ihm und Harry bemerkte sie erst, als Hermine ihm auf die Schulter tippte.

„Alles klar mit dir, Kumpel?" Ron runzelte besorgt die Stirn.

„Mir geht's gut."

Ron und Hermine tauschten hinter seinem Rücken skeptische Blicke, dann gaben sie ihm ein paar Süßigkeiten aus dem Honigtopf und warf ihm mitleidige Blicke zu.

„Wie war dein Tag?", fragte Hermine schließlich.

„Dumbledore hat mich verfolgen lassen. Anscheinend bin ich fluchtgefährdet", erklärte er kurz angebunden, seine Wut wieder aufsteigend.

„Das muss schrecklich gewesen sein", sagte Hermine. „Wen hat er dazu überredet dir zu folgen?"

„Alicia Spinnet", grunzte Harry.

Rons Augen wurden groß. „Oh ja, ich kann sehr gut verstehen, dass das unerträglich gewesen sein muss. Ich hasse es, wenn hübsche, ältere Mädchen mir nachlaufen."

„Ron!"

Harry musste ein Lächeln verstecken, während Hermine Ron ausschimpfte. Er würde nicht sagen, dass es _völlig_ unerträglich gewesen war...


	2. Grüne Augen und Fertiggerichte

**Kapitel 1**

Samstagabend. Für viele bester Abend der Woche. Zeit für Party und Feiern.

BIEP!

„Essen ist fertig!", rief Alicia Spinnet. Das einzig andere lebende Wesen im Haus starrte einfach zu ihr hoch. „Oh, sieh mich nicht so an."

Jasper, Alicias weiße Perserkatze, miaute einfach nur und schlang sich um ihre Beine. „Beruhig dich, Fellknäuel." Sie schnappte sich seine Schüssel und gab den Inhalt einer Dose Katzenfutter hinein.

Nachdem Jasper nun glücklich war, holte Alicia ihr eigenes Essen aus der Mikrowelle und zog genießerisch die Folie ab. Dann runzelte sie die Stirn. Warum sah es auf der Packung immer besser aus? Sie seufzte schwer, nahm sich eine Gabel und setzte sich aufs Sofa. Alicia glaubte nicht, dass sie ohne Muggelgeräte überleben könnte. Ihr Vater war ein Muggel, also war sie mit Elektrizität aufgewachsen. Gott sei Dank.

‚Neighbours' lief. Es war eine grausige, australische Seifenoper, aber es war Unterhaltung genug. Alicia hatte gerade zu essen begonnen, als es an der Tür klopfte. Typisch.

„Komme!" Sie stellte ihr rapide erkaltendes Essen auf den Couchtisch und rannte zur Tür. Sie ließ die Kette vorgehakt und öffnete die Tür.

„Alles klar, Licia?", grinste Fred.

„Ich hätte es wissen sollen", stöhnte Alicia und hakte die Sicherheitskette aus. Fred trat ein, dicht gefolgt von George.

„Die Kassen haben heute im Laden nur so geklingelt. Wir sind so früh gekommen, wie es ging", erklärte George.

„Ihr hättet euch die Mühe sparen können", schnappte Alicia. „Ich will nicht darüber reden." Sie stampfte zurück zu ihrem Abendessen und die Zwillinge eilten ihr nach.

„Du und Julian habt die Party gestern Abend ziemlich früh verlassen." Fred zwinkerte.

Alicia schob sich ein paar Erbsen in den Mund, damit sie nicht antworten musste. Doch die Zwillinge waren hartnäckig.

„Hast du mit ihm gefrühstückt?"

„Ich hasse euch beide", erwiderte sie beiläufig und nahm einen Bissen vom halb garen Fleisch.

„So schlimm kann es doch nicht gewesen sein", argumentierte George.

„War er mies im Bett?", fragte Fred.

„So weit sind wir noch nicht mal gekommen, wenn ihr es unbedingt wissen müsst."

„Warum zur Hölle nicht?"

Alicia gab ihr geschmacksloses Essen auf und stellte es so ruhig sie konnte wieder auf den Tisch. „Es hat einfach nicht geklappt."

„Was hast du gemacht?"

„ _Ich_ habe gar nichts gemacht, du Idiot!" Sie schlug George auf den Arm.

„Was ist dann falsch gelaufen?", wollte Fred wissen. „Ihr wart perfekt füreinander. Sonst hätten wir euch nicht verkuppelt."

„Ehrlich mal, ihr seid etwa so schlau wie zwei Laternenpfähle." Alicia rieb sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. „Julian ist schwul! Ihr Idioten wolltet mich mit einem Schwulen verkuppeln!"

„Unsinn." Fred schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir haben ihn vielleicht nur einmal gesehen, aber wir erkennen doch eine Tunte, wenn wir eine sehen."

„Ich sage euch doch, er ist genauso hetero wie McGonagall euren Sinn für Humor hat!"

„Warum sollte er dich dann zu sich nach Hause einladen?", entgegnete George.

„Weil ich ihm gesagt habe, dass ich früher mal Quidditch mit Oliver Wood gespielt habe."

„Da hast du's, er mag Quidditch", beharrte Fred auf seiner Meinung.

„Er mag _Oliver_! Er hat einen Schrein! Einen _Schrein_ , um Merlins Willen!", explodierte Alicia. „Er wollte wissen, ob ich Oliver jemals im Handtuch gesehen hätte! Ihr beide werdet mir Kerle noch für immer austreiben!"

Die Zwillinge waren ziemlich blass geworden. Jasper kam in den Raum getapst und sprang auf Alicias Schoss. Sie streichelte sein weiches Fell, um sich zu beruhigen. Jasper wusste immer, wann sein Frauchen unter Stress stand und bot sich jedes Mal selbstlos als beruhigende Ablenkung an. Außerdem wurde er dafür ausgiebig gekrauelt.

„Es tut uns Leid, Leesh", sagte Fred, seinen geübten Hundeblick in vollem Einsatz.

„Das habt ihr auch bei den letzten beiden Typen gesagt, mit denen ihr mich verkuppeln wolltet." Sie sah sie finster an. „Und da war ich nun, und ich dachte, dass es nicht schlimmer kommen könnte als Evan und Miles."

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, was so schlimm an ihnen war", sagte George.

„Evan hatte Schwierigkeiten damit, lange genug von seinem Spiegel hochzusehen, um mich anzugucken und Miles war ein Bauchnabelfetischist."

„Verstehe ich immer noch nicht."

„George!"

„War doch nur ein Scherz, Kleine", beruhigte er sie. „Also haben wir keine super Erfolgsquote. Wir werden uns nächstes Mal mehr anstrengen."

„Es wird kein nächstes Mal geben!", zischte sie durch zusammengebissene Zähne. „Ich habe genug davon, dass ihr immer versucht mich mit irgendwelchen Typen zu verkuppeln, die ihr von der Straße auflest!"

„Hey, wir haben sie nicht alle von der Straße. Einige kommen sogar in den Laden, bevor wir ihnen dein Foto zeigen."

„Egal, ich hab die Nase voll!"

„Wir versuchen doch nur zu helfen", schmollte Fred.

„Genau, du brauchst einen Mann in deinem Leben", fügte George hinzu.

„Ich brauche keinen Mann." Alicia hob ihr Kinn. „Ich habe Jasper."

Fred hob nur die Augenbrauen. „Tja, Jasper leckt sein eigenes Gehänge. Das sagt ja nicht allzu viel Gutes über die Gesellschaft, die du bevorzugst."

„Habt ihr keine Verlobten, die ihr nerven könnt?", seufzte sie.

„Katie muss lange arbeiten und Angelina hat irgendein wichtiges Meeting", antwortete George.

Katie arbeitete im Ministerium und war vor Kurzem durch eine Beförderung in die Abteilung für Magische Spiele und Sportarten gekommen, wo sie jetzt als Pressesprecherin für das Büro für die Gleichberechtigung von Frauen im Sport arbeitete. Daher die Party vom vorigen Abend.

Angelina spielte für die Montrose Magpies. Sie war erst vor ein paar Wochen aus dem Reserveteam rausgekommen. Deswegen hatte es eine andere Party gegeben. Dort war sie dem bescheuerten Evan mit seinem bescheuerten Spiegel vorgestellt worden.

„Wir machen uns alle Sorgen um dich. Seit du dich von Kieran-"

„Ich habe euch doch gesagt, dass ihr diesen Namen nie mehr in meiner Gegenwart erwähnen sollt", unterbrach Alicia sanft.

Ah, Kieran. Der Beginn aller Probleme. Sie hatten sich kennen gelernt, als Alicia gerade aus der Schule raus war. Er war ein angesagter Sucher für die Appleby Arrows, als Alicia dort ihren ersten Job bekam. Sie hatte seinem in Hülle und Fülle vorhandenen Charme nicht widerstehen können. Sie gingen zwei Jahre miteinander aus, bevor er ihr einen Heiratsantrag machte. Dann blieben sie noch anderthalb Jahre verlobt, bevor die ganze Sache mit einem großen Knall endete.

Alicia hatte Kieran mit einer anderen Frau erwischt. Zu allem Überfluss auch noch in ihrem eigenen Bett. Es war auch nicht irgendeine Frau. Es war die Frau seines Coachs. Alicia stand einen Monat in der Hölle durch, während es durch alle Zeitungen ging. Kieran wurde gefeuert und später von den Cannons engagiert. Alicia konnte die mitleidigen Blicke ihrer Arbeitskollegen nicht ertragen, also suchte sie sich eine neue Stelle bei den Harpies. Wenigstens konnte sie sich da nicht in eine der Spielerinnen verlieben. Aber das Pech hatte damit kein Ende, es nahm erst seinen Lauf.

Als sie am Verletzlichsten gewesen war, war Lee Jordan aufgetaucht.

Er war als Quidditchkommentator herumgereist und war zurückgekommen, als er hörte, was passiert war. Der süße, charmante Lee. Sie hatten zwei wunderschöne Monate miteinander verbracht, bevor Alicia ihm gesagt hatte, dass sie nicht glaubte, dass sie eine Zukunft hatten. Es hatte sein Herz gebrochen.

Seitdem hatte Alicia eine Reihe hoffnungsloser Beziehungen hinter sich. Keine hatte länger als einen Monat gehalten. Sie war bereit aufzugeben.

„Hört mal, ich bin dankbar für eure Besorgnis, aber mir geht's gut." Sie erzwang ein Lächeln.

„Gut?", sagte George zweifelnd. „Es ist Samstagabend und du bist zuhause, isst ein Fertiggericht und guckst Seifenopern. Es ist erst sieben und du bist schon im Pyjama, Schätzchen. Du willst mir ernsthaft erzählen, dass du damit alles in Ordnung findest?"

„Es ist vielleicht nicht die ideale Art einen Samstagabend zu verbringen, aber ihr müsst mich meine eigenen Dates finden lassen."

„Wo?", bohrte Fred. „Du wirst bei der Arbeit in einem Team voller Hexen niemanden kennen lernen. Und ich bezweifle, dass du jemanden finden wirst, indem du so zuhause rumsitzt."

„Wir können Lee kontaktieren", schlug George vor.

„Ich habe es schon mit ihm versucht. Da war nicht genug Chemie."

„Aber du hast uns doch erzählt, dass er gut im Bett war."

„Fred, du und ich, wir wissen beide, dass das nicht genug Grundlage für eine Beziehung ist." Alicia verdrehte ihre blauen Augen. „Wie ich bereits gesagt habe, ich schätze eure Besorgnis, aber das muss aufhören."

Die Rotschöpfe tauschten einen schnellen Blick und nickten synchron. „In Ordnung, wir hängen unsere Amors-Flügel an den Haken."

Alicia lächelte. „Wie gut, dass wir uns einig sind."

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir unsere ganzen Fehler wiedergutmachen?"

Alicia hörte auf, Jasper zu streicheln und er miaute entrüstet. „Ich höre."

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir dich morgen Abend zum Essen einladen? Auf unsere Rechnung."

„Essen wo?"

„Kennst du dieses schnieke Muggelrestaurant in London? Bella Notte oder wie es heißt."

Alicia brachte ein kleines Nicken zustande. Das Bella Notte war piekfein. Jeder, der jemand war, aß dort. Oder wurde wenigstens in der Gegend gesehen. „Nette Idee, Jungs, aber man braucht Monate, um da was reserviert zu kriegen."

„Dann hast du wohl Glück, dass wir schon eine Reservierung haben."

Sie kniff misstrauisch die Augen zusammen. „Ich hoffe, ihr habt niemanden dafür umgebracht? Oder jemanden gefesselt in eine Besenkammer eingesperrt wie das eine Mal im siebten Jahr?"

„Nichts Derartiges. Einer unserer Muggel-Lieferanten hatte dort ein Geschäftsessen mit uns angesetzt, aber heute haben wir rausgefunden, dass er es nicht schaffen wird. Wäre doch sinnlos, so einen Tisch bestellt zu haben und ihn nicht zu nutzen. Ang und Katie haben morgen Abend was vor, also dachten wir, wir würden dich ausführen. Hast du Lust?" Fred lächelte charmant.

Alicias Augen wurden groß. Das war genauso schwer wie die Entscheidung, ob sie lieber das fettreduzierte Fertiggericht nehmen sollte. „Okay, ist ein Date."

* * *

„Kann ich so gehen?" Alicia drehte in ihrem Schlafzimmer eine Pirouette. Jasper warf ihr einen abwesenden Blick zu, dann fuhr er fort, seine Pfoten abzulecken. Alicia musterte sich im Spiegel. „Ist es die Farbe? Vielleicht sollte ich meine Haare hochstecken?"

Es war das ganze verdammte Outfit. Ihre Auswahl an Muggelkleidern war ernstlich lückenhaft. Sie hatte ganze vier zwischen denen sie wählen konnte. Eins ließ sie wie eine Prostituierte aussehen, ein anderes hatte einen undefinierbaren Fleck, der nur größer wurde, wenn sie versuchte, ihn wegzuzaubern und das hübscheste Kleid war das, das sie für ihre Verlobungsparty gekauft hatte. Zu viele schlechte Erinnerungen daran. Das Einzige, was sie davon abhielt, dieses Kleid zu verbrennen, war die Tatsache, dass es sie das Gehalt von zwei Wochen gekostet hatte.

Also blieb Alicia nur ein bodenlanges, eierschalenfarbenes Kleid übrig. Es sah aus, als hätte sie sich in einen Vorhang gewickelt. Klassisch. Sie konnte es definitiv nicht in einem Restaurant wie dem Bella Notte tragen.

Was hatte sie sich gedacht? Sie gehörte nicht an so einen Ort! Sie mochte Gourmet-Essen noch nicht einmal. Sie war durch und durch der Currywurst-Pommes-Typ. Aber es war Jahre her, seit sie weiter ausgegangen war als bis zur Pizzeria die Straße runter.

Dann ganz von vorne.

„Crystal!", japste Alicia plötzlich und raste - ihr Kleid im Arm, damit sie nicht drauftrat –aus dem Zimmer und raus aus der Haustür. Sie flankte über das Blumenbeet, das ihren Garten von dem der Nachbarn trennte und klopfte an die Tür, nachdem sie ein paar tiefe Atemzüge gemacht hatte. Ein großer, dunkelhäutiger Mann öffnete die Tür und schenkte ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln.

„Alicia! Schön dich zu sehen." Er musterte sie von oben bis unten. „Sag mal, warum trägst du ein Tischtuch?"

„Das ist kein Tischtuch, Michael!" Sie stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. „Ist Crystal da? Es ist so was wie ein Notfall."

„Sicher, komm rein." Er trat beiseite und sie rannte praktisch ins Haus. Sie fand Crystal auf dem Bett sitzend, eine Zeitschrift in der Hand.

„Crys! Schnell, schnell! Ich brauche ein Kleid!" Alicia hüpfte auf und ab.

Die Augen ihrer Muggelfreundin glitten über ihre verzweifelte Gestalt und Crystal kicherte. „Ja, das kann ich sehen."

„Wirst du mir jetzt helfen oder nicht?!"

„Sicher, Schätzchen, beruhig dich einfach." Sie kletterte vom Bett und begann, durch ihre eigene Auswahl an Kleidern zu wühlen. „Hast du ein heißes Date oder was?", kam die gedämpfte Frage.

„Nicht direkt. Fred und George führen mich in ein nobles Restaurant aus, um sich dafür zu entschuldigen, dass sie mein Liebesleben ruiniert haben."

„Oh, das ist nett von ihnen. Hier, versuch das hier." Crystal reichte ihr ein eisblaues Kleid, das aus schimmernder Seide gemacht war. Sie drehte sich wieder zurück, um nach Schuhen zu suchen, während Alicia sich aus dem Vorhang-Kleid wand und ins neue schlüpfte.

Das Erste, was Alicia bemerkte, war, wie gut es saß. Auch wenn es ein bisschen enger war, als sie es gewohnt war, war es perfekt. Das Material war leicht und fühlte sich wundervoll auf ihrer Haut an. Es war ein Neckholder und floss sanft herunter um ihre Knöchel zu umspielen. Ein gutes Stück von ihrem Rücken wurde freigelassen und das Dekolleté endete zwischen ihren Brüsten.

Es war sexy und gleichzeitig elegant. Alicia hätte niemals in Betracht gezogen, so was jemals zu tragen. Aber es war Zeit, mal ein Risiko einzugehen. Wer weiß, vielleicht entdeckte sie einen gutaussehenden, reichen und gefragten Junggesellen im Restaurant? Besser sexy aussehen als stillos.

„Du siehst umwerfend aus!", rief Crystal, als sie ihr ein paar silberne, hochhackige Sandalen reichte.

Alicia setzte sich hin, um auch die Schuhe anzuziehen, dann stellte sie ich vor den mannshohen Spiegel. Sie drehte sich, bis ihr schwindelig wurde, aber sie konnte keinen Makel erkennen. „Bist du dir sicher, dass es nicht zu offenherzig ist?"

„Du siehst wunderschön aus!" Crystal schob sie zurück zum Bett, dann duckte sie sich, um darunter einen rosafarbenen Schminkkasten hervorzuziehen. „Lass mich nur was mit deinen Haaren machen. Und ein wenig Make-up könnte auch nicht schaden."

„Mir egal. Solange es schnell geht." Alicia hob die Hand zum Mund und begann gewohnheitsmäßig an ihren Nägel zu knabbern.

„Damen kauen nicht an den Nägeln!" Crystal schlug ihre Hand weg. „Gut, ich denke, meine silbernen Stäbchen sind perfekt."

Alicia keuchte auf und warf sich die Arme schützend über den Kopf. „Kein Besteck in meine Haare!"

„Ich benutze sie nicht zum Essen, du dumme Gans." Sie zog ihre Arme weg. „Sie sind zur Zierde. Sie sind als Haarschmuck gedacht."

„Oh."

„Du bist wirklich ahnungslos", seufzte Crystal matt.

Es dauerte noch weitere fünfzehn Minuten, bevor Crystal ihre Zufriedenheit kundtat und Alicia erlaubte, in den Spiegel zu sehen. Es war, als würde sie eine andere Person ansehen. Alicia trug nie Make-up oder machte sich die Haare zurecht, aber sie musste zugeben, dass sie gut aussah. Sehr gut, sogar. Wenn nur Kieran sie jetzt sehen könnte.

„Danke, Crys. Du hast mein Leben gerettet." Alicia umarmte ihre Freundin vorsichtig, weil sie nichts ruinieren wollte.

„Gern geschehen." Sie scheuchte sie zurück zur Haustür, wo Michael versuchte, die kaputte Klingel zu reparieren. Als er Alicia sah, ließ er seinen Schraubenzieher fallen. Crystal kicherte nur. „Ich denke, das sagt alles."

„Noch mal vielen Dank. Ich bringe dir das Kleid morgen nach der Arbeit zurück."

„Das ist okay. Pass nur auf, dass du vor Mitternacht nach Hause kommst. Du willst dich doch nicht in einen Kürbis verwandeln."

Alicia legte den Kopf schief. „Aschenputtel hat sich nicht in einen Kürbis verwandelt, sie war-"

„Oh, geh einfach und hab Spaß." Crystal schob sie sanft aus der Tür.

* * *

„Hier entlang bitte, Madam." Der Keller führte Alicia zu ihrem Tisch. Sie grinste angesichts der Formalität. Niemand nannte sie Madam.

Er zog für sie einen Stuhl heraus und sie setzte sich, darauf bedacht, nicht auf den Saum von Crystals Kleid zu treten. Sie war nur fünf Minuten zu früh und keine Spur von Fred und George. Alicia bekam ein ungutes Gefühl in der Magengegend. Sie würde die Zwillinge umbringen, sollten sie es wagen sie zu versetzen.

„Erlauben Sie, Madam." Der Kellner schüttelte eine Serviette aus und platzierte sie auf ihrem Schoß. „Hier ist Ihre Karte. Möchten Sie auf den Rest Ihrer Gesellschaft warten, bevor Sie bestellen?"

„Ah, sicher, egal."

Der Kellner schürzte kurz seine Lippen, dann rauschte er davon. Alicia erlaubte sich ein schnelles Lächeln. Sein italienischer Akzent war so was von aufgesetzt. Während sie auf die Jungs wartete, sah sie sich die Einrichtung an. Es war ein wunderschöner Raum, doch er schrie praktisch Hochmut. Er war voll von Paaren, die Händchen hielten und sich süße Nichtigkeiten ins Ohr flüsterten.

Eine Kerze erleuchtete jeden Tisch und Alicia spähte auf der Suche nach Berühmtheiten umher. Sie dachte für eine Sekunde, sie würde David Beckham sehen, doch es war nur irgendein Kerl mit der gleichen Frisur. Ein paar Typen musterten sie unverhohlen, was sie erröten und die Arme vor der Brust verschränken ließ.

Der tuntige Kellner kehrte zurück. „Miss Spinnet?"

Alicia sah überrascht auf. „Ja?"

„Zwei Gentlemen haben dies hinterlassen, kurz bevor Sie eintrafen." Er reichte ihr ein gefaltetes Blatt Papier und stolzierte dann davon.

Mit einem überwältigenden Gefühl des Grauens entfaltete sie es.

Alicia

 _Tut mir Leid, aber George und ich schaffen es heute Abend nicht. Angelina hat Training und Mum geht aus, also muss ich heute Abend auf Jordy aufpassen. George muss mir helfen und so._

 _Nochmal: Es tut uns Leid, dass wir dich so sitzen lassen. Es tut uns sogar so sehr Leid, dass wir einen Ersatz organisiert haben._

 _Fluch nicht und knüll diesen Brief auch nicht zusammen! Er ist ein wirklich netter Kerl. Wir haben ihn diesmal nicht von der Straße aufgelesen. Und wir sind uns diesmal auch sicher, dass er nicht schwul ist. Wir sind uns auch relativ sicher, dass er keinen Spiegel mit sich rumträgt oder eine ungewöhnliche Faszination für Bauchnabel empfindet. Zumindest zu neunundneunzig Prozent._

 _Mach dir keine Sorgen wegen der Essensrechnung. Er wird zahlen. So ist er._

 _Du kannst uns später danken. Erinnere dich aber dran, dass es wenig damenhaft ist, beim ersten Date mit ihm ins Bett zu steigen. Nicht, dass du dieser Typ von Mädchen wärst._

 _Deine liebsten Zwillinge auf der ganzen Welt,_

 _Gred und Forge._

 _P.S.: Wir machen das nur, weil wir dich lieben und wir wissen, was du denkst, aber du kannst uns nicht weh tun. Du würdest nicht wollen, dass Jordy ohne Daddy aufwachsen muss. Das Gleiche gilt für den baldigen Daddy George._

„Diese verdammten Wichser!" Alicia ließ den Zettel auf ihren Teller fallen. Das Paar am nächsten Tisch warf ihr finstere Blicke zu, ihr romantischer Moment ruiniert.

Aber sie hätte wissen sollen, dass sie etwas im Schilde führen. Hatten diese beiden immer. Fred hatte sogar den Nerv, seinen elf Monate alten Sohn da mit hineinzuziehen. Wenn Alicia ihren Patensohn nicht so lieben würde, dann _würde_ sie seinem Vater und Onkel ein bisschen Körperverletzung zufügen. Aber sie würden bezahlen.

Alicia entschied, dass es am besten wäre zu gehen, bevor Fred und Georges erwählter Nachfolger auftauchen würde. Es wäre auf lange Sicht gesehen am besten, wenn sie schnell ging.

„So viel dazu, einen gutaussehenden Junggesellen zu treffen", murmelte Alicia sich zu. Sie warf die Serviette auf den Tisch.

„Bitte sehr, Sir."

Alicia stöhnte. Der dumme Kellner war zurück und sie hatte gehofft, unbemerkt rausschleichen zu können. Jetzt musste sie sich eine Entschuldigung ausdenken. Aber der dumme Kellner war dieses Mal nicht allein.

„Uh, ich glaube, es gab ein Missverständnis. Ich sollte heute Abend mit zwei Herren zu Abend essen."

Alicia sah zu dem großen Fremden auf, als er sich an den Kellner wandte. Bei Merlins Bart, er war umwerfend. Der Fremde, nicht der Kellner. Der Kellner wurde ganz biestig und vergaß sogar für den Augenblick seinen Akzent. „Es gab kein Missverständnis, Sir, ich versichere Ihnen, dies ist Ihr Tisch."

„Ich sollte aber nicht mit einer jungen Dame zu Abend essen", beharrte Mr. Umwerfend-gutaussehender-Fremder. Er wandte sich um Hilfe suchend an Alicia und sie schnappte nach Luft. Leuchtend grüne Augen hinter oh-so-bekannten Brillengläsern.

Es war Harry-Ichglaub'snicht-Potter.


	3. Das Beinahedate

**Kapitel 2**

„Harry?!"

Er drehte sich zu Alicia um und erkannte sie offensichtlich nicht, denn er lächelte sie nur kurz auf eine Art und Weise an, die eindeutig für übereifrige weibliche Fans reserviert war. Er wandte sich wieder zum Kellner um und diskutierte weiter.

„Harry! Ich bin's, Alicia! Alicia Spinnet!"

Bei diesem Ausruf hob Harry die Hand, um den Kellner zum Schweigen zu bringen und starrte Alicia an. Er starrte sie so lange an, dass Alicia errötete. Oh Gott. Hatte er ihr Dekolleté angesehen? Oh Gott, hatte er.

„Alicia Spinnet?" Er hob die Augenbrauen. „Du siehst… mit dem Kleid und den Haaren… ich meine… Wie geht es dir?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich ein bisschen sauer."

„Wirklich?" Harry trat um den empörten Kellner herum und ließ sich ihr gegenüber nieder.

„Schau dich nur mal um."

Er tat wie geheißen. Alle anderen im Restaurant waren zu zweit da und hielten Händchen oder teilten sich das Essen. „Ah, wir sollten verkuppelt werden."

„Genau."

Harry sah auf seine Hände und eine leichte Röte kroch seinen Hals herauf. Er war ganz offensichtlich nicht an unangenehme Situationen gewöhnt. Alicia hingegen war Veteran. Ihre blauen Augen glitten über Harry hinweg und nahmen alles von der grünen Seidenkrawatte bis zu dem eleganten weißen Hemd mit den Manschettenknöpfen in Schnatz-Form in sich auf. Sie war erfreut zu sehen, dass er noch immer dieselben widerspenstigen Haare hatte und noch immer eine Brille trug, was ihm eine jungendliche Unschuld verlieh, die Alicia eine unwillkürliche Gänsehaut verpasste.

Harry hob seinen Blick und Alicia senkte schnell die Augen. Sie studierte die Speisekarte, während seine Augen sie derselben neugierigen Inspektion unterzogen, die sie gerade eben an ihm vollführt hatte. Ihr Gesicht glühte unter dem prüfenden Blick. Sie musste etwas Raffiniertes sagen. Etwas Beeindruckendes.

Leider fiel ihr nur eins ein: „Ich hab in der Zeitung von deiner Trennung gelesen."

Harry blinzelte überrascht und Alicia wollte sich am liebsten unter dem Tisch verstecken. „Oh, es tut mir so leid, dass ich das erwähnt habe! Ich habe nicht nachgedacht."

„Ist nicht schlimm."

Offensichtlich war es doch schlimm. Alicia gab sich einen mentalen Tritt. Erwähne seine schmerzhafte Trennung. Das wird ihn verdammt beeindrucken. Kein Wunder, dass sie Single war.

„Möchten Sie Ihrer Dame eine Rose kaufen?"

Alicia und Harry starrten den Mann an, der mit einem Korb roter Rosen neben ihrem Tisch stand. Perfektes Timing. Im ganzen Raum hatten glücklich seufzende Frauen ihre Nasen in Rosen vergraben. Jeder im Restaurant schien sich gegen das ungewollte Pärchen verschworen zu haben.

„Möchten Sie Ihrer Dame eine Rose kaufen?", wiederholte der Herr langsam.

Harry warf Alicia einen Blick zu, dann sah er zum Korb zurück. „Sie ist nicht… Ich meine, wir sind nicht…"

„Oh." Der Mann verlor sein Lächeln. Er dachte ganz offensichtlich, dass er seine Zeit verschwendet hatte und ging weiter zum nächsten Tisch. Harry und Alicia beobachteten, wie er dem Mann dort dieselbe Frage stellte.

„Ich nehme ein Dutzend!", verkündete dieser laut.

„Oh, du bist so ein Schatz!", zwitscherte seine Verabredung affektiert.

Überall sahen Frauen verbittert auf ihre einzelnen Rosen. „Warum hast _du_ mir kein Dutzend gekauft?", hörte Alicia eine Frau wütend fragen.

„Ein Dutzend?" Harry verdrehte die Augen angesichts der Szene. „Ehrlich, der kompensiert doch eindeutig für irgendwas."

Alicia kicherte. „Genau das habe ich auch gedacht."

Harry lächelte zurück. Diesmal war es ein richtiges Lächeln. Das Eis war gebrochen und sie wichen dem Blick des anderen nicht mehr aus. Doch bevor sie eine richtige Unterhaltung beginnen konnten, kehrte der Kellner zurück, ließ eine Speisekarte vor Harry auf den Tisch fallen und stakste erhobenen Hauptes davon.

„Weißt du, ich bekomme das vage Gefühl, dass er mich nicht mag", grinste Harry, während er einen Blick auf die Auswahl warf.

„Kann mir nicht denken, warum", erwiderte Alicia in gespielter Verwunderung. Sie schaute wieder auf ihre eigene Speisekarte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wusste nicht, dass es so viele verschiedene Sorten Pasta gibt. Ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass sie welche erfunden haben."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass es so viele Arten gibt, Fisch zuzubereiten."

Alicias Magen grummelte protestierend. Sie hatte den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen, weil sie so viel Essen wie nur menschenmöglich hatte bestellen wollen, um Fred und George ordentlich bluten zu lassen. Sie würde auf keinen Fall Harry für sie zahlen lassen, deshalb konnte sie sich nur einen Hauptgang leisten. Ihr Magen grummelte wieder.

Harry spähte über den Rand seiner Speisekarte hinweg. Er hatte ihr Unwohlsein bemerkt und Alicia wünschte sich, er wäre nicht so aufmerksam. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns richtiges Essen besorgen?"

Alicia entspannte sich sichtlich. „Das ist der beste Vorschlag, den ich seit Langem gehört habe."

* * *

Etwa fünfzehn Minuten später saßen Alicia und Harry in einem McDonald's. Harry hatte seine Krawatte gelockert und den obersten Knopf an seinem Hemd gelöst. Jeder im Laden warf den beiden neugierige Blicke zu.

„Ich glaube, wir fallen ein bisschen auf", lachte Alicia.

„Na ja, wir sind ja auch nicht gerade passend angezogen", grinste Harry und biss in seinen Burger.

Alicia sah hinunter auf ihr Kleid und bemerkte eine Gruppe glotzender Jungen im Teenager-Alter ein paar Tische weiter. Sie zog die Stäbchen aus ihrer Frisur und ließ ihre mittellangen braunen Haare ihren Rücker hinunter strömen. Einer der Jungs stieß sein Getränk um.

„Du folterst also gerne minderjährige Jungs?"

„Eins meiner Hobbys."

„Ich hab gehört, das hast du auch in Hogwarts schon gemacht."

Alicia grinste. „Oh, das ist dir also zu Ohren gekommen? Was genau haben Sie denn gehört, Mr. Potter?"

Harry sah plötzlich peinlich berührt aus. Stumm eine Antwort verlangend, starrte Alicia ihn an. „Okay, okay, ich hab in deinem letzten Jahr was gehört."

„Was denn?" Alicia hob eine Augenbraue.

„Was über dich und Roger Davies im Besenschuppen", murmelte Harry in sein Essen.

„Oh, das?" Alicia wedelte abwehrend mit der Hand. „Ist nie passiert. Warrington aus Slytherin hat das Gerücht verbreitet, weil ich ihn hab abblitzen lassen. Jetzt sag nicht, dass du tatsächlich geglaubt hast, ich hätte mein erstes Mal mit _Roger Davies_ im _Besenschuppen_ gehabt?"

Harry errötete bis zu den Haarspitzen. Jetzt wo er darüber nachdachte…

„Keine Sorge." Alicia schnipste ihm ein Stück Pommes an den Kopf, dem er problemlos auswich. „Es war ein ziemlich gutes Gerücht. Sogar ich hab's für ´ne Sekunde geglaubt. Aber das erklärt wohl, warum du mich den größten Teil meines letzten Jahres ignoriert hast. Musst ja gedacht haben, ich würde ich verführen wollen oder so."

Der Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht bestätigte das. Es schien ihm zutiefst peinlich zu sein und Alicia begann, sich ebenso verlegen zu fühlen. Nachdem ihre Freundschaft in Hogwarts gewachsen war, war Harry plötzlich auf Abstand gegangen und hatte kaum noch mit ihr geredet. Damals hatte Alicia nicht verstehen können, was passiert war, aber jetzt war ihr klar, dass er gedacht hatte, sie wäre eine Art böser Verführerin, gekommen, um seine Unschuld zu rauben.

Zeit, das Thema zu wechseln. „Und, wie läuft's mit Puddlemere?"

Harry seufzte innerlich erleichtert auf. Endlich etwas, worüber er reden konnte. „Wir sind noch im Aufbau nach Woods Transfer zu den Bats, aber unser Reserve-Hüter macht sich gar nicht schlecht. Es war nur etwas überraschend, als Oliver den Vertrag annahm. Wir haben alle gedacht, er wäre glücklich bei United."

„Er war nicht so glücklich, wie er hätte sein sollen", sagte Alicia mit einem Kopfschütteln.

„Woher weißt du das?"

„So, ich bin fertig mit dem Essen", erwiderte sie knapp. „Wollen wir los?"

„Sicher, aber du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet." Harry starrte sie neugierig an. „Hast du was zu verstecken, Alicia?"

„Überhaupt nicht. Ich dachte nur, dass es nett wäre, wenn wir rüber zur Charing Cross Road gehen und uns ein Eis von Florean Fortescue's holen würden."

„Okay, schon gut, du willst es mir nicht sagen. Ist nicht schlimm."

Harry stand auf und Alicia stöhnte. Er lächelte sie nur unschuldig an und führte sie aus dem Restaurant. Alicia eilte ihm hinterher. „Schon gut! Ich sag's dir!" Er und seine verdammten grünen Augen!

„Ich bin so ein klitzekleines bisschen verantwortlich für Olivers Entscheidung, Puddlemere zu verlassen."

„Du?!", wiederholte Harry erstaunt, während sie durch die Straßen Londons schritten.

„Na ja, ich hab mit ihm gesprochen kurz nachdem die Bats ihr Angebot gemacht hatten und er hat die neue Stimmung erwähnt, die im Club entstanden ist, nachdem du da bist und da hab ich vorgeschlagen, dass ein Tapetenwechsel ihm vielleicht gut tun würde. Woher sollte ich denn wissen, dass er auf mich hört? Das hat er vorher ja auch nie gemacht!"

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf, ein bisschen sauer, aber größtenteils schockiert, dass Alicia für den teuersten Transfer in der Geschichte der Liga verantwortlich war. „Mann, ich möchte nicht in deiner Haut stecken, wenn die Puddlemere-Fans je rausfinden, dass du dafür verantwortlich bist, dass wir den besten Hüter in der Liga verloren haben."

„Du sagst aber nichts davon, oder? Wenn die Presse davon Wind kriegt…"

Harry stopfte die Hände in seine Hosentaschen und täuschte Nachdenklichkeit vor. „Ich könnte ziemlich viel Geld verdienen, wenn ich dem _Tagespropheten_ die Story verkaufe und ein bisschen Taschengeld kann ich immer brauchen."

„Verarschen kann ich mich alleine." Alicia warf ihn einen bösen Blick zu. Alle wussten, dass Harry mehr als genug Geld hatte. Neben dem Vermögen, das seine Eltern ihm hinterlassen hatten, war er einer der bestverdienenden Quidditch-Spieler der Welt.

„Entspann dich. Die Presse erfährt kein Wort von mir. Du weißt doch, dass ich nicht gerade eine produktive Beziehung mit ihnen habe."

Alicia blieb stumm. Sie hatte das Thema nicht auf den Tisch bringen wollen. Harrys Beziehung zur Presse war eine echt Hassliebe: Sie liebten ihn, aber er hasste sie. Es war manchmal einfach grauenhaft. Auch wenn Rita Kimmkorn lange weg war, machten sie ihm noch immer das Leben schwer.

„Warum sind sie so furchtbar zu dir? Es gibt doch sicher jemanden, der Verleumdung und hässliche Gerüchte mehr verdient hat", sagte Alicia.

„Ich bin wohl ein leichtes Ziel. Es ist interessant, wenn sie meinen Namen durch den Dreck ziehen." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Alle wollen die dunklen Geheimnisse des Wunderknaben wissen", stimmte sie mit einem frechen Grinsen zu. „Selbst wenn es Lügen sind."

„Na ja, es stört mich nicht mehr so sehr. Es ist nur schlimmer geworden, nachdem ich mich von Danni getrennt habe. Die Medien haben mich auseinander genommen."

„Du warst für ´nen Monat auf der Titelseite", sagte Alicia ohne nachzudenken. „Nicht, dass ich darauf geachtet hätte oder so", fügte sie hastig hinzu.

„Schon gut", sagte ihr Begleiter mit einem kleinen Lächeln. „Mrs. Weasley sammelt noch immer alle möglichen Artikel über mich. Aber unsere Trennung ist schon über fünf Monate her und inzwischen campieren keine Journalisten und Fotografen mehr auf meinem Rasen, also wird es hoffentlich langsam besser."

Alicia unterdrückte den plötzlichen Impuls, ihre Arme um ihn zu werfen und ihm zu versichern, dass alles gut werden würde. Harry war kein Kind mehr. Er war ein sehr kompetenter junger Mann und brauchte dementsprechend nicht mehr getröstet und beschützt werden.

„Harry, weißt du, wie's danach für Danni weiterging?"

„Keine Ahnung. Was allerdings schon ein bisschen merkwürdig ist. Danni hat sich nie vor der Presse versteckt. Ich hätte gedacht, dass sie in aller Öffentlichkeit darüber herziehen würde, wie furchtbar ich bin."

Alicia runzelte die Stirn. Wenn sie eine Spielernatur wäre, dann würde sie 500 Galleonen wetten, dass sie noch nicht das letzte Wort von Danni McFarland gehört hatten. Es gingen immer noch Dutzende Gerüchte über ihr Verschwinden seit der sehr öffentlichen Trennung herum. Die meisten glaubten, sie wäre in einer Entzugsklinik oder irgendeiner Einrichtung für psychische Probleme. Die aberwitzigeren Theorien besagten, sie hätte Selbstmord begangen oder Harry hätte jemanden bezahlt, um sie ‚loszuwerden'.

Obwohl Alicia die Frau nicht persönlich kannte, glaubte sie nicht, dass Danni einfach verschwinden würde, nachdem Harry sie bloßgestellt hatte. Sie hatte sich einen nicht zu verachtenden Anteil von seinem Vermögen abgezweigt und mit ein bisschen Hilfe von Ron und Hermine hatte Harry es herausgefunden. Großherzig wie er war, hatte er ihr geglaubt, als sie behauptet hatte, dass sie das Geld an Wohltätigkeitsorganisationen spendete. Natürlich gab es diese Organisationen überhaupt nicht und das Geld war direkt an ihr Gringotts-Verließ gegangen.

Harry sah etwas niedergeschlagen aus, also stieß Alicia ihn mit der Hüfte an. „Kopf hoch, Wunderknabe. Ich habe selbst Probleme mit der Presse gehabt, also weiß ich, wie schlimm es sein kann, aber lass dich nicht davon runterziehen."

„Du hattest Probleme mit der Presse?" Harry hob skeptisch die Augenbrauen.

„Das weißt du nicht? Es ging durch jede Zeitung letzten April."

„Ich lese nicht besonders viel Zeitung", erklärte er und hielt ihr die Tür zum Tropfenden Kessel auf.

„Du hast doch bestimmt von Kieran Kinglys Affäre mit Coach Jamesons Frau gehört? Ich war damals seine Verlobte."

„Du _verarscht_ mich! Das warst _du_?!"

Einige der düster aussehenden Gäste am Tresen wandten sich zu der lauten Stimme um. Harry hob entschuldigend die Hand und alle wandten sich wieder ihren Getränken zu. Er scheuchte Alicia hinaus in den Hinterhof, noch immer ziemlich schockiert dreinschauend.

„Ja, das war ich - leider. Wohlgemerkt hat mir die Presse nicht viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Eine Klatschzeitung hat mich sogar Lisa genannt. Es war einfach nur erschütternd, mein Privatleben so öffentlich ausgebreitet zu sehen. Dann als Kieran versucht hat es zu leugnen…" Alicia verstummte mit einem Seufzer.

„Das tut mir Leid", sagte Harry ernsthaft.

Im fahlen Licht konnte sie aufrichtiges Mitgefühl in seinen Augen lesen. „Du hast dich nicht sehr verändert. Du entschuldigst dich noch immer für Sachen, die wirklich nicht deine Schuld sind." Alicia zog ihren Zauberstab hervor und klopfte auf die altvertrauten Steine. „Dieses ganze Gerede über dem Untergang geweihte Beziehungen deprimiert mich. Ich brauche ein Eis."

* * *

„Ehrlich? Du willst mir ernsthaft sagen, dass du noch nie Fortescue's Cookies'n'Cream probiert hast?"

„Genau das sage ich dir", bestätigte Harry.

Die beiden schlenderten ziellos durch Muggel-London, beide mit Eiswaffeln in der Hand: Alicia mit ihrer Lieblingssorte Cookies'n'Cream und Harry mit extra-schokoladigem Straciatella. Für neun Uhr abends an einem Samstag war die Stadt hell und geschäftig. Alicia war seit etwa zwei Jahren nicht mehr abends in London gewesen. Sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass es so schön gewesen war.

Die Luft war frisch und Alicia zog sich ihre dünne Stola enger um die Schultern. Was würde sie jetzt für einen schönen, übergroßen Pulli und eine Jogginghose geben. Und Latschen… Sie würde ihren linken Arm für ein Paar Latschen verkaufen. Diese verdammten hochhackigen Schuhe brachten sie um.

„Probier ein bisschen", drängte Alicia.

„Nein danke. Ich finde einfach, Kekse und Eis gehören nicht zusammen."

„Ein Nein akzeptiere ich nicht, Harry. Zwing mich nicht, Gewalt anzuwenden!" Sie hielt ihm ihr Eis hin und nach einem kurzen Zögern leckte er vorsichtig daran. „Ehrlich mal, ich hab keine ansteckenden Krankheiten."

Er warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu, leckte aber folgsam etwas großzügiger am Eis. Alicia lächelte zufrieden. „Gut, was?"

Harry zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Ist ganz nett, denke ich, aber nicht wirklich meins. Obwohl das daran liegen könnte, dass du es vollgesabbert hast."

„Ich _sabbere_ nicht!" Alicia versetzte ihm einen empörten Stoß mit dem Ellenbogen.

„Natürlich nicht", erwiderte er unbekümmert. „Ist dir kalt? Ich könnte dir eine Jacke heraufbeschwören oder so."

„Ich werd's überleben. Außerdem bin ich selbst in der Lage, mir Sachen heraufzubeschwören."

Harry konnte sein Lächeln kaum unterdrücken. „Gut zu wissen, dass du dich auch nicht verändert hast."

„Was soll das denn heißen?" Sie beäugte ihn misstrauisch.

„Du musst immer noch alles selbst machen."

„Willst du sagen, dass das etwas Schlechtes ist?"

„Ganz bestimmt nicht. Es ist eher eine nette Abwechslung", antwortete er nachdenklich.

„Freut mich zu hören. Dann muss ich dir ja keinen Vortrag über Feminismus halten."

„Du bist Feministin?" Harry lachte, hielt dann aber plötzlich inne, als ihm auffiel, dass das nicht wirklich angebracht war.

„Gott, nein! Viel zu anstrengend, wenn du mich fragst. Aber ich arbeite in einem Team voller Hexen, da kriegt man eine Frauenpower-Einstellung."

„Du arbeitest für die Harpies?", kombinierte Harry. „Ich glaube, Fred hat das mal erwähnt."

„Jep. Ich bin Trainerin für die Jäger", sagte Alicia stolz.

„Ah, das erklärt, warum die Jäger der Harpies die besten in der Liga sind."

„Du übertreibst", wehrte sie errötend ab.

„Überhaupt nicht. Sie arbeiten wirklich als Team zusammen, genauso wie du damals mit Angelina und Katie. Es ist ein bisschen, als würde man euch Mädels damals in Hogwarts zusehen."

„Das sagst du nur, damit du mehr von meinem vollgesabberten Eis kriegst."

„Nein, wirklich, du hast deinen Job fantastisch gemacht", beharrte er.

„Dein Mundwerk bringt dich irgendwann noch in Schwierigkeiten, Potter."

 _Und ganz besonders mich_ , fügte Alicia im Stillen hinzu.

„Es würde mich nicht überraschen, wenn mindestens eine deiner Jägerinnen für die Nationalmannschaft ausgewählt wird."

„Was ist mit dir? Du musst dir doch ziemlich gute Chancen ausrechnen?"

„Ich versuche nicht so viel darüber nachzudenken. Die Auswahl ist erst im August und nächste Woche beginnen die Finalspiele in der Liga, also konzentriere ich mich darauf. Eins nach dem anderen."

„Hübsch gesagt - wie ein echter Medienprinz."

Harry bemühte sich, beleidigt auszusehen, aber musste doch mit ihr lachen. Sie setzten sich auf eine Bank und aßen den Rest ihrer Eiswaffeln. Das entspannte Schweigen hielt für ein paar Minuten, dann bemerkte Alicia, dass Harry immer wieder den Mund öffnete und schloss, als ob er etwas sagen wollte.

„Raus damit", ermutigte sie ihn.

„Na ja, ich hab nur gerade gedacht - " er zögerte „ – es ist jetzt fast ein Jahr her, dass du dich von Kieran getrennt hast… du hast doch inzwischen sicher einen Freund."

Sie stieß ein spöttisches Schnauben aus, das nicht sehr damenhaft war. „Sollte man meinen, oder?"

„Also bist du Single?"

„Jep. Es ist eigentlich ziemlich traurig. Ich habe das schlimmste Pech mit Männern, aber glaube kaum, dass du mein Melodram hören willst."

„Erzähl ruhig", drängte er. „Ich möchte wissen, wie jemand wie du noch Single sein kann."

„Ach Harry", seufzte sie. „Wenn ich nach Hogwarts nur jemanden wie dich kennen gelernt hätte. Ich war so ein dummes, idealistisches Kind. Ich hab nach einem Helden gesucht, du weißt schon, schimmernde Rüstung und so. Als ich Kieran traf, dachte ich, er wäre mein Seelenverwandter. Tja, hat nicht so toll geklappt."

„Aber das war nicht deine Schuld", erinnerte Harry sie schnell.

„Ich hätte mich nicht so von seinem Charme einwickeln lassen sollen. Wenn ich nicht so ein naives kleines Mädchen gewesen wäre… Na ja, als es vorbei war, hatte ich die Nase voll von Helden. Danach wollte ich einen von der düsteren und mysteriösen Sorte. Ich glaube, ich hatte zu viele Romane aus der Romantik gelesen. Ich war ziemlich frustriert, als ich nicht meinen eigenen Heathcliff oder Mr. Rochester gefunden hab. Nach dieser deprimierenden Phase hab ich beschlossen, dass ich einen Mann mit Familiensinn möchte. Schließlich wurde ich auch nicht jünger."

„Lass mich raten: Du hast rausgefunden, dass die meisten Männer, die eine Familie wollen, schon eine Familie haben?"

„Genau ins Schwarze, Harry. Offensichtlich wollte ich keine heimliche Geliebte werden, also hab ich beschlossen, dass ich einen reifen, erwachsenen Mann brauche. Nur leider werden Männer erst mit vierzig erwachsen– und einige werden's nie. Und da wären wir also."

„Und, aus reiner Neugier, nach welchem Typ von Mann suchst du jetzt?", fragte Harry beiläufig.

„Meine einzige Bedingung ist ein Y-Chromosom."

„Ah, das schränkt natürlich ein."

Alicia stand auf und rieb sich die Hände. Fast Food und Eis. Das war ohne Zweifel das beste Date gewesen, das sie je gehabt hatte. Obwohl es natürlich ein unwillentliches Date gewesen war. Na ja, es war zumindest das beste Beinahedate, das sie je gehabt hatte.

„Wo du jetzt meine langweilige Geschichte gehört hast, sollte ich lieber nach Hause. Ich muss morgen früh arbeiten und ich bin sicher, du hast eine Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung, Pressekonferenz oder etwas ähnlich Anstrengendes vor dir morgen."

Harry stand mit gespielt finsterem Blick auf. „Ich möchte anmerken, dass ich morgen ein dreistündiges Training habe."

„Drei Stunden? Das ist alles? Wood wischt mit deinem Coach den Boden. Erinnerst du dich an diese Trainings im Morgengrauen? Und seine verdammten Tafeln mit Spielzügen?"

„Er ist ein verrückter Mistkerl", stimmte Harry lächelnd zu.

„Oliver hat mir alles beigebracht, was ich über Quidditch weiß. Ich schulde ihm ´ne Menge", sagte sie wehmütig. Sie würde wahrscheinlich im Ministerium oder mit ihrer Mutter in St. Mungos arbeiten, wenn Oliver nicht ihr Potenzial gesehen und ihr eine Chance gegeben hätte.

„Ich auch."

Sie gingen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her und Alicia sah hinauf zu den Sternen. Erst vor ein paar Stunden war sie drauf und dran gewesen, aus dem Bella Notte zu schleichen und um ihr Leben zu rennen. Jetzt ging sie neben Harry Potter – von allen möglichen Leuten. Das wäre ihr im Traum nicht eingefallen…

Harry schnipste vor Alicias Nase mit den Fingern und ihr fiel auf, dass er mit ihr gesprochen hatte. „Entschuldige. Was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich habe dir nur angeboten, dich nach Hause zu bringen."

„Den ganzen Weg nach Liverpool? Das ist sehr lieb von dir."

„Liverpool?" Harry musste husten. Das war etwas weiter, als er erwartet hatte. Nämlich die andere Seite des Landes. „Ich dachte, du würdest in London wohnen. Du siehst aus wie jemand aus London."

„Wirklich? Ich bin tatsächlich etwas nördlich von London, in Watford, aufgewachsen. Ich bin früher ständig in der Stadt gewesen, um meine Familie oder Freunde zu besuchen. Als ich zwei Monate nach der Schule meinen Job bei den Arrows bekommen habe, habe ich in Middlesbrough gelebt. Jetzt wohne ich in Liverpool, aber auf Arbeit entwickelt sich alles wirklich gut, also überlege ich, ob ich nicht vielleicht nach Holy Island ziehen werde. Wohnst du in Puddlemere?"

„Nein. Ich wohne, wo meine Eltern früher gelebt haben. Es ist ein kleines Dorf namens Godric's Hollow, gleich bei Swansea in Wales. Es ist eine rein magische Gemeinde, was natürlich Vor- und Nachteile hat, kannst du dir ja denken."

„Klingt wundervoll. Vielleicht muss ich mir das mal anschauen", tastete sie subtil vor.

„Klar. Ron und ich freuen uns immer über Gesellschaft", lächelte Harry.

Alicia stöhnte fast laut auf. Sie hatte völlig vergessen, dass Ron jetzt bei Harry wohnte. Bis vor sechs Monaten hatte er noch im Fuchsbau gewohnt, aber sie erinnerte sich daran, dass George ihr erzählt hatte, er wäre ausgezogen. Seine Freundin Hermine lebte noch bei ihren Eltern, was ein kleiner Trost war. Allerdings hatte Alicia das Gefühl, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis Harry einen weiteren Mitbewohner bekam.

„Harry, du weißt, wie man ein Telefon benutzt, oder?"

„Natürlich. Ich habe sogar eins", sagte er und lachte. „Ron macht sich jedes Mal fast in die Hose, wenn es klingelt."

„Okay, dann gebe ich dir meine Nummer." Sie zog einen Stift aus ihrer Tasche und riss eine Ecke Papier aus ihrem Adressbuch. Sie kritzelte ihre Nummer darauf und gab ihm den Schnipsel. Harry faltete ihn und schob ihn vorsichtig in seine Tasche.

Alicia grinste. Jetzt war er am Zug. Sie mochte schon eine ganze Weile keine Beziehung mehr gehabt haben, aber ein paar Tricks kannte sie noch immer.

„Sicher", erwiderte Harry langsam. Er wusste, dass sie ihm gerade alle Verantwortung zugeschustert hatte. Wahrscheinlich würde es für sie nach hinten losgehen. „Ich hatte wirklich Spaß. Es war toll, einfach entspannt und ich selbst sein zu können."

Alicia kicherte. „Ich war zwar nicht direkt wie ich selbst angezogen, aber es war wirklich schön, nicht so tun zu müssen, als wäre ich anders als ich bin."

Die beiden starrten sich eine Weile unentschlossen an, während die Passanten an ihnen vorbeiströmten. Es war eine peinliche Situation. Umarmung oder keine Umarmung? Vielleicht wäre ein Kuss auf die Wange eher angebracht. Oder ein Händedruck. Schließlich winkte Alicia ihm einfach zu und ging davon.

Nicht zu einfach kriegen lassen. Genau so war es richtig. Obwohl sie ihn zu gerne geküsst hätte. Sie warf einen Blick über die Schulter und sah, dass Harry noch immer am selben Fleck stand. Sie lächelte in sich hinein, duckte sich in eine dunkle Gasse und Disapparierte.

Alicia freute sich auf ihr Bett, als sie zu ihrer Eingangstür trottete. Sie zog ihren Schlüssel aus der Tasche und öffnete die Tür. Als die Lichter im Flur plötzlich aufflammten, kreischte sie laut. Ihr erster Gedanke war, dass jemand eingebrochen war und sie ihn dabei erwischt hatte. Dann stöhnte sie auf und ließ ihre Tasche bei der Tür fallen.

„Fred! George!"

„Shh!", sagte Fred eindringlich, als er im Flur auftauchte. „Jordy schläft in deinem Bett."

„Wo versteckt sich dein dämlicher Zwillingsbruder?", zischte sie.

„Er schaut mit den Mädels fern." Fred schnappte nach Luft. „Was zur Hölle hast du _an_?!"

„Ist doch egal, du Idiot." Sie lehnte sich gegen die Wand und zog die Schuhe von ihren schmerzenden Füßen. „Also sind Ang und Katie auch hier? Ich dachte, sie haben keine Zeit."

„Planänderung?", erwiderte Fred schwach.

Alicia schob sich an ihm vorbei, um sich seinen Bruder vorzuknöpfen. Die drei schauten Wer wird Millionär?

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ihr zwei schon _wieder_ mein Schloss geknackt habt. Das letzte Mal habe ich euch fast mit meiner Bratpfanne eins über die Schädel gegeben, weil ich dachte, ihr wärt Einbrecher. Eines Tages werde ich mir wirklich eine Alarmanlage kaufen und dann wird's euch noch leidtun", schimpfte sie leise, um Jordy nicht zu wecken. Sie hielt inne, um die Mädels anzulächeln. „Hi Angelina, Katie."

„Hi Leesh", gähnte Katie und streckte sich. Sie war im fünften Monat schwanger. „Die Zwillinge meinten, du hättest ein heißes Date und haben uns überredet herzukommen und auf dich zu warten. Nur damit du's weißt, sie haben dein Schloss hinter unserem Rücken geknackt. Oooooh, ich mag dein Kleid."

„Und, wer ist das heiße Date?", fragte Angelina.

„Warum bist du schon so früh zurück?", fragte Fred.

„Und warum alleine?", fügte George hinzu.

„Bevor ich irgendwas sage, will ich aus diesem Teil raus." Alicia zupfte an ihrem Kleid. Sie schlich sich in ihr Schlafzimmer, wo Jordy sich auf dem Bett ausgestreckt hatte. Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn und zog sich leise ihren bequemen Schlafanzug an.

Zurück bei den anderen ließ sie sich auf den Boden sinken und streckte sich vor dem Fernseher auf dem Rücken aus. „Ihr Jungs habt ja sowas von Glück, dass ich nicht die Energie habe, euch zu erwürgen."

„Haben sie dich schon wieder reingelegt?" Angelina wandte sich zu Fred um und kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Sie war so einsam, Süße. Du hättest sie letzte Nacht sehen sollen…"

„Es war herzzerreißend." George legte sich dramatisch die Hand auf die Brust.

„Tut mir Leid, Schätzchen." Katie glitt zu Boden, um sich neben ihre Freundin zu legen. „Wenn wir gewusst hätten, was sie im Schilde führen, hätten wir sie aufgehalten. Wie schlimm war es?"

Alicia dachte sorgsam über ihre Worte nach. George bemerkte ihr Zögern und nahm es als gutes Zeichen. Er klatschte in die Hände. „Wir wussten, dass ihr beide perfekt füreinander sein würdet!"

Angelina griff um Fred herum, um George einen festen Knuff zu versetzen. „Weck das Kind auf und du darfst ihn wieder zum Schlafen kriegen. Mit wem wollten sie dich diesmal verkuppeln, Licia?"

„Harry Potter", sagte sie gleichzeitig mit den Zwillingen.

Angelina fluchte und Katie setzte sich mit einem lauten „Nein?!" auf. Jordy fing an zu weinen und Angelina schickte Fred los, während sie sich neben Alicia kniete.

„Du hattest ein Date mit Harry Potter?!"

„Es war wohl kaum ein echtes Date." Alicia verdrehte die Augen.

„Wen _interessiert's_ , was es war? Er ist drei Jahre hintereinander zum Begehrtesten Junggesellen der Hexenwoche gewählt worden!"

„Habt ihr euch noch mal verabredet?", wollte Angelina wissen.

„Ich habe ihm meine Telefonnummer gegeben." Sie lächelte zufrieden.

„Oh, ich wünschte, ich wäre du", seufzte Katie. „All diese High-Society-Bälle und Veranstaltungen…"

„Hey!", protestierte George.

„Ist es etwa meine Schuld, dass du mich nie ausführst?"

„Worüber beschwerst du dich? Wir waren letzte Woche zusammen essen."

„Das Haus deiner Mutter zählt nicht, George."

„Ihr macht die Sache größer, als sie wirklich ist", unterbrach Alicia. „Harry ist jetzt am Zug. Wenn er ein echtes Date möchte, dann wird er mich anrufen."

„Ich bin sicher, das wird er", versicherte Angelina ihr. „Warum sollte er nicht?"

* * *

Zwei Wochen später…

„Er hat immer noch nicht angerufen?", fragte Katie sanft.

„Nein", murmelte Alicia.

Es war genau zwei Wochen her, seitdem sie verkuppelt worden waren. Alicia hatte jeden Tag auf seinen Anruf gewartet, doch er kam nie. Sie hatte sogar bei ihrer Telefongesellschaft angerufen, um sicher zu sein, dass mit ihrer Leitung alles in Ordnung war. Vielleicht hatte Harry ihre Nummer verloren? Vielleicht sollte sie ihn kontaktieren. Nein, das würde verzweifelt aussehen.

Katie und Angelina kamen am Sonntagnachmittag vorbei, um sich über Männer zu beschweren und Schokolade zu essen. Doch Alicia war nicht wirklich in der Stimmung für Gesellschaft und saß abseits, während die Mädels mit Jordy spielten.

„Weißt du, Schatz, das Telefon wird nicht klingeln, nur weil du daneben Wache hältst", sagte Angelina, dann stieß sie einen Japser aus, als Jordy ihr Haar packte, um nicht umzufallen.

„Ich sitze nicht absichtlich neben dem Telefon. Es steht einfach zufällig neben meinem Lieblingsplatz."

„Du schmachtest", sagte Katie sachlich.

Alicia verschränkte wütend die Arme. „Kleine Kinder und Welpen schmachten. _Ich_ nicht."

„Hör mal, ich bin sicher, es gibt es sinnvolle Erklärung."

„Wir bringen Fred und George dazu, ein Wörtchen mit ihm zu reden", entschied Angelina. „Schließlich ist es ihre Schuld, dass du schmachtest."

„Ich _schmachte_ nicht!"

Harry sollte besser eine verdammt gute Erklärung haben…


	4. Happy Birthday, Alicia!

Ü/N: Entschuldigt bitte den Aussetzer letzte Woche - die Reale Welt hatte mich voll im Griff. Ab jetzt aber wieder zurück zu regelmäßigen Updates!

Einen ganz herzlichen Dank an alle, die kommentiert oder diese Story auf ihre Favoriten-Listen gesetzt haben!

* * *

 **Kapitel 3**

Harry Potter öffnete die Tür zu Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen und wich dem feinen Wasserstrahl aus, der jeden Besucher empfing. Er hatte die Zwillinge gebeten einfach ein Glöckchen anzubringen, wie jeder normale Mensch, aber sie hatten gesagt, das wäre zu langweilig. Harry musste zugeben, dass es ziemlich lustig war, wie die Leute aus der Wäsche schauten, wenn sie mit einem nassen Gesicht begrüßt wurden.

Fred und George schauten vom Verkaufstresen auf, wo sie ein neues Produkt besprachen. George arbeitete eifrig an einer Zeichnung, die Spitze seiner Zunge schaute aus dem Mundwinkel hervor. „Partner!", rief Fred, als er Harry entdeckte.

Harry winkte kurz und ging zu ihnen zum Tresen. „Was heckt ihr jetzt wieder aus?"

„Bissige Unterwäsche", sagte George fröhlich.

Harry wünschte sich auf einmal, er hätte nicht gefragt. „Klingt… interessant. Weshalb habt ihr mich hergerufen? Ihr wisst doch, dass ich nicht grundlos _stiller_ Partner bin. Es ist Montagmorgen und ich habe besseres zu tun."

„Das hier hat nichts mit dem Laden zu tun."

„Hier geht es um Alicia." George vollendete seine Zeichnung einer mit verzerrtem Gesicht auf und ab hüpfenden Person, deren Unterwäsche sie attackierte. „Hast du ihre Nummer verloren?"

„Nein", antwortete Harry geradeheraus.

„Ist dein Muggel-Sprechdings kaputt?"

„Nein."

Fred seufzte und drehte sich zu seinem Bruder um, der traurig den Kopf schüttelte. „Harry, du weißt, du bist wie der fünfte Bruder, den wir niemals wollten, also - "

„ – bist du wie ein Weasley für uns", fügte George hinzu.

„Aber das heißt nicht, dass wir zögern würden - "

„ – dich zu verhexen, wenn du Alicia weh tust."

Harry sah von einem Zwilling zum anderen. Es war wirklich verwirrend, wenn sie die Sätze des anderen beendeten. „Wartet mal, wer hat was davon gesagt Alicia weh zu tun?"

„Du hast sie nicht angerufen."

Harry zuckte schuldbewusst zusammen. Er hatte sie wirklich seit Tagen anrufen _wollen_. „Ich hatte sehr viel zu tun auf Arbeit und so. Die Quidditch-Halbfinals starten diese Woche. Die Harpies haben's auch geschafft. Ich wette, sie hat auch jede Menge zu tun."

„Also konntest du nicht mal fünf Minuten erübrigen, um sie anzurufen?" Fred verschränkte die Arme und hob die Augenbrauen. „Schau mal, ich weiß nicht, ob dir das klar ist, aber Alicia hat keine Brüder, nur zwei Schwestern. Das bedeutet, wir sind sowas wie Ersatz-Brüder für sie."

George nickte nachdrücklich. „Und _das_ bedeutet, wenn du sie reinlegst, nehmen wir Rache. Frag nur Kieran. Er hat jetzt eine immerwährend kahle Stelle. Möchtest du eine immerwährend kahle Stelle, Harry?"

„Äh, nein."

„Dachte ich mir schon. Dann schlage ich vor, dass du Alicia in der Sekunde anrufst, in der du nach Hause kommst."

„Ich kann nicht!", rief Harry. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll!"

„Tja, du könntest damit anfangen dich zu entschuldigen, weil du so ein Riesenidiot gewesen bist. Hast du gerne Zeit mit ihr verbracht?"

„Ja."

„Dann sag ihr das. Und findest du, dass sie hübsch ist?"

„Ja."

„Dann wäre das ein exzellenter Folgesatz."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich irgendwas sagen kann, dass die Situation besser macht. Sie hasst mich wahrscheinlich", seufzte Harry missmutig.

„Wahrscheinlich", stimmten die Zwillinge gleichzeitig zu.

Harry warf ihnen einen finsteren Blick zu. „Das ist kein besonders ermutigendes Gespräch."

„Hör mal", sagte George, „wir wissen, wie du alles wieder gut machen kannst bei Alicia."

„Ich höre", sagte Harry und beugte sich interessiert vor.

„Am Freitag ist Alicias Geburtstag und wir schmeißen eine nette, kleine, formelle Dinnerparty für sie", fuhr Fred fort. „Du kannst höchst galant auftauchen, mit Blumen und Schokolade und – oooh, kauf ihr was Glitzerndes! Frauen lieben Glitzerkram."

„Nein, ich glaube, du verwechselst Frauen mit Katzen. Katzen mögen Glitzerkram", unterbrach George.

„Wellensittiche. Die mögen Glitzerkram. Und Jordy mag Glitzerkram. Er versteckt ständig meine Schlüssel", fügte Fred hinzu.

„Also sind Frauen wie Katzen, Wellensittiche und Babys?" Harry hob verwirrt die Augenbrauen – wie meist bei jedem Gespräch mit den Zwillingen.

„Jetzt hast du's kapiert!", grinste George.

Fred kritzelte etwas auf ein Stück Pergament und drückte es Harry in die Hand. „Das ist Alicias Adresse. Sei um Punkt sieben da."

„Danke." Harry schob das Pergament in seine Tasche. „Seid ihr sicher, dass sie nichts dagegen hat, wenn ich einfach auftauche?"

„Natürlich nicht. Sie wird begeistert sein, dich zu sehen. Denk einfach dran, ihr was Teures und Glitzerndes zu kaufen und sie wird dir nicht widerstehen können."

„Teuer und glitzernd", wiederholte Harry. „Dank für die Hilfe, Leute."

George verbeugte sich übertrieben. „Wir sind immer froh, den romantisch Unbedarften helfen zu können."

„Wir verlangen nur von dir, dass du deine Erstgeborenen nach uns benennst. Stell's dir mal vor: der kleine Fred und George Potter", seufzte Fred sehnsüchtig.

„Ich glaube, es ist noch ein bisschen zu früh, um über Kinder zu reden", sagte Harry, kreidebleich im Gesicht.

„Denk einfach dran, dass wir die Namensrechte haben."

Harry stolperte wie in Trance aus dem Laden und dachte nicht einmal daran, dem Wasserstrahl auszuweichen, der ihn in den Hinterkopf traf.

„Ich glaube, wir haben dem armen Kerl Angst gemacht mit dem Gerede über Kinder", sagte Fred, der kleinste Hauch von Schuldgefühlen in seiner Stimme.

„Er wird drüber hinweg kommen. Aber ich fürchte, du hast einen kleinen Fehler gemacht", sagte George. „Ich dachte, die Party beginnt um halb acht."

„Tut sie auch." Fred grinste und wandte sich ab, um ein paar Regale in der Nähe aufzuräumen.

George runzelte die Stirn. „Aber du hast Harry gesagt, sie beginnt um sieben."

„Das habe ich."

„Äh, warum?"

„Oh, ernsthaft", Fred verdrehte die Augen. „Ich weiß, dass ich der schlauere Zwilling bin, aber ich hätte gedacht, dass du einen gerissenen Plan erkennst, wenn du einen siehst."

„Gerissenen Plan? Wovon re-" George hielt mitten im Satz inne, als ihm ein Licht aufging. „Oh! Ich verstehe."

„Bist du sicher, dass wir Zwillinge sind?"

„Halt die Klappe. Damit Alicia und Harry alleine sind."

„Genau. Möchtest du wirklich dabei sein, wenn alles zwischen ihnen noch angespannt und peinlich ist? Wenn wir ankommen, sollten sie längst rumknutschen und sich schöne Augen machen."

„Ist es wirklich eine gute Idee, wenn sie rumknutschen? Wir wollen doch nicht aus Versehen was Ekliges sehen", warnte George.

„Sehr wahr, mein lieber Bruder. Glücklicherweise habe ich daran bereits gedacht und beschlossen, Jordy schon früher hinzuschicken. Alicia wird nichts Zweifelhaftes vor ihrem Patensohn machen."

Das stellte George zufrieden und er wandte sich wieder seiner Zeichnung zu. „Hey, ich hoffe, dir ist klar, dass ihr erster Sohn George heißen wird."

* * *

Während Fred und George damit beschäftigt waren Alicias Kinder zu benennen, war diese auf der Arbeit. Die Harpies hatten es in die Halbfinalspiele geschafft und würden am Sonntag gegen die Appleby Arrows antreten. Sie war in ihrem winzigen Büro und versuchte sich neue Spielzüge auszudenken, als die Cheftrainerin hereinkam.

„Zeig mir mal, was du hast, Spinnet."

Alicia zuckte überrascht zusammen und stieß sich das Knie am Tisch. Kerry sah sie erwartungsvoll an und Alicia blickte runter auf ihr leeres Pergament.

„Ich bin noch nicht dazu gekommen." Sie wurde rot.

„Wir spielen unser erstes Halbfinale am Sonntag. Du hast keine Zeit vor dich hin zu träumen."

„Ich weiß, Kerry, und es tut mir wirklich leid, aber ich hatte andere Sachen im Kopf."

Kerry lächelte sanft und schloss die Tür. „Ist es seinetwegen?"

„Ich bin nicht sicher, was du meinst", sagte Alicia unschuldig. Wie konnte sie von Harry wissen? Sie konnte es unmöglich wissen!

„Lee Jordan kommentiert am Sonntag."

Alicias Schultern sackten erleichtert zusammen. „Lee! Ja, du hast Recht, das ist es. Ich mache mir Sorgen, dass ich Lee wiedersehen werde."

„Das ist doch ganz natürlich, Schätzchen. Warum arbeitest du nicht zuhause weiter? Da hast du es bequemer."

„Oh, vielen Dank, Kerry!" Alicia schob schnell ihre Arbeit zusammen. Sie fühlte sich ein bisschen schuldig, dass sie gelogen hatte, aber zuhause zu arbeiten würde wirklich viel einfacher sein. „Wir sehen uns dann morgen früh."

„Ruh dich einfach ein bisschen aus. Wir können das nicht ohne dich gewinnen, Mädel."

Alicia salutierte scherzhaft und Disapparierte.

* * *

Bis Freitag hatte Alicia eine Menge Linien und Kreise auf ihrem Pergament gemalt. Es waren keine wirklichen Spielzüge, aber immerhin hatte sie _irgendeine_ Art von Strategie erarbeitet. Sie war noch immer am Kritzeln, als Fred kam, um Jordy vorbeizubringen.

„Stellen die Liebesherzchen deine Spieler da?"

Alicia klatschte die Hand auf das Pergament und starrte Fred böse an. „Schleich dich nicht so an mich ran!"

„Warum haben all die Herzchen den Buchstaben H darin?"

„Hau ab, Frederick."

Er grinste nur und überreichte ihr Jordy. „Du wirst grantig mit dem Alter, Leesh."

Sie ließ Jordy auf ihrem Knie hüpfen und er kicherte glücklich. „Dein Daddy hat sehr viel Glück, dass ich ihn nicht vor dir schlagen werde."

„Ich habe ein Gefühl, dass du mich nicht schlagen wollen wirst, wenn ich wieder da bin. Du wirst mich küssen wollen."

Das machte Alicia misstrauisch. „Dich küssen? Fred, warum würde ich dich küssen wollen? Was hast du getan?"

„Ich möchte meinen, das wirst du schnell genug herausfinden, Zuckerschnäuzchen. Wir sehen uns in einer halben Stunde."

„Fred!"

Doch es war zu spät. Fred verschwand mit einem Knall.

„Oh, ich hoffe, er hat nichts Blödes angestellt."

* * *

Harry warf einen Blick auf das Pergament in seiner Hand, dann starrte er rauf zu dem unscheinbaren Ziegelhaus und atmete tief durch. Er war zumindest am richtigen Ort.

„Vielleicht ist das keine so gute Idee", murmelte er bei sich.

Dann fiel Harry auf, dass er mitten auf der Straße stand, Alicias Geschenk in der Hand, und mit sich selbst sprach. Es war wirklich sinnlos, jetzt wieder umzukehren. Was würde er sonst auch mit Alicias Geschenk machen? Er wollte es ganz bestimmt nicht haben. Vielleicht würde es Hermine oder Ginny gefallen.

Wem versuchte er was vorzumachen? Er war häufiger gegen Voldemort angetreten, als ihm lieb war und trotzdem hatte er Angst vor Alicia.

Allen Zweifel beiseite schiebend, schritt Harry die Auffahrt hinauf und klopfte forsch an die Tür. Er dachte gerade noch daran, das Geschenk hinter seinem Rücken zu verstecken, als die Tür aufging. Alicias Erstaunen war ziemlich ungefiltert. Sie fluchte so laut, dass Harry vor Überraschung selbst einen Schritt zurücktrat.

„Oh", sagte sie schließlich, nachdem sie ihn einen Moment angestarrt hatte. Sie sah hinunter auf das Baby in ihren Armen. „Sag nicht deiner Mama, dass ich so ein Wort vor dir gesagt habe."

Jordy sah sie nur aus großen braunen Augen an. Dann wandten die beiden sich wieder Harry zu, der nur nervös lächeln konnte. „Hi."

„Äh, was machst du hier?"

Harry bekam wieder das unangenehme Gefühl in seinem Bauch. Die Zwillinge! „Lass mich raten, heute ist nicht dein Geburtstag und es gibt keine Party?"

Alicia runzelte die Stirn. „Doch, es ist mein Geburtstag und es gibt eine Party, aber die fängt erst in einer halben Stunde an."

„Oh."

„Stecken Fred und George dahinter?"

„Ja. Hör mal, Alicia, es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass sie was im Schilde führen. Ich wollte dich einfach sehen und sie haben mir gesagt, ich sollte zu der Party kommen. Ich wollte eigentlich nicht kommen, aber ich habe gedacht, das bin ich dir schuldig. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass die Zwillinge was im Schilde führen könnten, was wirklich dämlich von mir war, weil die beiden immer was im Schilde führen. Tut mir Leid", sagte Harry schnell und in einem Atemzug.

Es wurde sehr schnell klar, dass Alicia das Ende seiner Rede nicht mitbekommen hatte. Sie war in Gedanken noch bei einem spezifischen Satz. „Du wolltest mich sehen?"

Harry war einfach nur erleichtert, dass sie ihm noch nicht die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen hatte. „Ja, ich wollte dir nur sagen, warum ich nicht angerufen habe. Es ist nicht so, dass ich nicht gerne Zeit mit dir verbracht habe oder so. So viel Spaß hatte ich sogar seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr. Es ist nur – ich bin nicht so gut mit solchen Sachen."

„Ich glaube, das ist ziemlich offensichtlich." Sie lächelte freundlich.

Er konnte fühlen, wie er rot wurde, als ihm klar wurde, wie blöd er ausgesehen haben musste. „Tja, ich hab dann wohl gesagt, was ich sagen wollte, also lass ich dich jetzt wieder in Ruhe. Herzlichen Glückwunsch." Er wollte sich zum Gehen wenden, doch Alicia ergriff schnell seinen Arm.

„So ein Quatsch. Bleib doch! Je mehr Gäste, desto lustiger wird es."

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich möchte mich nicht aufdrängen - "

„Hör mal, willst du die ganze Nacht hier draußen stehen bleiben und mit mir diskutieren?", wollte Alicia wissen. „Weil Jordy hier ganz schön schwer wird und Fred und Angelina werden nicht erfreut sein, wenn ich ihren Erstgeborenen fallen lasse."

Harry lächelte und entspannte sich endlich. „Danke. Ich würde liebend gerne bleiben."

„Dann komm rein."

Sie trat zurück und ließ ihn ins Haus. Er wischte sich eifrig die Schuhe am Fußabtreter ab und Alicia lachte. „Du bist der Erste, der das Teil jemals benutzt hat. Die Zwillinge trampeln mir einfach Matsch und alles Mögliche durchs Haus."

„Und genau aus dem Grund haben Ron und ich aufgehört sie einzuladen."

Harry mochte Alicias Haus sehr. Es war warm und einladend, wie der Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum und der Fuchsbau. Anders als diese beiden Orte war es jedoch glücklicherweise hell erleuchtet.

„Dein Vater ist ein Muggel, oder?"

„Jep. Ich nehme an, der Strom hat mich verraten, was?"

„Na ja, das und das Bild vom Fußballteam aus Liverpool." Er deutete auf das Poster an der Wand.

Alicia lachte. „Jetzt kennst du wohl mein Geheimnis. Ich kann ohne Strom und Fußball nicht leben."

Sie führte ihn weiter ins Haus, an ihrem Schlafzimmer vorbei (er konnte nicht widerstehen, einen Blick hinein zu werfen) und zum kleinen, aber anheimelnden Wohnzimmer. Alicia setzte Jordy auf dem Boden ab und er krabbelte davon, um etwas zum Spielen zu finden.

„Äh, setz dich doch", bot sie an, nachdem sie eine Sekunde auf ihre Füße gestarrt hatte.

„Ich sollte dir wahrscheinlich zuerst dein Geschenk geben."

„Du hast mir ein Geschenk mitgebracht?" Sie sah ihn überrascht an. „Harry, das hättest du nicht tun müssen."

„Schon gut, wirklich. Es ist auch eine Art Entschuldigung dafür, dass ich ein taktloser Idiot gewesen bin."

„Oh, na ja, du kannst es mir gerne geben, wenn die anderen da sind."

Harry trat nervös von Fuß zu Fuß. Das lief ja wunderbar. „Du solltest es lieber jetzt nehmen."

„Okay", sagte Alicia langsam.

Harry zögerte. Sie würde ihn auslachen. „Äh – ich wusste nicht, was ich dir schenken sollte und Fred und George haben mir all diese Sachen über Glitzerkram und Wellensittiche erzählt - "

„Wellensittiche?", wiederholte Alicia. „Sie haben dir gesagt, du sollst mir einen Wellensittich schenken?"

„Ja – Äh, ich meine, nein. Sie haben mir gesagt, ich soll dir etwas Teures und Glitzerndes schenken. Aber es ist – ich hab mir nur gedacht, du bist nicht so der Typ für teuer und glitzernd, also habe ich dir was anderes gekauft. Aber wenn's dir nicht gefällt, dann kann ich glitzernd und teuer besorgen, kein Problem."

„Ich bin sicher, dass es ein wunderbares Geschenk ist."

„Äh, okay", sagte Harry so ruhig wie er konnte. Er zog seine Hände hinter dem Rücken hervor und hielt Alicia das Geschenk entgegen.

Sie lachte tatsächlich. Ziemlich laut. Harry zuckte zusammen. „Du schenkst mir Eis?" kicherte sie.

Er überlegte, wie schnell er zur Tür sprinten konnte. „Ja, tut mir leid."

„Nein! Harry, es ist wundervoll. Ich wollte nicht lachen." Sie grinste und versuchte, ihr Kichern zu unterdrücken. „Es ist nur so süß. Niemand hat mir je Eis geschenkt."

„Ich kann dir auch was anderes kaufen", bot er schnell an.

„Auf gar keinen Fall. Du hast Recht, dass ich nicht so der Typ für teuer und glitzernd bin. Du hast dir offensichtlich eine Menge Gedanken gemacht und das weiß ich wirklich zu schätzen."

Harry seufzte erleichtert. Immerhin hatte er etwas richtig gemacht. „Es ist Fortescues Cookies'n'Cream und es ist so verzaubert, dass es sich für etwa einen Monat immer wieder auffüllt."

Sie nahm ihm den Behälter ab und gab ihm einen winzigen Kuss auf die Wange. „Dankeschön", sagte sie leise und verschwand in der Küche.

Als sie zurückkam, stand Harry noch immer am selben Fleck. Alicia sah ihn nur einen Moment kritisch an und schon begann er wieder sich unwohl zu fühlen.

„Harry", sagte sie nach einem Moment der Inspektion, „was haben dir die Zwillinge gesagt, welche Art von Party das heute ist?"

„Eine formelle Dinner-Party", antwortete er stirnrunzelnd.

„Ah."

„Sie haben gelogen?"

„Jep, fürchte schon. Ist nur Pizza und Butterbier. Ich bin auch nicht so der Typ für Dinner-Partys."

Harry wurde rot und sah hinunter auf seinen Anzug. Er war ein bisschen zu schick angezogen für Pizza und Butterbier. „Ich Appariere einfach schnell nach Hause und ziehe mich um."

„Kein Problem", versicherte Alicia ihm. „Ich kriege das hin. Zieh dein Jackett aus."

Er blinzelte überrascht und tat, was sie gesagt hatte. Er gab ihr das Jackett und sie warf es über einen Sessel. Dann trat sie zu ihm und begann, seine Krawatte zu lockern. „Alicia, was machst - "

„Entspann dich, ich mach deinen Aufzug nur ein bisschen alltäglicher", erklärte sie, während sie ihm die Krawatte über den Kopf zog. Die Krawatte folgte dem Jackett und sie trat einen Schritt zurück, um ihr Werk zu betrachten. „Nein, braucht noch ein bisschen."

Harry fuhr beinahe aus der Haut, als sie ihre Arme um seine Taille legte und an seinem Hemd zu zupfen begann. Sie zog weiter, bis sein Hemd gänzlich aus dem Hosenbund befreit war. Harry war schon vor Schock wie versteinert, doch Alicia war noch nicht fertig.

„Nur noch ein kleines bisschen", flüsterte sie.

Bevor er wusste, wie ihm geschah, begann sie seine Knöpfe zu öffnen. Er schluckte, als sie sich dem zweiten Knopf zuwandte. Er spähte hinunter auf ihr Gesicht, doch sie konzentrierte sich ganz auf die Knöpfe. Ihre Finger stolperten beim dritten und strichen über seine Haut.

Der Hauch von einer Berührung riss Harry aus seiner Erstarrung und er ergriff ihre Hände. „Ich denke, das sind genug Knöpfe."

„Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wann du mich aufhältst", sagte sie mit einem winzigen Lächeln.

„Hör mal, Alicia, es tut mir alles wirklich leid. Ich weiß, dass ich dich hätte anrufen sollen, aber ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich sagen sollte und - "

Alicia schüttelte nachdrücklich den Kopf. „Vergiss es."

Harry bemerkte, wie nah sie sich waren. Nah genug sogar, dass er ihr Parfüm riechen konnte. Außerdem hielt er noch immer ihre Hände und sie machte keine Anstalten sie zurückzuziehen. Er sah ihr in die blauen Augen. „Darf ich dich küssen?"

Alicia lächelte sanft. „Du musst nicht fragen, weißt du."

„Merk ich mir für's nächste Mal", murmelte er, als er sich zu ihr beugte.

Ihre Lippen waren nur Millimeter voneinander entfernt, als plötzlich ein lautes, schrilles Kreischen ertönte. Überrascht zuckten sie zurück und Harry ließ ihre Hände los. Ein fluffig-weißer Schatten kam aus dem Gästezimmer gerast und verschwand unter dem Sessel.

Alicia schlug eine Hand vor die Stirn. „Jordy!"

Auch Harry hatte das Baby völlig vergessen. Zugegebenermaßen hatten sie beide andere Dinge im Kopf gehabt. Alicia eilte ins Gästezimmer, um ihren Patensohn zu holen und Harry stieß endlich den Atem aus, den er angehalten hatte. Noch vor einer Viertelstunde war er bereit gewesen mit eingezogenem Schwanz nach Hause zu flüchten und jetzt hatte er sie beinahe geküsst. Alles war so schnell passiert.

Alicia kehrte zurück, Jordy sicher auf ihrer Hüfte abgesetzt. Er umklammerte einen Klumpen weißen Fells mit seiner kleinen Faust und sah sehr zufrieden mit sich aus. Sie stapfte rüber zu Harry und reichte ihm das Kind. Unbeholfen hielt er Jordy fest, während Alicia versuchte, seine Finger aufzubiegen.

„Ehrlich mal, du bist genauso schlimm wie dein Vater", schnaufte Alicia, als Jordy sich in Harrys Armen wand. „Er hat auch immer kleine Tiere terrorisiert. Macht er wahrscheinlich immer noch. Mach die Hand auf, Jordy."

Er trat nach ihr und machte ein Geräusch, das Harry als Nein interpretierte. „Er fällt mir runter, wenn er weiter so rumwackelt", warnte Harry.

„Jordan Xavier Weasley, mach sofort deine Hand auf!"

Beim Klang seines Namens hielt das Kind inne. Er öffnete stumm die Hand und erlaubte Alicia, den Fellklumpen zu entfernen. Harry konnte ihm nicht verübeln, dass er so prompt reagiert hatte; Alicia hatte ziemlich einschüchternd geklungen.

„Danke, Jordy."

Alicia verschwand, um den Fellklumpen wegzuschmeißen und Harry sah hinunter auf Jordy. „Du hast echt mieses Timing, Kleiner, weißt du das?"

Als sie zurückkehrte, warf Alicia Jordy einen strengen Blick zu, dann ging sie auf alle Viere, um unter den Sessel zu spähen. „Komm schon raus, du blöde Heulsuse."

„Ähm", sagte Harry zögerlich, als er sah, wie Jordys Unterlippe gefährlich zu beben begann. „Alicia - "

„Einen kleinen Moment, Harry", sagte sie und steckte den Arm unter den Sessel. „Jasper, komm schon, ist doch alles in – AU! Blödes Vieh!"

Alicia zog hastig den Arm zurück und steckte sich den Zeigefinger in den Mund. Jordy begann zu heulen und Jasper, aufgeschreckt vom plötzlichen Lärm, raste unter dem Sessel hervor und huschte durch die Katzenklappe in der Hintertür.

„Alles klar mit dir?", fragte Harry, während Jordy ihm ins Ohr brüllte.

Alicia nahm den Finger aus dem Mund und untersuchte ihn. „Die durchgeknallte Katze hat mich gebissen. Ist aber nicht durch die Haut gegangen. Hier, gib mir Jordy."

Harry übergab ihr froh das hysterische Baby. „Geht's ihm gut?"

„Er ist nur müde", sagte sie, während Jordys Schluchzer langsam verebbten und er sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals vergrub. „Das ganze Chaos tut mir sehr leid. Komm und setz dich hin."

„Wirklich kein Problem", versicherte er ihr und folgte ihr zum blassblauen Sofa. Es konnte bequem drei Leute darauf sitzen und Harry setzte sich so nah neben Alicia wie möglich.

„Ich bin sicher, bei dir zu Hause ist es um einiges ruhiger", flüsterte sie und bewegte Jordy in ihren Armen, bis er mit dem Kopf auf ihrer Brust lag.

„Nicht immer", sagte Harry leise, als Jordys Augen sich langsam schlossen. „Fred und Angelina haben Jordy vor ein paar Wochen vorbeigebracht."

„Das war sicher lustig."

„Er fand es ´ne ganz tolle Idee, in den Küchenschränken zu spielen. Irgendwie hat er es geschafft, mit dem Kopf in einem Topf stecken zu bleiben. Danach hat Ron beschlossen, dass er nie Kinder haben wird."

Alicia lachte und Jordy bewegte sich unruhig im Schlaf. „Oh, entschuldige, Kleiner", wisperte sie mit einem Kuss auf seinen Kopf. Sie lächelte, als sie Harrys Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Ich kann nicht länger wütend auf ihn bleiben als auf Fred. Muss ihnen im Blut liegen."

„Offensichtlich kannst du sehr gut mit Kindern umgehen", stellte er fest.

„Oh, weiß nicht. Ich glaube, Jordy ist einfach eine besondere Ausnahme. Er und ich, wir verstehen uns irgendwie. Ich verbringe so viel Zeit mit ihm, dass das von ganz alleine gekommen ist", sagte sie bescheiden. „Was ist mit dir, magst du Kinder?"

Harry wand sich angesichts des ungewohnten Themas. „Ich – äh, ich mag es, dass ich sie an ihre Eltern zurückgeben kann, wenn sie gefüttert werden müssen oder eine neue Windel brauchen."

Alicia grinste. „Das ist auf jeden Fall ein guter Moment. Aber irgendwann willst du schon Kinder, oder?"

„Irgendwann wohl schon." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja, irgendwann. Und du?"

„Tja, Mrs. Weasley sagt mir immer wieder, dass ich jetzt im besten Alter zum Kinderkriegen bin. Aber meiner Erfahrung nach funktioniert es nicht allzu gut, wenn man zu ´nem Typen marschiert und ihm sagt, dass man Kinder von ihm will." Sie seufzte schwer. „Aber ich bin schon ein bisschen neidisch, wenn ich Angelina und Katie bei all dem zusehe. Außer morgendliche Übelkeit, auf die kann man verzichten. Na ja, ich werde schon irgendwann Kinder haben, wenn ich tatsächlich mal den perfekten Kerl finde."

„Den perfekten Kerl, hm?"

„Jep. Angelina und Katie hatten Glück, dass ihre perfekten Kerle direkt unter ihren Nasen waren. Ich dagegen, ich muss wahrscheinlich einmal um die halbe Welt reisen, um meinen Mr. Right zu finden. Wenn ich ihn überhaupt je finde." Sie wandte sich zu Harry um, als sie das sagte, und er hatte den plötzlichen Drang, sie zu küssen. Aber das wäre nicht angebracht, während sie ihren schlafenden Patensohn im Arm hielt – und auch logistisch etwas schwierig.

Also sagte Harry stattdessen: „Ich sitze hier vor dir."

Alicia antwortete nicht sofort. Sie schien eine Diskussion mit sich selbst zu führen. Harry wollte sie gerade fragen, ob alles in Ordnung war, als sie hastig hervorbrachte: „Ich möchte nicht nur ein Trostpflaster sein, Harry."

„Das bist du nicht", sagte er ernsthaft und nahm ihre Hand.

„Du warst zwei Jahre mit Danni zusammen. Das ist eine lange Zeit."

„Würdest du dich besser fühlen, wenn ich losziehen und mit irgendeiner Frau schlafen würde?", fragte Harry leise aber nachdrücklich.

„Nein", erwiderte Alicia scharf. „Dann müsste ich ihr nämlich die Augen auskratzen und du glaubst gar nicht, wie schwierig es ist Blut unter den Fingernägeln rauszubekommen."

Harry konnte sein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. „Also sind wir uns einig? Trostpflaster sind vom Tisch?"

Alicia nickte zögerlich und ließ Harry sanft ihre Hand küssen. Er sah zu ihr auf und fühlte sich wieder wie ein kleiner Junge. Er konnte sich nicht dran erinnern, während der ersten Dates mit Danni je so nervös gewesen zu sein. Harry stellte allerdings erfreut fest, dass Alicia selbst ziemlich nervös aussah.

„Äh – wie sieht's aus mit den Quidditch-Halbfinals am Sonntag?"

Im Zweifel zurück zu Quidditch.

Alicia griff das Thema fröhlich auf. „Gut! Ich freue mich richtig darauf. Glücklicherweise erinnere ich mich noch an ein paar hilfreiche Dinge von meiner Zeit bei den Arrows. Ihr Hüter ist ziemlich leicht auszuhebeln, also sollten meine Jägerinnen nicht allzu viele Probleme haben. Ich habe gehört, euer Spiel wird als Racheschauspiel des Jahrhunderts angeprangert", scherzte sie.

„Die Presse macht aus allem was Persönliches. Ich soll eine Fehde mit Wood haben, weil er Puddlemere verlassen hat." Harry verdrehte die Augen.

„Die Schlagzeile im _Tagespropheten_ gestern war großartig. Wie war sie noch gleich?" Alicia runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Ah, genau. ‚Potter gegen Wood: Titanenkampf der Egos.' Ganz große Klasse."

„Freut mich, dass du das so lustig findest."

Sie tat so, als würde sie eine Entrüstung nicht bemerken. „Im _Klitterer_ gab es auch einen fantastischen Artikel. Anscheinend hattest du eine geheime Liebesaffäre mit Oliver. Ich sehe schon die ganzen Teenie-Fans gierig sabbern bei der Vorstellung von dir und Oliver - "

„Schon gut", unterbrach Harry sie hastig. „Hab verstanden. Du pass mal lieber auf, dass ihr die Arrows schlagt, damit Puddlemere euch im Finale zeigen kann, wo der Hase lang läuft."

„Du bist dir ja ziemlich sicher, dass ihr die Bats schlagt. Ihr Sucher ist gar nicht schlecht."

„Besser als ich?", fragte er und klimperte für Extra-Effekt mit den Wimpern.

„Niemand ist so gut wie du und das weißt du. Ich will ja nur sagen, dass es schwer wird sie zu schlagen mit Oliver vor den Ringen."

„Ich weiß, Wood hat keine Schwachstellen."

„Oh, klar hat er seine Schwachstellen." Alicia lächelte listig.

„Sagt wer?"

„Sag ich, Potter. Ich will nicht eingebildet klingen, aber wenn irgendjemand auf der Welt Olivers Spielweise kennt, dann ich. Er hat Schwachstellen und ich denke, ich bin die perfekte Person um sie auszunutzen."

„Klingt als wenn du hoffst, dass die Bats uns schlagen."

„Ich muss schon zugeben, dass ich der Welt liebend gerne zeigen würde, dass Oliver nicht perfekt ist. Ich weiß sogar die richtigen Spielzüge, um ihn zu knacken."

„Du möchtest nicht zufällig ein paar davon mit mir teilen?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

„Nö."

„Nicht mal für einen Preis?"

„Nö."

„Das ist nicht besonders sportlich von dir."

„Ich weiß. Oliver kommt übrigens heute Abend auch."

Harry hob bedächtig die Augenbrauen. „Das wird unangenehm werden."

„Solange du dein Ego unter Kontrolle hältst." Alicia grinste frech.

„Schön, dass du auf meine Kosten Witze machen kannst."

„Kann mir nicht helfen. Es ist einfach manchmal zu leicht."

Bevor Harry antworten konnte, klingelte es an der Tür. „Das werden die anderen sein. Könntest du kurz die Tür aufmachen, während ich Jordy ins Gästezimmer bringe?", fragte Alicia.

„Na klar."

Er half ihr mitsamt Kind vom Sofa hoch und ging dann zu Tür. Er strich sein Hemd glatt und versucht zwecklos seine Haare auf den Kopf zu drücken. Es klopfte ungeduldig an der Tür, also riss Harry sie auf.

„Na endlich, Ali – oh, hallo."

Ein und Mann und eine Frau, die Harry nicht kannte, standen vor ihm. Sie erkannten ihn ganz offensichtlich nicht, also mussten sie Muggel sein. Die Frau tauschte einen Blick mit ihrem Begleiter.

„Hi", murmelte Harry.

Sie standen schweigend da, bis Alicia neben Harry auftauchte. „Hi Leute! Kommt rein!"

Das Pärchen trat mit einem schlecht versteckten Grinsen ein. „Muggel?", flüsterte Harry Alicia zu, während sie ihnen ins Wohnzimmer folgten.

„Jep. Also pass auf, was du sagst."

„Kinderleicht", versicherte er ihr. „Ist so, als würde ich wieder bei den Dursleys leben."

„Haben wir euch gestört?", fragte die Frau, von Harry zu seiner abgelegten Kleidung blickend.

Alicia trat hastig einen Schritt von ihm weg und wedelte abwinkend mit ihrer Hand. „Ehrlich mal, ihr beide denkt immer gleich sonstwas."

Alicia sammelte Harrys Sachen auf und verschwand in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Harry starrte angestrengt auf den Boden, während sie weg war. Er fand die Art, wie die Frau ihn beäugte, ein bisschen beunruhigend.

Alicia kam zurück. „Wir müssen ein bisschen leiser reden, weil Jordy nebenan schläft", erklärte sie. „Also, Leute, das hier ist Harry. Harry, das sind Crystal und ihr Mann Michael, sie wohnen nebenan."

Michael nickte ihm einfach zu, doch Crystal schüttelte begeistert seine Hand. „Freut mich sehr Sie kennen zu lernen, Harry."

„Wir können nur eine Stunde bleiben, Licia. Meine Mutter passt für uns auf Lauren auf, aber die werden sich in Nullkommanichts in den Wahnsinn treiben", sagte Michael.

„Kein Problem", lächelte Alicia.

„Hier ist dein Geschenk." Crystal überreichte ihr eine schwarze Schachtel. „Und wir haben Wein mitgebracht. Wollen wir ihn eben in den Kühlschrank stellen?"

Ihre Freundin zerrte Alicia aus dem Zimmer und Harry und Michael blieben in peinlichem Schweigen zurück. Harry versuchte, irgendein Gesprächsthema zu finden, aber sein Wissen über die Muggelwelt war in den letzten Jahren ziemlich eingestaubt.

„Äh… wie steht's mit den Red Devils?", testete er vorsichtig.

„Wie bitte?"

„Äh, Manchester United."

„Oh, ich interessiere mich nicht so für Fußball."

„Ah, alles klar."

Tja. Leider war das so ziemlich alles, was Harry an Muggelthemen zu bieten hatte.

* * *

„Und?", wollte Crystal wissen.

„Und was?", stöhnte Alicia, während ihre Freundin sie in der Küche als Geisel festhielt.

„Er ist hinreißend!" Crystal gab ihr einen Klaps auf den Arm. „Wo hast du ihn aufgerissen?"

„Ich hab ihn nirgendwo ‚aufgerissen'. Er ist ein alter Schulfreund."

„Bitte sag mir, dass er ein alter Schulfreund ist, mit dem du Sex hast."

„Nein."

„Bist du irre?" Sie versetzte Alicia noch einen Klaps.

„Au! Würdest du das bitte lassen?! Und ich bin _nicht_ irre."

„Alicia, mein Schatz." Crystal ergriff ihre Schultern und schüttelte sie sanft. „Schätzchen, du musst verstehen, dass ich siebenundzwanzig bin, verheiratet und Mutter einer Dreijährigen. Mein Leben ist so gut wie vorbei. Wie soll ich denn indirekt durch dich leben, wenn du nicht mal eine Chance ergreifst, die dir einen großen, gutaussehenden, heißen Kerl auf einem Silbertablett serviert?"

„Du bist völlig durchgeknallt." Alicia schüttelte nachdrücklich den Kopf.

Es klingelte und Alicia wand sich aus Crystals Griff, um die Tür zu öffnen. Angelina und Katie hüllten sie sofort in eine feste Umarmung.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!"

„Danke, kommt doch rein."

Angelina und Katie traten ein, gefolgt von Fred und George mit Pizza und Butterbier. Beide warfen ihr einen unlesbaren Blick zu. Nach den Zwillingen kamen Oliver und die Jägerinnen der Harpies. Hinter ihnen folgte…

„Lee!"

„Hi Leesh."


	5. Nur gut gemeint

**Kapitel 4**

Alicia blinzelte ein paar Mal, doch Lee stand immer noch vor ihr, egal wie sehr sie ihn weit weg wünschte.

„Lee, du bist… hier? Warum bist du… hier?", murmelte sie.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch!" Lee grinste fröhlich. Er hatte einen Strauß Gänseblümchen in der Hand und küsste sie auf die Wange, bevor er ihr die Blumen gab.

„Oh, Gänseblümchen aus meinem eigenen Garten." Alicia schaute von den Blumen zu Lee und wieder zurück. „Tja, danke?"

„Ja, tut mir Leid. Ich muss leider zugeben, dass ich total vergessen hatte, dass heute dein Geburtstag ist. Glücklicherweise bin ich gerade rechtzeitig in England angekommen."

„Glücklicherweise", wiederholte Alicia und trat einen Schritt zurück um ihn ins Haus zu lassen.

„Ich bin bei George aufgeschlagen, als er und Katie gerade los wollten. Sie haben mich mitkommen lassen", sagte Lee, die Jacke schon ausgezogen – offensichtlich fühlte er sich ganz wie zuhause.

Alicias Miene verfinsterte sich. George. Natürlich.

„Alles klar, macht es euch bequem, während ich das Essen aufpacke." Alicia lächelte ihr glücklichstes Gastgeber-Lächeln. Auf dem Weg in die Küche packte sie George am Ohr und zog ihn mit.

Angelina und Katie waren schon dabei, die Pizza auf großen Tellern zu arrangieren, während Fred zusah und hilfreiche Kommentare von sich gab. Als Alicia George in die Küche zerrte, warf Katie ihm einen scharfen Blick zu und sagte: „Los, mach schon. Sag Alicia, was du getan hast."

„Es war wirklich nur ein Versehen!"

„George?"

Er zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern und zog sich in eine Ecke der Küche zurück, so weit wie nur möglich weg von Alicia, ohne dass er dafür aus dem Fenster springen musste. „Na ja, als du und Lee zusammen wart… oder miteinander geschlafen habt – oder was auch immer ihr getan habt – hab ich Lee wohl gesagt, dass er während der Liga-Endspiele bei uns wohnen könnte. Wie in den guten alten Zeiten und so…"

Alicia seufzte. Sie wusste genau, was jetzt kommen würde. „Nur dass du das total vergessen hast und jetzt ist Lee aufgetaucht in der Erwartung, dass du ihn einquartierst."

„So ähnlich, ja. Aber er kann auf keinen Fall im Kinderzimmer schlafen."

„Dann auf dem Sofa", schlug Alicia vor.

„Katie sagt, da werde ich schlafen", erwiderte George traurig. Er senkte die Stimme und beugte sich zu Alicia vor. „Du weißt doch, dass Katie in letzter Zeit hormonbedingte Stimmungsschwankungen hat."

„George, ich bin _schwanger_ , nicht _taub_!"

„Ja, mein Schatz", sagte er. „Natürlich nicht, mein Schatz."

„Okay." Alicia rieb sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. „Lee kann nicht bei dir und Katie wohnen. Ang?"

„Oh, du weißt, dass mir nichts besser gefallen würde, als Fred und Lee wieder unterm selben Dach zu haben, aber meine Schwester kommt zu Besuch und wir haben einfach keinen Platz für ihn", antwortete Angelina, während sie Butterbier in Gläser füllte. „Sicherlich hat Lee doch andere Leute, bei denen er wohnen kann. Familie?"

Alicia schüttelte den Kopf. „Die wohnen jetzt alle im Ausland. Bis auf seinen Stiefvater, aber Lee hasst ihn."

„Freunde? Er muss doch andere Freunde haben."

„Du kennst ihn doch, er zieht Freunde an wie ein Magnet. Ich bezweifle nur, dass er mit vielen von ihnen in Kontakt geblieben ist, nachdem er gegangen ist. Außerdem ist es ziemlich kurzfristig."

„Ich glaube, wir übersehen die offensichtlichste Möglichkeit", sagte George vorsichtig.

„Nein", sagte Alicia automatisch.

„Du hast doch dieses wunderbar nützliche Gästezimmer", argumentierte Fred.

„Nein."

„Ansonsten muss er in einem Hotel wohnen."

„Dann soll er das machen!"

George nickte resigniert. „Dann muss das wohl so gehen. Ich muss ihm einfach sagen, dass er woanders hin muss."

Fred sah hinunter auf seine Schuhe. „Der arme Kerl wird am Boden zerstört sein." Er blickte durch die Wimpern auf zu Alicia. „Und er hat sich so darauf gefreut Zeit mit uns zu verbringen. Er sieht uns so selten und wollte einfach nur seine alten Schulfreunde sehen. Es ist so herzzerreißend, wenn Freundschaften auseinanderbrechen."

Alicia warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. „Ich weiß genau, was du da machst."

„Er wollte heute Abend nicht mal mitkommen", warf George ein. „Er wollte dir nicht den Abend ruinieren. Das war so lieb und rücksichtsvoll von ihm. Er denkt jetzt schon, dass du ihn hasst und diese Sache wird es für ihn bestätigen."

„Hört auf!"

„Ich denke, sie haben schon Recht, Leesh", sagte Angelina. „Ihr wart befreundet, bevor überhaupt was zwischen euch passiert ist. Zählt das für nichts?"

„Oh, nicht du auch noch!", stöhnte Alicia. „Ich sehe schon, dass ich diese Diskussion unmöglich gegen euch alle gewinnen kann. Okay, Lee kann hier wohnen, wenn ihr dann aufhört, mir verdammt noch mal Schuldgefühle einzureden."

„Ich wusste es." George grinste und legte seinen Arm um sie. „Du bist zu nett für die Welt."

„Und mach dir keine Sorgen über Harry, wir passen auf, dass er nie rausfindet, dass du… was mit Lee hattest."

Alicia starrte Fred an. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich nicht besonders beruhigt. „Das wird ´ne tolle Party."

* * *

Zurück im Wohnzimmer herrschte drückendes Schweigen. Harry fühlte, wie alle ihn anstarrten. Oliver sah verwirrt und etwas verärgert aus. Die Jägerinnen der Harpies starrten und stupsten sich staunend an. Und Alicias Muggelfreundin beäugte ihn noch immer.

Lee war der einzige, dem er ziemlich egal zu sein schien. Er lächelte vor sich hin und sah sich im Zimmer um, als ob jedes Objekt darin von allergrößtem Interesse für ihn war.

Aus der Küche drangen gedämpfte Geräusche eines Streits und Harry dachte, es wäre wohl besser, die grauenhafte Stille zu durchbrechen. Er öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn schnell wieder. Vor den Muggeln war ein Gespräch einfach zu schwierig. Also schwiegen sie weiter, bis das Essen reingebracht wurde.

„Kommt schon, Leute!", sagte George und verteilte Butterbier. „Das hier soll eine Party sein!"

Lee nahm ein Getränk entgegen und grinste frech. „Was, bekommen wir eine Zugabe von Alicias Feier aus dem letzten Jahr?"

Alle außer Harry lachten. „Was für eine Zugabe?", fragte er.

„Letztes Jahr war George so betrunken, dass er es für eine großartige Idee hielt, auf dem Tisch zu tanzen", antwortete Alicia kichernd. „Leider hat Katie ihn davon abgehalten, sich ganz auszuziehen. ´Ne Schande. Wäre ein ziemlich gutes Geburtstagsgeschenk gewesen."

„Nein", sagte Katie. „Glaub mir, das wäre wirklich nicht so erfreulich gewesen."

George setzte einen verletzten Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Allein deswegen sollte ich eine Zugabe geben."

„Mach ruhig. Tanz nackt durchs Haus, mir soll's egal sein." Katie ließ sich stöhnend auf dem Sessel nieder.

„Hormone", flüsterte George Alicia zu, die ein Lächeln unterdrücken musste.

„Lee, was ist denn mit der Einlage, die du und Alicia auf der letzten Party zum besten gegeben habt?", fragte Oliver.

Wieder lachten alle außer Harry. Er blickte neugierig zu Alicia hinüber. „Warst du auch betrunken?"

Alicia wurde rot und ignorierte die Frage. Lee zwinkerte ihr zu. „Na ja, nicht so ganz, Harry. Alicia und ich - "

„Hoppla!"

Alle im Raum wandten sich zu Fred um. Er hatte ‚aus Versehen' Butterbier auf seinem Schoß verschüttet. Alicia seufzte erleichtert. „Entspann dich, ich hole dir was zum Abwischen."

Sie verschwand, während Angelina Fred ausschimpfte. Natürlich würde seine Ablenkung Chaos bedeuten. Alicia kehrte zurück und warf ihm mit einem wissenden Lächeln einen Stoß Küchenpapier zu. „Im Gästezimmer sollte eigentlich noch eine Ersatzhose sein."

Harry räusperte sich nervös. „Äh, du hast Männerhosen in deinem Gästezimmer?"

„Ich habe immer was zum Wechseln da für Fred und George. Wenn Ang oder Katie sie rausschmeißen, dann kommen sie bei mir angerannt."

„So ist sie. Immer hilfsbereit", sagte Fred und verschwand im Flur.

Alicia runzelte die Stirn. „Weiß nicht, ob man das Hilfsbereitschaft nennen kann. Wenn ich euch nicht rein lasse, dann werft ihr Steine gegen mein Fenster."

„Das habe ich nur einmal gemacht", protestierte George.

Alicia verdrehte die Augen und nahm ein Stück Pizza. Unglücklicherweise war der einzige freie Platz auf dem Sofa neben Lee. Sie tat so, als hätte sie es nicht bemerkt und setzte sich mit gekreuzten Beinen vor dem Sofa auf den Boden.

Lee zupfte an ihrem Haar. „Was machst du denn da unten? Hier oben ist jede Menge Platz, Süße."

Oh, er hatte sie Süße genannt. Das hatte sie früher geliebt. Gänsehaut zog sich ihren Rücken hinunter und ihr wurde klar, dass es ihr noch immer gefiel.

„Nein, danke. Es ist bequem hier unten. Jep. Sehr bequem. Außerdem bin ich nicht die Einzige auf dem Boden."

„Wenn du meinst."

Fred kehrte mit sauberer Hose zurück und Alicia warf ihm noch einen dankbaren Blick zu, als er sich wieder auf seinen Platz zwischen Angelina und Oliver auf den Boden setzte. Sie aßen eine Weile schweigend. Alicia fühlte, wie sie rot wurde. Die Party war ziemlich lahm bisher. Sie konnten wegen Crystal und Michael nicht über Quidditch reden und Alicia hatte zu viel Angst, dass Lee etwas herausrutschen könnte, wenn sie über irgendwas anderes redeten. Also hielt die unbequeme Stille an und Alicia wollte sich am liebsten in einer Ecke zusammenrollen und alle fortschicken.

„Geschenke!", sagte Angelina, als alle fertig waren mit dem Essen.

Alicia seufzte erleichtert. „Ah, stimmt. Ich mache sie jetzt auf, bevor Crys und Michael weg müssen."

„Unsers zuerst", sagte Crystal und reichte es ihr.

Alicias Stimmung hob sich um einiges, als sie den Karton öffnete und das Seidenpapier beiseite schob. Sie schnappte nach Luft. Alle beugten sich vor, um einen besseren Blick zu erhaschen, als sie vorsichtig das Geschenk aus dem Karton nahm. Es war dasselbe Kleid, das sie sich für das Date mit Harry geliehen hatte. Sie hatte vergessen, wie wunderschön es war.

„Als ich dich darin gesehen habe, wusste ich sofort, dass ich dir genau so eins kaufen muss. Es hat dieselbe Größe wie meins."

„Dankeschön, es ist wundervoll." Sie legte das Kleid zurück in den Karton und stellte ihn neben Lee aufs Sofa. Dann ging sie um den Couchtisch herum, um ihre Freunde zu umarmen. Auf dem Weg zurück konnte sie nicht widerstehen, einen Blick auf Harry zu werfen. Er lächelte auf eine Art und Weise, dass sie ihn am liebsten hier vor allen Leuten geküsst hätte.

„Das hast du wirklich angehabt?" Alicia wandte sich zu Lee um, der das Kleid inspizierte.

„Jep. Ich trage tatsächlich Kleider, wenn mir danach ist."

„Muss ja ein Mordskerl sein", sagte Lee mit einem Hauch von Neugier in der Stimme.

„Warum glaubst du sofort, dass ich es für einen Mann getragen habe?", fragte Alicia.

„Weil ich dich kenne. Du würdest nicht so viel Aufwand betreiben, wenn du nicht glauben würdest, dass er es wert ist."

Alicia sagte nichts und bemühte sich verzweifelt, nicht in Harrys Richtung zu schauen. „Wenn du meinst, Lee. Okay, nächstes Geschenk."

Angelina kramte in ihrer Handtasche herum und zog eine kleine Schachtel hervor. „Hier, das hier ist von Katie und mir."

Alicia öffnete es begierig und quietschte glücklich. „Ihr habt euch dran erinnert!"

Sie ließ die Schachtel herumgehen, sodass alle das zarte Silberarmband bewundern konnten, während sie Katie und Angelina umarmte.

„Wie hätten wir das vergessen können? Du hast wochenlang davon geredet, wie wunderschön es ist", sagte Katie.

„Dann waren meine subtilen Hinweise wohl nicht so subtil."

Danach öffnete Alicia den Rest ihrer Geschenke. Sie bekam einen Geschenkgutschein von Qualität für Quidditch von den Harpies-Jägerinnen. Wie zu erwarten schenkte Oliver ihr ein Buch über Quidditch. Zuletzt reichte George Alicia ein kleines, in Goldpapier gewickeltes Päckchen.

„Es wird doch nicht explodieren, oder?" Alicia beäugte es skeptisch. Zumindest tickte es nicht.

„Würden George und ich dir so etwas antun?" Alicia warf Fred nur einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Okay, okay. Ich verspreche, es wird nicht explodieren."

Ein Stück weit beruhigt, wickelte sie es vorsichtig aus und wünschte sich plötzlich, dass es doch explodiert wäre. „Ihr habt mir _Unterwäsche_ gekauft?!"

George nickte begeistert. „Wir haben sie gesehen und mussten sofort an dich denken."

Alicia hielt ein weißes Baumwollhöschen in die Höhe. „Das ist ein Witz, oder?"

„Ganz sicher nicht. Wir dachten, es wäre ein sehr praktisches Geschenk", verteidigte Fred ihre Idee.

„Woher kennt ihr überhaupt meine Größe?"

„Das, meine Liebe, ist ein Geheimnis, das wir nicht verraten können, da unsere geliebten Verlobten sonst schmerzhafte Rache nehmen würden."

Alicia blickte die Zwillinge finster an. „Ich fühle mich schmutzig."

Alle anderen im Zimmer schienen es lustig zu finden, doch Alicia konnte nur ungläubig mit dem Kopf schütteln. Fred und George hatten ihr über die Jahre ein paar sehr merkwürdige Dinge geschenkt, aber bei Unterhosen hörte es auf. Bevor sie ihnen jedoch die Ohren lang ziehen konnte, standen Crystal und Michael auf.

„Müsst ihr zwei schon los?"

„Leider. Lauren dreht wahrscheinlich schon durch."

Sie verabschiedeten sich und Crystal musste noch einmal Harrys Hand schütteln. Alicia brachte sie zur Tür und legte unterwegs ihre Geschenke im Schlafzimmer ab. „Schade, dass ihr schon so früh gehen müsst."

„Tut mir Leid, Licia. Eine der schönen Seiten mit Kindern", sagte Michael mit einem dramatischen Seufzer.

Alicia umarmte sie beide und Crystal nahm fest ihre Hand. „Ich hoffe, du weißt, dass ich erwarte einen komplett durchgevögelten Harry morgen früh aus deinem Haus schleichen zu sehen."

„Crys!"

„Komm schon, Hase. Du bringst das arme Mädchen in Verlegenheit."

Michael zog seine Frau davon und Alicia schloss die Tür. Entgegen der Erwartungen ihrer Freundin sah sie absolut keine Chance für sowas in der näheren Zukunft. Besonders, wenn Lee bis zum Ende der Ligaendspiele bei ihr wohnen würde, was noch drei Wochen hin war.

Sie kehrte ins Wohnzimmer zurück, wo ihre Gäste eine Unterhaltung über Quidditch begonnen hatten. Mit Spielern aus drei der Halbfinal-Teams in einem Zimmer war es eine recht hitzige Diskussion. Alicia begann aufzuräumen, während Oliver versuchte ihre Jägerinnen dazu zu bringen, ihre praktisch nicht existente Spielstrategie auszuplaudern.

Sie schnitt Käsewürfel in der Küche, um sie mit Crackern auf einem weiteren Teller zu arrangieren, als sie eine warme Hand auf ihrem Rücken spürte. Für einen grauenhaften Moment dachte sie, es wäre Lee, aber eine Sekunde später erkannte sie die Person.

„Brauchst du Hilfe?", fragte Harry.

„Alles gut", sagte sie. Wenn er seine Hand nicht wegnahm, würde sie sich in den Finger schneiden. Er nahm seine Hand nicht weg. Stattdessen trat er näher, bis sie einen Atem an ihrem Ohr spüren konnte.

„Übrigens", sagte er leise, „würde ich die Unterwäsche von Fred und George nicht anziehen."

„Warum nicht?"

„Ich glaube, sie ist bissig."

„Natürlich. Was ja in der Natur von Unterwäsche liegt."

Sie konnte sein Lächeln beinahe fühlen. „Ich habe sie letztens dabei gesehen, wie sie ihre neueste Erfindung geplant haben."

„Lass mich raten. Unterwäsche, die zubeißt, wenn man sie anzieht?"

„Jep. Ich bezweifle, dass sie allzu viele freiwillige Tester gefunden haben. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie dich zu einem nichtsahnenden Versuchskaninchen machen wollen."

„Ich hätte es wissen sollen. Danke für die Warnung. Das ist sehr ritterlich von dir", sagte sie herzlich.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern, als ob es ein alltägliches Ereignis wäre, andere vor bissiger Unterwäsche zu beschützen. „Kein Problem. Soll ich noch ein paar Getränke mitnehmen?"

„Klar", antwortete sie. „Im Kühlschrank ist noch mehr Butterbier."

Er nahm endlich seine Hand weg und Alicia konnte sich zusammenreißen und sich wieder auf ihre Käsewürfel konzentrieren. Sie sah über die Schulter, um sich bei ihm zu bedanken und fand ihn vornüber gebeugt mit dem Kopf im Kühlschrank. Mit so einer Aussicht war es ein Wunder, dass sie sich nicht aus Versehen die ganze Hand abschnitt.

Das musste genug Käse sein, entschied sie.

Nur Sekunden, nachdem Harry gegangen war, kamen Fred und George in die Küche.

„Jetzt geht's langsam los da draußen", sagte George fröhlich und klaute sich ein bisschen Käse.

Fred schnüffelte plötzlich an der Luft, woraufhin Alicia ihm einen verwirrten Blick zuwarf. „Riechst du das?"

George schnüffelte ebenfalls theatralisch. „Ja, ich glaube schon."

„Was denn?", wollte Alicia wissen und schaute sich alarmiert in der Küche um.

„Der ganze Raum ist voll davon. Du machst besser ein Fenster auf, Leesh."

Sie öffnete schnell eins. Nicht dass sie auch nur irgendwas riechen konnte. „Was ist denn?"

Fred runzelte sehr nachdenklich die Stirn. „Es riecht nach… starker sexueller Anziehung."

Alicia starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Du Depp."

„Riecht sehr stark, oder, Fred? Man erstickt fast."

„Hier gibt's keine starke sexuelle Anziehung. Ihr seid beide lächerlich."

„Sag, war nicht gerade Harry vor uns hier drin?"

„Ich glaube, das war er", sagte George. „Ist es nicht seltsam, dass Alicia gerade alleine mit ihm hier war, während der ganze Raum voller sexueller Anziehung war? Es sei denn natürlich, die war vorher nicht da. Weißt du, der einzige Weg starke sexuelle Anziehung aus der Luft zu kriegen, ist ihr ihren Lauf zu lassen."

„Das reicht. Raus aus meiner Küche." Alicia wies auf die Tür.

Fred lachte und legte den Arm um sie. „Wir machen doch nur Spaß, Zuckerschnäuzchen."

„Ja, du weißt doch, dass wir dich lieben", fügte George hinzu.

Alicia verschränkte missmutig die Arme. „Das zeigt ihr aber auf eine sehr seltsame Weise. Schauen wir doch mal. Zuerst verkuppelt ihr mich mit Psychopathen - "

„Außer Harry."

„Außer Harry", stimmte sie zu. „Dann bringt ihr Lee mit und überredet mich, ihn bei mir wohnen zu lassen. Und zum Schluss schenkt ihr mir bissige Unterwäsche."

Beide zuckten zusammen. „Hat Harry dir das gesagt? Das haben wir uns schon gedacht. Versuch war's aber wert."

„Ich hoffe, ihr habt mir ein echtes Geschenk besorgt."

„Natürlich haben wir das!", sagte George mit beleidigter Stimme.

„Wir haben Harry überredet heute zu kommen, also sieh ihn einfach als dein Geschenk. Du musst ihn nur auspacken."

Alicia stand vor Schock der Mund offen, dann schüttelte sie lächelnd den Kopf. „Ihr seid genauso schlimm wie Crystal."

„Wo wir gerade von Auspacken sprechen - ", begann Fred.

„Harry hat dich den ganzen Abend mit Blicken ausgezogen", beendete George den Satz.

„Oh, seid nicht albern, das hat er nicht."

„Hat er wohl. George und ich haben ein Auge auf ihn gehabt und er hat dich definitiv gedanklich ausgezogen. Und sich wahrscheinlich auch noch andere, unaussprechliche Dinge vorgestellt."

„Das bezweifle ich sehr. Harry ist viel zu nett und unschuldig für sowas. Er ist nicht so moralisch verderbt wie ihr zwei."

„Unsere Moralvorsätze sind nicht verderbt, nur etwas zweifelhaft."

„Redet euch das ruhig weiter ein, wenn ihr damit besser schlafen könnt."

„Also hasst du uns nicht?", fragte George hoffnungsvoll.

„So sicher bin ich mir da noch nicht." Alicia kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Ich glaube, ich habe was, das dich umstimmen wird." Fred verschwand im Flur.

„Was holt er?", fragte sie George misstrauisch.

„Dein echtes Geschenk", erwiderte er mit einem Mund voller Käse.

Fred kehrte mit einer kleinen Holzbox in den Händen zurück. Sie klapperte nicht, was nur ein gutes Zeichen sein konnte. Wortlos überreichte er sie Alicia. Sie beäugte sie mit unverhohlenem Misstrauen. „Wenn sie explodiert, werde ich euch beiden sehr weh tun."

Sie tauschten ein Grinsen und Alicia öffnete langsam die Box. Es war eine Art Kristallkugel. Definitiv nicht, was sie erwartet hatte. „Was ist das? Ihr wisst doch, dass ich Wahrsagen gehasst habe."

„Es ist ein besonderer Portschlüssel", erklärte George.

„Besonders?"

„Wir wollen dir die Überraschung nicht verderben." Fred reichte ihr ein Stück Pergament. „Folge den Anweisungen und du wirst schon sehen, wo er hingeht. Das ist die neueste Erfindung im Portschlüssel-Bereich. Wir dachten, du und Harry würdet es mögen."

„Harry?"

„Glaub uns, du möchtest ihn ganz bestimmt mitnehmen."

„Na gut, wenn ihr meint. Dankeschön." Sie lächelte und legte den ‚besonderen' Portschlüssel auf den Tisch. Dann umarmte und küsste sie beide Zwillinge. „Jetzt macht euch nützlich und nehmt ein bisschen Essen mit ins Wohnzimmer."

Fred verbeugte sich überschwänglich. „Was immer du willst, Schätzchen. Aber lass das Fenster noch ´ne Weile auf. Ich habe gehört, dass starke sexuelle Anziehung sehr ablenkend sein kann, wenn man sie zu lange im Raum lässt."

* * *

Es war elf Uhr, als die Harpies-Jägerinnen aufstanden um zu gehen. Alicia nahm es ihnen nicht übel, dass es noch so früh war – immerhin hatten sie am übernächsten Tag ein sehr wichtiges Quidditch-Spiel.

„Wir sehen uns Sonntag." Sophie lächelte und umarmte sie.

Brianne fügte hinzu: „Du denkst dir besser ein paar Spielzüge aus. Ich glaube, Wood wird vorbeikommen und Notizen machen."

„Dann sollte ich mir wohl lieber was Beeindruckendes ausdenken", sagte Alicia. „Danke, dass ihr da wart. Schlaft heute und morgen Nacht gut!"

Amaline, die zudem auch Kapitänin des Teams war, salutierte zackig. „Aber klar doch, Boss."

Alicia hasste es, wenn Amaline sie Boss nannte. Die Frau war fast sechs Jahre älter als sie! Sie verabschiedete sich, dann schloss sie die Tür. Als sie sich umdrehte, prallte sie beinahe gegen Lee, der schon eine Weile dort gestanden haben musste.

„Alles klar?", fragte sie ruhig.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht. Sag du's mir."

Alicia versuchte sich an ihm vorbei zu ducken, doch er streckte den Arm aus um sie aufzuhalten. Er fasste sie um die Taille und zog sie an sich. „Hör mal, ich weiß nicht, was los ist und es geht mich wahrscheinlich auch nichts an. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass Katie müde ist, also wollen sie und George nach Hause. Ich werde dich bei den Endspielen vielleicht nicht sehen, also muss ich mich wohl jetzt verabschieden. Ich hoffe, du hattest einen schönen Geburtstag."

Alicia schaute hinauf in die braunen Augen, die sie so gut kannte. Sie konnte es genauso gut hinter sich bringen. „Lee, du bleibst heute Nacht hier."

Seine Augen wurden groß vor Erstaunen. „Oh, tja. Das kam aus dem Nichts. Du hast mich den größten Teil des Abends ignoriert."

„Tut mir Leid", sagte sie ehrlich. Es war dumm von ihr, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen; er war einer ihrer besten Freunde. Außerdem waren sie beide erwachsen und konnten wohl ein paar Wochen im selben Haus wohnen, ohne sich gleich die Kleidung vom Leib zu reißen.

„Okay, dann gehe ich meinen Kram holen und komme dann wieder." Er beugte sich runter und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen. Alicia erwiderte den Kuss nicht direkt, drehte aber auch nicht den Kopf weg. Lee war so vertraut und tröstlich, dass sie einen Moment lang vergaß, wo sie war.

Plötzlich zuckte sie zurück und versuchte, sich aus seinen Armen zu winden. „Ich muss zurück zu meinen Gästen. Wir sprechen später."

„Alicia?"

Über Lees Schulter hinweg sah sie Harry und Oliver, die ihr verwirrte Blicke zuwarfen. Besonders Harry. Sie stampfte Lee auf den Fuß, sodass er gezwungen war sie freizugeben. „Was gibt's?"

„Tut uns Leid, wenn wir stören, aber Harry und ich müssen auch gehen. Wir haben morgen früh beide Training."

Alicia schob Lee beiseite und sagte, „Oh, na klar. Ich bringe euch zur Tür."

„Willst du mir immer noch keine deiner Strategien verraten?", fragte Oliver hoffnungsvoll. Alicia schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

Sie standen schweigend draußen auf der dunklen Auffahrt. Alicia wollte etwas zu Harry sagen, weil sie wusste, dass er sie mit Lee gesehen hatte. Sie wollte ihn wissen lassen, dass nichts passiert war, war jedoch zu schüchtern, um das Thema vor Oliver anzuschneiden.

Stattdessen sagte sie: „Werdet ihr zwei übermorgen beim Spiel dabei sein?"

„Natürlich", sagte Oliver. „Ich muss mir doch das Team anschauen, gegen das wir im Finale antreten werden."

„Bist dir ja ganz schön sicher, was?", sagte Harry, Hände in den Hosentaschen und den Blick auf Oliver, nicht auf Alicia, gerichtet.

„Na ja, wir haben die letzten Wochen wirklich hart geschuftet. Die Bats waren nie fitter."

„Ist das eine versteckte Drohung?", neckte Harry.

Alicia kicherte leise. „Jungs und ihr Quidditch. Während ihr euch darüber zankt, wer den größeren Besen hat, werden euch die Harpies den Pokal unter der Nase wegschnappen."

Harry sah sie endlich an und lächelte, seine Zähne weiß im schummerigen Licht. „Wer ist sich jetzt zu sicher?"

„Ich?" Sie tat entrüstet. „Zu selbstsicher? Niemals!"

„Alles klar, Spinnet", sagte Oliver. Er umarmte sie und küsste sie auf die Wange, dann trat er beiseite um auf Harry zu warten.

Alicia sah hinunter auf ihre Hände. Das eine Mal, wo sie Oliver wirklich nicht da haben wollte, stand er kaum einen Meter von ihr entfernt. Typisch für ihren ehemaligen Kapitän. „Danke, dass du da warst, Harry. Dein Geschenk war wirklich süß."

„Wortwörtlich oder im übertragenen Sinne?"

„Beides. Sehen wir uns Sonntag?"

„Wenn ich Gelegenheit habe, in der Trainer-Loge vorbeizuschauen."

Alicia war zufrieden mit der Antwort. Das war das Beste, was sie erwarten konnte, nachdem er ihren Kuss mit Lee gesehen hatte. Unter Olivers Augen umarmte sie Harry und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, wahrscheinlich etwas länger als wirklich nötig.

„Alles Gute, Alicia", sagte er leise, dann folgte er Oliver die Auffahrt hinunter. Er warf einen Blick über die Schulter und sah, wie Alicia im Haus verschwand.

„Alicias Straße ist zu gut beleuchtet um zu Disapparieren. Ein Stück weiter ist ein Park", sagte Oliver, während Harry ihm die Straße hinab folgte.

„Praktisch. Als ich angekommen bin, bin ich leider mitten auf die Straße Appariert."

„Glaub kaum, dass dich jemand gesehen hat, aber Vorsicht ist ja bekanntlich besser als Nachsicht."

Sie gingen schweigend ein paar Schritte, bis Oliver leise lachte. „Das war ziemlich peinlich, was?"

Harry wandte den Kopf zu ihm. „Was meinst du?"

„Lee und Alicia so zu überraschen."

Harry zögerte. Er war entschlossen gewesen, nicht zu viel in die Situation reinzuinterpretieren. „Ich hab angenommen, dass es nur ein Glückwunsch-Kuss war."

„Vielleicht." Oliver zuckte mit den Schultern und bog in den Park ein, den er erwähnt hatte. Im Halbdunkel ging er auf eine kleine Ansammlung von Bäumen zu. „Ist ein bisschen komisch, wenn man ihre Vorgeschichte bedenkt und so."

„Vorgeschichte?", wiederholte Harry.

„Sie sind ungefähr zwei Monate zusammen gewesen. Wusstest du das nicht? Es fing auf Alicias Geburtstagsfeier letztes Jahr an. So wie ich es gehört habe, war Lee ganz schön hin und weg."

„Hin und weg, was?"

„Er war nicht mal zurück im Land, seit sie sich getrennt haben", sagte Oliver. „Hätte nie gedacht, dass es ihn so fertig macht. Ich meine, ich weiß ja, dass er in der Schule in sie verknallt war, aber - "

„Lee war in Alicia verknallt?", unterbrach Harry. Es gab einfach so viele Dinge, die er nicht über sie wusste. Jetzt war er sich nicht sicher, ob er überhaupt noch mehr wissen wollte.

„Oh, Lee stand irgendwann mal auf so ziemlich alle Mädels in Gryffindor. Ich glaube, für Alicia war die ganze Beziehung eher ein lockerer Flirt, aber Lee war anderer Meinung." Oliver zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kenne nicht die ganze Geschichte, aber ist schon komisch, dass er nur ein paar Stunden zurück ist und schon küsst er Alicia."

Alicia und Lee? Harrys Magen begann sich bei dem Gedanken schmerzhaft zu verknoten. Er hatte tatsächlich mal einen Schritt gewagt und sich für sie aus dem Fenster gelehnt und nur ein paar Stunden nach ihrem Gespräch küsste sie Lee. Vielleicht wollte sie Harry nur für einen kurzen Flirt, genau wie Lee.

Aber sie schien ihm nicht der Typ dazu. Nicht, dass Harry besonders viel Erfolg damit hatte, die Absichten einer Frau zu beurteilen. Harry wünschte sich, Oliver hätte nie etwas erwähnt. Unwissenheit war ein Segen und er hätte gerne fröhlich weiter geglaubt, dass Alicia und Lee nur alte Freunde waren.

Jetzt wusste er nicht, was sie waren. Und er wusste auch nicht, was er und Alicia waren.

„Potter?"

„Oh, entschuldige. Was hast du gesagt?"

„Nur dass wir uns morgen bei der Pressekonferenz sehen."

Harry blinzelte in die Dunkelheit und versuchte, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. „Richtig. Die Pressekonferenz. Ich werde da sein."

„Das solltest du auch besser. Die Journalisten werden alle erwarten, dass du mir einen Stuhl an den Kopf wirfst oder so, also kannst du sie wohl kaum enttäuschen und nicht mal auftauchen."

„Keine Sorge, ich werde da sein."

„Bis dann, Potter."

Oliver verschwand mit einem Knall und für einen Moment starrte Harry hinauf zum Himmel. Die Frage war: Wenn es soweit kommen sollte, konnte er es mit Lee Jordan aufnehmen?

* * *

Es wurde Mitternacht, bevor Lee zu Alicias Haus zurückkehrte. Sie saß auf dem Sofa und aß Eis, als er an die Tür polterte. Sie richtete ihren Schlafanzug, stapfte zur Tür und riss sie auf. „Geht's auch ein bisschen leiser?"

Lee lächelte sie einfach an und schob sich an ihr vorbei. „Tut mir Leid. Seit wann hast du denn voll aufgedrehte Apparations-Schilde über dem Haus?"

Alicia schloss die Tür und verriegelte sie. „Na ja, entweder das oder Fred und George durchwühlen wieder meine Unterwäsche. Meistens habe ich sie so eingestellt, dass Freunde und gute Bekannte durch können."

„Gehöre ich noch dazu?"

„Erzähl keinen Quatsch, natürlich gehörst du dazu."

„Wollte nur sicher gehen. Soll ich meine Sachen in dein Schlafzimmer bringen?"

Alicia seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar. „Du wirst im Gästezimmer schlafen."

„Oh, komm schon, Süße." Lee lächelte ein breites und offenes Lächeln.

Alicia kannte dieses Lächeln sehr gut. Sie nannte es DAS Lächeln. Es konnte selbst das Höschen einer Nonne in Flammen aufgehen lassen. Glücklicherweise war Alicia keine Nonne.

„Nenn mich nicht Süße. Du schläfst im Gästezimmer und das ist das Ende der Diskussion", erwiderte sie fest.

„Schon gut. Musst dir ja nicht gleich ins Höschen machen, Alicia."

„Im Badezimmer liegen saubere Handtücher, falls du duschen willst."

Lee stellte sein Gepäck genau da mitten im Flur ab und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Hast du ein Problem mit mir?"

„Nein", sagte sie knapp. „Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Na ja, wenn ich vor einem Jahr gesagt hätte, dass du dir nicht ins Höschen machen sollst, dann hättest du einen frechen Kommentar darüber gemacht, dass du kein Höschen an hast und mir befohlen, die Hose auszuziehen."

Alicia wurde rot. „Jetzt sieht halt alles anders aus."

„Anders? Du triffst dich mit jemanden." Es war keine Frage.

Sie hob herausfordernd das Kinn. „Vielleicht tue ich das. Ich will nicht darüber reden." Sie spürte, dass es Zeit für einen dramatischen Abgang wurde, also stampfte sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer.

Eine Viertelstunde später badete Alicia noch immer in Selbstmitleid und aß das Eis, das Harry ihr geschenkt hatte. Lee sprang behände über die Rückenlehne des Sofas und landete neben ihr.

„Eis mitten in der Nacht. Muss schlimm sein."

Alicia sagte nichts, doch Lee weigerte sich, das hinzunehmen. „Hat es mit dem mysteriösen Kerl zu tun?"

„Hör mal, ich will darüber jetzt gerade nicht reden. Wenn ich meine Meinung ändere, dann erfährst du's als Erstes", versprach sie. „Möchtest du Eis?"

Lee legte den Kopf schief. „Kommt drauf an. Soll das ´ne Entschuldigung sein?"

„Jep."

Er nahm ihr mit einem Zwinkern das Eis ab. „Okay, dann reden wir über was anderes. Wie wäre es mit Oliver und Harry? Ich find's super, dass sie ihre Beziehung so offen zeigen."

Alicia konnte ihn nur anstarren. „Ihre _was_?"

„Ich habe diesen Artikel im _Klitterer_ gelesen und sie sind zusammen nach Hause gegangen, also dachte ich…"

Harry und Oliver? Alicia lachte bis ihr Bauch weh tat. Vielleicht war es das ganze Eis. Vielleicht es die Tatsache, dass sie gerade dreiundzwanzig geworden war. Was auch immer es war, Alicia Spinnet wand sich hysterisch lachend auf dem Sofa. Lee sah ihr ruhig dabei zu und aß Eis. Zumindest war sie nicht mehr deprimiert und eingeschnappt.

Sie sah zu ihm auf, die Wangen gerötet und ihr Haar in wirren Strähnen über dem Gesicht. „Ich bin froh, dass du wieder da bist, Lee. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ohne dich tun würde. Gute Nacht."

„Nacht, Süße."

Lee wusste nicht, was er getan hatte um sie aufzuheitern, aber er war froh darum.

* * *

Der nächste Tag graute viel zu früh für Alicia. Sie stolperte um elf aus dem Bett und machte sich direkt auf den Weg zur Dusche. Dabei lief sie an Lee vorbei, der vor dem laufenden Fernseher frühstückte.

„Ich sehe, du hast es dir gemütlich gemacht", stellte sie fest.

„Zu meiner Verteidigung muss ich sagen, dass ich wirklich versucht habe dich aufzuwecken", sagte er um einen Mund voll Cornflakes herum. „Du hast nur was von Quaffeln gemurmelt und dich umgedreht."

„Ich rede nicht im Schlaf."

„Klar tust du das. Außerdem schnaufst und trittst du wie ein verschrecktes Pferd."

„Tue ich nicht. Tja, du kannst dir ja einfach nehmen, was du möchtest. Weißt ja eh, wo alles ist. Ich gehe duschen."

Lee hatte seine erste Portion Frühstück auf und stand auf um sich eine zweite zu holen. Er war überzeugt, dass Frühstück tatsächlich die wichtigste Mahlzeit des Tages war – warum also nicht zweimal frühstücken? Alicia hasste die Angewohnheit und während er gerade Milch in seine Schüssel goss, kam Jasper hereingeschlichen und starrte zu ihm hinauf. Lee hatte schon immer vermutet, dass Jasper die unheimliche Fähigkeit hatte zu wissen, wenn er etwas tat, was er lieber lassen sollte – was ziemlich häufig passierte.

Mit einem seltsamen Schuldgefühl nahm Lee eine Untertasse aus dem Schrank und goss etwas Milch hinein. Er stellte sie auf den Küchentisch und sah zu, wie Jasper erst auf einen Stuhl und dann auf den Tisch sprang. Lee lächelte und stellte die Milch zurück, dann setzte er sich der schleckenden Katze gegenüber, um zu Essen.

„Na gut, ich sage Alicia nicht, dass du dein Frühstück auf dem Tisch eingenommen hast, wenn du ihr nicht sagst, dass ich zwei Portionen hatte. Deal?"

Jasper sah für eine Sekunde mit milchtriefenden Schnurrhaaren zu ihm auf. Deal.

Lee rührte eine Weile in seiner Schüssel. „Also, du musst doch wissen, wer Alicias mysteriöser Kerl ist."

Jasper antwortete nicht. Offensichtlich.

„Ist es ein Weasley? Oder ein Quidditch-Spieler? Muggel?", fragte Lee. Jasper schleckte weiter an seiner Milch und er schüttelte den Kopf. „Gott, ich rede mit ´ner verdammten Katze."

Das zeigte doch, wie verzweifelt er war herauszufinden, wer dieser Mann war. Lee hatte sich seit dem Debakel mit Kieran sehr viele Sorgen um Alicia gemacht und er wollte nicht, dass sie sich mit dem falschen Kerl in irgendeine übereilte Sache stürzte. Wie mit ihm. Lee konnte nur hoffen, dass sie das damit losgeworden war.

Lee wollte gerade im Haus nach Hinweisen suchen gehen, als es an der Tür klingelte. In der Hoffnung, dass es der berüchtigte Kerl sein könnte, sprang er auf und rannte zur Tür. Aber Pech gehabt. Es war nur Harry Potter.

„Hey Potter", begrüßte Lee ihn fröhlich. „Was machst du denn hier?"

Harry sagte einen Moment lang gar nichts. Warum zur Hölle machte Lee in Boxershorts bei Alicia zuhause die Tür auf?

„Potter? Alles klar?"

Er rieb sich die Augen und blinzelte. Jep. Immer noch ein halbnackter Lee. „Wo ist Alicia?"

„Unter der Dusche. Wie kann ich weiterhelfen?"

„Äh, ich habe letzte Nacht meine Krawatte und mein Jackett hier liegen lassen und ich habe in ein paar Stunden eine Pressekonferenz."

„Alles klar. Komm rein und ich geh eben deine Sachen suchen."

Offensichtlich immer noch verdutzt folgte Harry Lee zurück in die Küche. Jasper schleckte inzwischen an Lees zurückgelassenem Frühstück. „Mistviech. Warte ´ne Sekunde, ich geh mal eben Alicia fragen, wo sie deine Sachen hingelegt hat."

Lee verschwand Richtung Bad und Harry stand wie versteinert in der Küche. Es gab ein Kreischen und ein Poltern. Lee kehrte mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht zurück. „Sie hat mir ein Stück Seife an den Kopf geworfen. Hab ich doch alles schon gesehen, oder?"

Harry machte ein unbestimmtes Geräusch. „Wenn ich einfach meine Sachen bekommen und gehen könnte, wäre das echt nett."

„Tja, Alicia ist ausgeflippt, bevor ich ihr sagen konnte, dass du hier bist. Sie kann ziemlich grantig sein, wenn sie gerade aufgewacht ist."

„Es ist fast Mittag", sagte Harry.

Lee zuckte mit den Schultern und begann seine Schüssel und Jaspers Untertasse wegzuräumen. „Sie hat nicht besonders viel Schlaf gehabt letzte Nacht."

Harrys Augen wurden groß bei der Andeutung. „Ach, wirklich?"

„Jep, sie ist ganz schön durchgedreht letzte Nacht. Hat gekichert und sich gewunden wie ein Wurm. Ich weiß, dass sie zu der Sorte gehört, die mindestens acht Stunden Schlaf brauchen, also hab ich sie schlafen lassen."

Harry hatte mehr als genug gehört. Außerdem konnte er auch das Wasser im Bad nicht mehr laufen hören. Er wollte unbedingt weg, bevor Alicia herauskam. „Hör mal, ich glaube, sie hat meine Sachen in ihr Schlafzimmer gelegt."

Lee ging danach suchen und kehrte einen Moment später mit Harrys Krawatte und Jackett zurück. „Na bitte, Kumpel. War die ganze Zeit im Schrank."

Harry nahm die Sachen entgegen und widerstand nur knapp dem Drang zur Tür zu hechten. „Toll. Ich muss jetzt los. Viel zu tun heute."

Lee brachte ihn zur Tür. „Klar. Ich sag Alicia, dass du vorbeigekommen bist."

„Mach das."

Lee sah zu, wie Harry schnellen Schrittes die Auffahrt runter marschierte und kratzte sich verwirrt am Kopf. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, dann hätte er gesagt, dass Harry wegen irgendetwas sauer gewesen war. Vielleicht hatte er einen Streit mit Oliver. Was auch immer es war, es hatte auf jeden Fall nichts mit ihm zu tun. Zeit, sich auf das Kommentieren für den morgigen Tag vorzubereiten.

Alicia stürmte aus dem Bad und fand Lee vor dem Fernseher. Sie stellte sich vor ihn, die Hände auf den Hüften. „Was bitte hast du dir dabei gedacht einfach so ins Bad zu kommen?"

Er zuckte angesichts ihres Gesichtsausdrucks zusammen. „Tut mir Leid. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass es dir was ausmacht."

„Natürlich macht es mir was aus!" Sie zog frustriert an ihren nassen Haaren. Mit einem finsteren Blick fügte sie hinzu: „Willst du dir heute auch irgendwann mal was anziehen?"

„Darüber denke ich noch nach. Ich sag Bescheid, wenn ich ´ne Entscheidung getroffen habe, ja?"

„Oh, ehrlich mal, Lee." Sie seufzte, nicht in der Lage, lange wütend auf ihn zu sein. Sie ließ ihn vor dem Fernseher sitzen und ging in die Küche, um sich etwas zum Frühstück zu machen. Jasper saß mitten auf dem Küchentisch und ließ seinen Schwanz hin und her schwingen. „Runter vom Tisch, böser Kater, dazu bin ich heute nicht in der Stimmung."

Jasper maunzte unschuldig und sprang folgsam zu Boden. Alicia hatte sich gerade eine Schüssel aus dem Schrank genommen, als Lee seinen Kopf durch die Küchentür hereinsteckte. „Oh, übrigens, Harry war kurz hier."

Die Schüssel glitt aus Alicias Händen und zerschellte auf dem gefliesten Boden. „Harry… wie in Harry Potter?"

Lee rief seinen Zauberstab vom Couchtisch herbei. „Nee. Harry wie in Prinz Harry. Natürlich meine ich Harry Potter, du Depp."

„Was wollte er?", fragte sie, ohne sich zu rühren.

Lee warf ihr einen merkwürdigen Blick zu und reparierte die vergessene Schüssel. „Er hatte seine Krawatte und sein Jackett hiergelassen."

„Was hast du ihm gesagt?"

„Ist das wichtig?"

„Ja! Er könnte ja sonstwas über uns denken!"

„Na und?"

„Na und?!", kreischte sie. „Harry und Oliver sind kein Pärchen! Dieser Artikel im _Klitterer_ war reiner Blödsinn."

Lee runzelte die Stirn. „Warum war er dann auf deiner Party? Es sei denn… er ist dein mysteriöser Kerl!"

„Ja, ist er. Oder war er. Oh, keine Ahnung!" Alicia warf die Hände in die Luft.

„Du und Harry?", fragte Lee skeptisch.

„Was, glaubst du etwa nicht, dass jemand wie Harry Potter jemanden wie mich attraktiv finden könnte?", wollte sie wissen.

„Eigentlich kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass du jemanden wie Harry mögen würdest."

„Tja, tu ich aber. Jetzt sag mir ganz genau, was du ihm erzählt hast."

Lee versuchte sich zu erinnern, was er gesagt hatte. Da war das… und dann…

„Oh, Scheiße."


	6. Wiedergutmachungen

**Kapitel 5**

Während ihrer vergleichsweise kurzen Zeit auf Erden hatte Alicia Spinnet ein paar Wahrheiten über das Leben gelernt. Zum Beispiel konnte man sich sicher sein, dass das Toastbrot immer mit der bestrichenen Seite auf dem Boden landen würde. Man konnte auch sicher sein, dass wenn man den Zaubertränke-Professor einen fetthaarigen Troll nannte, er direkt hinter einem stehen würde. Und natürlich würde das Telefon immer genau dann klingeln, wenn man gerade in die Dusche steigen will.

Alicia hatte jetzt noch eine Wahrheit für ihre wachsende Liste gefunden. In der letzten Woche hatte sie entdeckte, dass wenn man verzweifelt mit einer bestimmten Person sprechen will, das Leben einem jedes nur erdenkliche Hindernis in den Weg legen würde. Wenn man ihn gerade anrufen will, wird die Katze eine tote Maus in den eigenen Schoß fallen lassen oder der Hausgast wird versuchen, sich mit einem Stromschlag das Leben zu nehmen.

In genau so einem Moment ließ Alicia das Telefon fallen und machte einen Hechtsprung quer durch die Küche. „Verdammt, Lee!"

„Hey! Ich versuche hier gerade Toastbrot zum Abendessen zu machen!", protestierte er, als sie ihn beiseite schubste.

„Ja, aber du kannst doch keine Messer in den Toaster stecken!", kreischte Alicia und riss ihm das Objekt ihres Entsetzens aus der Hand.

„Warum nicht? Das mache ich zu Hause auch."

„ELEKTRIZITÄT!"

„Oh."

„Ja. Oh. Du hast mir fast einen Herzinfarkt verpasst."

„Tut mir Leid, Schätzchen. Ich hatte diesen ganzen Muggel-Kram vergessen", sagte er entschuldigend.

Alicia stieß einen lauten Atemzug aus, während ihr Herzschlag sich langsam normalisierte. „Okay, neue Hausregel – du fasst nie wieder den Toaster an. Am besten fasst du überhaupt nichts Elektrisches mehr an."

Lee runzelte die Stirn. „Möchtest du, dass ich woanders unterkomme?"

„Nein. Ich will, dass du keinen Stromschlag kriegst. Ist das zu viel verlangt?", fragte sie ärgerlich, sammelte das Telefon wieder ein und stampfte davon.

Lee folgte ihr und beobachtete aus sicherer Entfernung, wie sie es wieder auf die Gabel knallte. „Es freut mich zu hören, dass dir mein Schicksal nicht egal ist, aber es ist wirklich kein Problem. Ich habe sogar ein Angebot von einer deiner wundervollen Jägerinnen."

Alicia drohte ihm mit dem Zeigefinger. „Auf gar keinen Fall. Jetzt wo wir im Liga-Endspiel sind, können sich die Mädels keine Ablenkungen leisten. Du kannst froh sein, dass ich überhaupt deine Verabredungen mit Sophie dulde."

„Hey, ich kann nichts dafür, dass sie nicht genug von mir kriegen kann. Das ist animalische Anziehungskraft."

Alicia machte ein finsteres Gesicht. Sie war ja nicht eifersüchtig. Lee konnte ihretwegen mit allen möglichen Leuten ausgehen. Es war wirklich egal, dass Sophie ihn gefragt hatte, ob er bei ihr wohnen wollte. Okay, vielleicht war sie ein bisschen eifersüchtig. Aber das war völlig verständlich. Lee hatte ihr bereits ziemlich jämmerliches Liebesleben komplett ruiniert, also warum sollte er dann Verabredungen haben dürfen?

Alicia ließ sich in den Sessel fallen und schlug die Hände über die Augen. „Ich werde es nie schaffen ihn anzurufen!"

„Wen anzurufen?", fragte Lee und setzte sich ebenfalls hin.

„Harry, du Idiot! Ich versuche schon seit der Party mit ihm zu reden, aber irgendwas kommt immer dazwischen. Vielleicht ist das ein Zeichen. Vielleicht gehören wir einfach nicht zusammen."

„Das ist Blödsinn!"

Alicia schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihn an. Ihre blauen Augen waren dunkler, als Lee sie je gesehen hatte. „Nein. Ich habe darüber nachgedacht. Seine Ex war ein Model, Lee. Wie soll ich denn da mithalten?"

„Was hat sie, das du nicht hast?", fragte Lee ernsthaft.

Alicia stand auf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Lee wusste sofort, dass er etwas Falsches gesagt hatte. „Du meinst außer schöneren Haaren, längeren Beinen und größeren Brüsten?"

„Beim letzten Punkt bin ich mir echt nicht sicher. Ich fand deine Brüste immer ziemlich hübsch", erwiderte Lee nachdenklich.

„Wirklich? Ich hab immer gedacht – oh", Alicia unterbrach sich hastig. „Auf gar keinen Fall. Wir werden diese Unterhaltung nicht führen. Egal, der springende Punkt ist, dass ich einfach die Tatsache akzeptieren sollte, dass er in einer ganz anderen Liga spielt."

Lee seufzte, stand auf und umfasste sanft ihr Kinn. „Hör mal, Süße. Ich bin selbst mit ein paar Models ausgegangen und abgesehen davon, dass sie neurotisch und selbstverliebt sind, sind sie auch noch ziemlich langweilig."

„Aber sie leben im Rampenlicht, genau wie Harry. Falls du's noch nicht bemerkt hast, führe ich hier nicht gerade ein Leben wie ein Rockstar." Lee war drauf und dran zu unterbrechen, also hielt Alicia ihm ihre Hand vor den Mund. „Nein. Denk mal drüber nach. Harry und ich sind so unterschiedlich. Er hatte dieses fantastische Leben voller Gefahr, Abenteuer und Risiko."

Lee murmelte etwas, das klang wie: „Aaar daf ifft do eaaal."

„Das ist nicht egal!", beharrte Alicia. „Lee, wenn mir der Sinn nach Abenteuer steht, dann tue ich mehr Zucker in meinen Kaffee! Und in Gefahr bin ich nur, wenn ich versuche zu kochen! Gott, das letzte Risiko, das ich eingegangen bin, war mit dir - und schau dir nur an, wie das ausgegangen ist."

Lee entfernte sanfte ihre Hand von seinem Mund und lächelte bedächtig. „Hast du mal darüber nachgedacht, dass Harry so ein Leben vielleicht satt hat? Vielleicht möchte er Ruhe und nicht jedes Jahr darüber nachdenken müssen, dass ihn jemand umbringen will. Ich finde, du wärst perfekt für ihn."

Alicia schaute hoffnungsvoll zu ihm hoch. „Meinst du das wirklich?"

„Hab ich dich je angelogen?"

„Na ja…"

„Lass mich das anders ausdrücken: Hab ich dich je böswillig angelogen?"

„Nein", gab Alicia zu.

„Dann hast du deine Antwort. Hör mal, warum rufst du ihn jetzt nicht einfach an und ich gehe duschen, damit du deine Ruhe dabei hast. Heute Abend lade ich dich zum Essen ein, um mich dafür zu entschuldigen, dass ich dein Leben durcheinander gebracht habe. Was hältst du von Chinesisch?"

„Na gut. Klingt um Längen besser als Toast", sagte Alicia mit einem dankbaren Lächeln. Wenigstens konnte sie sich immer auf Lee verlassen. Er ging fröhlich pfeifend davon und Alicia hob den Telefonhörer ab.

Sie zog ein kleines Stück Pergament aus ihrer Tasche und strich es auf dem Knie glatt. Fred und George hatten es irgendwie geschafft, Harrys Telefonnummer für sie zu besorgen. Sie starrte hinunter auf die Ziffern. Langsam begann Alicia zu wählen.

Ihre Hand zitterte so sehr, dass sie fast den Hörer fallen ließ. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie sagen sollte. Sie war einfach nicht gut mit solchen Situationen! Alicia konzentrierte sich so sehr, dass vor Schreck fast vom Sessel hüpfte, als jemand an ihre Vordertür hämmerte.

„Verschwinde!", rief sie über die Schulter. Lee war schon in der Dusche und sie würde sich auf gar keinen Fall noch mal unterbrechen lassen. Sie musste nur noch zwei Ziffern wählen!

„Alicia! Mach die verdammte Tür auf!", kreischte eine vertraute Stimme. „Es ist ein NOTFALL!"

Alicia legte das Telefon wieder auf und rannte zur Tür. Sie fand eine völlig aufgelöste Brianna und öffnete die Tür ohne zu zögern weiter. Die Harpies-Jägerin eilte an ihr vorbei. „Was ist los?", fragte Alicia besorgt, bereits etwas Schreckliches fürchtend.

„Ich kann meinen Handgelenkschoner nicht finden!", schluchzte die Frau.

Alicia starrte sie sprachlos an. „ _Was_? Du hast gesagt, es ist ein Notfall! Ich hab gerade mitten in was dringesteckt!"

Brianne wrang ihre Hände und hüpfte von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Es _ist_ ein Notfall! Ich habe meinen glückbringenden Handgelenkschoner verloren! Ich hab noch nie ein Spiel ohne ihn gespielt! Wenn ich ihn nicht finde, dann spiele ich nächste Woche nicht!"

Völlig resigniert ließ Alicia ihren Kopf in die Hände sinken. Von all den dämlichen…

„Schon gut! Ich helfe dir ja deinen Schoner zu finden, entspann dich einfach nur. Einen Nervenzusammenbruch können wir jetzt am Wenigsten gebrauchen", sagte Alicia mit einem letzten Blick auf ihr Telefon. „Wo hast du ihn zuletzt gehabt?"

Brianne's Brauen zogen nachdenkliche Furchen auf ihrer Stirn. „Ich hatte ihn bei der großen Party nach unserem Sieg an. Ich weiß noch, dass ich ein paar Gläser Champagner getrunken hatte, aber das war's. Als ich heute Morgen meine Tasche durchgeschaut habe, konnte ich ihn nicht finden. Alles andere ist da, aber der Schoner ist verschwunden. Wir werden verlieren!"

Also hatte eine betrunkene Jägerin auf einer Party mit hunderten von Leuten ihren Handgelenkschoner verlegt. Um alles noch schlimmer zu machen, war die Party bereits eine Woche her und der Putztrupp war gleich am nächsten Tag eingeteilt gewesen, um alles wieder sauber zu machen und würde alles Zurückgelassene weggeworfen haben.

Es würde eine lange Nacht werden.

* * *

„Hör auf!", schrie Alicia mit pochendem Schädel. Sie war selbst an guten Tagen kein Morgenmensch und Lee machte alles noch schlimmer. Sie saßen in der Küche und er ging seine Stimmbandübungen durch, um sich auf seine Arbeit als Kommentator an diesem Tag vorzubereiten.

Zu Alicias Verzweiflung bestanden Lees sogenannte Stimmübungen aus viel Gebrüll und so laut er konnte ‚Rule Britannia' zu singen. Um sieben Uhr morgens war das nicht willkommen.

„Sing wenigstens etwas anderes!", bettelte sie in einer letzten Verzweiflungstat.

Er war für einen Moment still, während er sich ein anderes Lied ausdachte. Er grinste und fing wieder an zu singen. „Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens. Bright copper kettles and warm woollen mittens."

Alicia stöhnte und hielt sich die Ohren zu. Sie bereute, dass sie Lee gezwungen hatte, alle ihre Lieblingsmusicals anzusehen. „Alles außer das!"

Er hatte Gnade und hörte auf. Die Stille hielt weniger als fünf Sekunden. „Let's go fly a kite! Up to the highest height!"

„Ich reiße dir deine Stimmbänder raus!", drohte Alicia.

Lee ignorierte sie und stand auf, die Arme in die Luft gereckt. „Tomorrow! Tomorrow! I love ya, tomorrow!"

Alicia knurrte und fletschte die Zähne. „Das war's! Ich habe dich gewarnt!" Sie sprang auf und warf sich auf ihren Freund, doch er tänzelte beiseite.

Lee hüpfte und wirbelte ins Wohnzimmer, Alicia heiß auf seinen Fersen. „The hills are alive with the sound of music!"

Alicia erwischte ihn in einem Tackle und er fiel rücklings aufs Sofa. Sie landete auf ihm und versuchte sofort, seinen Mund zuzuhalten. „Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee, lousy with virginity!"

Alicia hielt inne und starrte auf ihn runter. Vor einem Monat hätte sie diese Position ausgenutzt, um ihn zu küssen. Jetzt lachte sie nur und legte ihm die Hand über den Mund. „Ich habe noch eine neue Hausregel. Lee Jordan, dir ist es ab sofort verboten Musicals anzusehen. Außerdem ist das Singen von Liedern daraus strengstens untersagt."

Er schob ihre Hand beiseite und sagte trotzig: „Sogar ‚The Lonely Goatherd'?"

„ _Besonders_ ‚The Lonely Goatherd'!"

Lee grinste zu ihr hinauf. „Das ist nicht schlimm. Ich kann eh nicht besonders gut jodeln."

„Das überrascht mich nicht", erwiderte sie schnippisch.

Lee legte seine Arme um sie und umarmte sie fest. „Auch wenn du meinen Gesang nicht magst, war's wirklich schön bei dir zu wohnen."

„Tja, du solltest dir überlegen, ob du nicht nach England zurück ziehen willst."

„Das werde ich vielleicht auch, wenn es mit Sophie gut läuft."

Alicia zwinkerte ihm zu. „Ich habe das Gefühl, das wird es."

„Wo wir gerade von Sophie reden… Ich habe beschlossen, mich bei ihr einzuquartieren."

Alicia richtete sich auf und bemühte sich, nicht allzu verletzt auszusehen. „Hast du mich schon satt?"

„Natürlich nicht! Ich hab mir nur gedacht, dass du auch mal deine Ruhe haben willst. Besonders wenn du Harry wiedersehen willst. Er wird sich ganz bestimmt nicht wohl fühlen, wenn ich hier mit euch rumhänge."

„Wahrscheinlich nicht", stimmte Alicia zu. „Wann willst du denn gehen?"

Lee zuckte mit den Schultern. „Morgen oder Dienstag."

„Keine Eile", sagte sie leise.

„Ich weiß", sagte Lee und schob sie sanft Richtung Schlafzimmer. „Du solltest dich besser anziehen, wenn wir rechtzeitig zum Stadion kommen wollen. Und zieh was Hübsches an, man weiß ja nie, wann du Mr. Potter begegnest."

Lees Ratschlag sorgte dafür, dass Alicia doppelt so lange wie sonst brauchte um sich fertig zu machen. Alles, was sie anprobierte, erschien ihr falsch. Schließlich rauschte Lee ins Zimmer, woraufhin sie aufkreischte und sich ein Laken um den Körper wickelte. „Hau ab!"

Lee ignorierte sie und begann ihren Schrank zu durchwühlen. Er warf Kleidungsstücke über seine Schulter und sie bemühte sich sie zu fangen, ohne das Laken fallen zu lassen. „Jeans. Bluse. Anziehen."

Lee stampfte wieder raus und Alicia seufzte. Wenn der Ex-Freund die eigenen Klamotten aussucht, dann weiß man, dass man verdammt spät dran ist.

Drei Stunden später…

Alicia zupfte an ihrer blassblauen Bluse. Sie hatte den ganzen Morgen in der VIP-Loge gesessen und war steif und verkrampft. Das sagte sie Lee, doch er wedelte nur mit seiner Hand vage in ihre Richtung.

„Dann vertritt dir die Beine", sagte er ohne von seinen Spielerprofilen aufzusehen. Er winkte einen großen, kahlköpfigen Mann herbei und zeigte mit dem Finger aufs Pergament. „Wie zur Hölle soll ich das denn aussprechen?"

„Mary Smith."

„Nicht sie! Der Name darunter, Sie Idiot!"

Alicia verdrehte die Augen und schlüpfte aus der geschäftigen Kabine. Das Stadion hatte sich schnell gefüllt und das Spiel würde in einer Viertelstunde beginnen. Die Menge war zweigeteilt in Fans in schwarz und scharlachrot oder blau und goldfarben.

Ein kleiner Junge mit einem blau-goldfarbenen Schal saß nur ein paar Schritte von Alicia entfernt. Er wedelte begeistert mit einer Puddlemere-Fahne und der neben ihm sitzende Zauberer lächelte ihn stolz an.

„Daddy, wenn ich groß bin, will ich genau so sein wie Harry Potter!", rief der Junge.

Sein Vater hob skeptisch die Augenbrauen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass du wirklich so sein willst wie Harry. Er war nicht immer ein Quidditch-Profi."

„Ich will trotzdem so sein wie Harry! Wirklich!", beharrte der Junge. „Er ist so cool!"

Alicia musste lächeln. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Wenn sie sich beeilte, würde sie Harry Glück fürs Spiel wünschen können, bevor es begann. Mit dieser Mission im Kopf kämpfte sie sich durch die Fans, die zu ihren Sitzplätzen eilten.

Als sie es endlich hinunter zum Feld geschafft hatte, fand sie eine große Gruppe von Mädchen um die Tür geschart, die zum Spielerbereich führte. Alle riefen Harrys Namen. Ein entnervt aussehender Sicherheits-Zauberer versuchte sie zurückzuhalten.

Die Szene erinnerte Alicia an eine alte Aufnahme eines Beatles-Auftritts, die sie einmal gesehen hatten. Scheinbar war Harry der neue Paul McCartney. Alicia war ziemlich sicher, dass er die Vorstellung amüsant finden würde. Sie bahnte sich einen Weg durch die hysterischen Mädchen und vielleicht trat sie dabei der einen oder anderen ‚aus Versehen' vors Schienbein.

Als sie endlich den Sicherheits-Zauberer erreichte, war er in eine hitzige Diskussion mit einem lockenköpfigen Mädchen vertieft. Sie schrie zu ihm hinauf: „Aber Sie verstehen nicht! Harry und ich sind verliebt! Er wird mich sehen wollen!"

Die felsenfeste überzeugt klingende Aussage warf Alicia aus der Bahn. Es dauerte eine Sekunde bis sie begriff, dass das Mädchen entweder log oder unter Wahnvorstellungen litt. Der Sicherheits-Zauberer war glücklicherweise etwas schneller von Begriff. Er packte das Mädchen, als sie sich an ihm vorbeischleichen wollte.

„Ich bin sicher, dass Sie sehr gut mit Mr. Potter bekannt sind", sagte er skeptisch. „Leider kann ich Sie ohne Pass nicht durchlassen. Bitte treten Sie zurück, Miss."

Das Mädchen schnaubte auf dieselbe Art und Weise wie Alicias jüngere Schwester, wenn es nicht nach ihrem Willen ging. Der Sicherheits-Zauberer wandte zu Alicia um und sie zückte ihren Generalzugangs-Pass. Der Zauberer seufzte erleichtert und hielt ihr die Tür auf.

„Hey! Sag Harry, dass ich ihn liebe!", rief jemand.

 _Eher nicht_ , dachte Alicia, als sie durch die Tür trat und die Treppe hinuntereilte.

Am Ende der Stufen stand sie unter dem Quidditch-Feld. Wie im römischen Kolosseum bereiteten sich die Spieler unter dem Boden des Stadions auf ihren Auftritt vor. Alicia hastete die hell erleuchteten Gänge entlang in Richtung der Spielerkabinen für Auswärtsteams. Sie wusste nicht, ob Puddlemere dort oder in den Kabinen für das Heimteam war, da die Halbfinals auf neutralem Grund ausgetragen wurden.

Mitarbeiter rannten herum und versuchten fehlende Spieler aufzuspüren oder Notfall-Reparaturen an Besen durchzuführen. Alicia schob sich zwischen ihnen hindurch und kam nur Minuten vor Anpfiff bei den Umkleiden an. Die Tür stand offen, also spähte sie hinein. Zwei Spieler mit rot-schwarzen Roben schwangen ihre Schläger.

Alicia fluchte leise und wandte sich zum Gehen. Sie erstarrte, als sie einen Gesprächsfetzen aufschnappte.

„ – damit los ist. Was meint er denn, was passiert, nachdem wir Potter ausschalten?"

Soviel zu Fairness im Sport. Alicia drückte sich gegen die Wand und lauschte.

„Hast du den Plan noch im Kopf?", fragte eine tiefe, grummelnde Stimme.

„Natürlich. Wir sind ihn ja hundertmal durchgegangen! Wir jagen von Anfang an die Klatscher auf ihn, um ihn müde zu machen, dann kriegen wir ihn mit einem Klatscher-Rückschlag."

Alicia unterdrückte ein Keuchen. Sie wollten Harry aus dem Spiel nehmen. Der Klatscher-Rückschlag war ein schwer zu perfektionierendes Manöver und noch schwerer war es, ihn kommen zu sehen. Wenn Harry nicht ganz aufmerksam war, dann könnte er ernsthaft verletzt werden.

„Mit Potter im Rennen können wir auf keinen Fall gewinnen. Wir müssen ihn loswerden, bevor er den Schnatz auch nur erahnen kann."

Alicia biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie konnte Harry sagen, was die Treiber planten, aber im Grunde planten sie nichts, was gegen die Regeln war. Wäre es fair, ihre Strategie zu verraten?

„Aber lass uns auf jeden Fall auf den Kopf zielen", sagte einer der Treiber lachend.

„Würde die Chance nicht im Traum verpassen, sein hübsches Gesicht zu demolieren", schnaubte der andere.

Alicias Gesicht wurde finster. Das würde sie auf gar keinen Fall durchgehen lassen. Na gut, sie hatte genau eine Minute und sechsunddreißig Sekunden, um es zum anderen Ende des Stadions zu schaffen und Harry zu warnen, bevor das Spiel begann. Das war tatsächlich mal Mission Impossible.

Im Stadion konnte man nicht Apparieren, also musste sie rennen. An diesem Punkt wäre es wahrscheinlich angebracht zu erwähnen, dass Alicia Spinnet keine Läufernatur war. Schließlich beinhaltete Quidditch kein Laufen.

Sie hatte kaum fünfzig Meter zurückgelegt, bevor sie zu keuchen begann. Lee fing mit seiner Intro an und begrüßte alle zum Spiel. Alicia lief ein bisschen schneller. Das Stadion begann zu beben, während Lee gekonnt die Stimmung anheizte. Alicia hoffte einfach, dass er die Vorfreude noch ein bisschen schüren wollte.

Nun da sie durch die gewundenen Gänge rannte, wusste Alicia erst zu schätzen, wie lang das Quiddich-Feld tatsächlich war. Sie konnte in weniger als zehn Sekunden von einem Ende zum anderen fliegen, aber die Strecke zu rennen dauerte eine volle Minute. Okay, vielleicht eher zwei Minuten. Sie erreichte den Tunnel just als Harry sich abstoßen wollte.

Unglücklicherweise ließ die Menge gerade in dem Moment, als sie seinen Namen rief, ein ohrenbetäubendes Jubelgeschrei hören und so wurde ihre Stimme übertönt. Er bestieg seinen Besen und stieß sich ab. Die Zuschauer begannen seinen Namen zu rufen, während Alicia fluchte und im Kreis hopste.

Lee beendete die Vorstellung der Spieler sowie des Schiedsrichters und alle bereiteten sich auf den Anpfiff vor. Alicia rannte zum Ende des Tunnels und schaute hinauf zu den Spielern. Die Sonne hatte fast ihren höchsten Punkt erreicht, deshalb konnte sie nicht besonders viel sehen. Sie dachte, dass sie Harry über den anderen Spieler schweben sah, konnte sich aber nicht sicher sein.

„Hey!"

Alicia bekam beinahe einen Herzanfall. Sie schlug sich eine Hand vor den Mund, um ihr überraschtes Quietschen aufzuhalten. Sie hatte sich so sehr auf die Spieler konzentriert, dass sie keine Schritte gehört hatte. Sie sagte nichts und rührte sich nicht in der Hoffnung, dass die Person sie in Ruhe lassen würde.

„Hey, ich rede mit Ihnen! Sie dürfen hier nicht sein!"

Soviel dazu.

Alicia wusste, dass selbst ein Generalzugang es ihr nicht erlaubte, im Spielertunnel rumzulungern. Sie ließ sorgfältig den Pass in der Bluse verschwinden und drehte sich um. Ein alternder Sicherheits-Zauberer richtete den Zauberstab auf sie.

„No inglese", sagte Alicia hastig und hob die Hände.

Die Wache runzelte die Stirn. „Sie sind eine Ausländerin?"

Alicia starrte ihn einfach weiter an und wiederholte: „No inglese."

„Was machen Sie hier unten?", wollte der Wachmann von ihr wissen, anscheinend verwirrt dass sie kein Englisch sprach.

Alicia bereute ihren cleveren Trick beinahe. Das bisschen Italienisch, das sie konnte, hatte sie während eines Familienurlaubs vor sechs Jahren aufgeschnappt. Sie musste jedoch dabei bleiben, also schaute sie sich mit großen Augen um. „Io ho un gatto. Dov' è il formaggio?"

Sie hatte nur ‚Ich habe eine Katze. Wo ist der Käse?' gesagt, doch sie hatte es so schnell und so inbrünstig gesagt, dass der Mann einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck bekam. „Haben Sie sich verlaufen?"

Alicia versuchte, höflich verwirrt auszusehen. „Che?"

„Haben – Sie – sich –verlaufen?", wiederholte er langsam.

„Che?"

Der Wachmann sah plötzlich sehr erschöpft aus und Alicia fühlte Mitleid in sich aufsteigen. Sie zeigte auf die Decke, um ihm klar zu machen, dass sie zurück ins Stadion wolle. Der Wachmann lächelte – endlich verstand er.

Der Wachmann geleitete Alicia zu der Treppe, die sie nach oben bringen würde. Er folgte ihr nach oben und bestand darauf, sie bis zu ihrem Sitzplatz zurück zu führen. Er wollte wahrscheinlich nur sicher stellen, dass sie sich nicht wieder verlief. Für eine Viertelstunde manövrierten sie sich ihren Weg durch die gebannte Menge und zurück zur VIP-Loge.

Der Mitarbeiter an der Tür erkannte sie und ließ hinein. Alicia setzte sich neben Lee und lächelte hinauf zum Wachmann. Lee vergaß für einen Moment, dass er kommentieren sollte und starrte Alicia an. Sein Gesichtsausdruck sagte ganz klar ‚Was hast du diesmal angestellt?'

„Grazie, Signore!"

Lees Augen fielen ihm fast aus dem Kopf. Der Wachmann lächelte, dann verließ er die Loge. Lee schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, während Alicia sich dem Spiel zuwandte, als wäre nichts geschehen. Er musste seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Spiel zuwenden, als die Zuschauer wie aus einem Munde ein schockiertes Zischen hören ließen. Lee schnappte sich sein Omniglas und richtete es auf Harry, der seinen Arm umklammerte und sich bemühte, seinen Besen unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

„Potter wurde von einem Klatscher getroffen!"

Alicia griff nach ihrem eigenen Omniglas und suchte nach Harry. Er verzog vor Schmerz das Gesicht, schaffte es aber, seinen Besen ruhig zu halten. Der Klatscher hatte offenbar nicht allzu hart getroffen. Die Puddlemere-Treiber erhielten eine Schelte von ihrem Kapitän und blieben in den nächsten Minuten nah bei Harry.

„Redman macht noch ein Tor für Ballycastle! Es steht 20 – 0!", verkündete Lee. „Sieht so aus als hätten die Puddlemere-Jäger heute Schwierigkeiten an Wood vorbeizukommen!"

Das überraschte Alicia nicht. Oliver war womöglich der beste Hüter der Welt. Es gehörte eine Menge dazu an ihm vorbeizukommen. Wenn Harry wirklich aus dem Spiel geholt wurde, dann wäre ein Sieg für Ballycastle praktisch garantiert. Sie konnte es verstehen, dass sie ihn unschädlich machen wollten, aber das hieß nicht, dass sie es auch gutheißen musste. Gott mochte ihr beistehen, sollten die Harpies im Finale auf Puddlemere treffen.

Mit plötzlichen Schuldgefühlen wandte Alicia ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Spiel zu. Sie sollte die Jäger und Hüter beobachten und sich nicht um Harry sorgen. Sie zog ein Notizbuch aus ihrer Handtasche und fing an, ihre Beobachtungen zu notieren. Sie erwischte sich jedoch dabei, wie sie beinahe aufschrieb, wie fantastisch Harry aussah, wenn er flog. Das würde ihrem Team wahrscheinlich eher weniger helfen.

Sie war ganz in ihre Kritzeleien vertieft, als Lee plötzlich aufsprang. „Potter wurde wieder von einem Klatscher getroffen! Diesmal sieht's schlimm aus!"

Alicia ließ ihr Notizbuch fallen und sprang ebenfalls auf. Sie spulte den Moment mit ihrem Omniglas zurück. Der Klatscher traf ihn an der rechten Seite. Es war schon etwa zwanzig Minuten her, dass ihn der erste Klatscher getroffen hatte, deshalb hatte die Treiber von Puddlemere ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Ballycastle-Jägern zugewandt. Die Klatscher war perfekt gezielt gewesen und hatte kräftiger eingeschlagen als der vorhergehende.

„Es sieht so aus, als hätte Potter ein paar gebrochene Rippen", sagte Lee.

Alicia beobachtete besorgt, wie Harry sein Gesicht verzog und seine Seite umklammerte. Er hob die andere Hand und seine Kapitänin gestikulierte in Richtung des Schiedsrichters. „Kendall nimmt eine Auszeit, Leute. Potter wird entscheiden müssen, ob er weiterspielen will oder nicht."

Die Menge buhte und jubelte angesichts dieser Nachricht. Alicia wusste, dass er auf keinen Fall aufhören würde zu spielen, nicht mal mit einer gebrochenen Rippe. Harry wusste besser als jeder andere, dass sein Team ihn brauchte um zu gewinnen. Außerdem gab er so leicht nicht auf. Alicia kreuzte trotzdem die Finger. Vielleicht würde er endlich begreifen, dass seine Gesundheit wichtiger war als Quidditch.

„Klar, und mein Hamster bohnert die Küche", murmelte Alicia sich selbst zu. Lee drehte den Kopf und hob die Augenbrauchen. „Oh, nicht wichtig, verdammt noch mal."

Als die Spieler auf dem Boden waren, griff Lee nach Alicias Notizbuch und Stift. Er kritzelte eine Nachricht und hielt sie ihr hin. _Sei so lieb und hol mir ein Butterbier._

Alicia warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. „Du willst, dass ich dir _genau jetzt_ was zu trinken hole? Wenn Harry gebrochene Rippen haben könnte?"

Er nickte grinsend. _Danke. Du bist ein Schatz._

„Na gut. Ich hole dir dein verdammtes Butterbier", blaffte sie. „Aber wehe du sagst nicht laut und klar, was Harry macht."

Lee warf ihr eine Kusshand zu und wandte sich wieder dem Feld zu, wo die Puddlemere-Spieler um Harry herumstanden. Alicia warf einen letzten Blick auf sie, dann nahm sie ihre Handtasche und verließ die Loge. Leise murmelnd nervtötende Quidditch-Kommentatoren verfluchend, ging sie zum nächsten Getränke-Stand.

„Verdammt noch mal", fluchte sie leise, als sie die endlosen Schlangen sah. Es schien, als ob alle Anwesenden die Spielpause hatten nutzen wollen, um sich etwas zu essen und zu trinken zu besorgen. Alicia seufzte und stellte sich an der kürzesten Schlange an.

Fünf Minuten später stand sie noch immer am selben Fleck und starrte auf den kahlen Hinterkopf des Mannes vor ihr. Als Lees magisch verstärkte Stimme durch das Stadion hallte, hielten alle in ihren Unterhaltungen inne und lauschten aufmerksam.

„Es sieht so aus als – ja, die Spieler heben wieder ab. Harry Potter hat beschlossen weiter zu spielen!"

Alicia stieß den Atem aus, den sie angehalten hatte. Die Puddlemere-Fans um sie herum jubelten. Eine ältere Dame in der Schlange nebenan schniefte hochnäsig und schwang ihre Ballycaste-Fahne in einem Kreis, der fast einem halben Dutzend Leute die Köpfe abschlug. „Wenn Sie mich fragen, macht Potter das nur, um Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen."

„Dich fragt aber niemand, Omi!", erwiderte irgendjemand.

„Wenn Potter wirklich gebrochene Rippen hat, dann wird er niemals schnell genug sein um den Schnatz zu fangen", sagte ein junger Mann in Alicias Schlange.

„Selbst mit gebrochenen Rippen kann Harry noch Loopings um den Sucher von Ballycastle fliegen", konnte Alicia nicht widerstehen leise zu sagen. Scheinbar jedoch nicht leise genug.

Die alte Dame pikste ihr mit der Fahne in den Arm. „Sprich lauter, Mädel. Erzähl den Leuten, was du über Potter und unseren Elliot Lawson gesagt hast."

Alicia wurde rot, als alle sich zu ihr umdrehten. Sie sah auf ihre Füße und tat, als hätte sie nie was gesagt. Das allerletzte, was sie brauchte, wäre sich mit jemandes Großmutter zu prügeln. Die Leute um sie herum stritten weiter, doch sie hielt den Mund und schob sich vorwärts, wenn die Schlange aufrückte.

Alicia brauchte zehn weitere Minuten um ein Butterbier zu bekommen und in dieser Zeit warf Ballycastle drei Tore, während Harry mindestens zweimal fast vom Besen fiel. Alicia war auf dem Weg zurück in die Loge, als ihr Tag plötzlich noch furchtbarer wurde. Direkt auf sie zu kam ihr Ex-Freund, Kieran Kingly.

Sie hätte ihn in der Menschenmenge nicht einmal erkannt, wenn er nicht sein leuchtend orangefarbenes Chudley Cannons-T-Shirt getragen und lauthals mit der hübschen Brünetten an seinem Arm gesprochen hätte. Alicia wurde panisch. Sie war noch nicht bereit ihm gegenüber zu stehen, zumindest nicht ohne Lee als moralische Stütze. Sie eilte die Treppen zur Loge hoch und vergoss dabei die Hälfte von Lees Butterbier.

Kieran und seine Freundin kamen immer noch direkt auf Alicia zu und jetzt stand sie mitten auf weiter Flur. Sie hastete eine Sitzreihe entlang und die Zuschauer zischten und schlugen nach ihr. Alicia ging in die Knie und hoffte, dass Tumult nicht Kierans Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

„Alles klar, Schätzchen?"

Alicia blickte auf und stellte fest, dass sie vor einem beleibten Mann hockte, der sie anzüglich angrinste. Sie lächelte zurück und versuchte nicht wie eine Verrückte auszusehen. „Äh, ich suche nur nach etwas, das ich vorhin hab fallen lassen."

„Lass dir alle Zeit der Welt, Kleine."

„Mein Gott", murmelte sie.

Als Alicia es zurück in die Loge schaffte, war sie stinkwütend. Sie drückte Lee das Butterbier in die Hand und setzte sich mit einem lauten Schnauben. Lee wunderte sich, warum die Hälfte seine Butterbiers verschüttet schien, doch als er Alicias Gesicht sah, entschied er, dass er sie besser in Ruhe lassen sollte.

„Paterson hat den Quaffel! Er weicht einem Klatscher aus und zielt… er ist drin! Die Bats führen 90 – 10! Potter sollte besser schnell den Schnatz finden!"

Alicia klatschte höflich. Puddlemere steckte in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten, wenn Harry den Schnatz nicht innerhalb der nächsten Minuten fing. Mit ihrem Omniglas folgte Alicia Harry für eine Weile. Er sah sich verzweifelt um, umklammerte seine Rippen und flog den Besen mit einer Hand. Das würde ihn definitiv langsamer machen, wenn es zu einem Wettrennen zwischen ihm und dem Sucher der Bats, Lawson, kommen sollte.

Die guten Neuigkeiten waren, dass er nun einen permanenten Wachtrupp hatte. Einer seiner Treiber schwebte die ganze Zeit in seiner Nähe. Er schaffte es, viele der Klatscher wegzuschlagen, die auf Harry gezielt waren. Unglücklicherweise gab es einen, den er nicht aufhalten konnte.

Alicia musste es nicht in Wiederholung sehen; sie sah es in Zeitlupe passieren. Harry war abgelenkt von seiner Suche nach dem Schnatz, ein Treiber schwebte zu seiner Rechten, doch war beschäftigt mit einem Klatscher, den er wegschlug. Keiner von ihnen achtete groß auf den Ballycaste-Treiber, der wie beiläufig in der Nähe flog.

Niemand erwartete einen Klatscher-Rückschlag, nicht einmal Lee, der die Bewegungen im Spiel besser deuten konnte als die meisten Spieler. Er schaute gerade auf Oliver, der spektakulär den Quaffel abwehrte. Alicia wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte, packte Lees Arm und bohrte ihm die Nägel in die Haut. Es war zu spät.

Die Klatscher raste auf ihn zu, doch er war nicht ganz perfekt gezielt. Er traf Harrys rechte Schulter, wodurch er seinen Griff am Besenstiel verlor. Er kämpfte darum oben zu bleiben, als der zweite Klatscher ihn an der linken Hüfte traf. Endlich bemerkten auch die anderen etwas und die Puddlemere-Treiber formierten sich um ihn. Doch der Schaden war getan und Harry rutschte langsam vom Besen.

Die Kapitänin von Puddlemere, Sarah Kendall, rief sofort nach einer Auszeit. Die Jäger halfen Harry nach unten. Alicia sah sein Gesicht; er biss gegen den Schmerz die Zähne zusammen und seine Augen waren glasig. Sobald er von den Heilern auf eine Trage verfrachtet wurde, verlor er das Bewusstsein.

Die Menge tobte. Die Ballycastle-Fans feierten bereits den Sieg und die Puddlemere-Fans waren empört über die kaltschnäuzige Attacke. Der Rückschlag war ein absolut regelkonformes Manöver, doch der zweite Klatscher, der Harry an der Hüfte getroffen hatte, war völlig unnötig gewesen.

„Puddlemere bekommt einen Strafstoß zugesprochen, aber das macht wohl kaum den Verlust ihres Suchers wett!", schrie Lee, offenbar selbst höchst entrüstet. Über die Jahre hatte er gelernt, neutral zu bleiben, doch ab und an fiel er wieder zurück ins alte Muster.

In Alicia toste ein Sturm an Gefühlen, während sie stumm die Geschehnisse beobachtete. Harry wurde vom Feld gebracht, während die Spieler sich stritten und es fast zu einer Schlägerei kam. Schuldgefühle stiegen in Alicia auf. Sie hatte Harry nicht gewarnt, ob sie gewusst hatte, was passieren würde.

„Ich gehe nachsehen, ob es Harry gut geht", sagte sie plötzlich. Irgendwie wusste sie, dass sie das tun musste. Harry würde sie vielleicht nicht sehen wollen, aber sie musste es versuchen.

Lee nickte abwesend. Sie schnappte sich ihre Handtasche und zog ihren General-Pass unter der Bluse hervor. „Wir treffen uns unterm Stadion bei der Krankenstation, wenn ich es nicht rechtzeitig zurück schaffe." Er reckte ihr den Daumen entgegen und sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann eilte sie aus der Loge.

Alicia wich den Schlägereien aus, die zwischen rivalisierenden Fans ausbrachen – sie beneidete die Wachmänner wahrlich nicht, die dazwischengehen mussten. Bis sie es hinunter zu der Tür geschafft hatte, die sie zurück unter das Feld bringen würde, sah sie völlig abgekämpft aus. Ihre Haare waren ein einziges Durcheinander und ihre Kleidung war zerknittert und beschmiert mit Dreck, Butterbier, und weiß Merlin was sonst noch.

Eine riesige Gruppe Puddlemere-Fans scharte sich dort und wollten wissen, wie es Harry ging. Sie brauchte weitere Minuten, um sich hindurchzuquetschen und an den strengen Wachmännern vorbeizukommen. Sie kontrollierten ihren Pass doppelt und dreifach, bevor sie ihr endlich erlaubten, sich an ihnen vorbei zu drängen.

Es war ruhiger unter dem Feld. Im Verhältnis ruhiger, zumindest. Es rannten noch immer einige abgehetzt aussehende Mitarbeiter herum, die meisten in Puddlemere-Farben. Ab und an lief ein selbstzufrieden dreinschauender Mitarbeiter von Ballycastle an ihr vorbei und sie musste dem Drang widerstehen, ihnen ein Bein zu stellen. Sie konnte noch immer Lees Kommentare hören, wenn auch gedämpft. Es stand nun 110 – 20. Puddlemere hatte einen Treffer erzielen können, aber inzwischen war das so gut wie nutzlos. Sie konnten nur noch hoffen, dass der Schnatz bald gefangen wurde.

Alicia fragte sich, was zur Hölle sie zu Harry sagen würde, wenn sie ihn sah. Als sie an der Krankenstation ankam, war das Beste, das ihr eingefallen war: „Hallo. Tut mir Leid wegen des Spiels. Übrigens, ich schlafe nicht mit Lee. Wollen wir uns die Tage mal treffen?"

Es war nicht besonders poetisch, aber alles Wichtige war drin. Sie war so mit ihrer kleinen Ansprache beschäftigt, dass sie nicht auf die beiden Leute achtete, die aus der Krankenstation kamen. Die beiden beachteten sie ebenso wenig. Sie waren am Zanken und erst dann erkannte Alicia endlich, wer sie waren. Ron und Hermine.

Alicias Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Sie hatten offensichtlich gerade Harry besucht. Sie kamen direkt auf sie zu. Alicia ging in die Knie, senkte den Kopf und tat so, als würde sie sich die Schnürsenkel neu binden, während die beiden an ihr vorüber gingen.

„Warum müssen wir das machen?", beschwerte sich Ron.

„Irgendjemand muss eine Erklärung für die Presse abgeben. Wir können sie nicht weiter glauben lassen, dass Harry schrecklich verletzt ist. Denk nur an seine Fans", sagte Hermine mit all der Souveränität, mit der Alicia sie kannte.

Ron seufzte und sagte: „Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum wir das machen müssen!"

Alicia hörte Hermines Antwort nicht mehr, weil die beiden um eine Ecke verschwanden. Alicia richtete sich verlegen wieder auf. Warum hatte sie sich vor Ron und Hermine versteckt? Vielleicht hatte Harry sie nicht einmal vor den beiden erwähnt. Es war ziemlich dumm gewesen. Sie waren ja keine schlechten Menschen.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich es je nach Gryffindor geschafft habe", murmelte Alicia vor sich hin, während sie ihre Bluse zurechtzupfte. Sie stellte sicher, dass ihr Pass gut sichtbar vor ihrer Brust baumelte, um jegliche Fragen zu vermeiden.

Alicia drückte die Tür zur Krankenstation auf und war sofort in Stille gehüllt. Alle möglichen Schweigezauber waren über den Raum gelegt, was ganz sicher die Spieler dort in den Wahnsinn trieb, weil sie Lees Kommentare nicht mehr hören konnten. Alicia sah nach rechts und links. Rechts wühlte eine Schwester in einem Schrank. Alicia entschloss sich, nicht dorthin zu gehen.

Sie wandte sich nach links und zuckte zusammen, als ihre Schuhe im stillen Gang quietschten. Gedämpfte Stimmen drangen vom Zimmer am Ende des Gangs. Alicia meinte Harrys Stimme zu erkennen, aber sie war sich nicht sicher. Zögerlich spähte sie ins Zimmer.

Es war tatsächlich Harry. Leider war er nicht allein. Mr. und Mrs. Weasley standen neben seinem Bett und redeten freundlich mit ihm. Alicia drehte sich um und wollte fliehen, doch ihre bösen quietschenden Schuhe verrieten sie. Sie würde sie verbrennen, wenn sie nach Hause kam.

„Alicia? Bist du's?"

Diesmal würde es wohl kaum helfen so zu tun, als spräche sie kein Englisch. Sie drehte sich langsam wieder zu den Personen im Raum um. Harry hatte gesprochen. Jetzt setzt er sich auf, vor Schmerz das Gesicht verzerrend.

„Harry!", schimpfte Mrs. Weasley sofort. „Leg dich wieder hin! Wenn du nicht still hältst, heilen deine Knochen noch langsamer!"

„Ich weiß", stöhnte Harry. „Ich hab das ja schon oft genug gemacht." Er legte sich wieder hin, blieb jedoch angespannt.

Alicia trat nervös von einen Fuß auf den anderen, als alle drei sie neugierig musterten. „Äh, ich war nur – ähm, es ist nicht - "

Oh Gott. Sie hatte die Fähigkeit verloren, einen vollständigen Satz zu bilden. Mrs. Weasley bemerkte ihr Unbehagen und lächelte freundlich. „Komm rein, meine Liebe! Kein Grund da hinten stehen zu bleiben!"

„Oh. Tja, ich sollte - "

Mrs. Weasley unterbrach sie wieder. „Blödsinn!" Sie trat vor, zog Alicia in den Raum und schloss die Tür, sodass ihr Fluchtweg blockiert war.

„Wie steht's draußen?", fragte Harry leise, die Augen auf das Bettlaken gerichtet.

Alicia sah konzentriert auf eine Stelle quer durchs Zimmer. „Zuletzt hab ich 110 – 20 gehört."

Harry antwortete nicht laut darauf. Mr. Weasley begann zu summen und seine Frau stieß ihn an. Die Stille im Raum war so greifbar, dass Alicia fast daran erstickte. Sie wollte gerade gehen, als Mrs. Weasley sich zu Harry hinunterbeugte und ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gab.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass wir nur so kurz hier waren, aber Arthur und ich müssen wieder gehen."

Mr. Weasley runzelte die Stirn. „Müssen wir das?"

„Ja, mein Lieber. Du weißt doch", drängte sie.

„Nein, weiß ich nicht."

Mrs. Weasley seufzte und nahm ihren Mann beim Arm. „Du weißt doch, wir haben da diese Sache an diesem Ort."

Alicia unterdrückte gerade eben ein Lächeln, als Mr. Weasley den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich habe nicht die leiseste Ahnung, wovon du redest, Molly!"

„Wir haben diese _Sache_ an diesem _Ort_ ", beharrte sie und blickte vielsagend von Harry zu Alicia.

Mr. Weasley ging endlich ein Licht auf. „Oh! Du willst die beiden alleine lassen. Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt?"

„Weil ich versucht habe subtil zu sein. Ehrlich, Arthur", sagte sie entnervt.

„Ist schon gut, Mrs. Weasley. Ich wollte sowieso gerade gehen", sagte Alicia ohne Harry anzusehen.

„Nein! Lass dich bloß nicht von meinem taktlosen Mann verjagen. Wirklich, Alicia, bleib doch eine Weile. Wir können Harry jederzeit sehen."

Alicia zögerte. „Na ja…"

„Wunderbar. Ich habe dich schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen, meine Liebe. Komm doch irgendwann mal zum Plaudern im Fuchsbau vorbei."

Alicia hatte keine Zweifel am Thema der Plauderei, doch sie lächelte und sagte, „Danke, Mrs. Weasley."

„Pass auf dich auf, Harry!", sagte Mrs. Weasley. Sie drehte sich zu Alicia um und zwinkerte. „Alicia ist meine Spionin. Wenn du nicht still hältst und auf die Krankenschwester hörst, wird Alicia es mir sagen!"

Alicia fühlte wie ihr Gesicht warm wurde. „Oh, ich weiß nicht so recht, Mrs. Weasley."

„Jemand muss doch auf ihn aufpassen!", verkündete Mrs. Weasley. „Und jetzt lassen wir euch alleine."

Mr. Weasley hatte kaum Zeit sich zu verabschieden, bevor er aus dem Raum gezerrt wurde. Alicia murmelte einen automatischen Abschiedsgruß und fragte sich, wie auf Erden sie es immer wieder schaffte, in so lächerliche Situationen zu geraden.

„Sie sind wunderbare Menschen", sagte Harry zögerlich.

„Ja", stimmte Alicia zu.

„Glückwunsch, dass ihr es ins Finale geschafft habt."

„Danke."

„Ihr werdet wohl gegen die Bats spielen."

„Ja."

Harry muss gedacht haben, dass Alicias einsilbige Antworten ein Zeichen waren. Er sagte eine Weile lang nichts, dann seufzte er schließlich. „Hör mal, ich weiß nicht, warum du hier bist, aber du musst dich nicht gezwungen fühlen zu bleiben, weil Mrs. Weasley das alles gesagt hat. Ich verspreche, dass ich hier liegen bleibe und meine Knochen wieder zusammenwachsen lasse."

Alicia fiel plötzlich auf, wie abweisend sie geklungen hatte. Sie sah schließlich Harry an; er inspizierte wieder das Muster des Bettlakens. „Oh, ich wollte nicht so unfreundlich sein. Ich bin hergekommen, um dir etwas zu sagen, ich weiß nur nicht so ganz, wie."

„Geht es um Lee?", fragte er leise.

„Ja."

„Ich weiß schon. Ich habe ihn bei dir zuhause gesehen. Du musst das nicht mehr erklären."

„Doch, muss ich!", sagte Alicia vehement. „Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst. Ich bin mit Lee befreundet, nichts weiter."

Harry sah ihr endlich in die Augen. Sie hatte vergessen, wie wunderschön sie waren. Er versuchte sich wieder aufzusetzen, fiel jedoch mit einem schmerzvollen Zischen zurück in die Kissen. „Harry, du sollst dich doch nicht bewegen!", schalt Alicia und eilte zu seinem Bett.

Er biss die Zähne zusammen und entschloss sich schlauerweise, still liegen zu bleiben. „Ich glaube, ich habe mir das Schlüsselbein wieder gebrochen, als ich mich eben hingesetzt habe. Hinten auf dem Tisch sollte eine Flasche Skele-Wachs stehen. Könntest du sie mir bringen?"

„Klar, nur beweg dich bitte nicht mehr oder Mrs. Weasley bringt mich um!" Alicia drehte sich um und entdeckte einen kleinen Tisch, auf dem mehrere Tränke standen, offenbar um sie im Notfall schnell greifbar zu haben.

Sie fand das Skele-Wachs problemlos, da es ihr von ihren eigenen Knochenbrüchen beim Quidditch bestens bekannt war. Sie gab etwas davon in ein Glas, sich ihrer zitternden Hände viel zu bewusst. „Warum hast du sie nicht einfach ein Spruch benutzen lassen?", fragte Alicia neugierig.

„Das mache ich fast nie. Auf diese Art bleiben meine Knochen stärker", erklärte er. „Ich würde sie auf natürliche Art heilen lassen, wenn die Weltmeisterschaft nicht so bald wäre. Man kann Knochen nur ein paar Mal magisch heilen, bevor sie so schwach werden, dass sie ständig brechen. Der Trank dauert länger und tut mehr weh, aber er ist besser."

„Ich habe Madam Pomfrey auch nie einen Spruch benutzen lassen", sagte sie, während sie die Flasche zurückstellte. „Es erschien mir immer wie Schummeln. Hier, ich helfe dir."

Alicia legte eine Hand hinter seinen Kopf und hob vorsichtig das Glas an seinen Mund. Er schloss die Augen, während er langsam den grauenhaft schmeckenden Trank zu sich nahm. Sie passte genau auf, dass er alles trank. „Danke", sagte er, als er fertig war.

„Kein Problem." Sie nahm widerwillig die Hand von seinem schweißnassen Haar und stellte das Glas wieder auf den Tisch. Dann setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl neben dem Bett. „Diesmal beweg dich nicht, bis deine Knochen ganz verheilt sind."

„Jawoll, Ma'am", sagte er mit einem Lächeln.

Alicia lächelte zurück. „Tja, jedenfalls wollte ich nur alle Unklarheiten ausräumen."

„Du bist wirklich nur mit Lee befreundet?", fragte er. Alicia dachte, dass er womöglich ein bisschen hoffnungsvoll aussah, aber das bildete sie sich wahrscheinlich nur ein.

„Wirklich. Er geht momentan mit einer von den Harpies-Jägerinnen aus."

„Aber", tastete Harry sich vorsichtig vor, „ihr wart irgendwann mal mehr als Freunde, oder?"

Alicia sah ein bisschen geschockt aus. „Woher weißt du davon?"

„Oliver hat's mir gesagt, als wir von deiner Party nach Hause gegangen sind. Als ich Lee am nächsten Tag in deiner Wohnung gesehen habe, habe ich angenommen, ihr wärt wieder zusammen."

„Das war vielleicht ein bisschen voreilig", sagte Alicia munter.

Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Das hat Hermine auch gesagt."

„Du hast Hermine davon erzählt?", fragte Alicia ein wenig besorgt. Jetzt war sie froh, dass sie Ron und Hermine aus dem Weg gegangen war.

„Na ja, nicht freiwillig", gab Harry zu. „Sie hat gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmt und dann hat sie mich nicht in Ruhe gelassen, bis ich es ihr gesagt habe. Sie kann ziemlich hartnäckig sein. Aber selbst sie hat gemeint, dass es so aussah, als wärst du wieder mit Lee zusammen. Es war nicht allzu schwer zu dem Schluss zu gelangen."

„Stimmt", erwiderte Alicia mit einem widerwilligen Grinsen. „Lee hat mir erzählt, was er zu dir gesagt hat. Ich kann verstehen, dass du danach geglaubt hast, wir hätten was miteinander. Lee hat es aber nicht absichtlich gemacht", fügte sie schnell hinzu.

Harry sah wenig überzeugt aus und mit dem Gefühl, dass sie ihren Freund verteidigen müsste, fuhr Alicia fort. „Ich hätte ihm sagen sollen, dass wir…" Sie hielt inne. Was zur Hölle waren sie denn überhaupt? „Na ja, er hatte jedenfalls keine Ahnung. Wenn er es gewusst hätte, dann hätte er all das nie gesagt. Er wäre auf jeden Fall nichts ins Bad gegangen, während ich unter der Dusche stand."

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Na ja, nicht wirklich", antwortete sie ehrlich. „Es ist schließlich immer noch Lee. Er meint es aber nicht böse."

Harry schien immer noch skeptisch. „Warum wohnt er bei dir?"

„Daran ist George Schuld. Als Lee und ich noch zusammen waren, hat er Lee angeboten, dass er während der Weltmeisterschaft bei ihm wohnen kann. Es sollte so ´ne Art Männerritual sein. Natürlich hat George es prompt vergessen, als Lee ins Ausland gegangen ist.

„Also", fuhr Alicia fort, „tauchte er auf und George und Katie hatten das Gästezimmer inzwischen in ein Kinderzimmer für ihr Baby verwandelt. Fred und Angelina konnten ihn auch nicht aufnehmen. Ich war wirklich die einzige Wahl. Wir waren ja befreundet, bevor je irgendwas anderes passiert ist und ich fühle mich immer noch ein bisschen schuldig für das, was ich ihm angetan habe", erklärte sie hastig und mit einem Hauch von Verzweiflung in der Stimme. Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte sie unbedingt, dass Harry ihr glaubte.

„Was genau war eigentlich zwischen euch, wenn ich das fragen darf?"

Vor genau dieser Frage hatte Alicia Angst gehabt. Sie zupfte an ihren Fingern und wich seinem Blick aus. „Ich weiß nicht, was Oliver dir über uns erzählt hat, aber das zwischen Lee und mir war rein körperlich… zumindest von meiner Seite aus. Ich hatte mich gerade von Kieran getrennt und war ein völliges Wrack", sagte sie schnell. „Ich hätte es dir am besten gleich selbst sagen sollen."

„Warum hast du's nicht gemacht?", fragte Harry sich.

„Es war mir ein bisschen peinlich." Sie wurde tiefrot und Harry sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Ich wollte nicht, dass du glaubst, dass ich die ganze Zeit irgendwelche kurzlebigen Affären habe. Ich bin nicht sexbesessen oder so."

„Ah, ähm, das ist… gut zu wissen?"

Alicia starrte ihn an. Er grinste nur. Sie schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und stöhnte. „Ich kann nicht glauben dass ich gerade sexbesessen zu Harry Potter gesagt habe."

Die beiden lachten, bis Harry mit einer Grimasse nach seinen Rippen griff. „Ich werde einen riesigen Bluterguss bekommen, wenn ich das nicht bald eincreme."

Alicia biss sich auf die Lippe und schüttelte niedergeschlagen den Kopf. „Tut mir Leid, Harry. Das ist alles meine Schuld."

„Was meinst du? Wie soll das denn bitte deine Schuld sein?", wollte er ungläubig wissen.

„Ich – na ja, ich habe gewusst, was die Treiber vor hatten. Ich habe gehört, wie sie darüber gesprochen haben und versucht, dich davor zu warnen. Ich bin gerannt und so!", sagte sie inbrünstig. „Ich hätte mich wohl mehr bemühen sollen. Es tut mir leid."

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie das deine Schuld sein soll. _Ich_ hätte besser aufpassen sollen. Nur weil die Ballycastle-Treiber noch nie einen Rückschlag gespielt hatten, heißt das nicht, dass ich mich entspannt zurücklehnen konnte. Ich bin wirklich selbst Schuld und spreche dich von aller Last frei."

Alicia seufzte erleichtert. Sie fühlte sich immer noch schuldig, aber immerhin sah Harry es anders. Sie lehnte sich in ihrem erstaunlich bequemen Stuhl zurück und schloss die Augen.

„Meine Herren, du siehst aus, als würdest du dieses Bett eher brauchen als ich", kommentierte Harry.

„Brauche ich wahrscheinlich auch", sagte sie trocken und öffnete ein Auge. „Die letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden waren ein bisschen hektisch."

„Was war denn los?"

„Oh, ich will dich nicht mit den Einzelheiten langweilen."

Harry sagte: „Tust du nicht. Außerdem würde es mich von unserer schweren Niederlage ablenken. Bitte", fügte er leise hinzu.

Alicia stellte an diesem Punkt fest, dass Harrys Augen um Einiges gefährlicher waren als Lees Lächeln. „Na gut. Wenn du drauf bestehst. Es fing alles gestern Abend an, als Lee sich fast per Stromschlag umgebracht hat, als er ein Messer in den Toaster gesteckt hat."

„Warum in Gottes Namen sollte er sowas tun?"

Alicia konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken. „Weil's Lee ist. Ich habe schon vor Jahren aufgehört, ihn verstehen zu wollen. Tja, also, ich war gerade dabei, dich anzurufen und war genervt über die Unterbrechung. Ich hatte angefangen mir Sorgen zu machen, dass ich nicht hübsch oder aufregend genug für dich bin und - "

„Das ist Blödsinn", unterbrach Harry nachdrücklich.

„Das hat Lee auch gesagt. Ich wollte gerade wieder versuchen dich anzurufen, als eine von den Harpies-Jägerinnen auftauchte. Sie war völlig hysterisch, weil sie ihren Glücksbringer, einen Handgelenkschoner, verloren hatte und hat verkündet, dass sie ohne ihn nicht spielen würde."

„Tja, dann hoffe ich mal, dass ihr ihn gefunden habt."

Alicia kicherte bei der Erinnerung an die Suche nach dem Schoner. „Na ja, wir haben mit einer Reinigungskraft gesprochen, die nach unserer Party sauber gemacht hat und er meinte, der Schoner wäre wahrscheinlich weggeschmissen worden. Also sind Lee, Brianne und ich zwei Stunden durch riesige Müllcontainer gekrochen. Wir hatten die Hoffnung gerade aufgegeben, als ein Mitarbeiter des Teams uns sagte, dass sie einen vom Putztrupp namens Max beobachtet hatte, wie er den Schoner als Souvenir einsteckte.

„Wir haben noch mal drei Stunden gebraucht, um diesen Max zu finden und als wir ihn dann endlich gefunden hatten, wollte er den Schoner nicht rausrücken. Ich meinte, ich würde alles tun, um ihn wieder zu bekommen, woraufhin er einen obszönen Vorschlag gemacht hat. Lee hat ihm eins auf die Nase gegeben, wir haben uns den Schoner geschnappt und sind um unser Leben gerannt."

Harry hatte die ganze Zeit ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht gehabt. „Klingt nach ´ner abenteuerlichen Nacht."

„Ich musste fünf Mal duschen, bevor ich nicht mehr nach vergammelten Lebensmitteln gerochen habe. Ich bin erst um zwei heute Morgen ins Bett gekommen und Lee hat mich um sieben geweckt. Dann er Musical-Nummern gesungen und ich werde Julie Andrews und Olivia Newton-John nie wieder ansehen können, ohne schreien zu wollen."

„Tja, scheint mir, als hätte es besser laufen können", untertrieb Harry.

„Oh, das ist noch nicht mal das Ende! Als ich hier ins Stadion gekommen bin, wurde es nur noch schlimmer. Ich wollte dir viel Glück wünschen, stand dann aber vor der falschen Umkleide und habe gehört, wie die Treiber planten dein Gesicht zu ruinieren. Aber mir gefällt dein Gesicht, wie es ist, also bin ich zum anderen Ende des Stadions gesprintet, um dich zu warnen. Ich hab's nicht geschafft und musste so tun, als ob ich eine Fremdsprache spreche, damit sie mich nicht festnehmen."

„Du sprichst eine Fremdsprache?", fragte Harry mit beeindrucktem Gesicht.

„Nein", gab sie verlegen zu. „Was das Problem war. Ich hab's zurück zur VIP-Loge geschafft und dann durfte ich zusehen, wie du von allen Seiten mit Klatschern traktiert wurdest! Als deine Kapitänin um eine Auszeit gebeten hat, nachdem du in die Rippen getroffen wurdest, hat Lee mich losgeschickt, um ihm ein Butterbier zu holen. In der Schlange ging es auch hoch her."

„Was ist passiert?"

Alicia rümpfte die Nase. „Eine alte Dame hat mich mit ihrer Fahne gepikst. Das hat weh getan."

„Dagegen sehen meine Verletzungen ja wie ein Kinderspiel aus", sagte Harry leichthin.

„Richtig. Und es war ein richtig doller Pikser. Na ja, ich war gerade mit dem Butterbier auf dem Weg zurück zu Lee, als ich meinen Ex-Freund auf mich zukommen sehen habe. Ich musste mich in der Menschenmenge verstecken. So ein Typ, vor dem ich auf dem Boden hockte, hat mich Schätzchen genannt. Das war ziemlich widerlich.

„Tja. Das war's so ziemlich. Du bist verletzt worden und hier bin ich", schloss sie.

Harry hob einfach die Augenbrauen. „Du glaubst wirklich, dass du nicht aufregend genug für mich bist? Das ist mehr Aufregung, als ich normalerweise in einer ganzen Woche habe! Ich sollte wirklich derjenige sein, der sich Sorgen macht nicht aufregend genug zu sein."

„Möglich", erwiderte Alicia skeptisch. Sie wollte momentan wirklich keine Unterhaltung über ihre unterschiedlichen Lebensstile führen. Das wäre deprimierend. „Meinst du, dass das Spiel inzwischen vorbei ist? Ich könnte nachsehen gehen."

„Nein. Bitte bleib. Wir werden's früh genug herausfinden."

Harry wollte, dass sie blieb! Alicia lächelte vor sich hin und blieb sitzen. Jetzt würde sie auf gar keinen Fall gehen. Wie sich herausstellte, mussten die beiden nicht sehr lange warten, um das Spielergebnis zu erfahren. Sie hatten gerade begonnen ihre schlimmsten Quidditch-Verletzungen zu vergleichen, als die Tür aufflog und Oliver herein stolzierte.

„Ich brauche wohl kaum fragen, wer gewonnen hat", sagte Harry trostlos.

Olivers riesiges Grinsen war Antwort genug. „Einfach Pech, Kumpel. Wie geht's dir? Die Klatscher-Attacke sah ziemlich brutal aus.

„Ich werd's überleben. Glückwunsch."

Oliver blinzelte Alicia an, als wäre ihr spontan ein drittes Auge gewachsen. „Leesh? Was machst du denn hier?"

Alicia stand auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Na ja, ich wollte Harry gerade ´ne Ganzkörpermassage verpassen, bevor du uns gestört hast."

Harry lachte schnaubend und Olivers Augen wurden tellergroß. „Du wolltest _was_? Komm schon, was ist hier los?"

„Du hast es noch nicht kapiert?"

Er sah von Alicia zu Harry. Langsam veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Alicia konnte fast hören, wie es ratterte. „Was? Ihr beide? Seit wann?"

„Noch nicht so lange", antwortete Harry. „Wir würden es zu schätzen wissen, wenn du es noch niemandem sagst."

„Nicht, dass es besonders viel zu erzählen gibt", fügte Alicia schnell hinzu.

„Aber was ist mit Lee?"

„Wir sind nur befreundet. Tja, Glückwunsch auch von mir." Alicia wollte ihn umarmen, zuckte aber gleich wieder zurück. „Oliver! Du riechst, als wenn du in Sekt gebadet hast!"

Er rubbelte mit der Hand durch sein feuchtes Haar. „Das kommt in etwa hin."

Harry setzte ein tapferes Lächeln auf. „Dann solltest du zur Feier zurück. Danke, dass du vorbeigekommen bist, das war wirklich nett von dir."

Oliver schien immer noch ein bisschen fassungslos zu sein. Er konnte nicht aufhören Alicia anzustarren. „Kein Problem. Äh, wir sehen uns demnächst, Alicia. Wir werden uns wohl die kommende Woche öfter über den Weg laufen."

„Ja, wir sehen uns bestimmt." Sie warf ihm einen verschlagenen Blick zu und seine Miene wurde besorgt. „Ruh dich besser nicht auf deinen Lorbeeren aus, Wood. Ich kenne alle deine Geheimnisse."

„Genau so, wie ich deine kenne, Spinnet", konterte Oliver einfach. „Wir werden wohl am nächsten Sonntag sehen, wie gut wir einander wirklich kennen."

Alicia lächelte gelassen, als wenn sie keine Sorge auf Erden hätte. In Wahrheit hatte sie eine Heidenangst vor dem Endspiel, doch Oliver musste das wohl kaum wissen. Sie und Harry verabschiedeten sich von ihrem ehemaligen Kapitän und er verließ noch immer verblüfft den Kopf schüttelnd das Krankenzimmer.

„Ich hoffe einfach nur, dass ihr nächste Woche die Bats schlagt", sagte Harry ernsthaft.

„Ich würde sagen, dass wir einen leichten Vorteil haben, weil niemand wirklich erwartet, dass ein Haufen Hexen die irische und britische Liga gewinnt. Dass alle uns unterschätzen, ist unsere beste Waffe."

Harry starrte hinauf zur Decke, während Alicia unruhig auf und ab ging. Sie wollte Harry nicht wirklich verlassen, doch sie sagte: „Ich gehe dann wohl besser mal. Lee sucht bestimmt nach mir."

„Hey, wenn du die Woche abends mal Zeit hast, dann komm doch zum Essen zu mir."

Alicia hielt mitten im Schritt inne. „Essen bei dir?"

„Mit Ron und Hermine, natürlich."

„Oh. Das kann ich wohl einrichten. An welchen Tag hast du denn gedacht?"

„Mittwoch? Gegen sieben?"

Dinner mit Ron und Hermine? Das wäre ja beinahe so etwas wie ein Doppel-Date! Alicia lächelte zufrieden. „Klingt gut."

„Licia? Bist du hier drin, Süße?"

Lee steckte seinen Kopf zur Tür hinein und Alicia machte nachdrücklich eine schlitzende Bewegung mit der Hand vor dem Hals. Lee verstand schnell und nannte Alicia nicht wieder Süße. „Alles klar, Potter?"

„Ging schon mal besser", erwiderte Harry ironisch.

Anspannung knisterte zwischen Harry und Lee in der Luft. Alicia beeilte sich sie zu zerstreuen. „Wir sollten besser los, Lee. Jetzt wo ich weiß, dass wir gegen die Bats spielen, kann ich mich an die Spielzüge machen."

„Klar, Liebli– Leesh, meine ich. Oh, verdammt!", fluchte Lee frustriert.

Alicia seufzte und ging zurück zu Harrys Bett, um ihre Handtasche einzusammeln. „Wir sehen uns Mittwochabend, Harry. Ich hoffe, dir geht's bald besser."

„Ich auch", sagte Lee und seine Stimme klang aufrichtig. „Und mir tut diese ganze Sache mit Alicia Leid. Ich wusste wirklich nicht, dass du auf sie stehst. Na ja, ich bin froh, dass du nicht mehr mit Oliver schläfst. Nicht dass das nicht völlig in Ordnung wäre. Hatte dadurch nur ein paar echt verstörende Bilder im Kopf."

Lee wandte sich um und ging und Harry starrte ihm nach. Er blickte zu Alicia auf, die ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken versuchte. „Mit Oliver schlafen? Wovon verdammt noch mal redet er bitte?"

„Keine Ahnung." Alicia beugte sich hinunter und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund. Nach Harrys Meinung richtete sie sich viel zu früh wieder auf.

„Das ist nicht fair!", protestierte er, als sie zur Tür ging. „Ich kann mich nicht mal bewegen! Hey, komm wieder her!"

„Wiedersehen, Harry", rief Alicia über die Schulter.


	7. Abendessen mit Ron und Hermine

**Kapitel 6**

„Sie haben meinen verdammten Namen falsch geschrieben!"

„Hör auf zu fluchen."

„Mum, sie haben meinen Namen falsch geschrieben!"

Alicia sprang vom Tisch auf, den _Tagespropheten_ in die Hand gekrallt. Ihre Mutter und ihre Schwestern sahen zu, wie sie in der Küche herumstampfte. „Lass mich mal sehen", sagte Catherine ruhig.

Alicia reichte ihrer älteren Schwester stumm die Zeitung. Innerlich kochte sie vor Wut. Catherine war immer ruhig und gelassen. Wenn man ihrem Mann glauben mochte, hatte sie selbst bei der Geburt ihres Kindes nicht einen Tropfen Schweiß vergossen.

„Eine interessante Entwicklung", las Catherine, „zeichnet sich für das Quidditch-Endspiel an diesem Wochenende ab: Die Frau, welche die Jägerinnen der Holyhead Harpies trainiert, war einst Schützling von Oliver Wood. Elisa Spurnet spielte in Hogwarts in Woods Gryffindor-Team."

„Elisa Spurnet!", rief Alicia. „ _Elisa Spurnet_!"

Alicias jüngere Schwester kicherte, doch ihre Mutter runzelte mitfühlend die Stirn. „Das ist enttäuschend, Liebes, aber ich denke trotzdem, dass du ein wenig übertreibst."

Catherine hob die Augenbrauen und fragte: „Hast du den Rest schon gelesen?"

„Nein. Ich bin nur bis dahin gekommen. Wieso? Was sagen sie sonst noch über mich?", wollte Alicia wissen.

„Quellen aus Kreisen nahe Wood und Spurnet bestätigen, dass die beiden zu Schulzeiten ein Paar waren. Es konnte bisher nicht geklärt werden, ob die Romanze je wieder aufgeflammt ist, doch dieser Hintergrund verleiht dem Spiel zweifelsohne eine zusätzliche Würze. _Der Feind in meinem Bett_ bekommt dadurch eine gänzlich neue Bedeutung."

Alicia kreischte vor Wut. Ihr jüngere Schwester, hysterisch kichernd, griff nach der Zeitung und riss den Artikel heraus. „Ich werde das hier mit nach Hause nehmen und an den Kühlschrank kleben. Dad wird das unbedingt lesen wollen."

„Wag es ja nicht, Mackenzie! Du weißt doch, wie er sich immer über meine Beziehungen aufregt. Außerdem waren Oliver und ich immer nur befreundet."

„Du warst nie mit ihm im Bett?", fragte Mackenzie skeptisch.

„Nie."

„Ehrlich mal, was stimmt denn nicht mit dir? Du kennst ihn doch schon seit Jahren!"

Alicia schnappte ihrer Schwester ärgerlich die Zeitung weg. „Weißt du, anders als gewisse _andere_ Leute, schlafe ich nicht gleich mit jedem Kerl, den ich kennen lerne."

Mackenzie starrte wütend zurück. Sie war sehr, sehr gut im wütenden Starren. „Meinst du etwa mich? Ich hoffe nicht, denn sonst werde ich - "

„Das reicht jetzt, Mädels", unterbrach ihre Mutter gelassen. „Hört mal, wir werden heute Abend ein nettes, ruhiges Familienessen veranstalten, um Alicias Teilnahme am Endspiel zu feiern."

„Oh, heute Abend kann ich nicht", sagte Alicia mit plötzlicher Röte in den Wangen und senkte den Blick. Sie betete, dass niemand was bemerkt hatte, doch Catherine schlug zu.

„Und warum nicht? Was ist _so_ wichtig, dass du nicht mal Zeit mit deiner Familie verbringen kannst?"

In gespielter Faszination sah Alicia angestrengt aus dem Fenster. „Ich wasche mir heute Abend die Haare."

„Den ganzen Abend?", fragte Mackenzie skeptisch.

„Natürlich nicht. Ich muss auch noch die Katze waschen."

„Alicia", sagte ihre Mutter geduldig. „Die Katze wäscht sich alleine. Mit wem gehst du aus?"

„Eine Verabredung?", rief Mackenzie. „Seit wann hat Alicia denn sowas?"

„Ich habe ständig Verabredungen! Ich bin so gut wie süchtig danach!", beharrte Alicia vehement.

„Ach, wirklich? Und wann war deine letzte _richtige_ Verabredung?"

„Oh. Tja, das war… wart' doch mal, ich versuche zu zählen! Hetz mich nicht so!"

Mackenzie grinste nur süffisant. „Hab ich mir doch gedacht. Ich wette, du willst zuhause hocken, Eis in dich reinstopfen und einen öden Film schauen."

Alicias Gesicht nahm ein alarmierendes Rot an und sie drehte sich zu ihrer Mutter um. „Mum, mach, dass sie aufhört!"

„Hört jetzt auf ihr zwei, ihr seid erwachsene Frauen." Mrs. Spinnet erhob sich und zog ihre cremefarbene Bluse glatt. Für eine Frau in den Fünfzigern war sie noch immer hübsch und strahlte eine ruhige Eleganz aus, die Alicia immer beneidet hatte. „Kommt schon, Mädchen, wir lassen eure Schwester allein, damit sie sich für ihre Verabredung fertig machen kann."

Mackenzie schnaubte vor verhaltenem Lachen. Alicia haschte nach ihr, doch sie Disapparierte. Catherine schüttelte verächtlich den Kopf und Disapparierte ebenfalls.

Alicia seufzte. „Warum hätte ich nicht ein Einzelkind sein können?"

„Kopf hoch, mein Schatz, du willst doch deine mysteriöse Verabredung nicht deprimieren."

„ _Mum_!"

„Auf Wiedersehen, Spätzchen." Ihre Mutter gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, dann Disapparierte sie.

Alicia konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. War ja klar, dass ihre Mutter sofort merken würde, dass sie eine Verabredung hatte. Schade nur, dass sie Mackenzie das süffisante Grinsen nicht aus dem Gesicht wischen konnte. Sie wusste, dass Harry ihre Beziehung noch nicht öffentlich machen wollte und Mackenzie konnte einfach keine Geheimnisse für sich behalten.

Alicia machte sich eine beruhigende Tasse Tee und setzte sich vor den Fernseher. Schon Stunden vor dem Date war sie nervös. Was zur Hölle sollte sie nur zu Ron und Hermine sagen? Sie kannte sie ja kaum und irgendwann wäre auch Small Talk erschöpft.

Zwei Stunden und drei Tassen Tee später beschloss Alicia sich ein Sandwich zu machen. Sie wollte nicht zu viel essen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was Harry zum Essen kochen würde, doch sie wollte sicher sein, dass sie auch Appetit mitbrachte.

Bevor sie auch nur einen Bissen nehmen konnte, klopfte es laut an der Tür. Fluchend rannte sie zur Tür und riss sie auf. Fred, George und Lee begrüßten sie mit breiten Lächeln.

„Hi, wir sind hier um Elisa Spurnet zu sehen", sagte Lee, noch immer lächelnd.

„Verzieht euch." Alicia versuchte die Tür zuzuschlagen, doch Fred klemmte seinen Fuß dazwischen. Mit einer Grimasse stampfte sie davon.

Sie folgten ihr lachend. „Warum hast du uns nie erzählt, dass du mit Oliver zusammen warst?", fragte George.

„Weil ich nie mit ihm zusammen war!"

„Schon gut, musst ja nicht gleich an die Decke gehen, Leesh."

Alicia machte eine sehr unhöfliche Geste, die Fred erwiderte. Die drei setzten sich hin und George begann, Alicias Sandwich zu essen. Sie setzte sich auf den Boden und beobachtete sie mürrisch. „Darf ich fragen, warum ihr mich schon wieder nervt?"

„Entspann dich", sagte Lee, „wir sind nur hier um ein bisschen fernzusehen."

„Ich hoffe, euch ist klar, dass alle Ab-18-Kanäle gesperrt sind", erwiderte Alicia gefasst.

„Du hast so versaute Gedanken", warf Fred ihr vor. „Warum denkst du bloß, dass wir deswegen hier sind?"

„Weil ihr lasterhafte und verkommene Menschen seid."

„Also das nehme ich dir übel", sagte George durch einen Mund voll Erdnussbutter-Sandwich.

Lee stand auf und setzte sich neben sie. Er legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern. „Du siehst nicht so gut aus. Was ist los, Süße?"

„Heute Abend ist das große Date", antwortete Fred für sie.

„Oh, stimmt ja. Aber deswegen brauchst du nicht nervös sein", sagte Lee. „Ich habe dich mit Harry gesehen und ihr seid perfekt zusammen."

„Wie Erdbeeren mit Sahne!", warf George ein.

„Oder Spitzenunterwäsche und Schokoladensauce."

Alicia sah zu Fred auf. „ _Was_?"

„Nichts."

Alicia seufzte. „Leute, ich kann einfach nicht _nicht_ nervös sein. Ich habe eine Stunde gebracht, um mich zu entscheiden, was ich anziehen will und ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher!"

„Und was willst du anziehen?", fragte Lee.

„Ich wollte warten, bis Crystal nach Hause kommt, damit sie mir helfen kann", sagte Alicia.

„Ach, wir sind doch jetzt hier. Wir helfen dir!", sagte George fröhlich.

„Auf gar keinen Fall."

„Komm schon, wir wissen, was Männern gefällt", beharrte Fred.

Lee stand auf und zog eine widerwillige Alicia auf die Füße. „Geh und zieh an, was du rausgesucht hast. Ich verspreche, dass wir ganz lieb sind."

Alicia schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Habt ihr beiden nicht einen Laden zu führen?", sagte sie zu Fred und George.

„Unterbezahlte Aushilfen", antwortete Fred mit einem durchtriebenen Grinsen.

„Was ist mit Angelina und Katie?", fragte Alicia verzweifelt.

„Katie hat einen Kontrolltermin."

Alicia schnappte nach Luft. „Du solltest bei ihr sein!"

„Katie hat gesagt, ich darf nicht mit, weil ich jedes Mal anfange zu kichern, wenn der Arzt über gewisse Körperteile spricht."

Alicia verdrehte die Augen. „Und wo ist Angelina?"

„Sie besucht mit Jordy ihre Eltern. Und bevor du fragst, ich bin nicht mit, weil ihre Eltern mich hassen."

„Oh, das stimmt doch gar nicht! Du bist nur paranoid."

„Blödsinn", wies Fred ihren Einwand ab. „Sie nennen mich immer noch ‚dieser Weasley-Kerl'."

Lee musste sie gar nicht erst fragen, wo seine Freundin war, weil Alicia wusste, dass sie bei einem extra für die Spieler der Finalisten-Teams ausgerichteten Lunch war. Es schien, als säße sie mit den Dreien fest. „Na schön. Ich gehe mich umziehen."

„Braves Mädchen." Lee versetzte ihr einen kleinen Stoß in die richtige Richtung.

Sie stolperte in ihr Schlafzimmer und zog sich die Kleidung an, die sie auf ihrem Bett ausgebreitet hatte. Ihr Haar band sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz. Nach langer Überlegung hatte sie entschieden, einen knöchellangen Jeansrock und ein langärmeliges schwarzes Shirt zu tragen. Sie zog ein Paar flache Schuhe an und ging wieder hinaus zu den Jungs.

Alicia stellte sich vor sie hin, während sie nur wortlos starrten. „Und?"

„Ehrliche Meinung?", fragte Lee zögerlich.

„Natürlich", sagte Alicia. Sie bekam langsam ein unschönes Gefühl in der Magengegend.

„Na ja, du siehst aus wie ´ne Bibliothekarin."

„Tue ich nicht!", sagte Alicia defensiv. „Ich sehe anständig aus."

„Anständig ist nur ein anderes Wort für langweilig", teilte Lee ihr sanft mit. Oder zumindest so sanft er konnte.

„Hey, George, wenn du deinen Kopf schief legst und die Augen zukneifst, sieht sie wie Grandma aus!"

George kniff die Augen zusammen und legte den Kopf schief. „Wow! Du siehst wirklich aus wie unsere Großmutter! Los, nenn mich mal einen nichtsnutzigen Tunichtgut."

Alicia wurde knallrot und kreischte: „Ich sehe nicht aus wie eure Großmutter! Sie ist klein und dick und hat blaue Haare!"

„Nicht sie, die andere."

„Ich sehe nicht aus…" Alicia sah an sich selbst herunter. „Aber… oh, gottverdammt!"

„Keine Sorge", sagte Lee hastig, um sie zu beruhigen. „Wir helfen dir."

Alicia stampfte wütend mit dem Fuß auf. „Ich brauche eure Hilfe nicht! Ich gehe nicht hin!" Sie rannte weg, bevor einen von ihnen sie aufhalten konnte.

„Jetzt sieh doch nur, was du angerichtet hast!" Fred versetzte Lee einen Hieb auf den Arm.

Lee schlug zurück. „Du bist doch derjenige, der ihr gesagt hat, sie würde wie deine _Großmutter_ aussehen!"

„Ich wette, sie weint jetzt", sagte George.

Fred nickte und senkte die Stimme. „Ich mag's gar nicht, wenn sie weint."

„Ich auch nicht. Kommt, wir machen's wieder gut."

Lee marschierte los, die anderen beiden im Schlepptau. Alicia lag zusammengerollt auf ihrem Bett. George setzte sich neben sie und Lee und Fred begannen ihren Schrank zu durchwühlen. Viel Hilfreiches fanden sie dort nicht.

„Hey, wo ist dieser niedliche schwarze Rock, den du das letzte Mal an hattest, als ich hier war?", fragte Lee.

Alicia setzte sich so schnell auf, dass sie George beinahe eine Kopfnuss versetzte. All ihre Tränen waren plötzlich vergessen. „Den kann ich unmöglich anziehen, der ist viel zu kurz."

„Nicht unbedingt. Wo ist er?"

„Irgendwo hinten drin. A-aber den kann ich nicht anziehen, wenn ich mich hinsetze, kann man meine Unterwäsche sehen!"

„Du sagst das, als wäre es was Schlimmes", sagte George sanft.

Alicia stieß ihm mit den Ellenbogen in die Rippen. Lee fand den Rock und warf ihn ihr zu. „Zieh den an, während wir dir ein Oberteil suchen."

„Ich glaube, ich sehe lieber aus wie eine Oma", sagte Alicia, den kurzen Rock in die Höhe haltend.

„Harry wird seine Augen nicht mehr von dir nehmen können, wenn du den Rock anziehst", versicherte Fred ihr.

„Ganz zu schweigen von seinen Händen", fügte Lee hinzu.

„Seine Hände?", wiederholte Alicia langsam. Das klang ziemlich gut. „Na gut, ich ziehe ihn an. Und wehe einer von euch macht einen blöden Kommentar."

„Als ob wir sowas je tun würden."

Alicia ignorierte den Kommentar geflissentlich. Sie ging hinaus in den Flur, schloss die Tür und zog den Rock an. Dann öffnete sie langsam die Schlafzimmertür. „Mir gefällt die Idee doch nicht mehr. Ich ziehe einfach eine Jeans an. Jungs?"

Sie starrten immer noch. Lee erholte sich als erster; er räusperte sich und sagte, „Alles klar. Du behältst das an. Keine Widerrede."

„Aber - "

„Behalt ihn an", sagte Fred nachdrücklich.

George fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare und stieß einen lauten Atemzug aus. „Meine Herren, wenn ich nicht so verliebt wäre in… äh…"

„Katie?"

„Ja. Katie."

Alicia errötete und zupfte an ihrem Rock. „Das ist wirklich süß von euch, aber ich sehe aus, als würde ich in ein Rotlichtviertel gehören."

Lee schüttelte den Kopf und legte ihr die Hände auf die Schultern. „Du siehst fantastisch aus. Lass den Rock an und zieh dir ein Paar hohe Schuhe an. Ganz einfach."

„Was für Unterwäsche trägst du?", fragte Fred plötzlich.

„ _Wie bitte_?!"

„Oh, das ist wirklich sehr wichtig", sagte George inbrünstig.

„Ich fand die mit der schwarzen Spitze immer toll", sagte Lee nachdenklich. „Harry würde die mögen."

„Harry wird mich nicht in meiner Unterwäsche sehen!"

Fred hob fragend die Augenbrauen. „Bist du dir sicher?"

Alicia musste für einen Moment inne halten und nachdenken. „Na ja, vielleicht… Halt – Nein! Sowas würde ich nicht machen!"

„Ich kann mich deutlich daran erinnern, dass ich kaum zwei Stunden im Land war, bevor du mir um den Hals gefallen bist", erinnerte Lee.

„Das ist was anderes. Harry wird mich nicht in Unterwäsche sehen." Die Worte waren kaum aus ihrem Mund, da bekam sie schon Zweifel. Bridget Jones ließ grüßen. „Na schön. Ich ziehe die mit der schwarzen Spitze an."

„Nimm lieber die rosafarbene", riet George. „Die ist weiblicher."

Lee schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Unnötig. Ich glaube kaum, dass Harry eine Erinnerung braucht, dass sie ´ne Frau ist, wenn sie in Unterwäsche vor ihm steht."

Alicia schlug die Hände vors Gesicht. „Oh Gott."

„Was ist mit weiß?", schlug Fred vor. „Das ist hübsch und jungfräulich."

Lee öffnete den Mund, zweifellos um Alicias nicht vorhandene Jungfräulichkeit zu betonen. Sie unterbrach ihn abrupt. „Hört auf über meine Unterwäsche zu reden! Das entscheide ich selbst."

„Meine Lieblingsfarbe ist ja rot", sagte George beiläufig.

Lee nickte und stupste Alicia an. „Ja, du hast doch dieses schicke rote Höschen. Harry ist ein waschechter Gryffindor, die würde er bestimmt lieben."

„Habt ihr auch nur ein Wort von dem gehört, was ich gerade gesagt habe?", wollte sie wissen.

Fred machte ein nachdenkliches Geräusch. „Ich mag es, wenn Angelina überhaupt keine Unterwäsche trägt."

Mehr konnte Alicia nicht ertragen. Sie hielt sich die Ohren zu und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. „Zu viele Informationen!"

Lee täuschte Besorgnis vor. „Alles in Ordnung, Schätzchen?"

„Ich hoffe, euch dreien ist klar, dass ihr die ganze Psychotherapie bezahlen dürft, die ich brauchen werde."

* * *

„Der Shepherd's Pie ist angebrannt. Du solltest doch darauf aufpassen, Ron!"

„Wovon redest du? Ist doch gar nicht angebrannt."

„Er ist _wohl_ angebrannt! Da an der Ecke von der Kruste."

„Sehe ich immer noch nicht!"

„Oh, er ist völlig hin!"

Hermine Granger ließ ihr Buch sinken und seufzte. Es gar nur einen Weg, diesen Zank schnell zu beenden. Sie ging zu Ron und Harry in die Küche. Beide starrten angestrengt auf den Auflauf. Hermine spähte über Rons Schulter. „Wo ist er angebrannt?"

Harry deutete auf einen kleinen schwarzen Fleck auf der Kruste. „Genau da!"

Hermine nickte ernst. „Ich sehe es." Sie streckte die Hand aus und brach das besagte Stück Kruste ab.

Harry keuchte empört. „Du hast meinen Auflauf kaputt gemacht!"

„Es ist alles gut. Alicia wird es nicht mal merken."

„ _Ich_ werde es aber merken und den ganzen Abend paranoid sein!" Harry starrte seine besten Freunde finster an.

„Wir können doch in Minuten einen neuen Auflauf herzaubern", sagte Ron.

Harry sah absolut entsetzt aus angesichts des Vorschlags. „Alicia mag Muggelkram, also muss der Auflauf von Grund auf selbst gemacht sein, _ohne_ Magie! Oh, glaubt ihr, es ist zu spät, um alles abzublasen?"

„Sie soll in zehn Minuten kommen", sagte Hermine. „Vielleicht solltest du darüber nachdenken, dir eine Hose anzuziehen, bevor sie da ist?"

„Was?"

„Harry, du stehst hier in Hemd und Boxershorts."

Harry sah an sich hinab und stellte fest, dass Hermine Recht hatte. Sein Gesicht wurde warm vor Scham. „Das wusste ich. Ich wollte mir gerade eine Hose anziehen."

Sobald Harry aus dem Zimmer gehastet war, stieß Ron Hermine an. „Du hättest ihm nichts sagen sollen. Der Ausdruck auf Alicias Gesicht wäre zum Schießen gewesen!"

„Und Harry hätte einen Nervenzusammenbruch bekommen." Hermine drückte Ron einen Stapel Teller in die Hand und nahm sich eine handvoll Messer und Gabeln.

„Du nimmst das gute Geschirr?", fragte Ron.

„Harry besteht darauf", sagte Hermine, während sie ihm ins Esszimmer folgte.

Ron verteilte die Teller und sagte: „Er macht sich ja ´ne ganze Menge Mühe."

„Und deshalb wirst du es auch nicht für ihn ruinieren."

„ _Ich_? Du bist doch diejenige, die sie verhören wird."

„Ich verhöre keine Leute", sagte Hermine fest. „Ich stelle nur ein paar Fragen, um Harry zu beschützen."

„Vielleicht solltest du Alicia ein bisschen verschonen. Immerhin wissen wir, dass sie keine Verrückte ist wie Danni."

„Wissen wir das wirklich?"

„Komm schon, sie schon seit ihrem ersten Schuljahr mit Fred und George befreundet", sagte Ron.

Hermine hob skeptisch die Augenbrauen. „Das beruhigt mich eher wenig."

„Ich denke, sie wird Harry gut tun."

Hermine legte das letzte Messer an seinen Platz und wandte sich zu ihrem Freund um. „Ich kann mich gut dran erinnern, dass du dasselbe über Danni gesagt hast."

„Na ja, diesmal bin ich mir sicher." Ron gab ihr einen beruhigenden Kuss auf die Wange. „Wir sollten lieber das Essen auf den Tisch bringen, bevor Harry eine Panikattacke hat."

Leider hatte Harry diesen Punkt bereits fünf Minuten zuvor erreicht. Er hinterfragte, was er anziehen wollte. Er hinterfragte die Wahl des Essens. Er hinterfragte sogar den ganzen Abend. Vielleicht war es zu früh nach der Trennung von Danni.

Harry versuchte noch immer, seine Haare zu bändigen, als es an der Tür klingelte. Er erstarrte. Ron gab ihm einen Klaps auf die Schulter, als er vorbeieilte. „Stunde der Wahrheit, Kumpel."

Harry atmete tief ein und ging zur Tür. Auf dem Weg vorbei am Wohnzimmer sah er Ron und Hermine, die aus dem Fenster zum Vorgarten spähten. Er hielt inne und beobachtete sie neugierig.

„Meine Güte, schau dir ihre Beine an", sagte Ron atemlos.

„Was ist denn mit ihren Beinen, Ronald?", fragte Hermine frostig.

„Äh… sie hat zwei davon?", stammelte er.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und lachte. „Netter Versuch, Ron. Lass mich mal sehen."

„Harry!", kreischte Hermine entsetzt. „Du kannst sie doch nicht draußen stehen lassen, während wir alle durchs Fenster starren!"

„Oh. Richtig. Wohl nicht."

Harry zupfte sein Hemd zurecht und machte die Tür auf. Er wusste sofort, was Ron gemeint hatte. Alicia trug den kürzesten Rock, den er je gesehen hatte.

„Hi", sagte Alicia unbehaglich.

Harry schaffte es, seine Augen von ihren Beinen zu nehmen. „Hi. Komm rein."

„Danke." Sie lächelte nervös und trat an ihm vorbei.

Ein leiser Hauch von ihrem Parfüm wehte zu ihm hinüber. Ein kurzer Rock und Parfüm. Auf einmal schien es nicht mehr die beste Idee gewesen zu sein, Ron und Hermine dabei zu haben.

Ron und Hermine kamen aus dem Wohnzimmer. Ron lächelte, doch Hermine sah reserviert aus. „Hi", sagte Ron fröhlich.

„Hallo", sagte Hermine zurückhaltend.

Alicia sah nervös von Harry zu dem uneinigen Pärchen. Sie räusperte sich. „Äh, hi."

„Du siehst wirklich gut aus", sagte Harry pflichtbewusst, aber aufrichtig.

Alicia schien sich bei dem Kommentar ein wenig zu entspannen. „Dankeschön. Ich habe eine Flasche Wein mitgebracht."

„Danke, aber das wäre nicht nötig gewesen", sagte Harry und nahm die Flasche entgegen.

Alicia wies das mit einem Schulterzucken ab. „Kein Problem, wirklich. Ich hatte sie eh zuhause." Ihre Miene wurde besorgt und sie wandte sich schnell an Hermine. „Nicht, dass ich eine Menge Wein zuhause rumliegen habe. Ich bin keine Alkoholikerin oder so… Ich meine, ich trinke ab und an ein Glas zum Essen. Ich habe irgendwo gelesen, dass das gut für die Gesundheit sein soll. Nicht dass ich alles glaube, was ich lese, natürlich nicht."

Harry, Ron und Hermine starrten sie an.

* * *

Alicia redete zu viel. Um alles noch schlimmer zu machen, wusste sie, dass sie zu viel redete. Je mehr sie sich darauf konzentrierte, nicht so viel zu reden, desto mehr redete sie. Das letzte Mal, dass sie so nervös gewesen war, war beim Vorstellungsgespräch bei den Harpies gewesen. Irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft, ihrer Chefin mitzuteilen, dass sie am liebsten auf der linken Seite des Bettes schlief. Bis heute hatte sie nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie sie von ihren Karrierezielen zu ihren Schlafgewohnheiten gekommen war.

Hermine brach schließlich das grauenhafte Schweigen. Sie warf Alicia einen unlesbaren Blick zu und ergriff Rons Arm. „Geht ihr beide schon einmal ins Esszimmer. Ron und ich bringen das Essen rein."

Alicia fühlte, wie Harrys Hand ihre streifte und griff danach wie nach einem Rettungsring. Sobald Hermine und Ron gegangen waren, legte sie die freie Hand über die Augen. „Das war furchtbar."

Harry drückte ihre Hand. „Du musst nicht nervös sein."

„Spinnst du? Das hier ist in etwa so, als würde ich deine Eltern kennen lernen."

Harry legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief. „Stimmt wohl. So habe ich das noch nie gesehen. Na ja, du musst dir trotzdem keine Sorgen machen. Sei einfach ganz normal."

„Ich _bin_ ganz normal", informierte Alicia ihn entmutigt. „Das ist ja das Problem."

Harry lächelte sie beruhigend an. „Ich verspreche dir, es wird alles gut. Komm mit."

Alicia folgte Harry durchs Haus. Ihre Augen huschten von links nach rechts und versuchten, alles auf einmal in sich aufzunehmen. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass Harry in einem Herrenhaus wohnen würde, aber sie hatte auch nicht erwartet, dass sein Haus so… normal war. Das Innere war jedoch wunderschön. Alicia fiel ein, dass eine berühmte Innenarchitektin vor ein paar Jahren beauftragt worden war, das Haus einzurichten.

„Chloe Cummings hat ihren Job hier wirklich fantastisch gemacht", bemerkte Alicia, als sie ins Esszimmer traten.

„Das will ich auch hoffen. Hat ein Vermögen gekostet."

Alicia entdeckte einige Bilderrahmen auf dem Kaminsims und trat näher, um sie zu betrachten. Eins war von Harrys Eltern, eins von ihm mit Ron und Hermine, noch eins von der Weasley-Familie und ein weiteres vom Gryffindor-Quidditch-Team, nachdem sie in Olivers letztem Jahr den Quidditch-Pokal gewonnen hatten. Alicia lächelte bei der Erinnerung und Harry trat neben sie.

„Ich habe das Foto schon hier stehen, seit ich hier wohne. Ich schaue jeden Tag ein Bild von dir an und jetzt bist du hier. Ist schon komisch, wenn man darüber nachdenkt."

„So komisch ist das gar nicht", sagte Alicia. „Ich schaue jede Nacht vorm Schlafengehen ein Bild von dir an."

„Hast du ein Quidditch-Foto neben dem Bett stehen?", riet Harry.

„Nicht so ganz. Es ist das Bild von dir, wo dich der _Tagesprophet_ nackt beim Sonnenbad erwischt hat. Es hängt an meiner Decke."

Harry wurde rot. „Das hast du gesehen?"

„Süßer, jede Hexe im Land hat das Bild gesehen."

„Das war alles Dannis Idee", sagte er defensiv. „Normalerweise mache ich sowas nicht."

Alicia setzte sich an den langen Tisch und strich mit dem Finger über das zart bestickte Tischtuch. „Zu schade. So gut wie jedes von den Mädels bei den Harpies hat das Bild in ihrem Spint."

„Du amüsierst dich köstlich", sagte Harry anklagend.

Alicia zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sicher doch. Du bist niedlich, wenn du dich unwohl fühlst."

Harry setzte sich neben sie, noch immer ziemlich unbehaglich dreinschauend. „Ein einziges Nacktfoto im _Tagespropheten_ und ich bekomme es ständig wieder vorgesetzt."

„Oh, so schlimm war es nicht. Man konnte nichts Unzüchtiges sehen. Glaub mir, ich hab nachgeschaut."

Harry setzte eine gespielt böse Miene auf. „Schmutzige Tricks kann ich auch. Wie kommt es, dass ich gar nicht weiß, dass du in der Schule mit Oliver zusammen warst, _Elisa_?"

„Oh, der war mies, Potter. Ich wollte deine spindeldürren Beine ja nicht erwähnen, aber du wolltest es ja nicht anders."

„Ich habe keine dürren Beine!"

Alicia beugte sich zu ihm vor bis ihre Nasenspitze seine berührte. „Hast du wohl", sagte sie sanft.

Harry schien nicht gehört zu haben, was sie sagte. Er presste seine Lippen auf ihre. Leider hielt das nur ganze drei Sekunden, dann kamen Hermine und Ron ins Zimmer. Hermine räusperte sich vernehmlich und die beiden zuckten hastig zurück.

„Nicht am Tisch, Kinder", tadelte Ron scherzhaft.

Alicia errötete wie ein gescholtenes Kind. Hermine warf ihr einen taxierenden Blick zu, als sie das Essen auf den Tisch stellte. Alicia wich ihrem Blick aus, indem sie das Essen begutachtete.

„Wow. Das sieht großartig aus. Ihr habt alle meine Lieblingsgerichte gemacht. Woher wusstet ihr das?

„Ich bin bei Fred und George gewesen", gab Harry zu.

„Sie haben dir sogar geholfen?", fragte Alicia und bemühte sich nicht mal, ihre Verblüffung zu verstecken, während sie sich Auflauf und Salat auffüllte.

„Nicht so ganz. Fred hat mir gesagt, du wärst eine Vegetarierin mit Laktose-Intoleranz." Harry schüttelte den Kopf und goss ihr Wein ein. „Dann meinte George, du würdest nur rote Lebensmittel essen. Wir würden alle Äpfel essen, wenn Katie mich nicht aufgeklärt hätte."

„Tut mir Leid. Die beiden stellen dich nur auf die Probe. Sie sind in letzter Zeit sehr beschützerisch."

„Keine Sorge, das kann ich aushalten", versicherte Harry ihr mit einem selbstbewussten Grinsen. „Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum sie sich die Mühe machen. Immerhin haben sie uns überhaupt erst verkuppelt."

„Versuch nie, Fred und Georges Logik zu verstehen", riet Ron seinem Freund. „Vertrau mir, das führt nur zu Schwierigkeiten."

Sie begannen schweigend zu essen. Das Essen war köstlich. Alicia konnte schmecken, dass es ohne Magie gemacht worden war und wusste die Mühe sehr zu schätzen. Wenn man mit handgemachten Mahlzeiten aufgewachsen war, konnte man den Unterschied merken. Es schmeckte nicht unbedingt besser, nur anders.

„Bist du zuversichtlich, was das große Finale angeht, Alicia?"

Alicia sah zu Ron auf. „Auf jeden Fall. Oliver wird gar nicht wissen, wie ihm geschieht."

„Die Harpies waren die letzten zwanzig Jahre nicht einmal in den Finalspielen. Dann kommt Alicia zu ihnen und gleich im nächsten Jahr schaffen sie's ins Endspiel. Das ist kein Zufall."

Alicia lächelte Harry zu. Er klang, als wäre er stolz auf sie. Sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie förmlich strahlte.

„Hast du nicht mal für die Appleby Arrows gearbeitet?", fragte Ron um einen Mund voll Salat herum.

„Ja."

„Warst du da, als Kieran Kingly für sie gespielt hat?"

Alicia nickte und goss sich neuen Wein ein. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihn brauchen würde.

„Er ist ein großartiger Spieler, nicht wahr?", fuhr Ron fort. „Ich hab ihn ein paar Mal getroffen. Netter Kerl. Die Cannons hatten Glück, dass sie ihn für so einen guten Preis bekommen haben. Glaubst du, dass er ´ne Chance hat, bei der Weltmeisterschaft Reserve-Sucher für Harry zu werden?"

Alicia zuckte mit den Schultern und schob den Rest ihres Essens auf dem Teller umher. Harry legte ihr unter dem Tisch eine tröstende Hand aufs nackte Knie. „Ron, es ist nur noch ein kleiner Rest vom Auflauf über. Nimm ihn dir gerne."

Ron winkte ab. „In ´ner Minute, Kumpel. Kanntest du diese Frau, mit der er zusammen war? Du weißt schon, die ihn mit der Ehefrau vom Coach erwischt hat? Ich wette, sie war hässlich."

Alicia sah nicht von ihrem Teller auf. Sie fühlte, wie Harry sich neben ihr versteifte und sich auf seinem Stuhl bewegte. „Au!", japste Hermine plötzlich. „Hast du mich gerade getreten, Harry?"

Ron fuhr fort, sich des zusehends finsteren Blickes von Harry nicht bewusst. „Sie hat Kieran offensichtlich nicht gegeben, was er wollte. Da kann man ihm ja nicht vorwerfen, wenn er woanders danach sucht. War sie ein bisschen zu dick?"

„ _Ron_!"

„Was? War doch nur ´ne Frage. Der Skandal hat beinahe seine Karriere ruiniert. Ich würde ja nur gerne wissen, warum sie der Presse erzählen musste, dass sie ihn mit der Frau vom Coach in seinem Bett gefunden hat."

Alicia blickte endlich auf. „Es war nicht sein Bett. Es war meins."

Harry seufzte und bedeckte seine Augen mit der Hand. „Gut gemacht, Ron."

„ _Du_ warst das?", rief Ron. „Ich schwöre, das wusste ich nicht. Ich habe all diese miesen Dinge über sie gehört und da hab ich angenommen… na ja, du weißt schon."

„Oh Ron", sagte Hermine resigniert.

„Ich wusste es doch nicht!"

„Schon gut."

Ron sah noch immer furchtbar schuldbewusst aus. „Das nächste Mal, wenn ich Kieran sehe, werde ich nicht nett zu ihm sein", schwor er.

„Das muss du nicht", sagte Alicia mit einem angespannten Lächeln. „Du darfst ihn immer noch mögen, Ron."

„Na ja… aber nur, wenn du dir sicher bist", sagte er, recht erleichtert dreinblickend.

„Tut mir sehr leid", sagte Harry und warf seinem Freund einen wenig beeindruckten Blick zu. „Ich wollte Hermine und Ron davon erzählen, aber dann habe ich gedacht, dass es uns ja eh nichts angeht. Ich wünschte nur, Ron würde endlich mal lernen, einen Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl zu verstehen."

„Tut mir Leid", murmelte Ron und sah hinunter auf seine Hände.

Alicia seufzte und sagte überdeutlich: „Jungs, ich sage es noch einmal: _Schon gut_. Alles in Ordnung, kein bleibender Schaden entstanden. Verstanden?"

„Ja, aber -"

„Okay", unterbrach Alicia Harry, „ich erzähle euch eine Geschichte über Ron, wenn es das wieder wett macht."

Hermine, die Alicia mit einem unlesbaren Ausdruck angesehen hatte, sprach auch endlich. „Was für eine Geschichte?"

„Eine peinliche. Über das erste Mal, als ich ihn gesehen habe."

Ron runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Daran erinnere ich mich nicht", stellte er fest.

Alicia lächelte ein unverschämtes Lächeln, das Ron unbehaglich machte. „ _Ich_ hab's nie vergessen. Ich war elf und du warst ungefähr neun. Es war mein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts und ich hatte mich mit Fred und George angefreundet, also haben sie mich über die Weihnachtsferien in den Fuchsbau eingeladen. Die ganze Zeit, die ich da gewesen bin, warst du besonders ungesellig und hast dich geweigert, aus deinem Zimmer zu kommen.

„Ich hatte den Tag damit verbracht, zusammen mit deinen Brüdern und Ginny im Garten zu spielen. Am Nachmittag ging ich in die Küche, um mir von deiner Mutter was zu trinken zu holen. Nichtsahnend kamst du hereingerannt."

„Oh nein", stöhnte Ron. Sein Gesicht wurde rot, als er sich plötzlich erinnerte.

Alicia grinste und fuhr fort: „Ron war völlig außer sich. Außerdem war er splitterfasernackt. Anscheinend konnte er seine Martin-Miggs-Unterhose nicht finden."

Ron verbarg sein Gesicht hinter seinen Händen, während sein bester Freund und seine Freundin ihn auslachten. „Was hat er gemacht, als er dich gesehen hat?", fragte Harry.

„Er hat eine von den rosafarbenen Schürzen seiner Mutter geschnappt und sich dahinter versteckt. Dann hat er _mich_ beschuldigt, seine Unterhose geklaut zu haben."

„Natürlich konnte ich mich daran nicht mehr erinnern. Ich hatte so eine furchtbare Erinnerung offenbar verdrängt", murmelte Ron in seine Hände.

Alicia lächelte mitfühlend. „Tut mir leid, dass ich das wieder auf den Tisch gebracht habe, aber jetzt sind wir quitt."

Hermine nickte Alicia anerkennend zu, dann legte sie ihren Arm um Ron. „Komm schon, Liebling, lass uns aufräumen, damit Harry und Alicia sich unterhalten können. Du kannst mir erzählen, wie viele andere Frauen dich aus Versehen nackt gesehen haben."

„Keine!", sagte Ron stürmisch, ließ die Hände fallen und wandte sich zu seiner Freundin um. Harry räusperte sich nachdrücklich und Ron warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Na ja, bis auf _das_ eine Mal."

„Und was für ein Mal war das?", fragte Hermine, als sie aufstand und begann, die Teller einzusammeln.

„Es war wirklich nichts. Es ist passiert, als ich im Sommer nach unserem letzten Schuljahr bei Dean und Seamus gewesen bin. Lavender Brown ist ins Bad geplatzt, nachdem ich gerade aus der Dusche gestiegen war. Ich bin sicher, dass die Jungs sie darauf angesetzt haben."

Hermine nickte nachdenklich. „Der Sommer nach unserem Abschluss? War das nicht kurz bevor sie plötzlich ins Ausland gegangen ist?"

Rons Augen wurden groß, als er das letzte Geschirr aufsammelte. „Stimmt. Meinst du, mein nackter Körper hat sie so sehr traumatisiert, dass sie aus dem Land geflüchtet ist?"

„Klar", antwortete Harry sofort.

„Oh, hör nicht auf ihn, Ron. Ich bin sicher, sie ist gegangen, weil sie es nicht ertragen konnte in deiner Nähe zu sein und ihre Hände bei sich zu behalten."

„Stimmt. Das ist logischer", sagte Ron, als er Hermine aus dem Esszimmer folgte.

Alicia sah ihnen hinterher, dann stieß einen erstaunten Atemzug aus. „Ich glaube, das war das interessanteste Abendessen meines Lebens."

„Ich nehme an, Nacktheit ist nicht gerade ein normales Thema fürs Abendessen. Aber wir sind wohl auch nicht gerade normale Leute." Harry stand auf und bot ihr seine Hand an. „Wollen wir ins Wohnzimmer gehen?"

Alicia legte ihre Hand in seine und folgte ihm aus dem Esszimmer. Als sie an der Küche vorbeigingen, konnten sie Hermine und Ron reden hören.

Über dem Klappern von Tellern und Besteck sagte Ron: „Du bist die einzige Frau, die ich je nackt gesehen habe. Oh. Da war dieses eine Mal, wo der Träger von Parvatis Top gerissen ist. Ich schwöre, ich habe nur zwei Sekunden hingesehen… vielleicht fünf. Okay, es waren _ganz bestimmt_ weniger als zehn Sekunden."

„Sehr beruhigend, Ron."

Alicia kicherte, als ihre Stimmen verhallten. „Sie sind ein tolles Paar."

„Das sind sie. Wenn ich je eine Beziehung haben sollte, die halb so gut ist wie ihre, dann bin ich schon zufrieden."

„Halb so gut? Warum nicht genau so gut?"

„Na ja, solche Chancen gibt es nicht allzu oft", sagte er weise.

„Wohl nicht."

Das Wohnzimmer war genauso wundervoll wie der Rest des Hauses. Es war von Kerzen erleuchtet und im sanften Licht sah es aus wie aus einem Traum. Oder aus _Schöner Wohnen_. Harry führte sie zu einem weißen, komfortabel aussehenden Sofa und setze sich. Alicia setzte sich neben ihn und versuchte, beiläufig ihren Rock hinunter zu ziehen. Es war nicht besonders effektiv.

„Ich mag deinen Rock", sagte Harry mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Tja, du kannst dich bei den Zwillingen und Lee dafür bedanken", schnaubte sie. „Das ist das letzte Mal gewesen, dass ich auf sie gehört habe."

Harry beugte sich zu ihr und strich ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht. Seine Lippen streiften ihr Ohr, als er flüsterte: „Ich bin froh, dass du auf sie gehört hast. Du siehst wunderschön aus."

Alicia fühlte jegliche Vernunft dahin schmelzen. Sie war plötzlich dankbar, dass sie Lees Rat angenommen und ihr knallrotes Höschen angezogen hatte. Ohne über die Folgen nachzudenken, drehte sie den Kopf und legte ihre Lippen auf seine. Er stöhnte zufrieden und erwiderte den Kuss.

Alicia sah Sterne, als Harrys Kuss sie tiefer in die Kissen drückte. Er beugte sich über sie und küsste und knabberte an ihrer Unterlippe, bis sie den Kopf wegdrehte. Er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit einfach ihrem Hals zu.

„Ron und Hermine könnten reinkommen", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

Harry machte ein zustimmendes Geräusch und wedelte mit seiner Hand in Richtung Tür. Alicia fuhr zusammen, als sie zuknallte. „Du kannst Magie ohne Zauberstab benutzen", sagte sie atemlos. „Das kann sonst kaum jemand."

„Ist das gerade wirklich wichtig?", fragte Harry.

„Nein", sagte Alicia und zog ihn zu sich herab.

Nichts war mehr wichtig außer Harry und seinen Lippen und seinen Händen. Es war besonders, unwichtig, dass sie sich selbst geschworen hatte, nicht wieder Hals über Kopf in eine körperliche Beziehung zu springen. Sie knutschte mit dem Jungen, der Überlebte! Als ob ihr Stolz da wichtig wäre…

Alicia geriet bei dem Gedanken an ihren Stolz plötzlich in Panik. Es gab ein paar Dinge, die sie nie tun würde, nicht einmal für Harry Potter. Sie wehrte sich unter ihm und brachte ein „Runter von mir!" hervor.

Gerade als Alicia ihn wegschubste, entschied Harry, sich von ihr zu rollen. Er rollte nicht nur von ihr, sondern gleich ganz vom Sofa hinunter. Alicia zuckte zusammen, als sein Hinterkopf auf dem Parkett auftraf. Sie setzte sich auf und schlug die Hände vor den Mund. Harry fluchte und bemühte sich aufzusitzen.

„Oh Gott. Alles klar mit dir?"

Harry rieb sich den Hinterkopf und zog eine Grimasse. „Was zur Hölle ist denn los gewesen?"

„Ich bin nicht leicht zu haben, weißt du!"

„Das habe ich auch nie behauptet!"

„Das hast du aber _gedacht_! Du denkst, du kannst machen, was du willst, weil du Harry Potter bist!", sagte Alicia und zog wild an ihrem blöden Rock. Der Rock war an allem Schuld.

Harry sah sie verwirrt an und stand langsam auf. Er sah etwas zittrig aus, also setzt er sich ihr gegenüber auf den Couchtisch. „Sowas habe ich in meinem Leben noch nie gedacht! Und weder habe ich gedacht, dass du leicht zu haben bist."

Alicia wrang die Hände im Schoß und fixierte einen Punkt über Harrys Kopf. „Nach dem, was mit Lee passiert ist, habe ich mir geschworen, mich nicht wieder überstürzt auf irgendwas einzulassen."

„Hör mal, ich weiß nicht, was du geglaubt hast, was passieren würde. Ich habe dich nur geküsst. Ich will nichts von dir, das du nicht bereit bist zu geben." Harry schloss die Augen und rieb wieder seinen Hinterkopf. „Ich finde, so viel Misstrauen habe ich wirklich nicht verdient."

Sie verfielen in Schweigen. Alicia wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Er hatte wirklich verdient, besser behandelt zu werden. Endlich brachte sie den Mut auf ihn anzusehen und stellte fest, dass er die Augen auf sie gerichtet hatte. Sich ihres Verhaltens nur zu sehr bewusst, schlug Alicia die Beine übereinander, wodurch ihr Rock nach oben rutschte. Sie stellte ihre Beine schnell wieder nebeneinander und errötete, als Harrys Blick noch intensiver wurde. Sie fühlte sich ziemlich dumm und schlug die Beine in die andere Richtung übereinander.

Ohne offensichtlichen Grund brach Harry in Gelächter aus. „Du bist Sharon Stone."

Alicia runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Nein, bin ich nicht. Wie heftig hast du dir den Kopf angehauen?"

„Weißt du noch, wie sie die Beine in dem einen Film übereinander geschlagen hat?"

„Ja."

„Ich mag den Film."

Alicia stand auf und stellte sich zwischen seine Beine. Sie legte ihre Hände auf seinen Kopf und rieb über die kleine Beule, die sich bereits gebildet hatte. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Harry. Ich weiß, dass du nicht zu der Sorte Mann gehörst. Ich hab mir eher Sorgen gemacht, dass ich etwas Blödes tue."

Harry wickelte seine Arme um ihre Beine und zog sie an sich. Alicia seufzte und drückte seinen Kopf sanft an ihren Bauch. „Ich werde am Tag vom Quiditch-Endspiel da sein", sagte Harry ohne sie loszulassen.

„Bei Lunch vor dem Spiel?"

„Ja. Bist du auch da?"

„Ich muss da sein. Gehen wir zusammen hin?"

Harry zögerte. „Besser nicht. Da werden eine Menge Reporter rumlaufen."

„Schämst du dich für mich?", fragte sie scherzhaft.

„Die Antwort darauf kennst du", erwiderte Harry. Er ließ sie schließlich los und stand auf.

Alicia spielte mit einer Haarsträhne. „Ich sollte besser nach Hause gehen. Ich habe morgen den ganzen Tag Training."

Harry nickte. „Danke, dass du da warst. Es muss eine ziemlich stressige Woche für dich gewesen sein."

„War es. Ich war aber froh, ein paar Stunden vom Quidditch wegzukommen. Nächstes Mal musst du dann zu mir kommen." Alicia sah hoffnungsvoll zu ihm auf und fragte sich, ob es ein nächstes Mal geben würde, nachdem sie ihn beleidigt hatte.

Harry lächelte sie an. „Klingt nach einer sehr guten Idee."

Ungemein erleichtert schob Alicia ihre Hand in seine. „Ich gehe mich besser von Ron und Hermine verabschieden."

Sie gingen zurück zur Küche. Ein Schwall an Gelächter und Kreischen schallte ihnen entgegen. Als sie in die Küche spähten, entdeckten sie Ron und Hermine wie sie Seifenschaum aufeinander schleuderten. Beide waren über und über mit Schaumblasen bedeckt und standen in einem regelrechten Schlachtfeld.

Hermine wischte sich nichtsahnend ein wenig Schaum vom Gesicht. „Das wirst du mir büßen, Weasley."

Alicia unterdrückte ein Kichern, als Hermine eine handvoll Schaum auf ihren Freund warf. Plötzlich schien Hermine nicht mehr so einschüchternd. Womöglich hatte es etwas mit der kleinen Schaumkrone auf ihrem Kopf zu tun.

„Ich wohne mit Fünfjährigen zusammen", sagte Harry laut.

Ron hielt mitten im Wurf inne und grinste Alicia und Harry an. „Hey Kumpel! Seid ihr hier um mitzumachen?"

„Äh, nein danke. Alicia muss los und wollte sich verabschieden."

„Tschüs!", sagte Ron fröhlich.

Hermine sah ein bisschen verlegen aus mitten in einem Schaumkampf erwischt zu werden. Sie schaute hinab auf ihre feuchte, zerknitterte Kleidung und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sogar ich muss manchmal Spaß haben. Ich bin sicher, wir sehen uns bald, Alicia. Wahrscheinlich beim Quidditch-Spiel."

„Ich halte Ausschau nach euch beiden. Tschüs."

Beide winkten ihr zu und wandten sich dann wieder ihrer Schaumschlacht zu. Alicia folgte Harry zur Tür. Draußen war es kalt geworden und Alicia zitterte ein wenig.

„Wenn ich dir einen Abschiedskuss gebe, knallst du meinen Kopf dann gegen die Tür?", fragte Harry, legte ihr die Hände auf die Hüften und zog sie zu sich.

„Das kommt darauf an, wie gut der Kuss ist."

Er küsste sie sanft und langsam. Als er sich wieder aufrichtete, waren Alicias Knie schon ganz weich. „Wie war das?", fragte er.

„Du bist wirklich sehr gut darin", sagte sie schüchtern.

„Hoffentlich hab ich die Gelegenheit, noch mehr zu üben, wenn wir uns in ein paar Tagen sehen."

„Ich freue mich schon drauf."

„Gute Nacht, Alicia."

Alicia warf ihm eine Kusshand zu, dann Disapparierte sie. Sie freute sich wirklich schon auf ihr nächstes Treffen.


	8. Ein sehr merkwürdiger Tag

**Kapitel 7**

Einen Schluck von ihrem morgendlichen Kaffee nehmend, schlug Alicia den _Tagespropheten_ auf und stöhnte. Oliver Wood war schon wieder auf der Titelseite. Er hatte die letzten Tage nur geprahlt und die Konkurrenz schlecht geredet. Alicia wusste, dass es eine simple Einschüchterungstaktik war, doch es machte sie trotzdem wütend.

Alicia schob die Zeitung beiseite und schaute noch einmal über ihre Spielstrategie. Ihre Jägerinnen würden Oliver systematisch auseinandernehmen. Jeder Moment und jeder Spielzug war konstruiert, um den Hüter aus der Bahn zu werfen.

Oliver konnte sich brüsten und herumstolzieren so viel er wollte, doch er würde untergehen.

Ein stürmisches Klopfen an ihrer Haustür ließ Alicia aufspringen und etwas von ihrem Kaffee auf der Zeitung verschütten. Sie grinste Olivers finster dreinblickendes, kaffeefleckiges Bild süffisant an. Das Klopfen wurde noch lauter, also hastete sie zur Tür und öffnete der bunten Menschengruppe auf ihrem Tritt.

Fred und George traten zuerst ein. Alles was Fred trug, war entweder schwarz oder rot und er wedelte mit einer Handpuppe von Barney dem Flederhund vor Alicias Nase herum.

„Immer wieder schön zu wissen, dass du mich unterstützt, Fred", bemerkte sie sarkastisch.

„Hey, Oliver ist auch unser Kumpel. Wir haben beschlossen, dass wir fair sein müssen."

Alicia wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit George zu, der Dunkelgrün und Gold trug. Er zwinkerte ihr zu und sagte: „Ich bin ganz auf der Seite der Girl-Power, Baby."

„Tja, sieht so aus, als würde nur ein Weasley-Zwilling zur Aftershow-Party kommen", sagte Alicia, lächelte George an und kniff in Freds Richtung rachsüchtig die Augen zusammen.

„Das ist nicht fair!", protestierte Fred sofort. „Du hast gesagt, wir können alle kommen!"

„Halt einfach den Mund und geh aus dem Weg!", blaffte Katie und schubste Fred und George beiseite, damit sie ins Haus konnte.

„Wie fühlst du dich, Schatz?", fragte Alicia und gab ihrer Freundin einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Als ob meine Blase gleich platzt." Mit diesen Worten eilte Katie an ihr vorbei zum Bad.

„Sie war doch erst vor _fünf_ Minuten", sagte Lee.

„Sie darf so oft auf die Toilette, wie sie möchte", informierte Angelina ihn frostig und streckte Alicia Jordy entgegen.

Alicia nahm ihr das müde blinzelnde Baby ab und verstreute Küsse auf seiner runden Wange. „Guten Morgen, mein Hübscher. Ich mag deine Harpies-Jacke."

„Iijaama", erwiderte er feierlich.

„Das bedeutet Dankeschön", übersetzte Angelina.

„Nein, tut es nicht", widersprach Fred. „Es bedeutet ganz eindeutig ‚Ich Armer. Meine verwirrte Mutter hat mich in eine Jacke für kleine Mädchen gezwängt. Wenn ich groß bin, werde ich nun keine andere Wahl haben, als in eine Boyband einzutreten und mir die Haare lang wachsen zu lassen'."

Alicia starrte Fred an. „Hast endlich den Verstand verloren, was?"

Angelina seufzte und verdrehte dramatisch die Augen. „Ignorier ihn einfach, Leesh, er macht sich schon wieder lächerlich."

„Gut zu wissen, dass du die Zukunftsaussichten unseres Sohnes lächerlich findest!"

„Du übertreibst mal wieder."

Angelina hob das Kinn und stakste ins Haus. Der zurückgelassene Fred öffnete ein paar Mal in stummer Entrüstung den Mund, dann marschierte er hinter ihr her. Lee konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken, als Alicia ihn fragend ansah. „Sie sind schon den ganzen Morgen so drauf. Langsam glaube ich, dass es ein Wunder wäre, wenn sie tatsächlich lange genug zusammen bleiben, um zu heiraten."

„Ach, das wird schon wieder. Bis das Spiel anfängt, knutschen sie wieder rum und betatschen einander wie hormongesteuerte Teenager."

„Ickitt", sagte Jordy und schmiegte den Kopf an Alicias Schulter.

Lee nickte. „Du hast völlig Recht. Klingt schon ziemlich eklig, oder?"

Alicia kicherte und winkte Lee ins Haus. „Wie ging's Sophie heute Morgen?"

„Keine Ahnung. Sobald ich angefangen habe zu singen, hat sie mich aus dem Haus verbannt, also bin ich schon früher als geplant zu Fred gegangen."

„Weißt du, sie mag dich wirklich, Lee", sagte Alicia über die Schulter.

„Tja, sie ist auch nur ein Mensch."

Alicia reichte Jordy an George weiter und zog Lee mit sich in die Küche. „Ich meine es ernst. Du musst dich entscheiden, was du willst, wo das Endspiel jetzt fast vorbei ist."

„Ich hab mich schon entschieden." Lee setzte sich an den Tisch und begutachtete den durchweichten _Tagespropheten_. „Was hast du denn mit Olivers Gesicht gemacht?"

Alicia schnappte ihm die Zeitung weg. „Ist doch egal. Ich will wissen, was du tun wirst."

„Ich habe schon einen Portschlüssel für nächste Woche gebucht."

„Du gehst? Du kannst doch nicht einfach so gehen!"

Lee hielt den Blick gesenkt, während Alicia sich neben ihn setzte. Er blätterte abwesend durch Alicias Spielstrategie. „Ich wollte eh nur hier bleiben, wenn du mit mir zusammen sein wolltest. Offensichtlich wird das nicht passieren, also bleibe ich bei meinem ursprünglichen Plan. Wie geht's Harry denn so?"

„Wir reden jetzt nicht über Harry. Was ist mit Sophie?"

„Wir haben beide sehr deutlich gesagt, dass wir nur eine kurze Affäre wollen."

Alicia beobachtete ihn einen Moment, dann schnipste sie überschwänglich mit den Fingern. „Nur dass du nicht mehr nur eine Affäre willst! Du willst mit Sophie zusammen bleiben!"

„Das habe ich nie gesagt. Woher hast du denn die blöde Idee?", wollte Lee wissen.

„Ha! Das merke ich doch sofort. Du solltest mit Sophie darüber reden", spornte Alicia ihn an.

„Drängel doch nicht so", sagte Lee, ein bisschen verlegen dreinschauend. „Triffst du dich heute irgendwann mit Harry?"

„Er wird beim Lunch vor dem Spiel und bei der Aftershow-Party sein. Wir werden uns sehen… aber uns nicht _treffen_."

Lee schenkte ihr ein mitfühlendes Lächeln, sagte aber nichts, weil George in die Küche kam. „Seid ihr soweit, Kinderchen?", fragte er fröhlich.

„Nur eine Minute." Alicia trank den Rest von ihrem Kaffee in einem großen Schluck und sammelte ihre kostbare Strategie zusammen. „Wisst ihr, ich finde nicht, dass wir Fred zu uns in die Mitarbeiter-Loge lassen sollten. Er ist ein Verräter."

„Keine Sorge, ich bin immer noch auf deiner Seite", sagte Lee. Er stand auf und hob sein Hemd, um den Bund seiner Boxershorts zu enthüllen, der unter seiner Hose hervorschaute.

Alicia lächelte, als sie sah, dass winzige goldfarbene Krallen auf dem grünen Stoff zu sehen waren. „Sehr niedlich, aber du sollst doch neutral bleiben."

„Weiß doch keiner."

George schlich sich zu Alicia hinüber und stupste sie mit dem Ellenbogen an. „Möchtest du mal meine Unterwäsche sehen?"

„Fühlst du dich vernachlässigt, Georgie? Katies Hormone sind bald wieder normal."

„Jep, dann musst du dich nur mit einem schreienden Baby rumschlagen", fügte Lee munter hinzu.

„Jetzt mach ihm doch keine Angst", schalt Alicia. „Wir werden zu spät kommen, wenn wir uns nicht beeilen. Ich kann doch nicht zu meinem allerersten Endspiel zu spät sein."

Alicia rannte in ihr Schlafzimmer und griff nach den letzten Teilen ihrer Ausrüstung. Nachdem sie doppelt und dreifach kontrolliert hatte, ob sie auch alles dabei hatte, gesellte sie sich zu ihren Freunden im Wohnzimmer. Fred und George waren mit Jordy bereits unterwegs. Sie würden zum nächsten ausgewiesenen Portschlüssel gehen, weil Jordy natürlich noch nicht Apparieren konnte und es in der Nähe des Stadions keine Kamine gab.

„Alle bereit zu Apparieren?", fragte Alicia Angelina, Katie und Lee.

„Können wir einfach los?", ächzte Katie. „Ich möchte mich hinsetzen."

Alicia schenkte ihrer Freundin ein verständnisvolles Lächeln, dann schloss sie die Augen und Apparierte. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, stand sie mitten auf einem altvertrauten Campingplatz. Das Stadion, das für die damalige Weltmeisterschaft in England gebaut worden war, war noch immer der beste Austragungsort im ganzen Land, also war es für das Liga-Endspiel ausgewählt worden.

Einer nach dem anderen erschienen die anderen um sie herum. Das Ereignis war nicht so groß wie die Weltmeisterschaft, also war der Campingplatz weniger überfüllt. Außerdem würde das Spiel erst in etwa acht Stunden beginnen.

„Wehe sie haben noch kein Essen in der Loge", grummelte Katie, als sie auf den Weg zum Stadion machten. „Und besser auch vernünftiges Essen. Viel Bacon und Eier. Wenn sie mir nur Cracker und Erdnüsse vorsetzen wollen, dann werde ich jemandem weh tun müssen."

Lee schnaubte. „Schwangere Frauen sind solche Wonneproppen."

Angelina boxte ihn auf den Arm. „Hey, du wärst auch mies gelaunt, wenn du neun Monate lang ein dickköpfiges Weasley-Kind mit dir rumschleppen müsstest."

„Weasleys haben keine dicken Köpfe", widersprach Alicia.

„Hast du schon einen zur Welt gebracht?", fragte Angelina spitz.

„Nein", gab Alicia zu.

Angelina grinste ihre Freundin hämisch an. „Obwohl du dich ja redlich drum bemüht hast."

„Sprichst du von dem einen Mal, wo wir den Sommer nach unserem Abschluss mit den Weasleys am Strand waren?", fragte Lee, ebenfalls ein entnervend süffisantes Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Daran erinnere ich mich", kicherte Katie, Müdigkeit und Hunger plötzlich vergessen.

„Oh je", kreischte Lee in einer piepsigen Imitation von Alicia, „ich fürchte mein Bikini ist zu klein. Sieht der in Ordnung aus, Bill? Ich sehe doch nicht zu dick darin aus, oder? Sieh genau hin."

„Halt die Klappe", murmelte Alicia halbherzig und mit feuerroten Wangen.

„Charlie", fuhr Lee genauso schrill fort, „wärst du so lieb und würdest mir den Rücken einreiben? Genau so. Nur ein bisschen tiefer. Schieb den Träger beiseite. Genau so. Ein bisschen tiefer. Oooh, Charlie!"

„Sie dachten, du wärst hingefallen und hättest dir den Kopf angehauen", sagte Angelina, als ihr Gelächter langsam versiegte.

Alicia pikste Angelina selbstgefällig in die Seite. „Zumindest war ich nicht in Percy verknallt!"

„Zum letzten Mal, ich war nie in Percy verknallt! Ich habe nur gesagt, dass er ohne seine Brille besser aussieht!"

„Bleib ruhig bei der Story, wenn du dich damit besser fühlst, Ang. Die Wahrheit ist, dass ich nur mit Bill und Charlie geflirtet habe, um George zu ärgern. Ich war immer noch wütend auf ihn, dass er mich hat sitzen lassen, bevor er die Schule verlassen hat. Damals hatte er ja noch nicht zugegeben, dass er auf Katie stand."

Lee, eindeutig nicht überzeugt, sagte: „Ja, sicher. Bleib du ruhig bei _der_ Story."

„Verzieh dich."

„Keine Sorge, Licia. Du magst vielleicht keinen Weasley abgekriegt haben, aber Harry Potter ist kein Trostpreis von schlechten Eltern."

„Nicht so laut, Katie!" Alicia sah sich unruhig um, ob jemand was gehört hatte, aber glücklicherweise war keine Menschenseele in Sicht. „Und Harry ist auch kein Trostpreis. Immerhin hat er einen normal großen Kopf."

„Da ist was dran", gestand Katie ein.

Ein Sicherheits-Zauberer hielt sie am Eingang an, um ihre Tickets zu kontrollieren und ließ sie dann hinein. Das Stadion war still und ausgestorben. Nur die Spieler sowie Mitarbeiter der Teams und des Stadions durften so früh anwesend sein.

Alicia fühlte sich wichtig, als sie ihre Freunde zur Mitarbeiter-Loge führte, die hoch oben in den Sitzreihen angebracht war. Ihre Tickets wurden noch einmal kontrolliert und endlich durften sie die Holyhead zugeteilte Seite der Loge betreten. Die Team-Trainerin, Kerry, war bereits vor Ort und diskutierte in letzter Minute Taktiken mit den anderen Assistenztrainern. Wenig überraschend war Alicia die letzte in der Runde.

In den nächsten zwei Stunden stammelte Alicia sich durch ihren Plan, Olivers reichlich vorhandene Fähigkeiten zu bekämpfen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass niemand ihren Plan für besonders gut hielt, doch sie wusste, dass er funktionieren würde.

Um elf begannen Alicias Kollegen sich auf den Weg zum Endspiel-Lunch zu machen. Lee würde das Ereignis moderieren, also gingen er und Alicia gemeinsam hin. Ein riesiges Zelt war im Wald neben dem Stadion aufgebaut worden und ein roter Teppich mitsamt lauernder Reporter und Fotografen wartete auf die VIP-Gäste.

Als Lee und Alicia jedoch beim roten Teppich ankamen, waren die Seiten leer. Alle Fotografen und Reporter hatten sich zu einem geifernden Mob zusammengefunden. Sie schubsten, brüllten und machten unaufhörlich Fotos.

„Tja, ich frage mich, wer wohl in der Mitte von der Pressemeute steht", sagte Lee amüsiert.

„Entweder die Queen, der Premierminister oder Der Junge, der Überlebte."

„Hmm. Ich hab gehört, die Queen ist kein großer Quidditch-Fan."

„Und scheinbar bevorzugt Tony Blair Quodpot. Dann bleibt wohl nur einer übrig." Alicia lächelte und eine behagliche Wärme breitete sich in ihr aus bei dem Gedanken, dass nur ein paar Meter entfernt war.

„Gehen wir rein?"

Alicia kaute zögerlich an ihrer Unterlippe, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich will nur einen Blick auf ihn werfen. Dauert nur eine Sekunde."

„Ich hab geahnt, dass du das sagen würdest. Komm, wir gehen mal schauen."

Den Drang unterdrückend, wie ein überdrehtes Schulmädchen zu hopsen, näherte Alicia sich der Pressehorde. Dann hörte sie, was die Reporter riefen. Sie alle wollten wissen, wie Harrys bezaubernde Begleitung hieß.

Alicia hielt abrupt an und drehte sich zu Lee um. „Begleitung? Er hat nicht erwähnt, dass er eine Begleitung mitbringen würde. Warum würde er eine bezaubernde Begleitung mitbringen und mir nichts davon sagen?"

„Es ist wahrscheinlich nur Ginny oder Hermine. Kein Grund zur Sorge", beruhigte Lee sie.

„Aber jeder kennt doch Ginny und Hermine. Das hier ist jemand Neues. Jemand bezauberndes", sagte Alicia mit einem höhnischen Lächeln.

Lee griff schnell nach ihrem Arm. „Warum würde Harry eine andere Frau zu einer Veranstaltung mitbringen, wo du auch bist, wie er ganz genau weiß?"

„Weil er ein verfluchter Frauenheld ist. Ich hätte es wissen sollten. Diese verdammten Augen!"

„Zähl bis zehn", riet Lee hastig. „Oder noch besser, zähl bis tausend. Alles sieht gleich viel besser aus, wenn man bis tausend gezählt hat. Fertig? Ich fange mit dir an. Eins… zwei – sprich mir nach, Alicia – drei… als nächstes vier…"

„Zähl doch alleine, verdammt", blaffte Alicia und entwand sich ihm. „Ich werde ihn damit nicht davon kommen lassen."

„Vielleicht ist eine öffentliche Szene keine so gute Idee. Du könntest später mit ihm reden oder sogar - "

Natürlich war es zu spät. Alicia marschierte bereits entschlossen auf die Menschengruppe zu. Lee eilte hinterher und bot immer neue nutzlose Alternativen an, die sie ignorierte.

„Entschuldigen Sie", sagte Alicia höflich aber bestimmt direkt in das Ohr eines Fotografen, „ich würde gerne durch."

„Hättest du wohl gerne, Schätzchen."

Höflichkeit war an den Mitgliedern der Presse offenbar verschwendet. Alicia begann sich den Weg unter Ellenbogeneinsatz freizukämpfen. Lee krallte eine Hand hinten in ihre Robe und folgte ihr, sich bei den umstehenden Opfern entschuldigend. In der Mitte der Meute war es noch schwerer durchzukommen. Alicia tat ihr Bestes, doch niemand trat beiseite. Sie sprang hoch, um über die Schulter des hoch gewachsenen Journalisten vor ihr zu sehen, schaffte es aber nur, auf Lees Fuß zu landen.

„Können wir jetzt wir hier raus?", bettelte Lee, auf einem Fuß schwankend, während er gleichzeitig versuchte, ein paar Fotografen fern zu halten.

Alicia würdigte das nicht einmal mit einer Antwort. Lee wusste sowieso, was sie gesagt hätte. Wenn sie nicht über sie hinweg sehen konnte, dann würde sie durch sie hindurchsehen. Alicia ging in die Hocke und spähte durch die Beine der beiden Reporter vor ihr hindurch.

„Was machst du da unten? Du bist doch verrückt. Steh wieder auf bevor sie dich niedertrampeln", befahl Lee.

„Warte mal, ich kann Harry sehen. Er ist nicht alleine." Alicia kniff die Augen zusammen und schob den Umhang des Reporters beiseite. „Harry ist mit jemörm…"

„Was? Jemörm ist kein Wort. Was ist ein Jemörm? Alicia?"

Alicia hatte sagen wollen, dass Harry mit jemandem da war. Das Wort war zu jemörm geworden, als sie Harrys ‚Begleitung' erblickt hatte. Sie war zu benommen, um Lee zu antworten oder sich auch nur zu bewegen, bevor Harry sie womöglich entdeckte.

Alicia starrte noch immer mit offenem Mund, als der Reporter vor ihr entschied, dass er genug Material gesammelt hatte. Er trat beiseite und gab den Blick auf Alicia in ihrer hockenden Position frei. Harry sah sie sofort und seine Augen wurden groß.

„Das soll wohl ein Scherz sein", stöhnte Lee. „ _Dafür_ hast du mir fast den Fuß gebrochen?"

„Ich wiederhole es noch einmal für diejenigen, die es noch nicht mitbekommen haben", sagte Harry mit einem kurzen Blick auf Alicia. „Meine bezaubernde Begleitung heute ist Emma Stafford. Emma und ich haben uns auf der Kinderstation vom St.-Mungo kennen gelernt. Emma hat erwähnt, dass sie ein großer Fan der Holyhead Harpier ist, also habe ich sie gebeten mir die Ehre zu erweisen, mich heute zu begleiten."

Alicia richtete ihren Blick auf das kleine Mädchen an Harrys Seite. Sie konnte nicht älter als zehn sein und sah sehr schüchtern aus, wie sie sich halb hinter Harry versteckte. Leider sah die kleine Emma auch recht krank aus.

Es bedarf keiner besonderen Erwähnung, dass Alicia sich nie schlechter gefühlt hatte. Lee stand noch immer lachend hinter ihr, was nicht gerade half. Ohne Harry anzusehen, kämpfte Alicia sich auf die Füße und versuchte, aus der Menge herauszukommen. Niemand bewegte sich auch nur einen Millimeter, um sie durchzulassen und so saß sie fest.

„Was meinen Sie, wer das heutige Spiel gewinnen wird, Harry?", fragte ein Reporter zu Alicias Rechter.

Wenn Alicia die Augen gehoben hätte, dann hätte sie gesehen, wie Harry sie anlächelte. „Tja, es wird auf jeden Fall sehr knapp werden. Ich denke aber, dass die Harpies einen kleinen Vorteil haben. Ich habe gehört, die Trainerin ihrer Jägerinnen ist sehr gut. Ich glaube, ihr Name ist Alicia Spinner."

Alicia sah endlich auf und begegnete Harrys Blick. Er zwinkerte ihr zu und sie wurde rot. Zumindest war er nicht wütend auf sie, was auch gut so war, da Alicia auch für sie beide zusammen wütend genug auf sich selbst war.

„Ich sollte besser reingehen. Vielen Dank für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit", sagte Harry und machte sich von den geifernden Reportern los. Sie riefen ihm weiter Fragen zu, doch er winkte nur und lächelte.

Sobald Harry und Emma fort waren, verstummten die Reporter und begannen in ihre Notizbücher zu kritzeln. Einen Moment später entdeckte jemand die Zaubereiministerin und die Fotografen und Journalisten rannten alle davon wie eine Herde aufgescheuchter Elefanten.

„Ich hoffe, Sie haben Ihre Lektion gelernt, Fräulein Voreilige Schlüsse."

Alicia schniefte ein bisschen, dann drehte sie sich um und ging wieder zurück in Richtung Stadion. Lee machte ein knurrendes Geräusch und beschleunigte seine Schritte, um ihren Arm zu packen.

„Ich kann da jetzt nicht rein, Lee. Nicht nachdem ich mich so zum Idioten habe."

Lee begann einfach sie zurück zum Zelt zu zerren. „Kein Grund zur Sorge. Ich bin sicher, Harry weiß schon längst, dass du ein Idiot bist."

„Toll. Danke. Jetzt fühle ich mich gleich viel besser."

„Du weißt doch, wie ich das meine, Süße. Ist doch alles nicht schlimm."

„Es ist grauenhaft!", beharrte Alicia und grub die Fersen in den Boden, während Lee sie weiter den roten Teppich hinabzog. „Ich war drauf und dran Harry zu kastrieren und dann stelle ich fest, dass er ein krankes kleines Mädchen als Begleitung mitgebracht hat. Ich bin ein furchtbarer Mensch! Ein krankes kleines Mädchen? Kannst du das glauben?"

„Ist auf jeden Fall etwas, das Harry tun würde. Aber das konntest du nicht wissen."

„Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass Harry sowas nie tun würde." Alicia nickte wild. „Er ist zu gut für mich. Männer wie du passen besser zu mir."

Lee hob die Augenbrauen. „Offensichtlich bist du gerade mitten in einem psychotischen Anfall, also werde ich das als Kompliment nehmen."

„Lass mich los!", verlangte Alicia als sie merkte, dass sie fast im Zelt waren. „Ich kann da nicht rein. Wenn ich Harry sehe, werde ich wieder etwas Dummes machen."

„Ich werde auf gar keinen Fall zulassen, dass die schwänzt", sagte Lee. „Ich weiß doch, was sonst passiert, Alicia. Morgen wirst du mich anschreien, warum du nicht bei deinem allerersten Endspiel-Lunch gewesen bist. Du wirst sagen, es ist meine Schuld und dann streiten wir uns und du weinst."

„Ich verspreche, dass ich nicht bereuen werde, nicht da gewesen zu sein."

„Nein. Hör mal, du musst nicht mal in Harrys Nähe kommen. Ich habe den Tischplan gesehen und er sitzt am VIP-Tisch direkt vor der Bühne. Du sitzt bei deinen Kollegen in der Mitte des Raums."

„Wirklich?", fragte Alicia leise.

„Sie haben mir den Plan gestern erst gezeigt. Ich verspreche dir, du sitzt nicht mal annähernd in Harrys Nähe. Komm schon, wir kommen noch zu spät."

Alicia hörte endlich auf sich zu wehren. Sie wollte den Event wirklich nicht verpassen. Lee führte sie in das laute Zelt, küsste sie auf die Wange und verschwand, um seine Pflichten als Moderator zu erfüllen.

Alicia inspizierte die rund ein Dutzend Tische. An jedem Tisch gab es zehn Plätze und die meisten waren bereits besetzt. Es war nicht schwer, den Tisch der Harpies zu finden, da jede Frau daran dunkelgrüne und goldfarbene Roben trug. Eine Ansage bat alle Platz zu nehmen und Alicia eilte zu ihrem Tisch.

Die Assistenztrainer für Treiber, Sucher und Hüter saßen plaudernd mit Heilern und verschiedenen anderen Mitarbeitern zusammen, als Alicia zu ihnen traf. „Entschuldigt bitte, dass ich schon wieder zu spät bin", flüsterte sie.

Die Heilerin des Teams sah verwirrt auf. „Alicia? Wir haben gedacht, du kommst nicht."

„Ich komme nicht? Warum sollte ich nicht kommen?", fragte Alicia und Besorgnis begann in ihr aufzusteigen.

„Vor einer Minute kam ein Kellner vorbei und hat deine Platzkarte, deinen Stuhl und dein Gedeck weggenommen", antwortete die Treiber-Trainerin und zeigt auf die Lücke am Tisch.

Tatsächlich waren kein Teller und kein Stuhl zu sehen. Alicia unterdrückte eine Welle von Panik. „Äh – was mach ich denn jetzt? Ich kann das hier doch nicht verpassen!"

„Tja, du findest besser schnell irgendwo einen Platz", zischte eine Trainerin.

Alicia sah auf und stellte fest, dass sie als Einzige noch immer stand. Alle anderen Gäste saßen bereits und beobachteten sie geduldig. Sie errötete angesichts der ungewollten Aufmerksamkeit und sah sich hilfesuchend um. Sie erschien in Form eines jungen Kellners.

„Sind Sie Miss Spinnet?", fragte er leise.

Alicia überlegte kurz, ob sie nein sagen und davonlaufen sollte, um ihre Wunden zu lecken. „Ja", sagte sie schließlich.

„Bitte folgen Sie mir."

Alicia folgte dem jungen Mann und alle Augen im Zelt folgten ihr. Er führte sie bis direkt vor die Bühne. Lee starrte verwunderte von seinem Platz hinter dem Podium auf sie hinab. Zwei lange Tische für die Spieler und die Cheftrainer waren je zu seiner Rechten und seiner Linken aufgestellt worden.

„Ihr Platz ist gleich da drüben, Miss Spinnet."

Alicia fiel fast in Ohnmacht, als sie sah, wohin der Kellner deutete. Er zeigte direkt auf den VIP-Tisch. Alicia erkannte die Zaubereiministerin und ihren Ehemann, den Präsidenten und den Vize-Präsidenten der Liga, den Leiter der Abteilung für Magische Spiele und Sportarten sowie andere ebenso wichtige Menschen. Sie entdeckte außerdem Harry Potter und seine neue Freundin Emma Stafford.

Harry sah sie mit einem Ausdruck milder Neugier an, genau wie alle anderen am Tisch. Sie starrte auf den leeren Stuhl zwischen Harry und der Ministerin und schluckte schwer. Jemand trieb Scherze mit ihrer bereits sehr angespannten Geistesgesundheit.

„Wer sind Sie?", wollte der Vizepräsident der Liga wissen. Er schien nicht sehr erfreut bei dem Gedanken, seinen Tisch mit einer Nicht Sehr Wichtigen Person zu teilen.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Alicia. Einige Leute kicherten hämisch und sie begriff, was sie gesagt hatte. „Oh nein. Äh… Ich weiß natürlich, wer ich bin. Ich weiß nur nicht, warum ich an diesen Tisch gesetzt wurde."

„Offensichtlich hat irgendwer einen Fehler gemacht. Suchen Sie ihr einen anderen Platz, Junge", blaffte der Präsident den Kellner an.

„Egal wo das ist", fügte der Vize-Präsident hinzu.

„Es tut mir sehr leid, Sir, aber es gibt keine freien Plätze mehr", sagte der Kellner bescheiden. „Jemand muss sich bei den Einladungen verzählt haben."

Alicias Kopf schwirrte. So viel zu Lees Versicherung, dass sie nicht mal annähernd in Harrys Nähe sitzen würde. „Gar kein Problem. Ich stelle mich einfach hinten an die Wand."

„Das klingt nach einer guten Idee. Jemand wird Ihnen vielleicht sogar einen Gartenstuhl und einen Kartentisch heraufbeschwören."

Alicia konnte nicht anders und warf den Liga-Bossen einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Sie hatte bereits Geschichten von ihnen gehört, aber sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass sie wirklich so furchtbar waren. Sie wollte gerade gehen, als Harry auf die Füße sprang.

„Kommen Sie, meine Herren, es besteht doch wirklich kein Anlass, die junge Dame an einen eigenen Tisch zu verbannen. Ich habe ganz sicher überhaupt nichts dagegen, wenn sie neben mir sitzt. Haben Sie irgendwelche Einwände, Frau Minister?"

„Natürlich nicht", antwortete die Zaubereiministerin und lächelte Alicia an.

„Wenn es Sie wirklich nicht stört, dann kann sie den Platz wohl haben", gab der Liga-Präsident nach. So dumm er war, wusste er doch offensichtlich, dass es seiner Karriere nicht förderlich wäre, mit dem berühmtesten Quidditch-Spieler der Welt zu streiten.

Harry zog Alicias Stuhl unter dem Tisch hervor und lächelte sie freundlich an. „Gut. Bitte setzen Sie sich doch, Miss… Spinnet, richtig?"

„Ja", murmelte Alicia, stolperte um den Tisch herum und ließ sich schwer in den Stuhl sinken.

Noch immer recht verblüfft aussehend, verstärkte Lee seine Stimme mit dem Sonorus-Zauber. „Alles klar. Lassen Sie uns den Tag offiziell beginnen. Mein Name ist Lee Jordan und es ist mir eine Freude, sie heute zum Lunch vor dem großen Finale der Holyhead Harpies und der Ballycastle Bats zu begrüßen!"

Und so begann es. Bevor das Mittagessen serviert wurde, musste jeder Spieler einzeln vorgestellt werden und die beiden Cheftrainer würde je eine Ansprache halten. Gerade als der Ballycastle-Trainer seine beendete, spürte Alicia eine Hand auf ihrem Bein. Sie verschluckte sich an ihrem dritten Glas Champagner.

Alle am Tisch sahen sie an. Harry tat es ihnen mit vorgespielter Besorgnis nach. „Geht es Ihnen gut, Miss Spinnet?", fragte er, während seine Hand weiter ihren Oberschenkel hinaufkroch.

Alicia ließ gelassen eine Hand unter der Tischdecke verschwinden und grub ihre Fingernägel in seine Hand. Er zuckte ein wenig zusammen und zog sie schnell weg. „Mir geht es hervorragend, Mr. Potter. Danke der Nachfrage."

Harry verstand den Wink und unterließ weitere Versuche, Alicia zu berühren. Sie blieb ebenfalls auf Abstand und warf ihm nur hin und wieder einen bösen Blick zu. Inzwischen hatte sie begriffen, dass nur er für die vertauschten Plätze verantwortlich sein konnte. Außerdem zog ihr Magen sich jedes Mal schmerzlich zusammen, wenn sie die kleine Emma erblickte. Oh Gott, was wenn sie Leukämie oder irgendeine andere Art von Krebs hatte?

Lee kehrte zum Podium zurück und dankte den Spielern und Trainern. Das war das Signal, woraufhin sich die leeren Platten und Schüsseln in der Mitte der Tische mit Essen füllten. Obwohl Alicia seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr gegessen hatte, hatte sie keinen Appetit auf irgendwas.

„Nimm dir, was auch immer du möchtest, Emma", sagte Harry freundlich. „Ich muss kurz draußen mit jemandem sprechen, aber ich bin in ein paar Minuten zurück."

Alicia fühlte, wie Harrys Hand ihre eigene streifte, als er aufstand. Der Wink war jedoch unnötig, sie hatte bereits verstanden, dass sie die Person war, mit der er sprechen wollte. Harry entschuldigte sich bei den Leuten am Tisch und verließ gefasst und lässig das Zelt. Alicia beschloss geduldig drei Minuten zu warten, bevor sie ebenfalls ging.

Schließlich konnte Alicia sich jedoch nicht länger als eine Minute zurückhalten. Sie machte sich nicht die Mühe, sich eine Ausrede auszudenken, da die meisten Leute an ihrem Tisch sie eh nicht da haben wollten. Harry hatte gesagt, er würde draußen sein, also ging sie zum Ausgang.

Dort lächelte derselbe Kellner, der sie zu ihrem Platz geführt hatte, ihr entgegen und sagte, „Nach links, Ma'am."

Alicia runzelte die Stirn vor Verwirrung und Verärgerung. Draußen vor dem Zelt sah sie nach links und genau wie angekündigt stand dort Harry.

„Das ging ja schnell", bemerkte er leichthin. „Ich war nicht sicher, ob du mich verstanden hattest."

„Oh, ich hab dich sogar sehr gut verstanden."

„Sehr gut. Wir haben noch fünf Minuten." Harry nahm ihre Hand und zog sie zu sich. „Ich habe dich vermisst die letzten Tage. Ich konnte es kaum abwarten, dich zu sehen."

Alicia stach ihm mit dem Finger in die Brust, eindeutig nicht beeindruckt von seinen Worten. „Das war ein mieser Trick da drinnen, Harry. Ich habe mich völlig blamiert!"

„Meinst du die vertauschten Plätze? Komm schon, das war doch nichts. Ich dachte, du würdest gerne neben mir sitzen. Anscheinend verbringst du doch nicht so gerne Zeit mit mir."

„Hör auf zu schmollen. Unter normalen Voraussetzungen verbringe ich sehr gerne Zeit mit dir, aber es ist etwas völlig anderes, wenn wir an einem Tisch voller Bürohengste sitzen und so tun müssen, als würden wir uns kaum kennen."

„Hey, tut mir leid. Ich kann dafür sorgen, dass du wieder an den ursprünglichen Tisch kommst, wenn du möchtest."

Alicia schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich bin eh schon dauerhaft traumatisiert, also ist es jetzt auch egal. Ich hoffe nur, dass du niemandem den Finger abschneiden musstest, um den leeren Platz an deinem Tisch zu bekommen."

„Jemandem den Finger abschneiden? Ich bin doch nicht die Mafia, Alicia. Wenn du's unbedingt wissen willst: Du hast Hermines Platz. Rot hat seinen an Emma abgetreten und Hermine wollte nicht ohne ihn gehen."

„Dann kannst du Hermine wohl vielen Dank von mir sagen", sagte Alicia.

„Werde ich machen, wenn ich sie sehe. Jetzt haben wir nur noch vier Minuten und ich möchte die nicht unbedingt mit Reden zubringen."

Alicia drehte den Kopf weg, als Harry sie zu küssen versuchte. „Ist dir je in den Sinn gekommen, dass wir uns nicht nach draußen schleichen müssten, wenn du einfach allen von uns erzählen würdest?"

Harry seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. „Ich habe dich doch nicht davon abgehalten, es deiner Familie und deinen Freunden zu sagen, oder? Ist es wirklich so wichtig, wenn es nicht auch der Rest der Welt weiß?"

Alicia verschränkte unnachgiebig die Arme. „Ich denke schon, dass es wichtig ist, wenn wir sonst durch die Gegend gehen und uns gegenseitig Miss Spinnet und Mr. Potter nennen müssen. Das fühlt sich lächerlich an."

„Dann sprechen wir halt überhaupt nicht miteinander."

„Schön. Ich bin eh nicht in der Stimmung mit dir zu reden", sagte Alicia trotzig.

„Warte mal. Warum verdammt bin ich derjenige, der hier Schuldgefühle hat? _Du_ bist doch diejenige, die gedacht hat, ich hätte eine andere Frau als Begleitung mitgebracht."

„Sowas habe ich nie gedacht! Nicht eine Sekunde!", polterte Alicia wenig überzeugend.

Harry grinste skeptisch. „Die kriechst also häufig hinter Reportern herum?"

„Tatsächlich ist das eins meiner Hobbys."

„Du hast gedacht, ich würde hinter deinem Rücken eine Andere haben. Gib's zu, Alicia."

„Es ist deine Schuld, weil du so großherzig bist", sagte Alicia verzweifelt. „Genau. Wenn du nicht so entgegenkommend und lieb und… und wunderbar mit allem wärst, dann wäre es alles kein Problem gewesen. Ich hoffe, du hast deine Lektion gelernt, Mister. Hör auf so nett zu sein."

„Du findest mich _wunderbar_?"

„Genau wie Mutter Teresa. Nur größer."

Harry lächelte und flüsterte an ihrem Hals: „Zwei Minuten."

„Und?", sagte Alicia zittrig und versuchte hartnäckig, das angenehme Gefühl seines warmen Atems zu ignorieren.

„Willst du so schon wieder rein? Kannst du es aushalten, mich weiterhin nicht anzufassen? Bist du bereit so zu tun, als ob du mich nicht willst?"

„Wer hat denn überhaupt gesagt, dass ich dich will?"

Harry fuhr mit den Lippen leicht ihren Hals hinab. „Du keuchst und krallst dich in meinem Arm fest. Und drinnen warst du schon am Zittern vor kaum zu unterdrückender Lust."

„Das war wegen des Liga-Präsidenten. Ich stehe total auf kahle, übergewichtige Männer."

„Anderthalb Minuten, Alicia."

„Jemand könnte uns sehen", sagte Alicia. So verzweifelt sie auch versuchte, Harry abzubringen, versuchte sie doch noch mehr, sich selbst zu überzeugen.

„Ich habe dem Kellner vorhin zehn Galleonen gegeben. Er hat deinen Platz vertauscht und jetzt passt er auf, dass niemand uns stört."

Harry fing an, Küsse von ihrem Ohr zu ihren Lippen zu verteilen. Alicia versuchte halbherzig ihn wegzuschieben. „Wird er es nicht merkwürdig finden, dass du dir so viel Mühe machst, mich in deiner Nähe zu haben? Er könnte zwei und zwei zusammenzählen und die Story an die Zeitung verkaufen. Zehn Galleonen sind nichts im Vergleich zu den Tausenden, die er von der Presse bekommen würde."

Harry hörte für eine Sekunde auf sie zu küssen. Seine Hand streichelte jedoch weiter ihren Rücken hinauf und hinunter. „Keine Sorge. Ich habe ihn schon vorgewarnt. Ich habe sehr deutlich gemacht, dass ich eine Menge Bekanntschaften habe, die sein Leben sehr unangenehm gestalten könnten."

„Bist du dir _sicher_ , dass du nicht in der Mafia bist?"

„Wir haben jetzt nur noch grob eine Minute. Eine Menge sehr schöner Sachen kann in einer Minute passieren, aber du musst dich schnell entscheiden", sagte Harry.

„Ich hatte mich schon entschieden, als ich vom Tisch aufgestanden bin."

Alicia warf ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Normalerweise bemühte sie sich, beim Küssen keusch und zurückhaltend zu sein, aber für so einen Blödsinn war jetzt keine Zeit. Harry hatte Recht gehabt – sie wollte ihn.

Es war wirklich grausam. Sie waren noch in der Phase ihrer Beziehung, wo sie auf Wolke Sieben schwebten und kaum die Hände oder Lippen voneinander lassen konnten. So zu tun, als würden sie sich kaum kennen, war kaum auszuhalten und würde auch nicht mehr viel länger funktionieren. Dies war das erste Mal, dass sie es ernsthaft durchziehen mussten und sie hatten bereits Probleme damit.

Alicia lehnte sich widerwillig zurück. „Die Zeit muss fast rum sein", sagte sie.

Harry warf über ihre Schulter einen Blick auf seine Uhr. „Wir haben noch ganze vierzig Sekunden."

Sie küssten sich wieder voller Leidenschaft. Alicia machte sich bald Gedanken um Harrys Gefühlsintensität. Wenn er nicht demnächst atmete, würde er umkippen. Alicia schob ihn nachdrücklich weg. „Auszeit. Wenn du so weiter machst, platzt dir der Schädel."

Harry nahm einen tiefen, zittrigen Atemzug. „Dieses Treffen war vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee. Es hat alles noch schlimmer gemacht."

Alicia streichelte ihm mit den Fingerknöcheln über die Wange. „Wenn du einfach eine Presseerklärung über uns herausgegeben hättest, müssten wir uns nicht so abhetzen."

„Bitte lass es einfach, Alicia", sagte Harry streng. „Du verstehst meine Welt nicht. Ich halte dich davon fern, um dich zu beschützen. Ich glaube nicht, dass du dafür bereit bist."

„Ich brauche vor gar nichts beschützt zu werden. Ich bin älter als du!"

„Und wie viele Dunkle Lords hast du besiegt?", fragte Harry bissig. „Hmm. Ich habe das Gefühl, die Antwort ist eine dicke, fette Null. Hier geht es um Erfahrung, nicht ums Alter."

Alicia strich ruhig ihre Roben und ihre Haare glatt. „Nein, es geht darum, dass du niemanden an dich heranlassen willst nach dem, was mit Danni passiert ist."

„Lass sie aus dem Spiel."

Alicia wischte Reste von ihm Lipgloss von Harrys Mund. „Ich verstehe, was du durchmachst, aber ich warte nicht ewig. Wir sehen uns drinnen."

Alicia drehte sich um und wusste genau, dass Harry ihr mit zusammengekniffenen Augen und finsterem Blick hinterher sah. Sie eilte an dem amüsiert dreinschauenden Kellner vorbei und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl am VIP-Tisch. Der Liga-Präsident begrüßte sie überaus herzlich.

„Oh, Sie sind wieder da. Ich wollte gerade jemanden bitten, Ihren Teller wegzunehmen."

„Ich habe keinen anderen Platz", erinnerte sie ihn patzig.

Der aufgeblasene Mann schürzte missgelaunt die Lippen. „Sie sollten vielleicht zurück ins Stadion gehen. Wenn Potter nicht gewesen wäre, wären Sie jetzt dort. Ich habe die Aufmüpfigkeit der heutigen Jugend schon immer verabscheut."

Alicia biss sich auf die Zunge, während ihre Wangen brannten. Die Zaubereiministerin verwickelte den Präsidenten in ein Gespräch, um seine Aufmerksamkeit von Alicia abzulenken. Sie glühte vor Wut und Scham, häufte sich ein wenig grünen Salat auf ihren Teller und begann mürrisch zu essen.

Die Britische und Irische Liga brauchte wirklich eine Generalüberholung. Sie wurde von Männern mittleren Alters aus der gehobenen Mittelschicht geführt, die sich nur um die Interessen von anderen Männern mittleren Alters aus der gehobenen Mittelschicht kümmerten. Wenn die Harpies später am Tag den Pokal gewannen, würde es der Beginn einer Revolution sein.

„Viva la revolución", murmelte Alicia sich selbst zu und spießte wütend ein Stück Kopfsalat auf.

Während sie mit ihrem Essen spielte und auf Harrys Rückkehr wartete, machte sie sich einen Spaß daraus, sich Abwandlungen für die Übersetzung von VIP (Sehr Wichtige Personen) auszudenken, die viel besser zu ihren Tischnachbarn passten. Sehr Wütende Personen, zum Beispiel. Sichtlich Wirre Pappnasen. Alicia lächelte in sich hinein. Ja, damit fühlte sie sich schon ein bisschen besser. Super Widerwärtige Pflaumen.

Sie warf dem Liga-Präsidenten einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Schrecklich Wichtigtuerische Pinkel. Alicia unterdrückte ein Kichern, was sich daraufhin in ein Schnauben verwandelte, das alle genau hörten. Wieder richteten sich alle Augen auf sie und sie senkte den Blick auf ihren Salat. Sie musste sich wirklich benehmen oder das Sicherheitspersonal würde sie rauswerfen.

Wo zur Hölle blieb Harry nur?

„Entschuldigen Sie, Miss?", fragte eine leise, hohe Stimme.

Alicia wandte sich Emma zu, die sie völlig vergessen hatte. „Ja?"

„Sind Sie Alicia Spinnet?"

Hurra! Jemand kannte tatsächlich ihren Namen. „Ja, das bin ich."

„Sind Sie dieselbe Alicia Spinnet, die die Jägerinnen von Holyhead trainiert?", fragte Emma schüchtern.

„Ja", antwortete Alicia mit einem stolzen Lächeln. „Bist du ein Fan von den Harpies, Emma?"

Emma lächelte und nickte schwach. Das arme Ding war so blass und dünn. „Würden Sie mir ein Autogramm geben?"

Alicia runzelte die Stirn. Sie hatte eine Unterschrift, kein Autogramm. „Bist du sicher? Ich könnte dich nach dem Essen den Spielerinnen vorstellen. Ihre Autogramme sind viel mehr wert als meins."

Emmas kleines Gesicht begann zu leuchten. „Kann ich wirklich die Spielerinnen treffen?"

„Klar."

„Dankeschön, Miss Spinnet."

„Nenn mich ruhig Alicia."

Emma wurde ganz rot vor Aufregung und reichte Alicia ein kleines, ledergebundenes Buch. „Ich hätte trotzdem gerne Ihr Autogramm."

Alicia blätterte durch das Buch und erkannte all die Namen von Harrys Teamkollegen und einigen anderen Quidditch-Spielern. Sogar Harry, Ron und Hermine hatte Emmas Autogramm-Buch unterzeichnet. Einige hatten inspirierende Nachrichten hinterlassen und Alicia fragte sich, ob sie dasselbe tun sollte.

Doch was sollte sie schreiben? Wissen ist Macht? Sag Nein zu Drogen? Bleib auf dem Boden? Make love, not war? Sie schaute hinüber zu dem kleinen Mädchen und wusste genau, dass keins davon angemessen wäre. Mit einer plötzlichen Eingebung kramte sie einen Stift aus ihrer Tasche und begann zu schreiben, als Harry gerade an den Tisch zurückkehrte.

„Alles klar, Emma?", fragte er, als er sich setzte.

„Alicia Spinnet gibt mir ein Autogramm", sagte sie selig. „Und sie sagt, sie stellt mich den Harpies-Spielerinnen vor, wenn wir aufgegessen haben."

„Wow. Das ist wirklich sehr nett von Alicia Spinnet."

Alicia sah, wie Harry versuchte einen Blick auf ihren Eintrag zu erhaschen, also drehte sie sich weg von ihm. Sie unterschrieb mit ihrem Namen und bemühte sich, es mehr wie das Autogramm eines Stars aussehen zu lassen als wie die Unterschrift irgendeiner Frau.

„Darf ich mal sehen?", fragte Harry höflich, wohl wissend, dass sie ihm das kaum abschlagen konnte.

„Natürlich." Alicia reichte ihm das Buch und sah weg.

„Nach oben sind keine Grenzen gesetzt", las Harry.

Alicia sah ihn nicht an, doch sie konnte das Grinsen in seiner Stimme hören. „Lachen Sie mich aus, Mr. Potter?"

„Nein."

„Gut, denn ich finde es einen sehr motivierenden Satz", sagte Alicia knapp und wartete förmlich darauf, dass er wieder seine Grinse-Stimme benutzte.

„Außerdem ist es super klug, weil Quidditch so hoch oben in der Luft gespielt wird", sagte Emma begeistert.

„Es ist klug und motivierend. Und sehr wahr", sagte Harry und gab Emma das Buch zurück. „Nach oben sind sehr vielen Dingen keine Grenzen gesetzt. Dingen wie Quidditch, dem Leben, Karrieren… Beziehungen. Denk dran, Emma."

Emma sah ihn an als hätte er eine Schraube locker. Alicia lächelte auf ihren Salat hinunter. Harry war jung und wurde schnell emotional, also war es ein Risiko gewesen, ihn draußen so auszuzählen. Es sprach für ihn, das er sich die Zeit genommen hatte sich wieder zu beruhigen und dann erst an den Tisch zurückgekehrt war.

Alicias Appetit kehrte plötzlich zurück und sie aß ihren Salat innerhalb von Sekunden auf, dann streckte sie die Hand nach anderen Gerichten auf. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie Emma, ihr Autogramm-Buch an die Brust gedrückt, wie sie hoffnungsvoll zu Alicia aufblickte. Die Ofenkartoffel würde warten müssen.

„Bist du bereit, die Harpies zu treffen, Emma?"

„Oh ja!"

„Dann lass uns mal rübergehen." Alicia stand auf und zu ihrer Überraschung erhob Harry sich ebenfalls.

„Ich möchte mich bei Ihnen bedanken, Miss Spinnet." Harry reichte ihr die Hand mit einem patentierten Lächeln, das Stars üblicherweise für die weniger erhabenen Personen in ihrer Umgebung reservieren.

Alicia schüttelte seine Hand und fühlte sich ziemlich blödsinnig dabei, weil er ihr noch vor kaum fünfzehn Minuten die Zunge in den Hals gesteckt hatte. „Es macht wirklich keine Umstände."

Harry ließ ihre Hand los und Alicia merkte, dass er dabei etwas zurückließ. Eine gefaltete Papierserviette lag geborgen in ihrer Handfläche. Eine Gänsehaut lief ihr den Rücken hinab. Sie musste zugeben, dass verstohlene Blicke, heimliche Berührungen und verborgene Nachrichten schon Spaß machten.

Emma nahm Alicias andere Hand und zog sie eifrig mit sich. Sie gingen zur Bühne und Alicia erläuterte Kerry die Situation, die daraufhin munter die Vorstellungen übernahm. Das Lächeln wollte gar nicht von Emmas Gesicht weichen, als die Spielerinnen in ihrem Buch unterschrieben, sie umarmten und mit ihr plauderten. Alicia nutzte die Gelegenheit und gesellte sich zu Lee hinter seinem Podium.

„Wie läuft's bei dir?", fragte sie im Plauderton und entfaltete die Serviette.

„Ich bin zu Tode gelangweilt und hasse diese Veranstaltungen. Niemand redet je mit mir oder hört mir auch nur zu."

„Wie schön", sagte sie automatisch.

Mitten im Kritzeln auf das Pergament vor ihm hielt Lee inne und sah sie an. „Selbst du hörst mir nicht zu. Typisch."

„Ich höre dir zu, aber sei mal eben still."

„Was ist das denn?"

Alicia kicherte und drückte sich die Serviette an die Brust. „Es ist eine Nachricht von Harry. Ist das nicht süß? Mir hat noch nie jemand eine Servietten-Nachricht geschrieben. Er ist so niedlich."

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass ich nur irgendwelchen Mist auf eine Serviette kritzeln muss, um dich heiß zu machen, dann hätte ich mich letztes Jahr nicht so anstrengen müssen, um dich ins Bett zu kriegen."

„Klappe. Harry hat keinen Mist geschrieben, es macht mich nicht heiß und du _hast_ dich letztes Jahr nicht angestrengt. Jetzt sei still und lass mich lesen."

 _Miss Spinnet –_

 _Sie sind frustrierend, doch Sie haben wohl Recht. Ich werde eine offizielle Erklärung abgeben, sobald Sie es wollen. Noch heute. Sogar gleich jetzt. Ich könnte auf den VIP-Tisch springen und eine dramatische Rede halten. Wenn es Sie glücklich macht und Sie dann eine Weile den Mund halten, werde ich es tun._

 _Du bist alt genug um zu wissen, was du willst. Aber stell dich darauf ein auseinander genommen, unter die Lupe genommen und von irgendwelchen Verrückten gestalkt zu werden._

 _Mr. Potter_

 _P.S.: Ich freue mich darauf, Sie bei der Aftershow-Party im Hauptquartier der Harpies zu sehen. Sie haben doch ein eigenes Büro? Und einen soliden Schreibtisch?_

Alicia lächelte und drehte die Serviette herum, um eine Antwort zu schreiben. „Gib mir mal den Federkiel, Lee."

„Hol dir doch ´nen eigenen", murmelte er, noch immer beleidigt.

„Jetzt gib mir das verdammte Ding einfach."

„Ich hab zu tun."

Alicia spähte über den Rand des Podiums hinweg. „Du spielst Galgenrätsel mit dir selbst."

„Niemand redet mit mir, also muss ich mich ja irgendwie amüsieren."

„Hast du je daran gedacht, dass die Leute vielleicht nicht mit dir reden, weil du Galgenrätsel mit dir selbst spielst?"

„Geh und nerv' deinen Freund. Oder noch besser, geh und erfreue Oliver mit deiner Anwesenheit. Ihr müsst doch bestimmt noch ein wenig posieren und prahlen."

Alicia schnappte ihm den Federkiel weg. „Ich nehme an, deine miese Laune hat was damit zu tun, dass Sophie noch nicht mit dir gesprochen hat."

„Sie hat mich noch nicht mal angesehen, als ich sie offiziell vorgestellt habe. Sie hasst mich."

„Das bezweifle ich. Ich hab gesehen, wie sie dich mit Blicken verschlungen hat."

„Wirklich?", fragte Lee besorgt. Alicia nickte und er setzte sich auf und strich sich die Dreadlocks aus dem Gesicht. „Scheiße. Wie sehe ich aus?"

„Total heiß, natürlich." Alicia hielt mit dem Schreiben inne, um ihn anzusehen. „Weißt du, _du_ könntest ja mit ihr reden gehen."

„Und jegliche Glaubwürdigkeit verlieren? Ich soll doch ein Frauenheld sein und wir laufen keinen Frauen hinterher. Wir lächeln sie an und sie kommen zu uns."

„Mir ist es ja egal, wenn du den Rest deines Lebens alleine im Bett liegst, du _Frauenheld_. Ich hoffe nur, dass du Sophie für das Spiel nicht aus dem Konzept gebracht hast."

„Dazu ist sie viel zu professionell. Oh, ich glaube, sie schaut rüber. Schnell, flirte mit mir!", zischte Lee dringlich.

Alicia verdrehte die Augen und schrieb weiter. „Ich werde auf gar keinen Fall so tun, als ob ich mit dir flirte, damit du meine Freundin eifersüchtig machen kannst. Außerdem kann Harry uns sehen und er würde ausflippen."

„Bist ja ´ne tolle Freundin", sagte Lee düster und versank wieder in Selbstmitleid.

Alicia ignorierte ihn und las noch einmal über ihre kurze Nachricht.

 _Mr. Potter_

 _Ich nehme es Ihnen übel, dass Sie mich frustrierend genannt haben. Dennoch gebe ich – wenn auch zögerlich – zu, dass Sie mehr Erfahrung mit dieser Lage haben, daher werde ich Ihnen damit die Führung überlassen. Wann immer Sie es verkünden möchten, ich bin einverstanden._

 _Ich muss allerdings sagen, dass Sie sehr zynisch sind. Trotz Ihres Pessimismus bin ich zuversichtlich, dass ich weder auseinander genommen, noch unter die Lupe genommen oder gestalkt würde._

 _Miss Spinnet_

 _P.S.: Ich habe ein eigenes Büro und der Schreibtisch ist solide. Was genau möchte Sie andeuten, Mr. Potter? Eine leidenschaftliche Schachpartie ganz sicher._

Zufrieden faltete Alicia die Serviette und gab Lee den Federkiel zurück. „Bitte sehr, Sonnenschein. Du solltest vor dem Spiel lieber noch was an deiner Laune ändern, sonst schläft das Publikum noch ein."

„Ich brauche keine Tipps für meinen Job von dir."

Alicia lachte und kniff ihn in die Wange. „Immer den Kopf hoch halten, tapferer Häuptling."

„Geh weg."

„Ich werde _Climb Every Mountain_ singen."

„Dann werde ich mir die Ohren mit einem Brotmesser abschneiden müssen", sagte Lee tonlos.

Alicia gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Arm. „Weiter so!"

„Geh einfach. Mir wird schon ganz schlecht von deiner guten Laune."

„Schon gut, Miesepeter, wir sehen uns dann nach dem Spiel."

Lee wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem einsamen Galgenrätsel zu und Alicia ging zum Tisch der Harpies zurück, um Emma einzusammeln, die noch immer strahlte. Während alle sich verabschiedeten, nahm Alicia sich einen Moment, um Sophie ins Ohr zu flüstern.

„Lee sagt, er möchte kurz mit dir sprechen."

Sophie sah voller Hoffnung zur ihr auf. „Wirklich?"

Alicia nickte nachdrücklich. „Absolut. Er hat gesagt, du bist die wunderschönste und klügste Frau, die er je getroffen hat. Er sagt, er ist froh, dass er dich hat."

„Wie süß von ihm." Sophie hob misstrauisch die Augenbrauen. „Das ist sogar ungewöhnlich süß von ihm. Lee Jordan würde sowas niemals sagen."

„Okay", sagte Alicia, „ich habe ein bisschen umformuliert, aber das _würde_ er dir gerne sagen. Vertrau mir, Soph."

„Ich weiß nicht."

„Komm schon, er ist ein toller Kerl. Ich gebe zu, dass er manchmal einen Tritt in den Allerwertesten braucht, aber das gehört zu seinem Charme. Gib ihm noch ´ne Chance", flehte Alicia.

„Na ja, er bringt mich schon zum Lachen", sagte Sophie langsam. „Und er küsst wirklich gut."

„Dann ist doch alles klar!" Alicia zog an ihrem Arm wie ein hartnäckiger Welpe. „Geh und sag ihm, dass er ein Idiot ist, dann küss ihn."

„Wenn du meinst", sagte sie und stand zögerlich auf, offenbar all ihren Mut zusammennehmend. „Wünsch mir Glück."

„Das brauchst du nicht", versicherte Alicia ihr und gab ihr einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung.

Alicia lächelte fröhlich, als sie zusah, wie Sophie auf einen verblüfft, aber erfreut aussehenden Lee zuging. Zufrieden mit sich selbst, nahm Alicia Emma bei der Hand und kehrte mit ihr zurück an den VIP-Tisch, wo sie beiläufig die Serviette in Harrys Schoß fallen ließ. Der Liga-Präsident sagte wieder etwas Grässliches, doch sie war zu gut gelaunt, um ihm auch nur zuzuhören. Sie hatte einen Servietten-Brief von ihrem Freund erhalten, ein kleines krankes Mädchen aufgeheitert und ihren besten Kumpel vor einem Leben selbstauferlegter Keuschheit bewahrt.

Gar nicht schlecht für einen Tag Arbeit. Jetzt musste sie nur noch ein Hindernis überwältigen, um es zu einem perfekten Tag zu machen. Dieses spezielle Hindernis hieß Oliver Wood und er grinste sie von der Bühne her an.

* * *

„Was ist denn deine Spielstrategie, Leesh?"

„Ich wette, sie wird Oliver von Anfang an unter Druck setzen."

„Ja, ein Wollongong Shimmy, gefolgt von einer Falkenkopf-Formation und einer Porskoff-Täuschung, und dann was aus ihrem eigenen Arsenal."

„Ist das der Plan?"

Alicia lächelte ihre Freunde engelsgleich an. „Als ob ich meinem ersten Quidditch-Mentor sowas antun würde."

„Eines Tages muss der Schüler auf den Meister folgen", sagte Fred weise.

„Komm schon, verrat uns deine brillante Strategie", bettelte Angelina. „Das Spiel fängt in einer Stunde an, also musst du bald zu den Umkleiden runter."

„Und wir alle haben Geld auf den Sieg der Harpies gesetzt, also werden wir den Bats kaum all deine Geheimnisse verraten", fügte George hinzu.

„Wie lautet der Plan, Coach?", fragte Katie und beugte sich gebannt vor.

„Wenn ihr's unbedingt wissen wollte", sagte Alicia schließlich, „ist meine Strategie, keine Strategie zu haben."

Vier verwirrte Gesichter blickten zurück. „Wie viele Gläser Champagner hast du noch gleich getrunken?", fragte George.

„Ich bin nicht betrunken. Mein Plan beinhaltet einfach, dass es so aussieht, als hätte ich keinen Plan."

„Oh Gott." Fred stöhnte und vergrub den Kopf in seinen Händen. „Warum hast du uns das nicht früher gesagt? Zum Beispiel _bevor_ ich dreihundert Galleonen auf den Sieg der Harpies gesetzt habe, ohne dass sie den Schnatz fangen."

„Du hast was?", kreischte Angelina.

„Ich habe gedacht, mit Alicia am Ruder ist das ein Selbstgänger. Ich konnte doch nicht ahnen, dass sie völlig den Verstand verliert", murmelte Fred voller Reue in seine Hände.

„Ihr werdet euer Geld nicht verlieren, Leute", sagte Alicia und legte so viel Selbstbewusstsein in ihre Stimme wie sie nur konnte. „Ich weiß, was ich tue. Solange die Bats keine großen Überraschungen in petto haben, werden wir das Spiel gewinnen können ohne den Schnatz zu fangen."

„Und wie genau willst du das ohne Strategie erreichen?"

„Ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich keine Strategie habe, ihr Idioten. Ich habe gesagt, dass ich es so aussehen lasse, als hätte ich keine. Ich werde Olivers einzige Schwachstelle ausnutzen."

„Ich wollte unseren Gewinn für Jordys Therapiestunden sparen", sagte Fred traurig und ignorierte Alicia völlig.

„Oh, komm da mal drüber hinweg, Frederick", blaffte Angelina. „Jordy ist ein Baby und hat keine Ahnung, dass er eine Jacke trägt, die ich in der Mädchenabteilung von _Qualität für Quidditch_ gekauft habe."

„Sch. Er könnte dich hören!" Fred drehte sich um und war froh zu sehen, dass Jordy noch immer am anderen Ende der Loge mit Angelinas Schwester spielte, die vor Kurzem angekommen war.

„Weißt du, mit einem Vater wie dir wird er wahrscheinlich wirklich irgendwann Therapie brauchen."

„Willst du damit sagen, dass ich ein schlechter Vater bin?", rief Fred und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden auf sich.

Angelina zuckte mit den Schultern und verschränkte die Arme. „Wenn du dir den Schuh anziehen willst."

„Könnt ihr zwei nicht mal fünf Minuten aufhören zu zanken?", fragte Katie, unruhig in ihrem Sitz hin und her rutschend.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte George drängend.

„Glaub ja nicht, dass du schon aus dem Schneider bist, Mister. Du hast doch dieselbe Wette platziert wie Fred, oder?"

„Ja", antwortete er kleinlaut.

„Als ob wir nicht schon genug Geldsorgen hätten. Jetzt schmeißt du es auch noch für eine hoffnungslose Wette aus dem Fenster. Wir können froh sein, wenn wir dem Baby Schuhe kaufen können. Möchtest du ein Kind ohne Schuhe, George?", fragte Katie frostig.

„Nein, Ma'am."

„Dann kannst du Jordy ja gleich ein Kleid anziehen und ihm ein rosa Schleifchen ins Haar binden!"

„Vielleicht mache ich das auch! Und wenn er alt genug ist, melde ich ihn für Ballettstunden an. Würde dir das gefallen, Fred?"

Alicia merkte, wie ihr Kopf zu schwirren begann. Kerry kam genau rechtzeitig zu ihrer Rettung. „Alles klar, Alicia?", fragte sie mit einem Seitenblick auf die streitenden Pärchen.

„Meine Freunde sind völlig durchgedreht, aber abgesehen davon geht's mir super."

„Gut zu hören. Wir müssen jetzt runter und schauen, wie es unseren Mädels geht."

Alicia warf ihren Freunden einen letzten Blick zu, dann folgte sie ihrer Chefin aus dem Irrenhaus. Die Reaktion ihrer Kollegen war ziemlich ähnlich ausgefallen, als Alicia ihren Plan erläutert hatte. Er wurde sofort beiseite gewunken und Alternativen wurden vorgeschlagen. Nur Alicias Hartnäckigkeit und Kerrys Zuversicht in sie hatten ihre Strategie vor dem Scheiterhaufen gerettet.

Trotz aller Zweifel der Umstehenden wusste Alicia, dass ihr Plan funktionieren würde. Ihr war klar, dass er Risiken barg, doch er war ihre einzige Chance, Oliver zu erschüttern. Alle waren sich einig, dass die Bats den besseren Sucher hatte, also mussten die Jäger für Tore sorgen. Nachdem Alicia Olivers Stil analysiert hatte, hatte sie eine Art Eingebung gehabt. Oliver war ein Profi darin, Spielzüge zu erkennen und zu kontern, also würde Alicia dafür sorgen, dass das sein Untergang wäre.

Sie hatte ihren Jägern befohlen, zu Beginn des Spiels absichtlich Fehler zu machen. Sie waren instruiert worden, ihre Formationen zu versauen, einfache Pässe daneben gehen zu lassen und die Signale für ihre Spielzüge zu vergessen. Der Trick dabei war, es so aussehen zu lassen, als wenn sie wirklich den Faden verloren. Oliver Wood mochte Ordnung und in ihren Jahren unter ihm als Kapitän hatte Alicia gelernt, dass er geradlinige Taktiken mochte. Er würde erwarten, dass sie ihn einfach mit Spielzügen bombardierte. Stattdessen würde Alicia ihn von ihren Jägerinnen mit Fehlern bombardieren lassen.

„Bereit in die Geschichte einzugehen, Spinnet?"

„Häh?"

Kerry lächelte, als sie an den Sicherheitsmitarbeiten vorbei und unter das Stadion schritten. „Nach heute wirst du entweder die schlechteste Jäger-Trainerin der Geschichte sein oder du wirst auf ewig als das Genie bekannt sein, das Oliver Wood schlug. Bist du bereit, die Geschichtsbücher neu zu ordnen und allen zu zeigen, wie echte Frauen Quidditch spielen?"

„Heb dir deine Ansprache lieber für die Spielerinnen auf", sagte Alicia, während ihr Magen sich verkampfte.

Plötzlich wünschte sie sich, sie würde auch spielen. Sie hatte seit ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts nicht mehr den Wunsch verspürt, Quidditch im Rahmen eines Wettbewerbs zu spielen. Jetzt wollte sie nichts lieber, als einen Quaffel in der einen Hand und einen Besen in der anderen zu halten.

In den Umkleiden war die Stimmung bedrückt. Alicia tat ihr Bestes, um ihre Schützlingen Mut zu machen, doch sie waren zu nervös um ihren Worten viel Beachtung zu schenken. Sie hatte nur ein paar Minuten, um noch einmal die Strategie mit ihnen durchzugehen, dann musste sie mit den anderen Assistenztrainern wieder zurück zur Mitarbeiter-Loge. Nur die Cheftrainerin, die Heilerin und die Reserve-Spieler durften während des Spiels an der Linie sein.

„Ich hoffe, deine verrückte Idee funktioniert, Alicia", bemerkte Erin, die Treiber-Trainerin, trocken.

„Ich hoffe, deine Treiberinnen können den Bats-Sucher unter Druck setzen, weil meine verrückte Idee keine Zeit zum Funktionieren haben wird, wenn der Schnatz zu früh gefangen wird." Alicia sagte dies mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln, damit die kräftigere Frau sie nicht wie einen trockenen Zweig in der Mitte durchbrach. „Wenn alle ihren Job machen, dann funktioniert mein Plan. Kein Sorge."

Lees magisch verstärkte Stimme hallte plötzlich durchs voll besetzte Stadion. Alicia und ihre Kollegen beschleunigten ihre Schritte und schafften es zur Mitarbeiter-Loge, als Lee gerade die Aufstellungen der Teams durchging. Alicia war froh zu sehen, dass ihre Freunde sich in entgegengesetzte Ecken zurückgezogen hatten und jetzt statt Beleidigungen nur noch finstere Blicke tauschen. Normalerweise wäre sie kurz stehen geblieben und hätte mit ihnen geredet, doch sie musste ruhig bleiben und mit wutschnaubenden Menschen zu sprechen, war selten eine beruhigende Erfahrung.

Vorne in der Loge war ein Bereich für die Assistenztrainer abgesperrt worden, damit sie das Spiel relativ ungestört verfolgen konnten. Zusammengeknüllte Stücken Pergament und vergessenes Essen und Getränke lagen überall herum. Alicia trat um ein Haar in einen Teller Rührei.

Alicia wischte Krümel von ihrem Platz und setzte sich. „Das ist echt eklig. Wir sollten lernen ordentlicher zu sein."

„Hmm."

„Alles okay bei dir, Lindsay?"

Lindsay war die Hüter-Trainerin und Alicia kannte sie besser als die anderen. Sie war bisher besonders still gewesen und starrte nun abwesend ins Nichts.

„Ich denke nur an Daisy. Ich fürchte, wir haben sie zu sehr unter Druck gesetzt. Das hier ist erst ihre zweite Saison im Profi-Quidditch und wir schicken sie gegen einige der besten Jäger der Liga ins Feld. Wenn die Treiber nicht so viel Zeit haben, die Jäger unter Kontrolle zu halten, dann hat sie ein schönes Stück Arbeit vor sich."

Alicia wühlte sich durch ihre Seiten Pergament und fand Informationen zu den Ballycastle-Jägern. „Sie sind nicht besonders einfallsreich, also glaube ich kaum, dass Daisy große Schwierigkeiten mit ihnen haben wird. Ihr Timing ist präzise und ihre Formationen militärisch genau. Ich wage mal zu behaupten, dass Oliver bei ihrem Training seine Finger im Spiel hatte."

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Lindsay.

Alicia zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie es erklären sollte. „Ich merke einfach, dass er viel mit ihnen gearbeitet hat. Ist wohl so, als wenn ein Hund an einen Baum pinkelt und ein anderer Hund, der an dem Baum schnüffelt, weiß sofort, dass der erste Hund da gewesen ist."

Alicia hatte nicht bemerkt, dass alle zugehört hatten, doch ihre Kollegen begannen zu lachen. „Also willst du sagen, dass du merken kannst, dass Oliver auf die Ballycastle-Jäger gepinkelt hat?", sagte Erin.

„So offensichtlich ist Oliver nicht", sagte Alicia arrogant. „Er hat aber auf jeden Fall seinen Stempel auf ihnen hinterlassen, also glaube ich, dass wir besonders zu Anfang ein paar Bilderbuch-Spielzüge erwarten können."

„Ich kann nicht fassen, dass wir auf _deinen_ Plan bauen, um diese Spiel zu gewinnen."

Langsam stieg die Anspannung im Stadion, hauptsächlich dank Lees unheimlicher Fähigkeit, die Menge mit jedem Wort zu verzaubern. Bis die Spieler auf dem Feld waren, hatte Alicia ihre Nägel bis zur Fingerkuppe abgekaut. Sie würde es noch bis zur Nagelhaut schaffen, wenn sie nicht aufpasste.

Der Schiedsrichter blies in seine Pfeife und das große Finale begann. Trotz der gespannten Atmosphäre waren die frühen Szenen des Spiels eher enttäuschend. Jedes Mal, wenn die Holyhead-Jägerinnen Richtung Tor flogen, vermasselten sie es. Die Menge stöhnte verdrossen auf, als Sophie die Signale ihrer Kolleginnen falsch las und in Position für einen Rückpass statt einer Porskoff-Täuschung ging.

Alicia beobachtete das Geschehen durch ihr Omniglas und ignorierte das Zittern ihrer Hände. Während seine Jäger in die Offensive gingen, schwebte Oliver vor seinen Ringen und schüttelte süffisant den Kopf über die Anfängerfehler seiner Konkurrenz. Alicia fing an, ihren Plan zu hinterfragen. Absichtlich schlecht spielen? Sie konnte Oliver ja gleich persönlich den Pokal überreichen.

Nach einer halben Stunde Spielzeit bat die Kapitänin von Holyhead um eine Auszeit. Das war ebenfalls Teil des Plans. Amaline sollte es so aussehen lassen, als wenn sie wütend auf ihre Jäger-Kolleginnen wäre. Ihr hitziger ‚Streit' würde definitiv Olivers Aufmerksamkeit erhaschen. Als die Teams wieder in die Luft stiegen, nahmen die Holyhead-Jägerinnen eine lockere Falkenkopf-Formation ein. Es war die grauenhafteste Formation, die Alicia je gesehen hat. Selbst Fünfjährige hätten es besser gekonnt.

Lee war völlig ungläubig und Alicia konnte hören, dass er besorgt war. Amaline flog an der Spitze der Formation und wurde völlig willkürlich immer wieder schneller und langsamer. Sophie flog viel weiter hinten als Brianne, die ein Stück tiefer durch die Luft sauste als die anderen beiden. In dem Moment zeigte Oliver seine ersten Anzeichen von Schwäche. Er wusste auch nicht, was er von der entstellten Formation halten sollte.

„Bitte lass es funktionieren", flüsterte Alicia flehend. „Lass uns einfach dieses eine Tor kriegen. Oliver wird unsicher werden. Oh bitte. Komm schon. Bitte macht einfach - "

Die Menge schrie begeistert auf und verschluckte Alicias letzte Worte. Die Jägerinnen waren spontan zu einem Wollongong Shimmy gewechselt. Oliver geriet in Panik und wechselte seine Defensivposition so schnell er konnte. Ein sauberer Rückpass zu Sophie führte zum ersten Tor für die Harpies. Oliver hatte die Bewegungen völlig falsch gelesen.

„Oh mein Gott", flüsterte Lindsay ehrfürchtig. „Ich habe noch nie gesehen, wie Oliver so weit danebengelegen hat. Er ist in die völlig falsche Richtung getaucht."

Alicia lächelte vor sich hin. Genau so hatte es funktionieren sollen.

„Die Holyhead Harpies machen ihre ersten Punkte! Die Ballycastle Bats führen noch immer 40 – 10, aber was für eine außergewöhnliche Szene!", rief Lee. „Ich glaube, wir haben gerade den allerersten Umgedrehten Falkenkopf-Shimmy gesehen! Wood sieht ziemlich neben der Spur aus. Können die Harpies das zu ihrem Vorteil nutzen?"

Die Antwort auf Lees rhetorische Frage war: ja, konnten sie. Oliver war jetzt auf der Hut vor ungewöhnlichen Taktiken, also bombardierten die Jägerinnen ihn mit Bilderbuch-Spielzügen. Nach einer Weile erkannte Oliver dies und wechselte wieder zurück zu seiner üblichen Defensive. Sobald sie den Wechsel bemerkten, folgten Alicias Jägerinnen ihren Anweisungen und gingen wieder zu ihrer chaotischen und unvorhersehbaren Spielweise über.

„Wenn ich es nicht mit eigenen Augen sehen würde, würde ich es nicht für möglich halten", sagte Erin mit bewundernder Stimme.

„Glaubst du immer noch, dass mein Plan verrückt ist?"

„Ja, aber ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass man Einstein und Newton auch gesagt hat, sie wären verrückt", sagte eine vertraute Stimme hinter Alicia.

Bevor sie sich umdrehen konnte, wurde Alicia rücklings umarmt. Fred hatte sie halb im Schwitzkasten und rubbelte ihr herzlich durchs Haar.

„Lass mich los, verdammt."

Fred umfasste sie nur enger und gab ihr einen feuchten Kuss auf die Wange. „Du hast es fast geschafft. Ich habe nicht eine Sekunde an dir gezweifelt. Wusste doch, dass du's in dir hast."

Alicia schnaubte und versuchte wieder, ihn wegzuschieben. „Ich erinnere mich deutlich daran, dass du gesagt hast, ich hätte den Verstand verloren."

„Ich? Sowas würde ich nie sagen!"

„Ja sicher, Fred. Freu dich nur nicht zu früh. Wir müssen noch fünfzig Punkte machen, wenn du deine Wette gewinnen willst. Und beide Sucher halten die Augen offen."

Freds Lächeln verschwand. „Dann sag deiner Sucherin, sie soll aufhören zu suchen. Und deinen Jägerinnen, dass sie sich anstrengen sollen!"

„Es ist zu spät für irgendwelche Anweisungen. Ich habe das Gefühl, das Spiel wird bald vorbei sein."

Alicias Vorahnung bewahrheitete sich nicht ganz. Das Spiel endete vierzig Minuten später nach einer Gesamtzeit von vier Stunden und sechsundfünfzig Minuten als der Sucher der Ballycastle Bats den Schnatz fing.

„Oh mein Gott", murmelte Alicia und starrte hinauf auf die Spielstandstafel.

Ballycastle 210 – Holyhead 220.

Es hätte nicht knapper ausgehen können. Ballycastles Spielweise war langsam auseinander gebrochen, die Jäger hatten in Panik schlecht vorbereitete Spielzüge durchgeführt und es war ein Leichtes für Daisy gewesen, sie abzuwehren. Der Sucher von Ballycastle hatte gezögert, den Schnatz zu fangen, doch er hatte keine andere Wahl mehr gehabt, als seine Rivalin zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte. Mehr konnte er nicht tun, um sein Team vor einer absoluten Blamage zu bewahren.

Die nächste Viertelstunde war wie ein Traum für Alicia. Lee rief immer wieder den Endstand über das Jubeln der begeisterten Menge hinweg. In der Mitarbeiter-Loge kreischten Leute euphorisch und Alicia war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie dazu gehörte. Sie wurde zehn Minuten lang umarmt, geküsst, gekniffen und geklapst, bis jemand vorschlug, dass sie runter zum Team gehen sollten.

Alicia schaffte es als Erste hinunter zum Feld. Sie hielt ihren Team-Pass einem Wachmann unter die Nase und schob sich an ihm vorbei. Ihr Team stand in der Mitte des Feldes in einem wirren Haufen zusammen. Sie wollte gerade zu ihnen gehen, als sie Oliver einsam und allein unter einer der Torstangen sitzen sah. Er hatte den Kopf in den Händen vergraben und konnte kaum niedergeschlagener aussehen.

Alicia ändere ihre Richtung und ging hinüber zu ihrem ehemaligen Kapitän. Sie musste sich bemühen, sich das Lächeln vom Gesicht zu wischen und das Hopsen aus ihrem Schritt zu verbannen. Oliver würde sich schon mies genug fühlen, auch ohne dass sie auch noch Salz in die Wunde streute.

Oliver sah auf, als er sie kommen hörte. Er zog die Handschuhe aus und streckte ihr die Hand hin. „Glückwunsch, Spinnet."

Alicia schüttelte ihm die Hand und versuchte auszusehen, als wäre ihr der Pokalsieg egal. „Danke, Wood."

„Ihr Mädels wart sehr gut."

„Tut mir leid."

„Was denn? Du hast doch nur deine Arbeit gemacht, Alicia."

„Ich weiß, aber ich habe mein Wissen über deine Spielweise ausgenutzt, um dein Team zu schlagen. Fühlt sich ein bisschen so an, als wäre ich undankbar. Du hast mir alles beigebracht, was ich über Quidditch weiß."

Oliver grinste sie an. „Und deswegen bist du auch so gut in dem, was du tust."

„Also hasst du mich nicht?"

„Weil du mich geschlagen hast? Natürlich nicht. Jemand musste mich irgendwann vom Thron stoßen und ich bin froh, dass du es warst."

Alicia hob bei seiner Wortwahl die Augenbrauen. „Dich vom Thron stoßen? Bist der König des Quidditch, was?"

Oliver erhob sich und wischte sich den Dreck von seiner Quidditch-Uniform. „Vor fünf Stunden war ich das. Wird ´ne Weile dauern, aber dann werde ich zurück sein. Du hast mir heute eine wichtige Lektion erteilt, Alicia, und ich hoffe, dass dir klar ist, dass ich nächstes Mal nicht so einfach zu schlagen sein werde."

Alicia schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Du bist absolut unverbesserlich."

„Du musst mir keine Komplimente machen, nur damit ich mich besser fühle."

Alicia war erleichtert, dass Oliver es sich nicht so zu Herzen nahm. Noch vor ein paar Jahren wäre er am Boden zerstört gewesen, wenn er den Pokalsieg verpasst hätte. Es schien, als wenn er endlich ein wenig erwachsen geworden wäre und seine Prioritäten neu geordnet hatte.

„Ich sollte besser rüber zu meinem Team gehen. Möchtest du nachher zu unserer kleinen Party kommen?", fragte Alicia.

„Ich habe gar keine Einladung bekommen. Ist das nicht komisch?"

„Ich kann dafür sorgen, dass du auf der Gästeliste stehst. Kommst du vorbei?"

Oliver schüttelte den Kopf und besprühte Alicia dabei mit Schweißtropfen. „Nein danke. Ich werde einfach nach Hause gehen und meine Sorgen ertränken."

Alicia warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu und wischte sich das Gesicht mit dem Ärmel ab. „Ich kenne dich zu gut, Oliver Wood. Du wirst direkt nach Hause gehen und deine taktischen Zeichnungen rauskramen und eine völlig neue Verteidigungsweise für dich selbst erfinden."

„Jetzt wo du meine Schwachstellen entlarvt hast, wird jeder darauf zielen. Kann sie doch nicht damit davonkommen lassen, oder? Besonders nicht, wo die Weltmeisterschaft vor der Tür steht."

„Ich wette, ganz Schottland hasst mich jetzt."

„Wahrscheinlich." Oliver legte seinen Arm um Alicia und umarmte sie, während in der Ferne Kameras aufblitzten. „Aber na ja, was bedeutet schon der Hass von Millionen, wenn du die Bewunderung des Begehrtesten Junggesellen der _Hexenwoche_ gewonnen hast?"

Alicia lachte und schob ihn von sich. „Du bist ganz schweißig und eklig, Oliver, und jetzt hast du mich auch schweißig und eklig gemacht."

Er hob seinen Besen auf die Schulter und zwinkerte ihr zu. „Vielleicht mag Harry es ja schmutzig."

* * *

Kleines Schwarzes: Check.

Französisches Parfüm: Check.

Heiße neue Ohrringe: Check.

Laufmasche in der Strumpfhose: Mist.

Neue Strumpfhose: Check.

Breites Grinsen: Natürlich Check.

Abendtasche: …

„Huch." Alicia duckte sich unters Bett und schnappte sich ihre silbern glänzende Abendtasche.

„Du siehst absolut fabelhaft aus", sagte George. „Können wir jetzt los? Wir sind schon zwanzig Minuten zu spät."

„Es gehört sich, zu solchen Veranstaltungen etwas später aufzukreuzen. Wie gefallen dir die Schuhe?"

„Niemand wird auf deine Füße achten, Schätzchen."

„Oh." Alicia sah kritisch an ihrem Kleid hinab. „Zu viel Ausschnitt?"

„Sowas gibt es gar nicht." George duckte sich, als Alicia mit ihrer Tasche nach ihm schlug. „Komm schon, Mädel, wir Männer vom Begleitservice rechnen pro Stunde ab."

Alicia überprüfte noch einmal im Spiegel ihre Frisur. „Als ob irgendeine Frau dafür Geld zahlen würde, mit dir Zeit zu verbringen. Katie hat dich mir völlig kostenlos ausgeliehen."

„Katie will mich nur loswerden. Sie liebt mich nicht mehr."

„Sei nicht dämlich, George. Katie ist schwanger und miesepetrig, aber wir wissen beide, dass sie dich noch liebt."

George schmollte und vergrub die Hände in den Taschen. „Ja, deshalb reicht sie mich auch als Verabredung an ihre Freundinnen weiter."

„Du bist meine Begleitung, nicht meine Verabredung und du musst nicht mal mitkommen, wenn du nicht möchtest."

„Und dich auf Gedeih und Verderb jedem Mann auf der Party ausliefern?" George schüttelte nachdrücklich den Kopf. „Jemand muss doch auf dich aufpassen, Spätzchen."

Alicia verriegelte ihre Haustür und drehte sich wieder zu George um. „Fred und Lee sind auch noch da."

„Die werden zu sehr mit Angelina und Sophie beschäftigt sein, um auf dich aufzupassen. Ich komme mit dir. Es gibt doch kostenlosen Alkohol, oder?"

„So viel du trinken kannst", bestätigte Alicia.

„Und, worauf warten wir dann noch?"

Alicia und George Apparierten nach Anglesey und nahmen die Vereins-Fähre hinüber zum Harpies-Hauptquartier auf der Insel Holyhead. Die Party kam gerade in Schwung, als die beiden eintraten. Die Spielerinnen waren noch nicht anwesend und berühmte Gesichter waren rar, doch die Gäste schienen Spaß zu haben.

Angelina und Fred saßen knutschend in einer Ecke, ihren kinderfreien Abend in vollen Zügen genießend. Da sie die beiden nicht stören wollten, gingen Alicia und George zum Buffettisch. Platten voller Häppchen standen darauf. George ergriff einen Zahnstocher und fing an, hors d'oeuvres aufzuspießen.

„Kannst du nicht einfach die Hände benutzen?", fragte Alicia.

„Das wäre unmanierlich. Außerdem macht es Spaß, mit einem Zahnstocher zu essen."

Alicia verdrehte die Augen und hakte sich bei ihm ein. „Du bist so ein Kindskopf. Komm, wir schauen mal rum."

George ließ widerwillig seinen Zahnstocher los und Alicia zerrte ihn mit sich durch den Raum. Die einzigen Gäste waren bisher Mitarbeiter aus der Verwaltung oder geringer Verantwortung im Verein, doch sie waren alle in einem Zustand fast hysterischer Begeisterung. Zuerst nahm Alicia an, dass der Pokalsieg sie alle so begeisterte, doch nach ein paar Gesprächen fand sie den wahren Grund der Aufregung heraus.

Anscheinend hatte Harry Potter angekündigt, dass er in etwa einer Stunde im Hauptquartier der Harpies eintreffen würde.

„Kannst du das glauben, Alicia, Harry Potter wird _hier_ sein! Und er ist Single!"

George schnaubte vor Lachen und Alicia bohrte im unauffällig den Ellenbogen in die Seite. Sie lächelte die Empfangsdame an, die vor kaum zu bändigender Verzückung schon zu zittern begann. „So toll finde ich ihn gar nicht. Er weiß ganz genau, wie er auf Frauen wirkt, das ist irgendwie unattraktiv", sagte Alicia hochnäsig.

„Nein, nein", erwiderte die Empfangsdame vehement. „Harry ist ein sehr netter Mann. Nicht dass ich ihn persönlich kenne oder so, aber ich habe Geschichten gehört. Du kennst ihn doch, oder? Du hast in Hogwarts mit ihm zusammen Quidditch gespielt? Kannst du mich ihm vorstellen? Ich würde unendlich in deiner Schuld stehen. Oh bitte sag ja, Alicia!"

Georges Gesicht war inzwischen feuerrot von seinen Bemühungen, seine Belustigung zurückzuhalten. Alicia ignorierte ihn so gut sie konnte und sagte: „Ich würde euch ja zu gerne vorstellen, nur leider sind Harry und kaum mehr als entfernte Bekannte. Wir nicken uns vielleicht mal zur Begrüßung zu, aber das war's dann auch. Tut mir Leid. Schönen Abend noch!"

„Das ist herrlich! Ich bin so froh, dass ich hergekommen bin", bemerkte George, als sie sich eilig von der Empfangsdame entfernten.

„Sie haben alle den Verstand verloren! Wie können alle diese klugen, kompetenten Frauen alleine bei dem Gedanken an einen einzelnen Mann zu solchen geifernden Wracks werden?"

„Immerhin der Mann, mit dem du zusammen bist", sagte George überflüssigerweise.

„Ja, vielen Dank für diese Erinnerung."

„Alicia!"

Alicia blickte auf und sah eine Frau namens Jessica von der anderen Seite des Raumes winken. Alicia winkte zurück und murmelte aus dem Mundwinkel: „Das ist Jessica Ridgeway. Sie arbeitet in der PR-Abteilung und ist bekannt für ihre… umtriebige Freundlichkeit."

„Also schläft sie mit jedem?"

„Ich wollte es ein bisschen diplomatisch sagen… aber ja."

„Dann möchte ich sie zu gerne kennen lernen. Lass uns hingehen."

Dazu hatte sie zwar gar keine Lust, aber trotzdem ging Alicia mit George im Schlepptau hinüber zu Jessica. Sie trug ein winzig kleines, rotes Kleid und stand neben einem gutaussehenden Mann, der etwas verstört aussah.

„Hallo Jessica, hast du einen schönen Abend?", fragte Alicia höflich.

„Sind die Gerüchte wahr? Kommt er wirklich? Er kommt doch allein, oder?"

Alicia stöhnte innerlich auf. Was war nur aus zivilisiertem Small Talk geworden? „Ja, er kommt und er kommt ohne Begleitung", antwortete Alicia kurz angebunden.

Jessica klatschte entzückt in die Hände. „Ich wusste es! Er muss wieder bereit für eine Beziehung sein. Warum sonst würde er zu einer Party kommen, die von einem Verein voller Frauen geschmissen wird? Er geht heute Nacht mit einer von uns nach Hause. Glaub mir, Alicia."

 _Mit mir!_ wollte Alicia schreien. _Er wird mit mir nach Hause gehen, also behalt deine dreckigen Hände bei dir!_

Stattdessen lächelte sie engelsgleich und sagte: „Ich hoffe nur, dass er unseren Pokalsieg nicht als Anlass nutzen will, mit so vielen von uns wie möglich zu schlafen."

„Ich hoffe nicht, dass du Recht hast", sagte Jessica und sah hinab auf ihr Kleid. Sie wandte sich zu ihrem wütend dreinschauenden Date um. „Meinst du, ich habe noch Zeit nach Hause zu Apparieren und mich umzuziehen? Vielleicht was rückenfreies?"

Ihr Begleiter drehte sich wortlos um und stapfte davon. „Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?", fragte Jessica unschuldig.

„Ich bezweifle es."

Jessica schenke Alicia ein Lächeln, dann eilte sie ihrer Begleitung nach. Sobald sie fort war, fing George an zu lachen. „Das ist fantastisch. Die Hälfte des Raumes wird in Ohnmacht fallen, wenn Harry auftaucht! Alles klar mit dir, Leesh?"

„Mir geht's toll."

„So siehst du aber nicht aus."

„Mir geht's _toll_ ", wiederholte sie knapp. „Lass uns mal schauen, ob Fred und Angelina schon eine Atempause einlegen mussten."

Es stellte sich heraus, dass dem nicht so war. Alicia beendete den Kuss, indem sie Fred vors Schienbein trat.

„Au! Verdammt noch mal, Alicia!"

Während ihr Verlobter sein Bein umklammerte, sprang Angelina vor Alicia auf die Füße. „Sehr gut. Wir haben schon nach dir gesucht. Wir brauchen den Schlüssel zu deinem Büro."

Alicia sah von einem ihrer zerzausten Freunde zum anderen. „Wie eklig! Ich werde euch auf gar keinen Fall in mein Büro lassen!"

„Entweder dein Büro oder der Buffettisch", sagte Fred.

„Ihr zwei seid absolut hoffnungslos." Alicia schlug die Hand über die Augen. Bilder von ihren knutschenden Freunden inmitten von Krabbenpasteten und Käsewürfeln spukten in ihrem Kopf herum. „Schon gut! Ich gebe euch den blöden Schlüssel."

„Danke", sagte Angelina und umarmte Alicia, während diese ihren Schlüssel aus der Tasche hervorkramte.

„Wir sind dir was schuldig", fügte Fred hinzu, griff mit einer Hand nach Angelinas Fingern und mit der anderen nach dem Schlüssel.

„Nur nicht auf meinem Schreibtisch!", rief Alicia ihnen hinterher. „Ich muss da noch drauf arbeiten!"

„Dir ist schon klar, dass sie deinen Schreibtisch benutzen werden, oder?"

„Halt die Klappe, George."

Die nächste Stunde lang zwang Alicia George dazu, in der Ecke neben ihr sitzen zu bleiben. Während sie sich versteckte, konnte niemand in ihrer Gegenwart Harry erwähnen und sie konnte von ihrem Platz aus die Tür im Auge behalten. Einmal gab es dort eine Menge Aufregung, doch es stellte sich heraus, dass nur Kerry und die Spielerinnen angekommen waren. Ein großer Seufzer weiblicher Enttäuschung ging durch den Raum.

„Das ist doch lächerlich", blaffte Alicia und schob sich wütend ein paar Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. „Sie führen sich alle auf wie hormongesteuerte Schulmädchen. Haben sie nichts Besseres zu tun? Es ist ja nicht so, als ob - "

„Harry ist hier", unterbrach George gelassen Alicias Redeschwall.

„Wo? Ich kann ihn nicht sehen?" Alicia stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und hopste ein paar Mal, doch sie konnte an der Tür niemanden außer der Sicherheits-Hexen sehen.

„Drüben beim Buffet. Er muss durch einen anderen Eingang gekommen sein."

Alicia Herz machte einen Hüpfer, als sie sich zur anderen Seite des Raums umdrehte. Harry drückte sich alleine neben dem Buffet herum. In einem ironischen Tableau stand er nur wenige Meter von den hyperventilierenden Frauen entfernt, die sich seiner Anwesenheit alle nicht bewusst waren, weil sie gebannt auf die Tür starrten. In einem einfachen, dunkelgrünen Hemd und schwarzen Hosen sah er wunderbar aus. Sogar quer durch den Raum konnte Alicia sehen, dass er oberste Knopf an seinem Kragen offen war.

Diese Frauen würden ihn mit Haut und Haaren auffressen.

„Alle wissen, dass ich mit Harry befreundet bin, also lass uns mal hallo sagen gehen."

Alicia versuchte zu protestieren, als George ihre Hand nahm und sie quer durch den Raum zerrte. Ihr Mund war so trocken, dass sie nur krächzende Laute der Empörung hervorbrachte.

„Keine Sorge, ich übernehme das Reden und du stellst dich einfach neben mich und siehst hübsch aus. Deal?"

„Schlechte Idee", krächzte Alicia. „Dreh dich um. Das endet nur böse."

Abwesend bemerkte sie, dass die Band zu spielen begonnen hatte. Niemand außer ihnen schien Harry bisher entdeckt zu haben und er stand nur still da, zufrieden mit seiner Beobachterrolle. Alicia konnte nicht anders als sich zu fragen, ob er nach ihr suchte. Als sie ein paar Meter entfernt waren, entdeckte er sie und lächelte. Dann stockte sein Lächeln, während sein Blick an Alicia hinab wanderte.

„Ich glaube ihm gefällt, was er sieht", flüsterte George.

„Ganz miese Idee", wiederholte Alicia und errötete, während Harry die Augen gar nicht von ihr lassen konnte.

„Schön dich zu sehen, George. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du heute Abend auch hier bist", sagte Harry leise.

„Wollte auch eigentlich gar nicht kommen. Ich möchte dir meine Begleitung vorstellen. Harry, das hier ist Alicia. Ihre beste Freundin bekommt ein Kind von mir. Alicia, das hier ist Harry. Er hat Du-weiß-schon-wen besiegt und ´ne Menge anderer heldenhafter Taten vollbracht."

„Alicia und ich haben uns beim Lunch heute schon kennen gelernt", sagte Harry. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu Ihrem Sieg, Miss Spinnet."

„Dankeschön."

George sah sich kurz um und senkte die Stimme. „Niemand beobachtet uns oder kann uns hören."

Harry schüttelte ihr betont höflich die Hand und sagte leise, „Was ich auf der Serviette geschrieben habe, gilt noch. Ein Wort von dir reicht."

Während er ihre Hand hielt, spielte Alicia mit dem Gedanken, die Ankündigung gleich hier und jetzt über die Bühne gehen zu lassen. Sie könnten sich küssen und tanzen und ein ganz normales Pärchen sein. Dann erinnerte sie sich an die Dutzenden Frauen, die verzweifelt auf Harrys Ankunft warteten. „Was ich auf der Serviette geschrieben habe, gilt ebenfalls noch. Du weißt, was du tust."

„Könnten wir uns in zwanzig Minuten in deinem Büro treffen?"

„Fred und Angelina sind da drin", sagte Alicia voller Reue. Verdammt!

„Gibt es einen anderen Ort, wo wir - "

„Harry!"

„Harry ist da drüben!"

„Am Buffet!"

„Schnell!"

Alicia schloss verbittert die Augen. Sie hatte ihn kaum eine Minute für sich gehabt. Es war nicht fair. Völlig in ihre Gedanken versunken, ließ Alicia zu, dass George sie aus dem Trubel hinausführte. Er setzte sie auf einen Stuhl an der Wand und klaute einem vorbeikommenden Kellner ein Glas Wein. Alicia trank den Wein in wenigen Schlucken und drückte George das Glas wieder in die Hand.

„Haben sie nichts Stärkeres?", fragte sie ungehobelt.

„Wie zum Beispiel?"

„Wie zum Beispiel eine ganze Flasche Scotch."

* * *

Alicia bekam zwar ihre Flasche Scotch nicht, aber sie bekam Kopfschmerzen vom billigen Wein und Bauchschmerzen von dem Anblick, wie Harry mit jeder Frau im Raum tanzte. Jemand musste es der Presse gesteckt haben, dass Harry anwesend war, denn plötzlich waren Dutzende Fotografen aufgetaucht. Sie durften bleiben, weil es gute Werbung für den Verein war, doch sie mussten sich diskret an den Seiten aufhalten. Ihre Anwesenheit und das ständige Blitzen der Kameras machte Alicia nur noch wütender.

„Warum gehst du nicht nach Hause?", fragte George sanft.

„Ich will nicht nach Hause! Das hier sollte meine Party sein! Man gewinnt ja nicht jeden Tag die Britische und Irische Liga. Ich habe ein Recht hier zu sein!"

„Musst ja nicht brüllen, es war nur ´ne Frage."

Alicia seufzte und rieb sich die Schläfen. „Tut mir Leid, George. Du möchtest nach Hause zu Katie, oder?"

„Nein, ich sitze gerne stundenlang hier neben dir und beschwere mich über Männer."

„George…"

„Ich vermisse meine miesepetrige Katie."

„Dann geh nach Hause. Ich komme schon alleine klar."

„Bist du sicher?", fragte er zweifelnd.

„Absolut sicher." Alicia gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Danke, dass du mit mir hergekommen bist."

„War ein bisschen wie in den guten alten Zeiten, oder?"

Alicia lachte bei den Erinnerungen an ihre Schulzeit. „Ja, nur dass Filch uns nicht aus Besenkammern gescheucht und Angelina uns nicht wegen Knutscherei während des Trainings ausgezählt hat."

„War schon schön", stimmte er herzlich zu. „Wir sehen uns morgen. Bleib nicht zu lange auf."

„Tschüs, George."

George ging und Alicias Augen suchten automatisch nach Harry. Er war nicht sehr schwer zu finden. Einfach nach der größten Ansammlung von Menschen im Raum suchen.

„Bist du schon dran gewesen?"

Alicia blickte auf und sah Jessica neben sich stehen. Sie war nicht überrascht, dass ihre Kollegin ihren unglücklichen Begleiter verlegt zu haben schien. „Dran?"

„Mit Harry. Hast du schon mit ihm getanzt?"

„Nein."

„Ich schon", sagte Jessica stolz. „Ich war die Dritte. Er hatte einen ziemlich festen Griff um meine Taille."

„Glaub ich sofort."

„Ich warte noch ein paar Minuten, dann gehe ich wieder hin. Ich will ja nicht übereifrig erscheinen."

„Natürlich nicht."

„Weißt du, ihn von Weitem anzustarren, bringt dir auch keinen Tanz mit ihm. Geh doch rüber und frag ihn!"

Alicia schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich will nicht mit ihm tanzen. Mir geht's hier sehr gut."

Jessica zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wie du meinst. Ich hoffe nur, du verpasst nicht deine Chance. Denk dran, was ich darüber gesagt habe, dass er mit einer von uns heute Nacht nach Hause geht."

Alicia stand abrupt auf und ging so schnell sie konnte davon. Tränen stachen ihr in den Augen und sie fühlte sich wie der letzte Idiot. Harry schenkte jeder Frau im Raum seine Aufmerksamkeit – außer ihr, und sie war diejenige, die ihm am Wichtigsten sein sollte. Das winzig kleine Fundament ihrer Beziehung begann bereits zu wanken.

Um sich selbst von ihrer Trübsal abzulenken, ging Alicia zum Buffet. George hatte schon Recht gehabt mit der Zahnstocher-Sache. Käse auf einem Zahnstocher schmeckte irgendwie hundertmal besser als normaler Käse. Langsam fühlte sie sich ein bisschen besser. Das Leben war gar so schlecht, wenn man Käse auf einem kleinen Holzstäbchen hatte.

„Schau an, schau an, wenn das nicht Alicia Spinnet ist."

Sie musste sich nicht einmal umdrehen. Sie hätte diese Stimme überall erkannt. Alicias Blut gefror ihr in den Adern. Ihr Atem stockte. Ihr Herz begann zu pochen. Sie verschluckte beinahe den Zahnstocher. Von all den Menschen, die hätten auftauchen können, wo sie sich schon schlecht genug fühlte.

„Wer zum Teufel hat dich denn hier reingelassen, Kieran?", knurrte sie, ohne sich vom Essen abzuwenden.

„Was für ein Willkommensgruß ist das denn? Ich habe eine Einladung bekommen. Die Leute sind immer verzweifelt hinterher, mich auf ihren Partys zu haben. Ich habe angenommen, du hättest die Einladung persönlich geschickt."

Alicia wirbelte wütend herum. „Nicht im Traum! Außerdem werde ich dafür sorgen, dass die Person sofort gefeuert wird, die dir eine Einladung geschickt hat. Verschwinde."

Kieran Kingly lächelte nur charmant. Er ließ seinen Blick betont von oben bis unten über sie wandern, während sie ihn selbst musterte. Ein Teil von ihr konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass er gut aussah. Er trug einen Frack, was Alicia nicht im Geringsten überraschte. Er musste immer hervorstechen. Die große Blondine neben Kieran sah in einem langen, marineblauen Kleid besonders elegant aus.

„Wie ich sehe, hast du abgenommen", sagte Kieran lässig.

„Wie ich sehe, bist du noch immer ein taktloses Arschloch", konterte Alicia.

„Ich habe einfach nur eine Bemerkung gemacht, Leesh."

„Nein, du hast angedeutet, dass ich zu dick war, als wir zusammen waren."

„Tja, scheinbar hast du das auch so gesehen, da du ja offensichtlich eine Diät gemacht hast."

Alicia verschränkte die Arme und kniff die Augen zu winzig kleinen Schlitzen zusammen. „Seit ich hier meinen Job als Jäger-Trainerin habe, trainiere ich mit den Mädels zusammen, also ist es kein Wunder, dass ich abgenommen habe."

„Hast du einen Freund?"

„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an."

„Das nehme ich mal als Nein." Kieran wedelte mit der Hand in Richtung der Blondine neben ihm. „Ich möchte dir meine wundervolle Begleitung vorstellen, Sarah."

„Sally", korrigierte sie.

„Richtig. Sally, das hier ist Sally."

„Du hast also noch immer jede Woche eine andere", stellte Alicia fest. „Du bist widerlich."

„ _Ich_ bin widerlich?", blaffte Kieran laut und zog Blicke auf sich. „Wer von uns ist ohne Begleitung hier, Leesh?"

Alicia bebte vor Zorn. Warum stand sie nur da und ließ zu, dass er sie schon wieder wie den letzten Dreck behandelte? Nachdem er sie betrogen hatte, hatte sie sich geschworen, dass sie nie wieder zulassen würde, dass er sie wie einen Fußabtreter behandelte. Es wurde Zeit, dass Kieran Kingly mal einen kräftigen Schluck von seiner eigenen Medizin nahm.

Währenddessen auf der Tanzfläche…

„Er hatte die falsche Farbe benutzt! Ich habe dem Friseur gesagt, dass ich _asch_ blonde Strähnen wollte, nicht _rot_ blond. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie peinlich das für mich gewesen ist? Rotblond!"

„Klingt furchtbar", sagte Harry abwesend und fragte sich, warum er überhaupt zur Holyhead-Party gegangen war. Er konnte nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit mit Alicia zusammen sein, also saß er mit fremden Frauen fest, die ihm den Hintern betatschten und ihm anzügliche Vorschläge ins Ohr flüsterten.

„Meinst du, wir könnten von hier verschwinden, Harry?"

„Nein", wiederholte er. Als ob sie ihn die ersten vier Mal nicht gehört hatte.

Die Frau – er glaubte, ihr Name war Jessica – fing an, seine Schultern zu reiben. „Du scheinst mir sehr angespannt. Dagegen könnte ich was tun."

„Mir geht's gut", antwortete er grob. Das Lied war endlich vorbei und Harry ließ sie so abrupt los, dass sie fast hinfiel.

„Noch einmal?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll und zupfte den Träger an ihrem Kleid zurecht.

„Nein, danke. Ich denke, ich werde mal eine Pause einlegen."

Harry ging davon, bevor sie protestieren konnte. Er würde Alicia finden und sie um einen Tanz bitten. Wenn sie ablehnte, würde er durchdrehen.

Die Kapitänin der Harpies hielt ihn auf seinem Weg zu Alicia auf. „Potter?"

Harry machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, sein frustriertes Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. „Ich tanze momentan nicht mehr. Geben Sie mir zehn Minuten."

„Ich will nicht mit Ihnen tanzen, Sie eingebildeter Schnösel", blaffte Amaline. „Ich glaube, Sie sollten sich das mal ansehen."

„Was ist denn?", fragte Harry, neugierig trotz seiner schlechten Stimmung.

„Wissen Sie, was zwischen Alicia und Kieran Kingly passiert ist?"

„Ja."

„Er ist gerade aufgetaucht und hat scheinbar beschlossen, dass er Alicias Leben noch nicht genug ruiniert hat."

„Wo sind sie?", fragte Harry aufgebracht. Er war plötzlich alarmiert und bereit für alles. Es war fast beängstigend, wie leicht er wieder in den Heldenmodus zurückrutschte.

„Drüben beim Buffet", antwortete sie.

Harry tat zwei Schritte in Richtung des Buffets, bevor Amaline seinen Arm ergriff und ihn zurückhielt. „Nicht so schnell, Cowboy."

„Aber sie - "

„Sie ist eine erwachsene Frau. Ich lasse Sie da nur hingehen, wenn Sie versprechen, die Regeln zu befolgen."

„Die Regeln?"

„Da komme ich ja gerade hin, Potter. Unterbrechen Sie mich nicht." Die kleine Frau hielt seinen Arm mit eisernem Griff umklammert und starrte ihm fest in die Augen. „Regel Nummer eins: Mischen Sie sich nicht ein, wenn Sie nicht gebraucht werden. Regel Nummer zwei: Lassen Sie sie nicht sehen, dass Sie zuschauen. Regel Nummer drei: Schleudern Sie nicht mit Testosteron um sich wie ein zurückgebliebener Neandertaler. Regel Nummer vier: Unterschätzen Sie nicht Alicias Fähigkeit, auf sich selbst aufzupassen. Ist das klar, Potter?"

„Glasklar, Ma'am."

„Dann ab mit Ihnen."

Die Leute ignorierend, die nach ihm riefen, machte Harry sich auf den Weg zum Buffet. Wenn Alicia ihn brauchte, dann würde er für sie da sein. Die Dutzenden Fotografen waren ihm egal; er würde tun, was er tun musste. Eine kleine Gruppe Gäste beobachtete die Konfrontation zwischen Alicia und Kieran. Harry fand es ein Leichtes, sich hinter ihnen zu verstecken und nur still zu beobachten. Die beiden waren nicht besonders diskret.

„Erstens mal bist du hier der Widerlichere von uns, Kieran", sagte Alicia laut und mit hochroten Wangen. „Zweitens habe ich tatsächlich einen Freund. Ich fand nur, dass dich das nichts angeht."

„Und wo ist er heute?", fragte Kieran. „Im Bett mit einer Anderen? Du hast wohl immer noch Schwierigkeiten, einen Kerl bei dir zu halten."

Alicia erwiderte das, indem sie ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige gab. Der Knall war so laut, dass noch mehr Leute sich zu ihnen umdrehten. Einige starrten mit offenem Mund und begannen mit ihren Bekannten zu flüstern, doch Harry lächelte nur vor sich hin. Sie kam ziemlich gut alleine klar.

Kieran legte eine Hand an die Wange und warf Alicia einen bösen Blick zu. „Ein bisschen empfindlich, was ihn angeht, was? Bist du sicher, dass es ihn überhaupt gibt?"

„Glaub doch, was du willst", sagte Alicia gelassen.

„Ich glaube, dass du seit unserer Trennung mit niemandem mehr Sex hattest. Du hast einfach niemanden finden können, der es im Bett mit mir aufnehmen kann."

„Da hast du völlig Recht. Der Sex mit dir war unglaublich", gurrte Alicia. Ein boshaftes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen, während sie einen Blick auf die gebannt starrenden Frauen um sie herum warf. „Ich würde sogar sagen, dass es die besten fünfundvierzig Sekunden meines Lebens waren."

Harry schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund, um sein Lachen zu dämpfen, während die Gäste um ihn herum kicherten und mitfühlendes Gemurmel ausstießen. Kieran verlor die Fassung und sah sich panisch um, während sein Ruf um ihn herum in Scherben lag. „Das ist nicht wahr, Alicia! Nimm das zurück!"

„Hab ich Unrecht, Sally?", wandte Alicia sich an seine Begleitung.

„Ja." Als Kieran ihr dankbar zunickte, grinste sie hämisch. „Heutzutage sind es eher fünfunddreißig Sekunden. Vierzig an den guten Tagen."

„Schlag dich nicht noch auf ihre Seite!"

„Hab ich dich in Verlegenheit gebracht, Kieran?"

„Sie wollen mich trotzdem noch alle!", sagte er verzweifelt und gestikulierte in Richtung der Frauen, die um sie herumstanden. „Jede von ihnen würde nur zu gerne mit mir nach Hause gehen!"

„Vielleicht", stimmte Alicia zu. „Aber warum beheben wir das nicht, indem wir ihnen von deinem anderen _kleinen_ Geheimnis erzählen?"

„Halt deinen verdammten Mund", grollte Kieran.

„Ich finde die Frau, die du nach Hause führen möchtest, hat ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, worauf sie sich einlässt." Alicia wandte sich an ihr Publikum und hielt einen Zahnstocher hoch. „Hierauf können Sie sich freuen, meine Damen. Fünfunddreißig Sekunden mit so etwas."

Zuerst begegnete Alicia nur fassungsloses Schweigen. Langsam wanderten alle Augen zu Kieran. Dann begann das Gekicher. „Sie lügt!", rief er. „Du bist ein verlogenes Miststück, Alicia."

„Bin ich das, Sally?"

„Leider liegst du schon wieder ein bisschen daneben." Sally nahm Alicia den Zahnstocher aus der Hand und brach ihn in der Mitte durch. „Das passt schon eher."

„Ihr seid beide verlogene Miststücke!"

Eine Frau trat nach vorne. Sie hatte einen Presseausweis um den Hals. „Meinen Sie, dass ich diesen Zahnstocher haben könnte? Ich werde das gerne mal genau ausmessen."

„Aber sehr gerne." Alicia überreichte ihr die beiden Teile des Zahnstochers und seufzte glücklich. „Tja, es war nett dich wiederzusehen, Kieran."

„Denkst du, das war's? Denkst du, dass ich dich einfach so damit davonkommen lasse?"

„Sei doch nicht gleich so gereizt. Ich habe nur ein bisschen Rache genommen. Das war _dafür_ , dass du in meinem eigenen Bett eine Affäre hattest und mir auch noch ins Gesicht gelogen hast. Das war _dafür_ , dass du mir das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hast. Das war _dafür_ , dass ich mir zwei Wochen lang die Augen ausgeheult habe. Ich persönlich finde, du hättest noch Schlimmeres verdient." Alicia wandte sich zum Gehen, das Kinn herausfordernd gereckt.

Kieran packte ihr Handgelenkt und zerrte sie zurück. „Wir sind noch nicht fertig."

Harry spürte, dass das der richtige Zeitpunkt zum Einschreiten war. Er schob sich durch die Umstehenden und stellte sich neben Alicia. „Das reicht jetzt. Lass sie los."

„Und was zum Teufel willst du hier, Potter? Das hier hat nichts mit dir zu tun."

„Falsch, Kingly. Es hat sogar sehr viel mit mir zu tun. Und jetzt lass meine Freundin los."

Alle, die ihn hören konnten, keuchten verblüfft auf. Selbst Alicia. Kieran hob skeptisch die Augenbrauen. „Du erwartest, dass ich dir glaube, dass du mit Alicia zusammen bist?"

„Sie hat dir doch gesagt, dass sie einen Freund hat, oder nicht? Tja, das bin ich."

„Schwachsinn."

„Willst du Beweise? Warum demonstrieren wir das nicht kurz für ihn, Alicia?"

„Demonst-"

Alicia konnte das Wort nicht beenden. Harry schlang ihr den Arm um die Taille, neigte sie rückwärts und küsste sie. Alicias Gehirn hing eindeutig ein paar Schritte hinterher, doch bald erwiderte sie seinen Kuss. Kameras blitzten hinter Harrys Augenlidern und er griff nach Alicias Oberschenkel, falls die Nachricht noch nicht deutlich genug war. Das Geräusch von Ärger wuchs stetig in seinen Ohren und er musste den Kuss abbrechen und richtete Alicia wieder auf.

„Mach dich bereit zu rennen", sagte er ihr, während sie ihn benommen anstarrte.

„Rennen? Warum müssen wir-"

„Jetzt!"

Der Raum versank im Chaos. Leute begannen zu schreien und durcheinander zu rennen. Fotografen sprangen über Tische und Stühle auf der Mission, Harry und Alicia zu erreichen. Hände griffen nach ihnen, als Leute zu Boden gingen und niedergetrampelt wurden. Alicia beobachtete die Szene mit Entsetzen, bevor Harry sie fortriss.

„Komm schon, wir müssen jetzt weg."

Harry zog sie zu einer nahegelegenen Tür und schob sie in den Flur. Alicia erkannte ihn als den Flur zu ihrem Büro. „Wohin laufen wir?", fragte sie.

Harry nahm ihre Hand und eilte den Gang entlang. „Können wir hier raus Apparieren?"

„Man kann nicht auf das oder vom Gelände runter Apparieren", antwortete Alicia keuchend und versuchte in ihren hohen Schuhen Schritt zu halten. „Der nächste Ausgang führt raus aufs Trainingsfeld. Nächste rechts."

Harry wandte sich nach rechts, doch sie hörten schon laute Schritte hinter sich hallen. „Kannst du über Wasser Apparieren, Alicia?"

„Kann ich _was_?", rief sie. „Du willst, dass ich von der Insel Appariere? Das kann ich nicht? Ich werde zersplintern und ertrinken! Kannst _du_ über Wasser Apparieren?"

„Wir nehmen einfach die Fähre zurück nach Anglesey."

Alicia wollte die Frage noch einmal stellen, doch plötzlich waren sie an der kalten Abendluft. Auf halbem Wege das Spielfeld hinunter gab es ein Tor, das aus dem Hauptquartier der Harpies hinausführte. Sobald sie das Gelände verließen, müssten sie sich unauffällig verhalten, weil sie den Bereich der Muggelabwehrzauber hinter sich ließen.

„Werden sie uns hierher folgen?", fragte Alicia und sah besorgt über die Schulter.

„Das sind Paparazzi, natürlich folgen sie uns hierher. Ich zähle nur darauf, dass wir ein bisschen fitter sind als sie. Zieh die Schuhe aus und los geht's!"

Alicia zog sich die Schuhe aus und nahm sie in die Hand, während sie über das weiche Gras des Trainingsfeldes sprinteten. Ihr Tag war immer verrückter geworden. Er hatte ganz normal angefangen, mit einer Tasse Kaffee und dem _Tagespropheten_. Und um Mitternacht rannte sie plötzlich über ein Quidditch-Feld, eine Horde Fotografen heiß auf ihren Fersen. Über den Tag hinweg hatte sie die gesamte Skala der Gefühle durchlaufen, alles von Wut, Glück, Begehren und Eifersucht bis hin zu Traurigkeit.

„Fast da", sagte Harry ermutigend, als sie langsamer wurde.

„Das ist doch verrückt!"

„Harry!", riefen Stimmen in der Ferne. „Erzählen Sie uns von Ihrer neuen Freundin, Harry!"

„Können Sie nur für ein Foto anhalten?"

„Wir wollen nur ein paar Fragen stellen, Harry!"

Harry und Alicia erreichten das Tor und er fummelte am Schloss herum. „Klar. Ein paar Fragen werden zu ein paar hundert und wir sind Stunden später immer noch da."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir das hier machen!" Alicia stützte sich keuchend auf den Knien ab und begann hustend um Luft zu ringen.

„Nur noch ein kleines Stück weiter. Sobald wir bei der Fähre sind, musst du den Kapitän bitten abzulegen, bevor noch jemand an Bord kann. Meinst du, du schaffst es zum Anleger?"

Alicia richtete sich auf und half ihm dabei, das Tor aufzuschieben. „Was, wenn ich es nicht schaffe? Wirfst du mich dann über die Schulter und trägst mich? Ich könnte dieses Lied aus _Die Stunde der Sieger_ summen, während du am Ufer entlang rennst."

Harry schob sie durch das Tor und schloss es mit einem Knall wieder. „Wenn du genug Energie hast, um blöde Sprüche zu reißen, dann schaffst du es auch zum Anleger. Los!"

Alicia lief wieder los, im Zickzack wie ein irres Kaninchen um schmerzhaften Hindernissen wie Steinen oder Zweigen auszuweichen. „Schneller, Harry. Dum da da da da da dum dum da da da."

„Du bist verrückt", sagte er ungläubig.

„Zu viel Wein und Adrenalin. Hast du gesehen, wie ich Kieran blamiert habe?"

„Das war sehr beeindruckend."

„Ich glaube, ich war wie Germaine Greer. Oder vielleicht Margaret Thatcher. Hab ich dich an Margaret Thatcher erinnert?"

„Du solltest nach Hause gehen und schlafen", sagte Harry. Sie erreichten den Anleger und wurden etwas langsamer, als sie über die hölzernen Planken hasteten.

„Ich muss nicht schlafen gehen. Ich dachte, vielleicht möchtest du mit zu mir kommen."

„Du denkst, du wärst Margaret Thatcher. Das ist nicht normal, Alicia."

„Doch klar, für Margaret Thatcher."

Alicia begann zu kichern und Harry seufzte nur und schob sie den Anleger entlang zum Boot der Harpies. „Du musst das einfach wegschlafen."

„Jerry!", kreischte sie, als sie auf die Fähre hüpfte. Ein älterer Mann, der auf einem Stuhl nahe dem Vorschiff geschlafen hatte, schreckte hoch. „Wir müssen hier sofort weg. Eine Horde Verrückter ist hinter uns her", sagte sie drängend.

Jerry war sofort alarmiert. Er erkannte Alicia und schenkte ihr ein breites Lächeln. Er wandte sich Harry zu und seine Kinnlade klappte herunter. „Beim Barte Merlins. Es ist Harry Potter."

Der alte Mann verbeugte sich unbeholfen. „Oh, bitte tun Sie das nicht", stöhnte Harry. „Schaffen Sie uns einfach hier weg."

„Jawoll, Sir. Wir werden fort sein, bevor Sie ‚Der Junge, der Überlebte' sagen können."

Jerry schlurfte davon und Harry ließ sich auf den Stuhl sinken, in dem der Kapitän eben noch geschlafen hatte. „Sobald wir in Anglesey sind, solltest du nach Liverpool Apparieren. Bist du nüchtern genug, um es nach Hause zu schaffen, ohne Teile von dir zurückzulassen?"

Alicia demonstrierte, dass sie noch gerade gehen und den Finger zur Nasenspitze führen konnte. „Soll ich auch noch das Alphabet rückwärts aufsagen oder glaubst du mir? Ich schaffe es schon nach Hause, aber es ist doch erst Mitternacht. Wollen wir nicht noch irgendwo hin?"

Harry schloss die Augen und ließ seinen Kopf gegen die Wand sinken. „Wir werden für morgen so viel Schlaf wie nur möglich brauchen."

„Was passiert denn morgen?"

„Morgen zeigen sich die Nachwehen, Alicia. Morgen müssen wir uns den Konsequenzen von dem stellen, was wir heute getan haben."

Alicia setzte sich neben Harry und nahm feierlich seine Hand. „Wir werden uns dem zusammen stellen. Wir werden alles ertragen, was sie uns entgegenwerfen. Wir werden am Strand kämpfen, wir werden in den Hügeln kämpfen und wir werden uns nie ergeben."*

Harry blickte bei ihrer Neckerei finster drein. „Jetzt bist du also Winston Churchill?"

„Entschuldige, aber du bist einfach manchmal so dramatisch." Alicia fing wieder an zu lachen, als die Fährte von Holyhead Island ablegte. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schultern und umarmte ihn.

Harry erwiderte ihre Umarmung und drehte den Kopf, um die Blitzlichter der Kameras am Ufer zu betrachten. „Du kannst mich so viel auslachen, wie du möchtest, aber sag nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt."

* * *

A/N: *Rede von Winston Churchill vor dem britischen Unterhaus am 4. Juli 1940


	9. Und es seien Briefe zuhauf

**Kapitel 8**

Alicia schlief tief und fest. Die Ereignisse der vorhergehenden Nacht hatten sie völlig erschöpft. Sobald sie nach Hause gekommen war, hatte sie sich ihren Schlafanzug angezogen und war eingeschlafen. Leider wurde dieser selige Schlaf um sechs Uhr morgens unterbrochen.

„Mmmpf!" Sie stöhnte und schob Jasper von ihrem Kopf weg. Sie drehte sich um und schlief sofort wieder ein.

Alicia wurde wieder wach, als Jasper seine Vorderpfote zurück auf ihren Kopf setzte. „Geh weg", murmelte sie und schob den flauschigen weißen Kater weg.

Jasper miaute laut und rieb sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals. Er leckte ihr mit seiner kleinen, rauen Zunge über die Wange und ihre Augen öffneten sich blinzelnd, während sie sich auf den Rücken drehte. „Lass mich in Ruhe, Jas. Es ist noch viel zu früh für mich."

Die Katze ignorierte sie und rieb sich an ihrem Gesicht. Alicia erhielt einen Mund voll Fell als Dank. Sie prustete und spuckte und schob Jasper wieder beiseite. „Um Gottes Willen!", grollte sie und wischte sich den Mund an ihrer Decke ab. „Ich hatte gestern einen langen Tag. Lass mich weiterschlafen!"

Jasper sprang auf ihre Brust und miaute wieder. Alicia sah ihn böse an. „Na schön. Wenn du nicht von mir runter gehst, dann werde ich dich zum Tierarzt bringen und du wirst diese nette OP haben, über die wir gesprochen haben. _Schnipp schnapp_. Würde dir das gefallen, Klugscheißer?"

Jasper ließ sich auf ihrem Bauch nieder und leckte gelangweilt an seiner Pfote. Die Drohung von ‚schnipp schnapp' störte ihn offenbar nicht.

„Du kannst nicht hungrig sein, weil ich deine Schüssel gefüllt habe, bevor ich gestern zur Party gegangen bin. Bist du krank? Nein. Dann würdest du selbstmitleidig herumliegen und nicht auf mir rumhüpfen. Was ist los?" Jasper schwang seinen Schwanz hin und her und Alicia kratze ihn hinter dem Ohr. „Ich wette, du willst mir nur wieder eine tote Maus zeigen. Ich bin jetzt zu müde dafür, aber ich schaue sie mir nachher an."

Jasper bewegte sich nicht. Alicia seufzte und starrte ihre Katze an. Er trug nicht den selbstzufriedenen Ausdruck, den er sonst immer hatte, wenn er ein hilfloses kleines Tier getötet hatte. Irgendwas anderes war im Argen. „Willst du mir irgendwas sagen? Ist das ein Lassie-Moment? Ist der kleine Timmy in den Brunnen gefallen? Steckt Farmer Jones in einer brennenden Scheune fest?"

Alicia begann zu kichern und Jasper sprang von ihr herunter, um nicht von ihrem bebenden Oberkörper herab geworfen zu werden. Er setzte sich neben sie und starrte sie ausdruckslos an. „Das war ein Witz, Fellknäuel."

Wenn Jasper in der Lage gewesen wäre, die Augen zu verdrehen, war sie sicher, dass er in diesem Moment getan hätte. „Es ist eine Schande, dass mein außergewöhnlicher Sinn für Humor an dir verschwendet ist. Ich bin sicher, Harry hätte der Witz gefallen. Ich bin's leid, neben dir aufzuwachen. Nicht böse gemeint, Liebling, aber du bist nicht gerade-"

BUMM!

Alicia kreischte und fiel beinahe aus dem Bett. Etwas war in ihrem Haus explodiert! Jasper fauchte und sauste unters Bett. Alicia starrte auf ihre Schlafzimmertür. Sie stand ein Stück offen, doch von ihrer Position im Bett aus konnte sie nicht in den Flur hinaus sehen.

Jesus, Maria und Josef.

Jemand war im Haus. „Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt?", flüsterte sie ihrem feigen Kater wütend zu. „Schöner Wachkater bist du."

Es gab einen dumpfen Schlag, gefolgt von einem Rascheln direkt vor Alicias Zimmer. War da eine Stimme? Sie schlug die Hand vor den Mund und verdrängte die natürliche Panik, die in ihr aufstieg. Die Ereignisse der vorhergehenden Nacht kamen ihr wieder in den Sinn. War ein übereifriger Journalist in ihr Haus eingebrochen? Einer von Harrys durchgedrehten Fans? Natürlich konnten es auch einfach nur Fred und/oder George sein.

Alicia setzte sich auf und versuchte ruhig zu atmen und klar zu denken. Nein. Wenn es Fred oder George wären, wären sie schon lange in ihrem Schlafzimmer gewesen und hätten versucht, schmutzige Wörter auf ihre Stirn zu schreiben, während sie schlief. Es könnte Lee sein. Warum würde er aber etwas in die Luft jagen wollen? Er würde wohl eher anfangen zu singen.

BUMM!

Alicia zuckte und konnte einen Angstschrei nicht unterdrücken. Wo war Harry, wenn man ihn brauchte? Wenn er doch nur plötzlich auftauchen würde um sie zu retten, würde sie ihn nie wieder wegen seines Heldenkomplexes auslachen.

Alicia krallte sich krampfhaft die Decke an die Brust und starrte ängstlich auf ihre Schlafzimmertür, während sie sich die Rettung vorstellte. Harry würde die Haustür eintreten und in ihr Haus schreiten. Er würde natürlich in engen Hosen und mit nackter Brust erscheinen. Ein mysteriöser Windhauch würde seine Haare zerzausen, während er seinen Zauberstab zog und den Eindringling stellte.

„Jetzt bist du sicher, Alicia", würde er ritterlich sagen.

Alicia würde vor Erleichterung weiche Knie bekommen und die Hände an die Brust pressen. „Du hast mein Leben gerettet, Harry. Wie soll ich dir jemals danken?"

Dann würden sie sich auf ihrem Bett lieben. Zweimal. Und einmal in der Dusche. Dann auf dem-

BUMM!

Richtig. Da war was.

Alicia stand vorsichtig auf und kramte in ihrer Handtasche nach ihrem Zauberstab. So sexy das auch wäre, war es wirklich nicht nötig, dass Harry zu ihrer Rettung eilte. Sie nahm den Zauberstab in die Hand und richtete sich auf. Sie würde sich aus ihrem Zimmer schleichen und den Eindringling mit einem – einem…

 _Oh-oh_.

Anscheinend hatte Alicias Arsenal an Sprüchen ganz schön nachgelassen, seit sie Hogwarts verlassen hatte. Alles, was ihr einfiel, war der Spruch mit dem sie ihre Haare trocknete. Der wäre wahrscheinlich nicht sehr nützlich. Sie wusste, dass sie in der Schule hilfreiche Sprüche gelernt hatte. Sie war in der DA gewesen, verdammt noch mal! Das Problem war nur, dass ihre Erinnerung wie weggewischt schien.

Von irgendwoher im Haus erklang noch ein dumpfes Geräusch. Alicia biss sich auf die Lippe und versuchte sich an irgendwas zu erinnern, was sie in der Schule gelernt hatte. Sie wusste noch, dass sie ihm zweiten Jahr wie ein verlorener Welpe hinter Oliver Wood hergelaufen war. Aus dem fünften Jahr fielen ihr auch keine Sprüche ein. Alles woran sie sich aus dem Jahr erinnerte, war, dass sie geweint hatte, nachdem Harry von seinem Besen gefallen war. Irgendwas aus ihrer Zeit in der DA musste doch hängen geblieben sein.

Alicia schloss die Augen und dachte krampfhaft nach. Alles, was ihr aus ihrem letzten Jahr einfiel, war George Weasley, wie er nach dem Quidditch-Training in der Umkleide mit ihr knutschte.

Sie würde sterben, weil sie in der Schule nicht aufgepasst hatte. Sie war zu sehr mit Jungs beschäftigt gewesen und jetzt würde sie dafür büßen. Ihr Vater hatte die ganze Zeit Recht gehabt! Der Eindringling würde jeden Moment reinkommen und sie mit einem _Expelliarmus_ treffen.

Der Entwaffnungszauber! Alicia wusste noch, wie der ging! Sie hatte ihn erst vor einem Monat gegen Fred verwendet, als er versuchen wollte, Jaspers Fell lila zu färben. Sie wusste definitiv, wie der ging.

Alicia umklammerte fest ihren Zauberstab und schlich hinüber zur Schlafzimmertür. Sie erfasste den Griff und atmete tief ein. Bevor sie der Mut verlassen konnte, riss sie die Tür auf und richtete den Zauberstab auf den ausgestorbenen Flur.

„Gott sei Dank." Sie seufzte erleichtert, bevor sie begriff, was auf dem Boden lag. „Oh, das ist gar nicht gut", flüsterte sie mit einer bösen Vorahnung.

Der ganze Boden war bedeckt mit Briefen. Hunderte davon waren im gesamten Flur verteilt. Alicia watete durch sie hindurch zum Wohnzimmer. „Was zur Hölle ist hier los?"

BUMM!

Alicia duckte sich, als ein Feuerwerkskörper vage auf ihren Kopf zuhielt. Ein Karton auf dem Sofa bebte und rauchte ominös. Jeder Quadratzentimeter ihres Hauses war mit Briefen, Heulern und Päckchen eingedeckt. Den Zauberstab gezückt, kontrollierte sie benommen alle Räume. Sogar in der Badewanne, der Dusche und der Spüle waren Briefe.

Sie war in der Küche, als drei neue Eulen durch das offene Fenster hereinschwebten und Briefe über ihrem Kopf abwarfen. Sobald die Eulen fort waren, watete Alicia durch die knöchelhohe Pergamentschicht und knallte das Fenster zu. Sie ließ es immer für die Eule offen, die den _Tagespropheten_ anlieferte. Sie hatte nicht geahnt, dass etwas Derartiges passieren würde.

Apropos Zeitung. Sie musste irgendwo auf dem Küchentisch sein. Alicia begann durch Umschläge und Schriftrollen zu wühlen, um die Zeitung zu finden. Ein Rascheln zu ihren Füßen lenkte sie gleich darauf ab. Ein knallroter Umschlag zitterte neben ihrem rechten Fuß. Der Heuler würde jede Sekunde explodieren. Sie hüpfte hastig von ihm weg.

Er ging plötzlich in Flammen auf und Alicia ließ sich mit zugehaltenen Ohren in die Hocke sinken. Leider konnte sie trotzdem die meisten Worte verstehen.

„DRECKIGES FLITTCHEN … NICHT GUT GENUG FÜR IHN! DU BIST … DANNI WAR WENIGSTENS HÜBSCH … UND AUCH NICHT SO SCHLAU WIE DAS GRANGER-MÄDCHEN. LASS … IN RUHE!"

Alicia blinzelte heftig und starrte auf den zurückgebliebenen Aschehaufen. Dachten die Leute das von ihr? Sie dachten wirklich, dass sie ein Flittchen war? Sie biss gegen die Welle der Erniedrigung, die sie unweigerlich durch sie hindurchschwappte, die Zähne zusammen und sah sich in der Küche um. Mehrere rote Umschläge waren überall verteilt.

„Na schön." Alicia streckte den Zauberstab aus und sagte: „ _Accio_ Heuler!"

Es dauerte nur eine Sekunde, bis sie alle in ihre Hand gesaust waren. Sie rannte rüber zum Kühlschrank und stopfte sie alle ins Eisfach. „Ha! Das sollte dem eine Weile den Garaus machen", sagte sie triumphierend.

Wenn die Explosionen nicht bereits die Nachbarn geweckt hatten, dann würden es die wütenden Heuler ganz sicher, also fing Alicia an, alle Heuler in ihrem Haus zu sich zu rufen. Zehn Minuten lang rannte sie zum Eisfach und wieder zurück. Die Aufgabe lenkte sie für eine Weile von ihrer Lage ab und bald war das Eisfach randvoll mit glimmenden Briefen.

Danach saß Alicia am Küchentisch und aß Eis direkt aus dem Karton. Sie hatte es aus dem Eisfach nehmen müssen, um Platz für all die Heuler zu schaffen. Es war kein besonders gesundes Frühstück, aber es wäre eine Schande, es einfach schmelzen zu lassen. Außerdem verdiente sie eine Aufmunterung. Ihr Team hatte am Vortag den Liga-Pokal gewonnen und heute war ein Feiertag zu Ehren von Merlins Geburtstag. Sie sollte sich nicht mies fühlen müssen.

„Was mache ich jetzt nur?", fragte sie leise mit einem Blick auf die vor Briefen überquellende Küche und leckte Schokoladeneis von ihrem Löffel.

Ihre Augen richteten sich auf die Briefe direkt vor ihr auf dem Tisch. Es war wahrscheinlich keine besonders gute Idee, doch es juckte sie in den Fingern, einen davon zu öffnen. Nur einen. Nur um zu schauen, ob es irgendjemanden auf der Welt gab, der glaubte, sie wäre gut genug für Harry.

Er sah harmlos genug aus. Um auf der sicheren Seite zu sein, riss sie ihm mit weit ausgestreckten Armen auf. Nichts passierte, also spähte sie zögerlich in den Umschlag. Überraschenderweise war darin kein Brief, sondern ein Foto. Interessiert zog sie es heraus. Es war ein Bild von einem unattraktiven, übergewichtigen Mann in den Dreißigern. Er trug einen Spitzhut und… sonst nichts.

Alicia stieß ein angewidertes Geräusch aus und ließ das Foto fallen. Der Zauberer winkte zu ihr hinauf und sie drehte das Bild schnell um. Auf der Rückseite stand eine Nachricht: _Wenn du die Nase voll hast von Potter, schick mir eine Eule. Du siehst aus, als wärst du eine flotte Nummer wert._

Alicias Gesicht wurde knallrot und sie sprang vom Tisch auf. Sie wusste nicht, was schlimmer war – ein Flittchen genannt zu werden oder anzügliche Angebote von Fremden zu bekommen. Sie hob eine zitternde Hand an ihren Hals und blieb mitten im Wohnzimmer stehen. Irgendwas musste sie tun, um das Chaos zu beseitigen. Wie würde sie die ganzen Briefe loswerden? Wie würde sie Eulen davon abhalten, noch mehr abzuwerfen? Wie würde sie ihren Nachbarn die seltsamen Geräusche erklären?

Für den Moment wurde ihr alles zu viel. Der Raum begann sich zu drehen und sie stolperte zum Sofa und sank darauf nieder. Sie legte sich hin und starrte eine Weile an die Decke, dann seufzte sie und griff nach einem weiteren Brief vom Boden. Diese Mal warf sie einen Blick auf den Absender.

 _Doris und Gladys Bloomfield. 34 Hope Rd, Dover._

Alicia stellte sich zwei freundliche alte Damen vor, die strickend in ihren Schaukelstühlen saßen. Bestimmt wollten sie ihr nichts Böses. Sie öffnete vorsichtig den Umschlag und zog den zusammengefalteten Brief hervor. So weit, so gut. Sie entfaltete den Brief und wünschte sich sofort, sie hätte es nicht getan, als ein Schwall eisig kalten Wassers sie ins Gesicht traf.

Sie kreischte und sprach vom Sofa auf. Sie hatte eine ganze Menge von dem Wasser verschluckt und torkelte deswegen hustend und Salzwasser spuckend durchs Zimmer. Wenn Alicia sich nicht irrte, hatte sie gerade einen Eimer voll Ärmelkanal ins Gesicht bekommen.

„Das war's!", schrie sie. „Mehr muss ich von euch Verrückten nicht ertragen! Ihr sollt alle in der Hölle schmoren!"

Alicia wischte sich das Wasser aus dem Gesicht und marschierte zurück in die Küche, um ihren Zauberstab zu holen. Sie musste für eine Weile aus dem Haus. Egal wohin. Vielleicht wäre ein frühmorgendlicher Besuch bei Katie und George die Lösung. Sie hatte eh versprochen, Katie heute zu besuchen. Alicia wollte gerade Apparieren, als ein Kälteschauer sie durchfuhr und sie an sich selbst hinab sah. Ihr weißes Unterhemd klebte ihr an der Haut und sie trug keinen BH.

„Verdammte Doris und verdammte Gladys!", fluchte sie lauthals.

Alicia warf ihren Zauberstab wieder auf den Tisch und bebte vor Zorn in der kleinen Pfütze, die sie auf dem Boden hinterlassen hatte. Jetzt musste sie sich auch noch umziehen gehen. In ihrer Eile stolperte sie im Meer aus Hassbriefen und musste sich an einen Stuhl klammern, um nicht hinzufallen. Sie fluchte deftig und trat nach den Umschlägen. Zu ihrer Überraschung traf ihr Fuß auf etwas Festes.

Eine von den Umschlägen verborgene Box schleuderte durch die Küche und schlug gegen die Wand. Es gab ein lautes Zischen und der Deckel fiel ab. Eine zornige, braun-grüne Schlange glitt aus der offenen Box und schlängelte wild mit der Zunge.

Alicia kreischte, wie sie nie zuvor gekreischt hatte. Die Schlange glitt zwischen den Briefen hindurch, als wäre es zartes Herbstlaub. Sie bewegte sich ziemlich schnell und Alicias Küche war nicht sehr groß. Immer noch kreischend sprang sie auf den Stuhl und kraxelte dann auf den Tisch, dass die Briefe nur so stoben.

„Was stimmt mit diesen Menschen nicht?", fragte sie laut und bebend vor Schock, Angst und Wut.

Alicia hasste Schlangen. Die Phobie war entstanden, als Fred und George im ersten Schuljahr dachten, es wäre lustig, eine kleine Wasserschlange in ihrem Bett zu verstecken. Sie hatte behauptet, vor gar nichts Angst zu haben und die Zwillinge waren begierig gewesen, das Gegenteil zu beweisen. Es muss wohl nicht extra erwähnt werden, dass sie nach dem Vorfall eine ganze Woche nicht schlafen konnte.

„Oh mein Gott."

Konnte die Schlange womöglich auf den Tisch klettern? Sie konnten doch auf Bäume klettern, oder nicht? Alicia beobachtete von ihrer Position aus den Pfad der Schlange. Sie glitt direkt unter den Tisch und kam auf der anderen Seite nicht wieder hervor. Sie schlug beide Hände vor den Mund, um nicht wieder los zu kreischen. Die Schlange tauchte wieder auf und Alicia entspannte sich ein wenig.

Sie würde hier weg Apparieren, nasses Oberteil hin oder her. Sie suchte bei ihren Füßen nach ihrem Zauberstab. Alicia war noch nie in Ohnmacht gefallen, aber in diesem Moment war sie sehr kurz davor. Ihr Zauberstab war nirgends zu sehen. Sie musste ihn beiseite gestoßen haben, als sie auf den Tisch geklettert war.

Eine Panikattacke unterdrückend, suchte sie mit den Augen den Boden danach ab. Sie fand ihn schließlich bei der Tür, nicht weit von der Schlange entfernt.

„ _Accio_ Zauberstab", sagte sie und streckte die Hand danach aus. Er zuckte leicht, bewegte sich aber nicht vom Fleck. „ _Accio_ Zauberstab!"

Dieses Mal bewegte er sich gar nicht. Alicia schloss die Augen und versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen. Eine Menge Leute konnten ihre Zauberstäbe herbeirufen. Wenn Luke Skywalker es schaffte, sein Lichtschwert zu sich zu rufen, während er kopfüber in der Eishöhle eines Wampas hing, würde sie es wohl schaffen, dass ihr Zauberstab ihr aus nicht mal zwei Metern Entfernung in die Hand hüpfte. Okay, vielleicht waren die Situationen nicht ganz vergleichbar, aber irgendwann im Leben sollte sich jeder mal wie ein Jedi fühlen können.

„ _Accio_ Zauberstab!", sagte sie kraftvoll. Er machte einen Satz in die Luft und landete geradewegs wieder auf genau demselben Fleck. „Komm her, verdammt!"

Ein lautes Klopfen an ihrer Haustür rettete Alicia vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch. Der Nachteil war, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, wer dort vor der Tür stand. War es womöglich ein Reporter oder ein Fotograf? Sie warf einen Blick hinab auf die Schlange, die wütend zurückstarrte.

Natürlich war sie kein Experte in Sachen Gesichtsausdrücken von Reptilien, doch dieses schien nicht sehr erfreut. Und da eine schlecht gelaunte Schlage sie anstarrte, war es eigentlich ziemlich egal, ob draußen ein Reporter oder ein Fotograf stand. In diesem Moment hätte sie sogar den nackten Mann vom Foto mit Freudentränen begrüßt.

„Herein! Oh Gott, herein bitte!"

* * *

Harry Potter rannte wild in Alicias Garten hinter dem Haus herum und rief Heuler zu sich. Eulen schwebten über seinen Kopf hinweg und ließen mehr Briefe und das ein oder andere Päckchen fallen. Komischerweise waren es nicht so viele Briefe, wie Harry erwartet hatte. Trotzdem würden die Muggel die seltsamen Geschehnisse bald bemerken und herüberkommen um herauszufinden, was los war. Ron und Hermine sollten sich lieber beeilen im Ministerium.

Harry fing den letzten roten Umschlag und lief zu Alicias Hintertür. Er hatte versucht, direkt in ihr Haus zu Apparieren, doch die Schilde waren aktiviert, also war er hinter ihrem Haus gelandet. Ein lautes Kreischen zog Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf den Himmel. Eine Schneeeule, die auf Alicias Haus zugeflogen war, drehte plötzlich wieder ab ohne ihren Brief auszuliefern.

Ron und Hermine hatten es geschafft. Gott sei Dank. Harry pochte an die Tür und hoffte, dass keiner der Heuler in seinen Armen kurz vor der Explosion stand. Er wartete besorgt auf eine Antwort, doch für eine Weile blieb alles still. Der Gedanke an Alicia, selig schlafend in ihrem Bett, zauberte ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Sie hatte wahrscheinlich keine Ahnung, was los war. Vielleicht träumte sie von ihm.

„Herein! Oh Gott, herein bitte!"

Harrys Herz hüpfte ihm in den Hals. Das war Alicia, die da rief, und sie klang nicht sehr glücklich. Er versuchte die Tür zu öffnen, doch sie war verschlossen. Ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, nach seinem Zauberstab zu greifen, rief er „ _Alohomora_!"

Die Tür ging nur ein kleines Stück auf und als Harry versuchte sie aufzuschieben, stellte er fest, dass etwas sie blockierte. Er war überrascht, als er in der Ursache einen großen Haufen Briefe erkannte. So viel also dazu, dass es nicht allzu viele waren. Er stemmte sich gegen das Holz und schlüpfte ins Haus.

„Alicia?"

„Küche, Harry!"

Achtlos auf die hunderten Umschläge und Schriftrollen tretend, kämpfte Harry sich zur Küche durch. Das Tableau, das ihn erwartete, war verblüffend. Es gab keine Oberfläche im Raum, die nicht von Briefen bedeckt war. Eine Rautenpython lag zusammengerollt auf der Türschwelle und Alicia stand auf dem Tisch, was ihren Kopf an die Decke stoßen ließ.

„Was zum Teufel ist denn hier los?", fragte er.

„Das!", schnappte Alicia, mit einem zitternden Finger auf die Schlange deutend.

„Woher kommt die denn?"

„Irgendein Psychopath hat sie mir geschickt!", kreischte sie. „Ich mag keine Schlangen. K-kannst du sie wegmachen?"

Harry ging in die Hocke und sagte etwas auf Parsel zu der Schlange, die mit einer Reihe von Zischlauten antwortete. Aus Richtung der Decke erklang ein keuchendes Geräusch und Harry sah milde überrascht auf. „Ich dachte du wüsstest, dass ich ein Parselmund bin?"

„Weiß ich. Ich hatte… mach das nur bitte nicht noch mal. Diese Laute klingen irgendwie falsch aus deinem Mund. Bitte lass es."

Harry hob die Schlange auf und sie wand sich sofort um seinen Unterarm. „Du kannst runterkommen vom Tisch. Sie ist nur eine harmlose Rautenpython. Sie hat gesagt, du hast ihr Angst gemacht."

„ _Ich_ habe ihr Angst gemacht!", wiederholte Alicia schrill. „Das Vieh wollte mich angreifen!"

„ _Sie_ hat nur nach einem Versteck gesucht."

„ _Es_ hat mich Ewigkeiten hier oben als Geisel gehalten."

Harry trat ein paar Schritte auf den Tisch zu und Alicia quietschte alarmiert. „Hör mal, ich verspreche, sie wird dir nichts tun, wenn du runter kommst."

„Ich gehe hier nicht runter, bis es weg ist."

Harry lächelte beruhigend und strich der Schlange über die glatte Schuppenhaut. „Sie sind nicht so schlimm, wie du denkst. Durch Slytherins, die Kammer des Schreckens und die Bibel haben sie einen schlechten Ruf, aber sie sind eigentlich ziemlich freundliche Geschöpfe."

„Sind sie nicht", sagte sie störrisch.

„Wenn du runterkommst und sie kennen lernst, dann wette ich, dass du sie magst. Vielleicht könntest du sie sogar als Haustier behalten", sagte Harry. Er hob die Schlange auf Gesichtshöhe und sagte noch etwas auf Parsel.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, lass das sein!"

„Ich habe ihr gerade gesagt, dass du ihre neue Mami bist." Harry trat zu Tisch und hielt Alicia die Schlange entgegen. „Berühr vorsichtig ihren Rücken."

Wie zu erwarten fing Alicia an zu weinen. Sie zog sich bis an den Rand des Tisches zurück und er neigte sich bedrohlich. Harry knallte seine Hand auf die Tischplatte, um ihn vorm Umstürzen zu bewahren. Tränen kullerten Alicias Wangen hinab und sie schluchzte.

„Okay", sagte Harry leise und sah sie besorgt an. „Du magst Schlangen _wirklich_ nicht. Ich setzte sie an einem sicheren Ort ab und dann kannst du runterkommen. Kam sie in einer Box oder so?"

Alicia wies auf eine offene Box an der Wand. Harry griff danach, legte die Schlange vorsichtig hinein und machte den Deckel wieder zu. Er setzte die Box auf den Herd und kam wieder zurück zum Tisch. „Nimm meine Hand", sagte er leise.

Mit einem besorgten Blick auf den Herd nahm sie seine Hand und ließ sich vom Tisch helfen. Ihre Knie knickten ein wenig ein, als sie vom Stuhl trat, und Harry musste sie stützen. Sie war leichenblass und sah völlig erledigt aus. Als er sie bei den Armen nahm, bemerkte er, dass sie eiskalt war. Und erst dann bemerkte er, dass ihr weißes Oberteil nass… und ziemlich durchsichtig war.

Harry bemühte sich tapfer, seine Augen auf ihrem Gesicht zu halten. „Äh, was ist passiert? Warum bist du nass?"

Alicia schnappte erschrocken nach Luft und kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. Sie versuchte sich ihm zu entwinden, doch er ließ sie nicht los und wiederholte seine Frage. „Doris und Gladys", sagte sie schließlich.

„Wer ist das?"

„Nur zwei von den Abermillionen, die mich jetzt hassen", sagte sie verdrießlich.

„Wovon redest du? Niemand hasst dich." Harry legte ihr die Hand an die feuchte Wange. „Ich wollte schon eher hier sein, aber ich habe verschlafen."

„Du kannst es auch genauso gut einfach sagen."

„Was sagen?"

„Ich hab's dir ja gesagt", antwortete sie und schniefte. „Ich weiß, dass du es sagen willst. Los, mach schon."

„Sowas würde ich nie zu dir sagen. Nichts von allem ist deine Schuld."

„Ich habe gestern nicht auf dich gehört. Ich war zu beschäftigt damit, Rache an Kieran zu nehmen und Blödsinn über Margaret Thatcher zu reden." Sie hielt inne und zuckte ein wenig zusammen. „Habe ich mich wirklich mit ihr verglichen?"

Harry nickte lächelnd. „Und mit Germaine Greer und Winston Churchill."

Alicia erwiderte das Lächeln schwach. Ihre Tränen waren versiegt, doch sie sah noch immer blass aus. „Ich glaube, ich sollte besser duschen und was anderes anziehen."

„Bist du sicher, dass alles in Ordnung ist?"

„Bietest du an, mich zu begleiten?"

Harry küsste ihre tränenfeuchten Wangen. „Das kommt darauf an. Bietest _du_ das an?" Er zog ihre Arme von der Brust weg, damit er sie vernünftig umarmen konnte. Sie lehnte sich dankbar an ihn und legte matt die Arme um seine Taille.

„Wie soll ich all das hier nur in Ordnung bringen?", fragte sie.

„Ich kümmere mich darum. Ich habe schon Ron und Hermine zum Ministerium geschickt, damit deine Post dahin umgeleitet wird. Du musst nur nachher dort vorbeischauen um zu klären, welche Eulen noch hierher liefern dürfen."

„Danke, Harry."

„Ich finde, das ist das Mindeste, was ich tun kann, nachdem-"

„HAST DU DEINE LEKTION NICHT SCHON BEIM LETZTEN MAL GELERNT?"

Alicia fuhr zusammen und umschlang Harry etwas fester. „Was ist das?"

Er zog eine Grimasse. Es war einer der Heuler, die er vor der Küche hatte liegen lassen.

„ERST KIERAN KINGLY UND JETZT HARRY POTTER! WARUM BLEIBST DU NICHT EINFACH BEI MÄNNERN AUF DEINEM EIGENEN NIVEAU?"

„Ignorier es einfach", sagte Harry nachdrücklich, als Alicia sich in seinen Armen versteifte.

„GENAU DASSELBE WIRD WIEDER PASSIEREN, WEIL DU NICHT GUT GENUG FÜR HARRY BIST. LASS IHN LIEBER IN RUHE, BEVOR DU WIEDER WIE EINE IDIOTIN DASTEHST! DU BIST EINE WIDERLICHE GOLDGRÄBERIN UND HARRY VERDIENT BESSERES!"

Alicia wehrte sich in Harrys Armen, doch er weigerte sich sie loszulassen. „Du glaubst den Quatsch doch nicht etwa?"

„Was, wenn diese Frau Recht hat?" Alicia stemmte sich gegen ihn, doch sie konnte nicht viel Kraft aufbringen.

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst! Diese Frau kennt dich nicht. Sie ist nur neidisch."

„Neidisch worauf bitte? Neidisch auf die Tatsache, dass mein Haus wie eine besonders chaotische Postfiliale aussieht? Ich würde sofort mit ihr tauschen."

Harry ließ sie abrupt los und sie stolperte zurück. „Bedeutet das, dass du mich auch eintauschen würdest?"

Alicia ging zur Tür und hob ihren Zauberstab auf. Ohne einen Blick zurück marschierte sie zu ihrem Schlafzimmer. Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen, dann eilte er hinter ihr her. „Alicia! Beantworte meine Frage!"

Sie hielt an der Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer inne und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Na schön. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das hier kann. Reicht das als Antwort?"

„Was soll das denn heißen?", fragte er wütend. „Redest du von uns?"

„Natürlich rede ich von uns. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mit einer berühmten Person zusammen sein kann." Alicia verschwand in ihrem Schlafzimmer und Harry folgte ihr.

„Hey, ich habe nie darum gebeten berühmt zu sein. Ehrlich gesagt wäre ich es lieber nicht."

„Aber es lässt sich nun mal nicht ändern, dass du berühmt _bist_. Heute Morgen habe ich gesehen, was das bedeuten würde und ich glaube nicht, dass ich das aushalten könnte."

Harry starrte sie benommen an, während sie in ihrem Schrank herumkramte und ein gelbes T-Shirt sowie eine Jeans hervorzog. Er sagte: „Ich kann deine Stimmungsschwankungen einfach nicht verstehen! Bevor du den Heuler gehört hast, war alles in Ordnung. Ich hatte gedacht, dass es dir egal ist, was andere Leute von dir denken."

„Red' keinen Blödsinn", spöttelte Alicia und wühlte in einer Schublade. „Niemandem ist es egal, was andere von ihnen denken. Leute sagen immer nur, dass es ihnen egal ist, weil sie wollen, dass andere sie für ausgeglichen und emotional überlegen ansehen."

„Ich verstehe nicht, was du mir sagen willst", sagte Harry hilflos. „Können wir uns nicht hinsetzen und in Ruhe darüber reden?"

„Ich werde jetzt duschen und mich anziehen gehen. Heute wird ganz bestimmt ein voller Tag und ich würde ihn gerne sauber beginnen."

„Und was ist mit mir? Ich muss hier warten bis du fertig bist?"

Alicia klemmte sich einen BH und ein Höschen unter den Arm und stakste davon, Harry dicht auf den Fersen. „Nein, du musst dich nicht verpflichtet fühlen zu bleiben", sagte sie beiläufig. „Geh nach Hause und nimm diese furchtbare Schlange mit."

„Ich gehe nirgendwohin bis du mir gesagt hast, was genau hier los ist."

Sie hielten vor dem Badezimmer an. Ein weiterer Heuler ging in Flammen auf und Harry fluchte.

„HARRY WILL DICH NUR FÜR SEX UND DANN WIRD ER DICH VERLASSEN UND SICH EINE NEUE SUCHEN!"

„Das ist nicht wahr! Du weißt, dass das gelogen ist, Alicia!"

„Natürlich weiß ich, dass das nicht stimmt. Ich kann es nur nicht ausstehen, wenn völlig Fremde mich in meinem eigenen Haus anschreien."

„Hör mal, ich will mich nicht mit dir streiten, Alicia."

„Dann lass es", sagte sie einfach, knallte ihm die Tür vor der Nase zu und verriegelte sie.

Blöde Frauen! Warum mussten sie immer so blöde Dinge tun? Wenn es wenigstens blöde Dinge wären, die er nachvollziehen könnte, wäre es nicht so schlimm. Aber im Moment hatte Harry nicht die leiseste Ahnung, warum Alicia plötzlich in Panik geriet und ihre Beziehung in den Wind schießen wollte.

Er sah sich schuldbewusst in ihrem Haus um. Na ja, vielleicht hatte er ein _bisschen_ Ahnung, was das Problem war. Aber wie konnte er dafür verantwortlich sein, was andere Leute sagten und taten? Wenn es immer nach ihm ginge, würden die Leute, die Alicia Heuler geschickt hatten, schwer bestraft werden, doch er konnte sie nicht davon abhalten, ihr Post zu schicken. Er konnte sie nur dahingehend beschützen, dass er dafür sorgte, dass sie nichts hören musste, aber das war es dann auch.

Wenn das Wissen, dass es Menschen auf der Welt gab, die sie nicht mochten, wirklich ein Problem für Alicia war, dann konnte Harry rein gar nichts tun.

„LASS DIE FINGER VON HARRY! DAS LETZTE, WAS ER BRAUCHT, IST NOCH EINE SCHLAMPE, DIE SEIN LEBEN RUINIERT!"

Harry stöhnte und lauschte auf das Geräusch von laufendem Wasser im Bad. Hoffentlich bedeutete das, dass Alicia den letzten Heuler nicht gehört hatte. Er würde sicher stellen, dass sie nicht noch einen hören musste. Den Zauberstab aus der Tasche ziehend, ging er zurück zu der Stelle, wo er die Heuler hatte liegen lassen. Er sammelte sie ein, dann Disapparierte er zurück nach Hause. Zum Glück waren Ron und Hermine noch nicht aus dem Ministerium zurück, also brauchte er keine Fragen beantworten.

Er versteckte die Heuler in seinem Schlafzimmer, sodass niemand sie durch die starken Schallschutz-Zauber hindurch hören konnte, wenn sie losgingen. Danach Apparierte er zurück zu Alicias Haus. Er schlüpfte durch die Hintertür und stieß fast gegen Lee.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte Lee misstrauisch.

„Ich bin schon länger hier. Ich musste nur kurz zuhause was erledigen", antwortete Harry und fragte sich abwesend, warum er Lee überhaupt eine Erklärung schuldete. Er hatte jedes Recht im Haus seiner Freundin zu sein. Zumindest falls sie noch seine Freundin war.

„Hey! Harry ist hier!"

Fred und George erschienen aus Richtung des Wohnzimmers. „Klingt, als ob sie unter der Dusche wäre", sagte Fred. „Oh, hi, Harry."

„Fröhlichen Merlin-Geburtstag, Harry! Sind Feiertage nicht herrlich?"

„Ja. Warum seid ihr drei hier?"

„Wir wollen nach Alicia sehen, natürlich."

„Wie geht's ihr?", fragte Lee.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ehrlich gesagt bin ich nicht sicher. Sie ist offensichtlich mitgenommen, aber ich weiß nicht alles, was passiert ist. Wir hatten irgendwie gerade einen Streit."

Lee rollte mit den Augen. „Erzähl uns alles von Anfang an und lass nichts aus."

„Aber manches davon ist privat", protestierte Harry.

„Willst du rausfinden, was mit ihr los ist oder nicht?"

„Lee hat Recht. Wir kennen sie länger. Erzähl uns alles und wir kriegen das wieder hin."

Harry stöhnte innerlich. Er hasste es _wirklich_ daran erinnert zu werden, dass er Alicia nicht so gut kannte wie die Zwillinge und Lee. Aber trotzdem wollte er wissen, was los war, damit er es wieder ausbügeln konnte. „Na gut, ich erzähle euch alles, aber während ihr zuhört, könnt ihr mir helfen, diese Briefe loszuwerden."

Harry beschwor vier große Müllsäcke herauf und reichte jedem von ihnen einen davon. „Ihr müsst die Briefe ohne Magie reinwerfen. Wenn einige davon verhext oder verzaubert sind, dann könnte Magie unsererseits zu einer schlechten Reaktion führen. Ich glaube nicht, dass Alicia es gut finden würde, wenn wir ihr Haus in Brand stecken. Wir müssen sie per Hand einsammeln und sie dann zum Ministerium schicken, damit sie sortiert und entsprechend entsorgt werden können."

Während die Vier Briefe in ihre Müllsäcke stopften, erzählte Harry die ganze Geschichte, von dem Moment an, als er durch die Hintertür kam und Alicia auf dem Küchentisch sah. Lee wurde sehr aufgewühlt, als er den Teil über die Schlange hörte.

„Du wolltest, dass sie sie anfasst?", fragte er wütend. „Was zum Teufel sollte das?"

„Mir war nicht klar, dass sie so eine panische Angst vor ihnen hat!", sagte Harry defensiv. „Hermine mag auch keine Schlangen, aber es ging ihr besser, nachdem sie eine kennen gelernt hatte. Ich dachte, für Alicia klappt das vielleicht auch."

„Alicia ist nicht Hermine", betonte Lee knapp. „Du hättest sie in Ruhe lassen sollen, als sie dir gesagt hat, dass sie keine Schlangen mag."

„Mir war nicht klar, dass es so schlimm ist!"

„Sie stand also nur so zum Spaß auf dem Tisch?"

Harry ballte die Hand zur Faust und zerknüllte dabei ein paar Briefe. „Hör mal, sie kommt nicht mit einer gottverdammten Bedienungsanleitung, okay? Ich muss das alles nach und nach herausfinden!"

„Du hast Glück, dass sie nicht ohnmächtig geworden ist und sich den Schädel an irgendwas angeknackst hat. Dann wärst du jetzt dran", murmelte Lee düster.

Fred schritt ein, zur Abwechslung einmal um Schwierigkeiten zu beseitigen, statt sie hervorzurufen. Er drehte sich zu Lee um und sagte: „Jetzt mach mal halblang, Kumpel, er war damals nicht in Hogwarts."

„Wann war ich nicht in Hogwarts?"

„Als Fred und ich eine Baby-Wasserschlange in Alicias Bett gelegt haben."

„Ihr habt _was_?"

„Sie hätte sie sehen müssen! Leider war sie schon unter der Bettdecke, als sie sie bemerkt hat und scheinbar mögen Schlangen es nicht, wenn man sie in Betten legt. Wer hätte das gedacht? Natürlich war es-"

„-keine giftige Schlange, aber sie hat ihr trotzdem in den Zeh gebissen. Sie hatte noch Jahre später Albträume."

Harry schüttelte zornig den Kopf. Erst Ron mit den Spinnen und jetzt Alicia mit Schlangen. „Findet ihr es lustig, andere bis an ihr Lebensende zu traumatisieren?"

„Hey, wir haben uns ´ne Million Mal entschuldig."

„Ist doch jetzt egal. Was ist passiert, als sie vom Tisch runtergekommen ist?", fragte Lee bissig.

Harry fuhr mit seiner Geschichte fort und wiederholte den Streit praktisch Wort für Wort. Als er fertig war, merkten sie, dass das Wasser im Bad nicht länger lief, also senkten sie alle die Stimmen und wechselten in die Küche.

„Ich weiß, dass sie keinen besonders schönen Morgen hatte, aber ich hätte wirklich nie gedacht, dass sie es sich auf einmal anders überlegt mit mir", sagte Harry und hob einen Karton Eiskrem vom Boden auf.

„Sie hat sich das mit dir nicht anders überlegt", sagte Lee mit einem Seufzer. „Ich dächte, das hättest selbst du mitbekommen."

„Aber sie hat gesagt-"

„Es ist egal, was sie gesagt hat", unterbrach George. „Was heute Morgen passiert ist, hat ihr Angst gemacht, aber alles, was du tun musst, ist ihr zu zeigen, dass die guten Seiten die schlechten überwiegen."

„Das war's?", fragte Harry skeptisch. Das erschien ihm zu einfach.

„Mach ihr klar, dass du bei ihr bleiben wirst und mach ihr klar, dass du sie vor all den durchgeknallten Menschen da draußen beschützen wirst. Es wird ihr egal sein, dass irgendwelche Leute sie hassen, wenn sie weiß, dass du für sie da bist."

Harry sah Lee ein wenig verlegen an. „Das macht irgendwie Sinn."

„Tja, du schuldest mir irgendwann mal ein Butterbier", sagte Lee mit amüsiert zuckenden Mundwinkeln.

Schon viel fröhlicher setzte Harry den Deckel wieder auf den Eiskarton und öffnete die Tür zum Eisfach. Er wurde mit einem Schwall Heuler begrüßt.

„Heilige Scheiße", sagte George mit großen Augen. „Das sind ´ne ganze Menge Heuler. Die Leute wollen wirklich nicht, dass sie mit dir zusammen ist."

„Steht nicht einfach so rum!", schnappte Harry. „Helft mir lieber, die alle in meinen Müllsack zu kriegen, bevor Alicia rauskommt!"

So schnell sie konnten, hasteten die Männer herum und warfen die erkalteten Heuler in Harrys Müllsack. Als alle drin waren, schnappte Harry sich die Schlangenbox vom Herd und Disapparierte wieder.

* * *

Nachdem sie doppelt kontrolliert hatte, dass ihre Haare nicht wie ein Vogelnest aussahen, verließ Alicia das Bad. Sie erwartete nicht gerade, dass Harry hervorsprang und die Arme um sie warf, aber sie hatte zumindest gedacht, dass er da wäre. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln ging sie den Flur hinunter ins Wohnzimmer. Dort war er auch nicht. Vielleicht war sie zu hart mit ihm umgesprungen. Es war wirklich nicht seine Schuld, dass sie so belästigt wurde.

Aus der Küche drang Pfeifen und Alicia eilte dorthin, falls es Harry war. Sie unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, als sie Lee am Küchentisch sitzen sah. Sie zwang sich ein Lächeln ins Gesicht und sagte liebenswürdig: „Guten Morgen, Lee!"

Er winkte ihr mit einem Lächeln zu, während sie in den Raum trat. „Ich dachte, du möchtest vielleicht einen Kaffee", sagte er und deutete auf den dampfenden Becher auf dem Tisch.

„Danke", sagte sie dankbar und setzte sich ihm gegenüber, nachdem sie nachgeschaut hatte, ob die böse Schlange fort war.

„Und, was gibt's Neues, Kätzchen?"

„Hmm. Was gibt's Neues?", wiederholte Alicia, tippte sich ans Kinn und sah sich in spöttischer Nachdenklichkeit um. „Tja, meine Mikrowelle ist kaputt. Sie heizt Sachen nicht mehr richtig auf. Kommt wahrscheinlich daher, dass ich sie zu viel benutze. Na ja, ich kaufe mir morgen eine neue."

„Wie schön. Und sonst?"

„Da ist noch was, aber ich kann mich irgendwie nicht erinnern… oh! Stimmt ja!", sagte Alicia und schnipste triumphierend mit den Fingern. „Mein Haus ist voller Briefe von Leuten, die ich nicht kenne und ich wurde ein hässliches, dummes Flittchen und eine Goldgräberin genannt, alles an einem Morgen."

„Das ist nicht-"

„Oh, das war noch nicht alles, Schätzchen. Das ist nur die Spitze des Eisbergs! Dank ein paar schrecklicher alter Frauen habe ich außerdem eine Ladung Wasser ins Gesicht bekommen. Wusstest du, dass der Ärmelkanal sehr kalt ist? Und als ob das nicht schon genug gewesen wäre, wurde ich fast von einer Schlange umgebracht. Anscheinend war es keine tödliche Art Schlange, aber sie hat mich fast zu Tode erschreckt. Und vielleicht am Schlimmsten von allem – ich musste einen ekelhaften nackten Mann ansehen."

„Das ist ja keine nette Beschreibung von Harry", sagte Lee mit einem Feixen.

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich nicht von ihm rede!", schnappte Alicia mit pochendem Kopf. „Mein Kopf tut weh, also provozier mich nicht, sonst kann ich nicht garantieren, dass du nicht verletzt wirst."

„Sei still und trink deinen Kaffee", sagte Lee ruhig. „Du fühlst dich gleich besser."

Alicia nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Kaffee und atmete tief das vertraute Aroma ein. Damit fühlte sie sich jedoch nur geringfügig besser. „Wo sind Zwiddeldum und Zwiddeldei?", fragte sie.

„Wenn du die Zwillinge meinst, die sind hinten im Garten und sammeln Briefe auf." Lee beäugte sie und fügte hinzu: „Harry ist nach Hause gegangen."

„Ich habe nicht nach ihm gefragt."

„Dachte nur, dass du's vielleicht gerne wissen möchtest", sagte Lee mit einem wenig überzeugenden Schulterzucken. „Wir sind angekommen, als er gerade gegangen ist. Er hat irgendwas gesagt, dass er dich hassen würde und dich nie wieder sehen will."

Der letzte Teil war eine himmelschreiende Lüge, doch Alicias Magen nahm die Information, dass er fort war, auf und zog sich schuldbewusst zusammen. „Warum sammeln Fred und George Briefe auf? Ich wollte einen Spruch benutzen, um sie loszuwerden."

„Man benutzt besser keine Magie dazu, weil wir nicht wissen, was drin ist. Wir haben angefangen, sie per Hand aufzuheben, während wir auf dich gewartet haben. Ich habe sogar einen Schnitt und so", sagte Lee und hielt ihr seinen verletzten Daumen hin.

„Oh Gott, wir bringen dich besser ins Krankenhaus, bevor du vor Blutverlust ohnmächtig wirst."

Er zog die Hand schützend an die Brust und zog einen Schmollmund. „Wenn du so sarkastisch bist, dann höre ich halt auf, für dich meinen Körper zu riskieren."

Alicia seufzte und nahm einen großen Schluck Kaffee, der ihr den Mund verbrannte. „Ich bin sehr dankbar, dass du mir helfen willst, aber du kannst jetzt die Zwillinge schnappen und gehen. Ich schaffe das schon alleine."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es eine gute Idee wäre, dich jetzt alleine zu lassen. Du erscheinst mir ein bisschen gestresst."

„Ist doch kein Wunder, oder? Es ist nicht sehr angenehm, von Fremden beschimpft zu werden, weißt du."

„Aber sie haben doch völlig Recht. Du bist ein dummes, hässliches Flittchen, Alicia."

„Halt die verdammte Klappe, Lee."

Er ignorierte sie und fuhr fort: „Aber es stimmt doch, oder nicht? Sie müssen dich ziemlich gut kennen, dass sie deinen Charakter so perfekt getroffen haben."

„Ich bin kein…", fing Alicia sofort an. Sie hielt inne, als sie den süffisanten Ausdruck auf Lees Gesicht bemerkte. Sie verdrehte die Augen – sie wäre ihm beinahe in die Falle gegangen. „Oh, haha. Paradoxe Intervention. Netter Versuch, Dr. Freud."

„Tja, hat doch funktioniert, oder? Ich hab dich dazu gekriegt zuzugeben, dass du gar nicht wirklich glaubst, was diese Leute über dich sagen. Ist es nicht wichtiger, was Harry von dir hält?", fragte Lee ruhig.

Alicia vergrub den Kopf in den Händen. Seit wann war Lee so schlau? „Armer Harry. Ich war ziemlich gemein zu ihm vorhin."

„Manchmal kannst du echt ganz schön zickig sein, Alicia."

„Da hast du wohl Recht", sagte sie reumütig. „Ich sollte mich wohl bei ihm entschuldigen gehen."

„Zieh deinen kurzen Rock dafür an", riet Lee. „Er wird eher geneigt sein, dir zu verzeihen, wenn du ein bisschen Bein sehen lässt."

Alicia trank ihren Kaffee aus und straffte entschlossen die Schultern. „Alles klar. Zeit für mich, zu Kreuze zu kriechen. Ohne den Rock", fügte sie schnell hinzu.

Lee grinste und nickte beifällig. „Gar kein Rock. Sogar noch besser."

Alicia öffnete den Mund um zu erklären, dass sie das so nicht gemeint hatte, beschloss dann aber, sich den Atem zu sparen. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum ich noch mit dir rede."

„Weil du mich _liiieeebst_."

„Wohl kaum. Ich kann dich die meiste Zeit kaum ertragen."

„Du beleidigst mich, weil du mich _liiieeebst_."

„Hör auf damit." Sie erhob sich vom Tisch und versuchte ihr Lächeln zu unterdrücken, mit mäßigem Erfolg.

„Ich _liiieeebe_ dich auch", rief er ihr hinterher.

Das erste Mal an jenem Morgen lächelte Alicia ein ehrliches Lächeln. Mit der Absicht ihren Zauberstab aus dem Schlafzimmer zu holen, verließ sie die Küche… und prallte um die Ecke direkt gegen Harry. Sie kreischte unwillkürlich und das Herz wollte ihr zum hundertsten Mal in einer Stunde aus der Brust springen.

„Jetzt ist gerade nicht der beste Zeitpunkt, sich an mich ran zu schleichen", sagte sie schwach.

„Ich habe mich nicht angeschlichen. Du bist in mich reingelaufen."

„Okay. Ich dachte, du bist nicht mehr hier. Lee hat gesagt, du wärst gegangen."

„Bin ich auch", sagte Harry gelassen und schob die Hände in die Taschen. „Ich hab mich entschieden zurück zu kommen. Du kannst jederzeit anfangen."

Alicia runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich, ob sie etwas verpasst hatte. „Äh, womit genau anfangen?"

„Zu Kreuze zu kriechen."

Mist. Sie hatte gehofft, dass er den Teil nicht gehört hatte. „Oh. Dann lass uns in mein Schlafzimmer gehen, damit wir unsere Ruhe haben. Lee belauscht uns wahrscheinlich gerade."

„Nein, tue ich nicht", rief eine Stimme aus der Küche. „Macht einfach weiter."

Alicia verdrehte die Augen und führte Harry den Flur hinunter in ihr Schlafzimmer. Drinnen setzte sie sich auf die Bettkante und er hier vor ihr an, die Hände noch immer in den Taschen.

„Dann leg mal los."

„Alles klar." Alicia atmete tief ein und fragte sich, wo sie anfangen sollte. Sie war in ihrem Leben noch nicht besonders oft zu Kreuze gekrochen. „Äh, es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, dass ich wütend auf dich geworden bin, Harry."

„Ich glaube, das kannst du noch besser, Alicia."

„Was willst du denn noch? Würde es dich glücklich machen, wenn ich vor dir in die Knie gehe oder so?"

An diesem Punkt drang schallendes Gelächter aus dem Flur. Alicia stöhnte entnervt und stampfte zur Tür. Lee, Fred und George standen zusammengedrängt um die Ecke und erstickten ihr Lachen mit ihren Händen.

„So war das nicht gemeint! Macht euch lieber nützlich und hebt Briefe auf, ihr Perverslinge", befahl sie.

„Ich wette, das würde Harry ganz sicher glücklich machen", sagte George kichernd und stieß seinen Bruder an.

„Verpisst euch!"

Sie stürmte zurück ins Schlafzimmer und knallte die Tür zu. Das Gelächter und ihre Schritte verhallten und sie drehte sich zu Harry um, nur um ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht zu sehen. „Das ist nicht lustig!"

„Irgendwie schon", sagte er, ohne sein Grinsen zu verlieren. „Hör mal, ich möchte nur eine Erklärung von dir, warum du so wütend auf mich geworden bist."

„Ich hatte einen miesen Morgen und habe es an dir ausgelassen. Es tut mir leid."

„Wir beide wissen, dass das noch nicht alles ist. Hast du gelogen, als du gesagt hast, du glaubst nicht, dass du mit einer berühmten Person zusammen sein kannst?"

Alicia zögerte, während sie ihre Gefühle befragte. „Ich bin nicht sicher. Ich will wohl einfach nur wissen, dass ich diese ganzen Schwierigkeiten nicht umsonst durchmache. Ich würde gerne wissen, dass es das auch wert ist."

„Ich meine es ernst mit dir. Ich hab wirklich gedacht, das wüsstest du. Für mich bist du kein Trostpflaster oder so."

„Mir ist es auch ernst. Deshalb habe ich mir solche Sorgen gemacht, als nicht alles wie erwartet gelaufen ist. Meinst du, dass es irgendwann besser wird?"

„Auf jeden Fall!", sagte er nachdrücklich. „Du wirst keine Briefe mehr bekommen und niemand kann hier zu deinem Haus kommen, ohne das Geheimhaltungsabkommen zu verletzen."

„Also ist alles in Ordnung, solange ich nur nie das Haus verlasse? Klasse."

„Es wird alles wieder. Du musst nur deine Schilde aktiviert lassen und keinen Fremden die Tür aufmachen. Wenn wir zusammen unterwegs sind, dann passe ich auf, dass dich keiner belästigt."

Alicia lächelte und trat näher zu Harry. „Das bedeutet dann wohl, dass wir überall zusammen hingehen müssen. Wirst du dann mein Bodyguard?"

„Wenn das notwendig ist", sagte er ernsthaft.

„Hast du mal überlegt, ein Cape zu tragen?"

„Fängst du schon wieder mit der Wunderknaben-Sache an?"

„Vielleicht siehst du toll aus in Lycra", sagte sie.

„Das bezweifle ich sehr. Außerdem war ich heute kein besonders guter Held. Ich wollte dich zwingen, dich mit einer Schlange anzufreunden, oder?"

Alicia zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na ja, du hast den Wink ja verstanden, als ich angefangen habe zu weinen und fast vom Tisch gefallen bin."

Harry wurde etwas rosa und sah hinunter auf seine Füße. „Fred und George haben mir erzählt, was sie mit dir gemacht haben. Es tut mir leid, dass ich so hartnäckig war. Ich habe dir ein Geschenk mitgebracht, um es wieder gut zu machen."

„Ein Pony?", fragte Alicia begeistert. „Ich wollte schon immer ein Pony haben."

„Kein Pony, aber das merke ich mir für das nächste Mal, wenn ich dich traumatisiere." Harry zog seine Faust aus der Tasche. „Streck die Hand aus."

Alicia hielt sie ihm hin und er ließ ein kleines, schwarzes Samenkorn in ihre Handfläche fallen. Sie starrte es an. Sie hoffe nicht, dass er erwartete, dass sie es einpflanzte. Blumenzucht war nicht ihre Stärke. Alles, was sie anfasste, starb. „Danke. Das ist… nett. Sehr nett. Danke."

„Das ist ein Prototyp, den Fred und George mir letzte Woche gegeben haben. Puste drauf."

„Er wird nicht explodieren und mich mit grünem Ekelzeug vollspritzen, oder?"

„Puste einfach drauf und du wirst es schon rausfinden."

Alicia blies sanft über das Samenkorn und dachte sich, wenn es explodieren sollte, dann würde Harry wenigstens auch etwas abbekommen. Der winzige Samen begann in ihrer Hand zu beben.

„Was passiert damit?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Schau einfach hin", flüsterte er.

Das Samenkorn brach auf und mehrere dünne, grüne Ranken lugten hervor. Vor ihren Augen begannen sie zu wachsen, sich zu entrollen, länger zu werden und sich zu teilen. In weniger als zehn Sekunden hielt Alicia einen Strauß aus einem Dutzend pinkfarbener und gelber Rosen in der Hand.

Harry lächelte über ihren verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck. „Nicht schlecht, was?"

„Wow. Sie sind… wow. Fred und George _Weasley_ haben das erfunden?"

„Jep. Sie können ganz schön clever sein, wenn sie wollen. Die Blumen sollen einen Monat halten und sie kommen in ´nem Haufen verschiedener Arten."

Alicia roch an den Rosen und seufzte. „Sie sind wunderschön. Dankeschön. Ich wünschte, ich hätte etwas für dich."

„Ein Kuss würde mir reichen", sagte er leise.

Sie legte ihm gefällig einen Arm um den Hals. „Ich bin auch noch gar nicht dazu gekommen, dir einen Guten-Morgen-Kuss zu geben, stimmt's?"

„Du warst zu sehr damit beschäftigt zu weinen und mich anzuschreien."

„Dann muss ich dir wohl einen extra dicken Kuss geben, um das wieder gut zu machen."

Harry nahm ihre Taille und zog sie an sich. „Das wäre nur höflich."

Alicia küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund. Es sollte ein liebevoller, romantischer Kuss sein, wie man ihn in Liebesfilmen sieht, während die Kamera um das Pärchen herum kreist und alle „Oooh" sagen… oder ihren Würgereiz unterdrücken.

Harry (offenbar kein Fan von Meg Ryan oder Hugh Grant) war anderer Meinung und reagierte unerwartet leidenschaftlich, weshalb sie ein paar Schritte zurückstolperte. Sie ließ die Blumen fallen und streckte den Arm hinter sich aus, um sich an der Wand abzustützen. Harry drückte sie drängend dagegen, was ihr den Atem aus den Lungen presste.

Sie schob ihn weg und er wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit ihrem Hals zu. „Mein Gott, Harry, eine Vorwarnung wäre nett gewesen."

„Entschuldige", murmelte er wenig überzeugend.

„Was hast du auf einmal? Du bist plötzlich sehr überschwänglich. Wirst du langsam etwas ungeduldig?"

„Nein, ich kann mich gut beherrschen. Ich bin sogar bekannt für meine Selbstbeherrschung."

„Fühlt sich gerade nicht sehr beherrscht an", sagte sie und wand sich unter ihm, als seine Hand unter ihrem Oberteil an ihrem Rücken hochkroch.

Er hörte für einen Moment auf, ihr Schlüsselbein zu küssen. „Na ja, es ist schon fast sechs Monate her."

„Oh je, das muss eine Qual gewesen sein. Du kannst froh sein, dass er nicht aus mangelnder Benutzung abgefallen ist."

Harry errötete und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar. „Mach keine Witze darüber. Mein Dilemma ist nicht lustig."

„Oh, jetzt ist es schon ein Dilemma?", fragte Alicia amüsiert. „Bei euch Kerlen klingt es immer, als wäre es eine Situation zwischen Leben und Tod."

„Na ja, ist ja auch anders für ‚uns Kerle', oder nicht? Wie lange ist es denn bei dir her?"

Alicia zählte schnell. „Ein bisschen über einen Monat", antwortete sie.

„Ah. Deshalb kannst du es dir leisten, so desinteressiert zu sein."

„Ich bin nicht desinteressiert!"

„Doch, bist du", erwiderte er und ließ ihren BH-Träger an ihre Haut schnappen.

Sie quietsche entrüstet. „Das hat weh getan!"

„Versprichst du, den Rest des Tages mit mir zu verbringen?"

„Aber mein Haus ist voller Briefe!"

„Versprich es mir, Alicia", sagte Harry streng.

„Na gut. Ich verspreche es."

Er nickte zufrieden und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Das war doch nicht so schwer. Also, wie lange brauchst du, um die Zwillinge und Lee aus dem Haus zu kriegen?"

„Fünf bis zehn Minuten."

„Ich gebe dir zwei Minuten."

Alicia strich sich das Haar aus dem Gesicht und zupfte ihre Kleidung glatt. „Und alle sagen, Hermine würde immer alle rumkommandieren."

„Tja, dich rumzukommandieren scheint die einzige Art zu sein, wie du mir zuhörst."

Endlich etwas, auf das sie sich freuen konnte! Alicia sagte lässig, „Na gut. Ich werde die Jungs los und dann werden wir-"

„Alicia!"

Katie kam ins Zimmer gestürzt. Sie hielt ein dickes Buch in einer Hand und ein Stück Pergament in der anderen. Sie schien auch keinen besonders schönen Morgen zu haben.

„Geh weg, Katie!", sagte Alicia, genervt dass sie und Harry schon wieder unterbrochen worden waren. „Wir sind hier ein bisschen beschäftigt."

„Iih. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was ihr macht, aber du hörst damit lieber auf!"

Harry, der ziemlich verlegen dreinschaute, trat schnell einen Schritt von Alicia zurück. „Hallo Katie, du siehst gut aus heute Morgen."

„Ich sehe fett aus", korrigierte Katie gereizt. „Komm schon, Alicia, Angelina wartet in der Küche auf uns."

„Sie ist auch hier? Warum?"

„Ich wusste doch, dass du's vergessen hast", sagte Katie und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. „Du hast versprochen mir zu helfen, diesem blöden Baby einen Namen zu geben."

Alicia klatschte sich eine Hand vor die Stirn. „Oh Mist. Tut mir Leid, Katie, aber Harry und ich haben gerade Pläne für den Rest des Tages gemacht. Können wir das morgen machen?"

„Nein! Mein Arzt sagt, ich soll Stress vermeiden und Baby-Namen sind _extrem_ stressig. Ich muss das jetzt fertig kriegen, bevor alle mit der Weltmeisterschaft beschäftigt sind. Dieses Kind braucht einen Namen!", rief Katie, auf ihren Bauch deutend.

„Äh, könnt ihr ihm nicht nach der Geburt einen Namen geben?", fragte Harry.

„Nicht wenn es ein normaler Name werden soll!"

Alicia seufzte und wandte sich an Harry. „Katie und George können sich nicht auf einen Namen einigen, also haben sie vor einem Monat einen Deal gemacht. Beide denken sich fünf Namen aus, die sie mögen und der Name des Babys wird darunter ausgewählt."

„Genau! Das hier ist Georges Namensliste." Katie wedelte mit dem Pergament in ihrer Hand. „Er war schneller als ich, was bedeutet, dass wir am Ende einen davon benutzen werden, wenn ich nicht schnell welche finde."

„So schlimm können sie doch nicht sein", argumentierte Alicia ziemlich naiv. Sie hatte für einen Moment vergessen, dass sie über George sprachen. Er hatte seine Eule Godfrey Dwight Buford III. genannt.

„Nicht so schlimm? Sie sind grauenhaft! Er hat das absichtlich gemacht, um mich zu ärgern. Seine erste Wahl ist Alberich! Was für ein verdammter Name ist das bitte?", fragte Katie zornig.

Harry schnaubte vor Lachen und Alicia stieß ihm den Ellenbogen in die Rippen. „Keine gute Idee, sie noch wütender zu machen", sagte sie aus dem Mundwinkel.

„Und was ist so witzig, Potter?"

„Oh, nichts wirklich. Alberich ist nur der Vorname des Mannes, der die Stinkbombe erfunden hat. Ich nehme an, deswegen hat George den ausgesucht."

Katies Gesicht wurde knallrot und Alicia konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, wie Dampf aus ihren Ohren schoss. „Dieser Idiot! Wartet nur, bis ich ihn in die Finger kriege! Er wollte mich austricksen und mich dazu bringen, dass ich meinen Sohn nach dem Stinkbomben-Mann benenne!"

„Beruhige dich", sagte Alicia besänftigend. „Was ist mit den anderen Namen?"

„Reginald, Fernando, Clarence und Gilroy", antwortete Katie lustlos.

Harry schlug die Hand vor den Mund und drehte sich weg. Katie sah ziemlich angeschlagen aus, also eilte Alicia zu ihr. „Oh, ignorier ihn einfach. Nicht alle davon sind grauenhaft. Fernando könnte doch gehen. Es ist sehr… traditionell."

„Außerdem ist es ein Lied von ABBA", fügte Harry wenig hilfreich hinzu.

„Sei still, Harry", sagte Alicia und legte den Arm um Katie.

„Es ist ein _Lied_?", fragte Katie. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Ich will doch nur, dass mein Baby einen schönen Namen bekommt. Ist das zu viel verlangt?"

„Natürlich nicht!", versicherte Alicia ihr schnell. „Weißt du, es ist kein schlechtes Lied."

„Wirklich?"

„There was something in the air that night, the stars were bright, Fernaaaaando", sang Alicia. Katie begann zu schluchzen. Alicia fuhr zusammen und sah Harry fragend an. „War ich wirklich so schlecht?"

„Jep."

„In Ordnung, Katie, dann also nicht Fernando. Angie und ich werden dir helfen, den perfekten Namen zu finden."

Katie wischte sich über die Augen und nickte hoffnungslos. „Ich wusste, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann. Wir warten in der Küche auf dich, Leesh."

Katie ging und Alicia hob seufzend ihre Blumen vom Boden auf. „Tut mir leid."

„Wird das immer so sein?", fragte Harry. „Werde ich immer gegen deine Freunde antreten müssen, um dich mal ein paar Minuten für mich zu haben?"

„Wir Mädels lernen schon früh, dass Freundschaften vor Beziehungen kommen. Eines Tages wird sich das ändern, aber im Moment gehen meine Freunde vor. Ich denke, du würdest dasselbe für Ron oder Hermine tun, wenn sie eine Krise hätten."

„Wahrscheinlich", gab Harry zögerlich zu. „Ich muss das aber nicht gut finden."

Alicia ging zu ihm und gab ihm einen tröstlichen Kuss auf die Wange. „Ich finde es auch nicht so toll, aber es sollte eigentlich nur so zehn Minuten dauern. Dann werfe ich sie alle raus."

„Dann werde ich wohl einfach weiter Briefe wegräumen, während ich warte. Soll ich in der Küche anfangen?"

„Das wäre fantastisch."

Die beiden verließen das Schlafzimmer und gingen den Flur entlang ins Wohnzimmer. Dort wurde deutlich, dass Alicia mehr Leute loswerden müsste, als ursprünglich gedacht. Irgendwann hatten sich Ron, Hermine und Sophie zu den Zwillingen und Lee gesellt. Alle sammelten fleißig Briefe auf.

„Woher kommt ihr alle?"

„Wir haben ´ne kleine Putz-Party organisiert", sagte George stolz. „Du kannst uns später danken."

„Ich werde euch überhaupt nicht danken. Ich wollte die Briefe für später lassen und den Tag mit Harry verbringen."

„Es wäre keine gute Idee, diese Briefe noch viel länger herumliegen zu lassen. Ein paar davon enthalten recht verzwickte Magie", sagte Hermine.

Alicia sah hinüber zu der jüngeren Frau und fragte sich unwillkürlich, ob die ‚verzwickte Magie' nicht nur eine Ausrede war, um sie von Harry fern zu halten. „Wie schlimm ist es denn genau?"

„Wir haben neben dem Fernseher einen Umschlag gefunden, aus dem ekliger grüner Eiter kam. Der hat ein Loch in deinen Teppich gebrannt", antwortete Fred.

„Dann ist da auch dieser Brief", sagte Ron und wies auf die Decke. „Wir haben noch nicht rausgefunden, was damit angestellt wurde."

Alicia hob den Blick und sah einen Umschlag an ihrer Decke herumkrabbeln. Der war vorher bestimmt nicht da gewesen. Sie beobachtete in einer Mischung aus Faszination und Entsetzen, wie er Kreise um die Lampe zog. Einige Leute hatten wirklich ernsthafte Probleme.

„Wir können den auch da lassen, wenn du willst", sagte Lee munter. „Du könntest ihn Larry nennen und ihn mit Tinte füttern."

„Könnt ihr keinen Spruch benutzen, um ihn runter zu kriegen?", fragte Harry.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe das Gefühl, es ist ein Trick. Ich glaube, wer ihn auch gemacht hat, erwartet, dass wir genau das tun und sobald wir ihn treffen, wird er irgendetwas Grauenhaftes machen."

„Ich will sie alle so schnell wie möglich hier raus haben", sagte Alicia nachdrücklich. Harry seufzte leicht und sie drückte seine Hand. „Du kannst bis morgen warten, oder?"

„Worauf warten?", fragte George mit einem schlecht verborgenen Grinsen.

„Geht dich nichts an - zurück an die Arbeit! Ich muss jetzt einen Namen für dein Baby aussuchen, also sei besser nett zu mir."

George zwinkerte Harry zu, der angesichts der Aufmerksamkeit verlegen dreinschaute. Ron sah seinen Freund in Nöten und half aus. „Weißt du, Alicia, eigentlich musst du nicht hier sein, während wir die Briefe loswerden. Du und Harry, ihr könntet auch woanders hingehen."

„Wohin denn?", fragte Alicia. „Ich bin Staatsfeind Nummer Eins, falls du's noch nicht mitbekommen hast."

„Oh!", rief Fred plötzlich.

„Natürlich!", sagte George eine Sekunde später.

„Wir hätten früher daran denken sollen!"

„Das wird super!"

„Hört auf mit dieser komischen Zwillings-Gedankenverbindungs-Sache", sagte Ron und beäugte seine Brüder entnervt.

„Wir wissen, wohin Alicia und Harry gehen können!", verkündete Fred triumphierend.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das hören will", stöhnte Alicia.

„Wo ist der Portschlüssel, den wir dir zum Geburtstag geschenkt haben?", fragte George.

Alicia runzelte die Stirn. „Den hatte ich ganz vergessen. Drüben auf dem Bücherregal. Wohin geht der überhaupt?"

„Ist ein Geheimnis." Fred knirschte über die Briefe, um den Portschlüssel vom Regal zu schnappen. „Lee und ich werden der Firma Bescheid sagen gehen, dass du ihn heute benutzen willst. Sie werden alles vorbereiten und euch eine Abreisezeit geben."

„Mir gefällt die Vorstellung nicht, einen mysteriösen Portschlüssel zu benutzen, der von euch kommt", sagte Harry mit einem kurzen Blick auf Alicia.

„Vielleicht wird's ja nett", sagte sie langsam. „Und zumindest kämen wir eine Weile weg."

Alicia konnte sehen, wie Harry die Vor- und Nachteile durchging. Seine Miene veränderte sich mehrmals, wenn sein gesunder Menschenverstand sich zu Wort zu melden versuchte. Als er Alicia anschaute, war klar, dass sein gesunder Menschenverstand verloren hatte.

Fred zog seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche. „Die Hormone gewinnen!"

„Ein Hoch auf Hormone!", schrie Lee.

Die beiden Apparierten abrupt und Alicias eigener gesunder Menschenverstand regte sich. „Andererseits ist es vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee."

„Alicia Spinnet, beweg deinen verdammten Arsch hierher!"

„Komme schon, Katie!"

* * *

Zwei Stunden später hatten sie Einiges geschafft. Das Wohnzimmer und der Flur waren komplett frei von Briefen und Hermine und Ron Apparierten fleißig mit den prall gefüllten Müllsäcken zwischen Alicias Haus und dem Ministerium hin und her.

„Warum brauchen sie so lange?", fragte Harry ungefähr zum fünften Mal.

Alicia zuckte mit den Schultern ohne von ihrem Lesematerial aufzusehen. „Ich weiß nicht. Fred und Lee sind leicht abzulenken. Sie haben wahrscheinlich irgendwelche blinkenden Lichter gesehen und sind stehen geblieben, um zuzuschauen."

Harry versetzte den Briefumschlägen zu seinen Füßen einen Tritt, um zu überprüfen, dass man sie problemlos anfassen konnte. Es hatte einen hässlichen Vorfall mit einem Brief gegeben, der Sophie in die Finger gebissen hatte. Nichts versuchte Harry zu beißen, doch er fand etwas sehr Interessantes.

„Bist du mich schon leid?", fragte er Alicia.

„Häh?"

„Ist das mein Nachfolger?"

„Wovon redest du?", fragte sie, zu sehr ins Lesen vertieft um aufzublicken.

Harry hielt das Foto eines nackten Mannes vor Alicias Gesicht. Sie kreischte und fiel beinahe rücklings vom Stuhl. „Das ist absolut widerlich! Tu mir einen Gefallen und verbrenn das."

Harry wedelte mit dem Bild nach ihr, während sie ihn abzuwehren versuchte. „Du magst ihn nicht? Ich finde, sein Hut ist ziemlich fesch."

Alicia schnappte sich das Foto und zerriss es in winzige Stücke. Sie grinste zufrieden und ließ die Reste wieder in Harrys Hand fallen. „Sei so lieb und schmeiß das weg."

„Armer nackter Mann. Er hat all seinen Mut zusammen genommen und du lässt ihn einfach abblitzen. Er wird todtraurig sein", sagte Harry und schmiss das geschredderte Foto in den Mülleimer.

„Er wird's überleben", murmelte Alicia und wandte sich wieder ihrem Lesestoff zu.

Harry entschied, dass es Zeit für eine Pause war und setzte sich ihr gegenüber. „Was liest du da?"

„Briefe."

„Wir haben doch gesagt, du sollst keine mehr aufmachen", tadelte er.

„Dieses Mal habe ich die Logos auf den Umschlägen erkannt. Diese beiden sich vom _Tagespropheten_ und von der _Hexenwoche_."

„Wieviel bieten sie dir?"

Alicia blickte zu ihm hoch, mehr als nur ein bisschen erstaunt. „Woher wusstest du, worum es in den Briefen geht?"

„War nicht schwer, mir das auszurechnen. Mir war klar, dass sie alle für ein Exklusiv-Interview hinter dir her sein würden. Wie viel biete die _Hexenwoche_?"

„Zehntausend Galleonen."

„Wow. Danni haben sie nur Fünftausend angeboten. Du musst wirklich interessant sein." Harry lächelte in ihr verblüfftes Gesicht. „Danni war schon allseits bekannt und sie ist nicht gerade bescheiden, wenn's um Publicity geht. Ich denke, sie haben ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht und wissen wohl, dass du ´ne härtere Nuss bist. Wird der _Tagesprophet_ das Angebot verdoppeln?"

„Ja."

Harry nickte. „Das habe ich mir gedacht. Na ja, so oder so solltest du so bald wie möglich ein Interview geben."

„Du meinst ernsthaft, dass ich tatsächlich eins dieser Angebote annehmen sollte?"

„Du kannst jede Zeitung oder Zeitschrift aussuchen, die du möchtest. Gib das Geld an eine Wohltätigkeitsorganisation, wenn du es nicht willst. Es wäre nur besser, einfach einmal alles zu erzählen, bevor die verrückten Gerüchte auftauchen."

„Irgendwelche Leute sind bereit, mir tausende Galleonen zu zahlen, um mir Fragen zu stellen?", fragte Alicia, ungläubig auf die Pergamente vor ihr starrend.

„Du bist das neue ‚It'-Girl. Morgen wird die ganze Welt deine Geschichte kennen. Jeder wird eine Meinung zu dir haben, aber nach der Sache mit Danni werden die Leute etwas vorsichtiger sein. Mach dir nichts draus."

„Das ist entsetzlich."

Harry wollte gerade etwas Tröstliches sagen, als George und Katie ihn unterbrachen. Er begann sich zu fragen, ob Alicias Freunde sie je in Ruhe ließen.

„Alicia! Sag George, dass er nicht Cornelius für Caelans zweiten Vornamen nehmen kann!"

„Unser Deal war, dass ich den zweiten Vornamen aussuchen darf, wenn ich dir Caelan als ersten lasse! Du kannst nicht auf einmal die Regeln ändern!"

„Hört auf, in meinem Haus zu brüllen", befahl Alicia. „Wenn ihr euch weiter streitet, nehme ich euch das Baby weg und keiner von euch wird mit ihm spielen dürfen."

„ _Cornelius_ ", wiederholte Katie drängend. „Er wird in der Schule verprügelt werden."

„Cornelius ist ein sehr majestätischer Name", sagte George sachlich. „Das ist der Name von diesem Kaiser-Typen, stimmt's, Alicia? Du weißt schon, von dem wir in Muggelkunde gelernt haben?"

„Kaiser Cornelius?", sagte Harry und fragte sich (nicht zum ersten Mal), ob Alicias Freunde womöglich einen Knacks im Kopf hatten.

„Ich glaube, er redet von Napoleon", erwiderte Alicia ruhig.

„Den meinte ich! Caelans zweiter Vorname wird Napoleon sein."

„Du hast es schlimmer gemacht, nicht besser!", beschuldigte Katie Alicia.

„Wie konnte er Napoleon und Cornelius verwechseln?", fragte Harry ungläubig. Darüber hinaus – wie konnte Alicia einfach nur gelassen dort sitzen, wenn ihre Freunde doch offensichtlich ärztliche Unterstützung brauchten?

„Ihr könntet ihm den Namen eines Familienmitglied geben", schlug Alicia vor. „Das machen viele. Ich habe den Namen meiner Großmutter als zweiten Vornamen."

„Das klingt nach einer netten Idee", sagte Katie enthusiastisch und stieß George den Ellbogen in die Rippen. „Ich könnte mit Arthur leben."

„Zu spät. Bills Sohn hat schon Arthur als zweiten Vornamen", sagte George. „Wäre es zu merkwürdig, wenn sein zweiter Vorname Molly wäre?"

„Das verdient nicht mal eine Antwort", knurrte Katie.

„Was ist mit deinem Großvater?", fragte Alicia.

„Ignatius?"

„Alicia, du machst es schon wieder schlimmer!"

„Entspann dich. Ich meinte seinen anderen Großvater."

„Joseph?", sagte George und Katie gleichzeitig.

„Caelan Joseph Weasley", bestätigte Alicia.

„Das ist eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht." Katie legte die Hand auf ihren Bauch. „Gefällt es dir, Baby?"

„Was denkt er?", fragte Alicia, während Harry nur fassungslos zusah.

„Er hat meinen Eingeweiden keinen Tritt gegeben, also nehme ich das als ein Ja. Er liebt den Namen."

George ging in die Hocke und küsste Katies Bauch. „Wir sehen uns bald, Caelan Joseph. Meinst du, du könntest an einem Sonntagnachmittag kommen? Da komme ich früher von der Arbeit."

„Er spricht mit ihrem Bauch", flüsterte Harry.

„Das macht er ständig", sagte Alicia und beobachtete ihre Freunde mit einem Lächeln.

„Ich liebe dich, Georgie."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Kit-Kat."

Sie begannen, sich recht leidenschaftlich zu küssen und Harry sah Alicia mit erhobenen Augenbrauen an. Sie räusperte sich. „Das reicht, Leute, ihr macht Harry Angst. Geht woanders hin oder ich schütte euch kaltes Wasser über die Köpfe."

George und Katie gingen, immer noch kurze Küsse austauschend, während sie verschwanden. Harry atmete geräuschvoll aus. „Deine Freunde brauchen dich wirklich, was?"

„Natürlich tun sie das. Ich bin die relativ Normalste aus der Gruppe. Ohne mich wären sie schon vor Jahren in einer gepolsterten Zelle gelandet."

„Und du brauchst sie auch."

Alicia lächelte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mein Leben wäre um einiges langweiliger ohne sie. Außerdem liebe ich diese durchgeknallten Leute. Vielleicht macht mich das auch durchgeknallt."

„Vielleicht ein bisschen", sagte Harry mit einem liebevollen Grinsen. Er fing wirklich an sie zu mögen. Sie war ganz anders als jede Frau, die er je getroffen hatte. Er kannte zwar nicht viele genauer, doch Alicia war definitiv nicht mit Hermine, Ginny oder Danni zu vergleichen.

„Warum starrst du mich so an?"

„Nur so", log er.

Fred steckte seinen Kopf in die Küche und lächelte die beiden an. Er kam mit einem Umschlag in der Hand herein. „Ich musste nur kurz schauen, ob ihr auch nichts Unanständiges hier drin tut."

„Nicht noch einer", stöhnte Harry. „Ich kann's kaum abwarten, bis wir von diesen Leuten wegkommen."

„Was willst du, Fred?"

„Ich glaube, du solltest diesen Brief lesen." Er reichte ihr den Umschlag mit einem Lächeln.

„Sie soll doch gar keine davon lesen", sagte Harry und schnappte ihn Alicia direkt aus der Hand weg.

„Dieser hier ist völlig sicher. Erkennst du, wo er herkommt?"

Harry schaute hinunter auf den Umschlag. In der Ecke waren zwei überlappende Hs und daneben ein Funken sprühender Zauberstab abgebildet. Er erkannte das Logo sofort. „Was wollen die von Alicia?"

„Das würde ich auch gerne wissen. Lass sie ihn aufmachen!", beharrte Fred, während Angelina zu ihnen in die Küche kam.

„Ich denke, ich mache ihn besser auf, nur zur Sicherheit." Harry riss den Umschlag auf und zog den Brief hervor. Wortlos reichte er ihn Alicia.

„Von wem ist der?", fragte sie zögernd.

„Noch einer Zeitschrift. Hast du schon mal von der _Heißen Hexe_ gehört?"

„Ist das nicht die Zeitschrift mit all den halbnackten Frauen drin?", fragte Angelina.

„Was zum Teufel wollen die denn von mir?"

„Lies ihn und find's raus!", befahl Fred, vor Aufregung förmlich vibrierend.

Alicia öffnete den Brief und las ihn schnell durch. Ihr Gesicht von Sekunde zu Sekunde roter. Sie starrte ungläubig auf das Blatt. „Äh, scheinbar wollen sie mich in ihrem Bikini-Kalender für nächstes Jahr haben. Und offenbar darf ich mir sogar meinen eigenen Monat aussuchen."

„Werd Miss Februar!", rief Fred. „Die ist immer die Heißeste. Ich kaufe den Kalender definitiv, wenn du drin bist."

„Du kaufst ihn ja sowieso, Perversling." Angelina wandte sich zu Alicia um. „Du machst das doch nicht, oder?"

„Natürlich nicht", sagte Alicia bestimmt. Sie fächerte sich mit dem Brief Luft zu und kicherte. „Ist aber nett, gefragt zu werden."

Harry lächelte sie an. „Ich denke, das beweist, dass nicht jeder auf der Welt dich hasst. Die Zeitschrift würde dich nicht für den Kalender haben wollen, wenn sie nicht überzeugt wären, dass genug Leute dich in einem Bikini sehen wollen."

Rot vor Verlegenheit und Freude starrte Alicia auf ihre Hände. Harry beschloss, dass es kein guter Zeitpunkt wäre zu erwähnen, dass Danni bereits vier Jahre hintereinander im Heiße Hexe-Bikini-Kalender zu sehen gewesen war. Er würde _besonders_ nicht erwähnen, dass sie in diesem Jahr Miss Februar war.

„Wo ist Lee?", fragte Alicia schnell, um das Thema zu wechseln, bevor Fred noch einen schlüpfrigen Kommentar machen konnte.

„Er unterhält sich mit Sophie im Wohnzimmer. Wir haben den Portschlüssel arrangiert. Ihr müsst um Punkt elf heute Vormittag zur Abreise bereit sein."

„Ich muss zwei Stunden warten?", fragte Harry, seine Stimme ein bisschen verzweifelter als ihm lieb war.

„Kann nicht mal zwei Stunden warten", sagte Angelina mit einem wehmütigen Seufzer. „So war Fred auch mal."

„Jetzt muss ich nur mit den Fingern schnipsen und schon kommst du angerannt."

„Träum weiter, Fred", sagte Angelina und tätschelte seinen Arm.

„Das sind ja ganz andere Töne als gestern Nacht auf Alicias Schreibtisch."

„Hey! Ich hab euch extra gesagt, dass ihr von meinem Schreibtisch wegbleiben sollt!"

„Will ich's überhaupt wissen?", fragte Harry.

Alicia blickte ihre Freunde finster an. „Mein Schreibtisch wurde geschändet und jetzt werde ich ihn rituell verbrennen müssen."

Angelina sah zumindest ein wenig betreten drein. Fred dagegen grinste nur lüstern. „Du bist so eine Heuchlerin, Leesh. Lee hat uns von dem Abend erzählt, als ihr dein Büro getauft habt."

„Wie bitte?", sagte Harry in der Hoffnung, falsch gehört zu haben.

„Halt die Klappe, Fred. Lee sollte auch mal lernen den Mund zu halten", schnappte Alicia mit roten Wangen.

„Er hat auch was von der Umkleide erwähnt."

„ _Fred_!", rief Alicia und erhob sich halb aus dem Stuhl.

„Keine Sorge, ich brüll ihn für dich an", bot Angelina an, nahm ihren Verlobten beim Arm und zerrte ihn aus der Küche.

Harry hob in Alicias Richtung die Augenbrauen und sie begann nervös Pergament über den Tisch zu schieben. Mit einem schrecklich aufgesetzten Lächeln sagte sie, „Tja, klingt dieser Portschlüssel-Trip nicht super? Wirklich super. Super, super."

„Wie lange warst du nochmal mit Lee zusammen?", fragte Harry und tat so, als hätte er ihren Themenwechsel nicht mal gehört.

Alicia stöhnte ärgerlich, als sie offenbar merkte, dass sie um die Unterhaltung nicht herum kam. „Wie ich schon mal erklärt habe, war ich nicht wirklich mit ihm zusammen."

„Dann hattet ihr zwei also einfach überall Sex?"

„Nicht _über_ all…"

„War es gut?", fragte Harry betont beiläufig.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte Alicia, stand unbeholfen vom Tisch auf und rückte irgendwelche Gerätschaften zurecht.

„Na ja, entweder war es gut oder nicht. Du kannst es mir sagen, weil's mir eh egal ist."

„Wenn's dir egal ist, warum fragst du dann?"

„Ich bin nur neugierig", sagte Harry gelassen und freute sich ein klitzekleines bisschen darüber, wie sie sich wand. „Dank der Presse weißt du alles über Danni und mich. Es scheint mir ein bisschen unfair, dass ich rein gar nichts über deine früheren Beziehungen weiß."

Alicia fing an, den Toaster über der Spüle zu schütteln, um Krümel zu entfernen. „Du bist viel zu neugierig."

„Und du weichst mir aus."

„Und ihr seid beide Idioten", sagte Lee von der Tür. „Hört auf wie Kinder zu zanken und geht eure Taschen für die Nacht packen."

„Die Nacht?", fragte Alicia, während Harry ihrem neuesten Störenfried böse Blicke zuwarf.

„Hab ich doch gesagt, Süße. Ich hab's bisher nicht geschafft dir ein Geburtstagsgeschenk zu besorgen, also hab ich gedacht, ich spendiere euch einfach eine Nacht in einem Hotel nach eurer Portschlüssel-Tour."

Alicia knallte den Toaster wieder an seinen Platz und verschränkte die Arme. „Was für ein Hotel, Lee?"

„Ein sehr schönes und ich habe euch das beste Zimmer da gebucht. Es war eine _sehr_ nette Geste von mir. Sei also nicht so pampig", sagte Lee. Mit glitzernden dunklen Augen wandte er sich an Harry und sagte, „Es war übrigens spektakulär."

„Was war spektakulär?", fragte Harry und sah Alicia hilfesuchend an.

Lee hob einfach nur suggestiv die Augenbrauen und verließ die Küche so plötzlich, wie er hereingekommen war.

„Oh. _Davon_ hat er geredet", sagte Harry teilnahmslos. Jetzt wünschte er sich, dass er nie gefragt hätte.

„Ignorier ihn einfach." Alicia seufzte und drehte sich wieder um, um die Krümel aus der Spüle zu waschen. „Er plant auf jeden Fall irgendwas. Ich wette, die Zwillinge stecken auch mit unter der Decke und das ist ein schlechtes Zeichen."

„Sie würden dich nicht in Gefahr bringen, oder?"

„Nein, aber sie können trotzdem noch eine Menge harmlosen Ärger anrichten. Ich erwarte nicht von dir, dass du mitkommst, weißt du."

Na klar. Als ob er sie alleine in die Gnade dieser Unheilstifter ausliefern würde. Heldenkomplex und so. „Alles in Ordnung, ich will mit dir mit", sagte Harry.

„Dann sollten wir wohl packen. Da wir ja nicht wissen, wohin es geht, sollten wir uns wahrscheinlich mehrere Schichten Klamotten anziehen. Ich nehme auch ein bisschen Geld mit, falls sie uns irgendwo sitzen lassen."

„Gute Idee. Ich gehe nach Hause und bin um viertel vor elf wieder hier." Harry stand auf und holte zögerlich den Zauberstab aus der Tasche. Er wusste nicht, ob er sie zum Abschied küssen sollte oder nicht. Sie würden ja nur für anderthalb Stunden getrennt sein. Er wollte nicht verzweifelt erscheinen. Oder zumindest verzweifelt _er_.

Alicia löste sein Dilemma, indem sie ihn enthusiastisch küsste, als er noch dastand und seine Möglichkeiten überdachte.

Plötzlich wollte er am liebsten gar nicht gehen.

* * *

„Rot oder schwarz?", fragte Alicia und hielt die einzigen schicken Dessous hoch, die sie besaß.

„Rot", antwortete Angelina. „Glaubst du wirklich, dass es heute soweit kommt?"

„Du hast Harry heute doch gesehen. Was denkst du denn?"

„Nimm die schwarze besser auch noch mit", gestand Angelina ein.

„Caelan Joseph Weasley, lass sofort die Stinkbombe los!"

Alicia und Angelina starrten Katie an, während diese die Decke anbrüllte. „Was machst du da?", fragte Alicia sanft.

„Üben", antwortete Katie. Sie wies wütend mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Decke. „Caelan Joseph Weasley, was habe ich dir über Explosionen gesagt?"

Angelina kniff gen Decke die Augen zusammen. „Stell dich in die Ecke und schäm dich, Caelan Joseph Weasley!"

Alicia stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und blickte ebenfalls finster aufwärts. „Hör sofort auf, den Fernseher zu lecken, Caelan Joseph Weasley!"

„Hat einen guten Rhythmus, oder?"

„Auf jeden Fall." Alicia lächelte und legte sich neben Katie auf ihr Bett. „Du wirst ein wunderschönes Baby haben."

„Ich weiß", sagte Katie ohne eine Spur von Bescheidenheit. „Hoffentlich kommt er im Charakter auch nach mir."

„Kann man nur hoffen", sagte Angelina und gesellte sich zu ihren Freundinnen aufs Bett. „Und wer weiß, nach deinem wunderschönen Baby ist vielleicht Alicia als nächstes dran?"

Alicia lachte bei dem Vorschlag laut los. „Als ob. Babys und Ehemänner sind euer Ding, nicht meins. Mit gefällt es, die Nacht durchzuschlafen und nicht mit Kotze, Kacke und Spucke bedeckt zu sein. Der gruselige Kram kann noch ne lange Weile warten."

„Harry hat da vielleicht ne andere Meinung zu."

„Ganz bestimmt nicht. Er ist noch zu jung, als dass er darüber überhaupt nachdenken würde."

„Ich glaube, Caelan stimmt dir zu", sagte Katie, nahm Alicias Hand und legte sie auf ihren Bauch.

„Ich merke schon, dass dieses Kind ein verdammt guter Quidditch-Spieler werden wird", kommentierte Alicia, als der winzige Weasley sich unter ihrer Hand bewegte.

„Sag nicht verdammt vor meinem Baby", sagte George von der Tür. „Er kann uns hören, weißt du?"

„Was machst du denn hier, George?"

„Im Moment stelle ich mir euch drei nackt vor. Oh, und ich soll dir sagen, dass Harry wieder da ist."

„Verdammter Idiot", sagte Alicia, rollte sich vom Bett und wandte sich wieder dem Packen zu.

„Halt Caelans Ohren zu, Katie."

„Als ob ich weiß, wo seine Ohren sind!"

Alicia begann langsam wirklich sich auf den Portschlüssel-Trip zu freuen. Selbst wenn sie mit Harry irgendwo in der Sahara landete, würde sie wenigstens eine Weile Pause von dem Irrenhaus haben. Sie hob ihren kleinen Koffer hoch und schob sich grob an George vorbei aus ihrem Schlafzimmer.

Im Wohnzimmer fand Alicia überraschenderweise Harry, Ron und Hermine auf allen Vieren vor. „Was macht ihr denn alle auf dem Boden?"

Harry sprang auf, ein wenig verlegen dreinschauend. „Sie haben den Brief von der Decke runterlocken können, aber jetzt versteckt er sich unter dem Sofa."

„Keine Sorge, wir kriegen ihn", sagte Hermine selbstbewusst, nahm ein dickes Buch vom Couchtisch und blätterte darin herum.

„Sie mochte Herausforderungen schon immer", sagte Ron, stand auf und tätschelte seiner Freundin den Kopf.

„Seid ihr bereit?", fragte Lee. Er saß in einem Sessel und aß Erdnussbutter mit seinem Finger direkt aus dem Glas.

„Ist das wirklich nötig?", fragte Alicia und rümpfte angewidert die Nase.

„Du hast ja sonst nichts zu essen im Haus."

„Dann geh und iss Sophies Essen."

„Kann nicht. Sie hat mich vor ner Stunde rausgeworfen."

Alicia presste die Hand an die Stirn. „Oh Gott, was hast du diesmal gemacht?"

„Der Portschlüssel leuchtet", sagte Harry und trat vor Alicia, sodass ihr Blick auf Lee verdeckt wurde.

„Lasst euren Kram hier und ich bringe ihn für euch ins Hotel", bot Lee freundlich an.

„Du kommst mir nicht so einfach davon", warnte Alicia.

Während sie Lee noch immer böse Blicke zuwarf, legte Harry ihr die leuchtende Kristallkugel in die Hände. Er legte seine Hände obenauf.

„Zehn Sekunden", sagte Fred mit Blick auf seine Armbanduhr.

„Keine Sorgen, ich bleibe heute Nacht hier und passe für dich auf Jasper auf", sagte Lee und lächelte Alicia gerissen an.

„Hey!"

„Nichts zu danken."

„Sieben Sekunden."

„Setz ja nichts in Brand und versucht auch nicht Jasper beizubringen, dir Essen zu holen. Er wird dir nur die Augen auskratzen", sagte Alicia schnell. „Benutz nicht die Mikrowelle und denk dran, keine Messer in den Toaster zu stecken. Der Fernseher ist kein Spielzeug!"

„Drei Sekunden."

„Keine Hauspartys!"

Lee salutierte. „Jawoll, Ma'am."

Alicias Magen verknotete sich und plötzliche wirbelte sie in einem Sturm aus Farben und Klängen fort. Sie drehten sich immer schneller und ihr Magen rebellierte. Nach einer Minute drehten sie sich noch immer. Normalerweise dauerten Portschlüssel-Trips nicht so lang. Das Einzige, was sie von einer Panikattacke abhielt, waren Harrys Hände um ihre eigenen.

Die meisten Portschlüssel-Landungen, die Alicia erlebt hatte, waren ein wenig holprig, aber größtenteils harmlos. Diese Reise jedoch endete damit, dass sie beide heftig zu Boden geworfen wurden. Alicia landete mit dem Gesicht nach unten und Harry fiel auf sie herauf.

„Das war auf jeden Fall mal was Neues", kommentierte er, als er von ihr herunter kroch. „Geht's dir gut?"

Alicia rollte sich auf den Rücken. „Ich glaube, ich habe etwas Gras verschluckt. Kann man davon sterben?"

„Ich bezweifle es."

„Dann geht's mir gut."

Wo auch immer sie gelandet waren, hier war es finsterste Nacht. Und kalt. Alicia zog den Reißverschluss ihrer Jacke zu und starrte hinauf zum sternenbedeckten Himmel.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte Harry und sah sich um.

„Sehr weit weg von zuhause", antwortete Alicia. Sie deutete hinauf auf ein Sternbild. „Das ist das Kreuz des Südens. Wir sind auf der Südhalbkugel."

„Tja, das erklärt auf jeden Fall die lange Reisezeit und die beschissene Landung." Harry stand auf und drehte sich um sich selbst, um die Landschaft um sie herum zu begutachten. Er keuchte leise auf. „Wow. Sieh dir das mal an, Alicia."

Sie stand schnell auf und stellte sich neben ihn. Sie schnappte bei dem Ausblick ebenfalls nach Luft. Sie war ungefähr fünfzig Meter von einem riesigen, schimmernden See entfernt, der von schneebedeckten Bergen umsäumt war. „Das ist wunderschön."

Sie trat ein paar Schritte vorwärts, hielt jedoch inne, als sie an einen Ring aus Kerzen traf. Offenbar waren sie von nicht angezündeten Kerzen umgeben. „Wir könnten irgendwo in Südamerika sein. Ich glaube, da gibt es kalte Stellen. Ich bezweifle allerdings, dass es in Afrika Schnee gibt."

„Wir sind nicht in Südamerika oder Afrika. Willkommen in Neuseeland, Alicia."

Alicia drehte sich um und sah Harry im Licht seines Zauberstabs ein Blatt Pergament lesen. „Woher kommt das denn?"

„Du hast drauf gelegen. Setz dich und ich les es dir vor."

„Wir sollten erst die Kerzen anzünden."

„Wird gemacht", sagte Harry. Er schloss die Augen und streckte eine Hand aus. Zwei Dutzend Kerzen flackerten um sie herum auf und tauchten sie in sanftes Licht.

Eine Gänsehaut lief Alicias Rücken hinunter. Das war reinste Magie. Sie konnte sie in der Luft spüren; sie konnte sie fast schmecken, verdammt! Sie hatte nie jemanden so offenkundig Magie ohne Zauberstab verwenden sehen. Während sie ihren kurzen Moment der Harry-Verehrung hatte, erregte das Funkeln von Glas auf der anderen Seite des Kreises ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

„Ich liebe Fred und George." Sie seufzte glücklich und trug die Flasche Champagner mit zwei Gläsern zu Harry.

Alicia goss ihnen Champagner ein und Harry begann zu lesen. „Willkommen zu Ihrem ersten Halt auf der Mondschein-Portschlüssel-Tour. Dank der neusten Verbesserungen im Bereich der Portschlüssel-Reisen sind Sie bis ans andere Ende der Welt gereist. Sie sind in Neuseeland-"

„Yay!", unterbrach Alicia begeistert.

„Sch. Sie sind in Neuseeland, doch dies ist nicht Ihr letzter Halt. Der eben von Ihnen verwendete Portschlüssel wird sich jede Stunde wieder reaktivieren. Um Mitternacht werden Sie an ein neues Ziel geschickt werden."

Alicia verlor sich in ihren Gedanken und starrte Harry an, während sie an ihrem Drink nippte. Sie war alleine in Neuseeland mit Harry Potter! Wenn das keine perfekte Gelegenheit war. Er sagte inzwischen irgendwas Langweiliges über die Internationale Datumsgrenze und koordinierte Weltzeit. So eine vielversprechende Situation würde sie auf gar keinen Fall ungenutzt lassen.

Sie stellte ihr Glas neben sich ab und kroch näher an Harry heran. Er warf ihr einen verdächtigen Blick zu, las aber weiter. Sie unterdrückte ein Kichern und zog ihm die Brille von der Nase.

„Hey, ohne die kann ich nicht lesen."

„Oh, Schande. Das war total spannend."

Harry versuchte seine Brille zurückzuerobern, doch Alicia hielt sie hinter ihrem Rücken außer Reichweite. „Ich weiß, dass du das sarkastisch meinst, aber ich fand es wirklich ziemlich interessant. Ich wollte dir gerade ein bisschen was über Neuseeland vorlesen. Wusstest du, dass es hier ne Menge Schafe gibt?"

„Wirklich?", flüsterte Alicia und presste ihre Lippen an seinen Hals.

Harry schluckte hörbar. „Ja. Ne Menge Schafe. Neuseeland wird auch Das Land der Langen Weißen Wolke genannt."

„Faszinierend."

„Was machst du da?"

„Ich versuche, dir den Pullover auszuziehen. Heb mal die Arme hoch."

„ _Hier_?", fragte Harry. Er schnappte ihre Hände und hielt sie fest umschlossen. „Du bist verrückt! Da kriege ich ja Frostbeulen und mir fällt was ab. Was _Wichtiges_."

„Keine Sorge, ich weiß, wie ich dich in Wallung bringe." Sie versuchte ihn zu küssen, doch er hielt sie zurück.

„Wir können das hier nicht tun!"

„Warum nicht? Es wäre doch lustig erzählen zu können, dass ich im Land des Langen Weißes Schafs mit Harry Potter geschlafen habe."

„Wolke", korrigierte Harry knapp. „Du kannst mit niemandem schlafen, wenn ich dabei nicht mitmache."

„Komm schon, wer sonst kann behaupten, dass sie das erste Mal am Ufer eines Sees in Neuseeland Liebe gemacht haben?"

„Ne ganze Menge Schafe, denke ich."

„Wo ist dein Sinn für Abenteuer?", fragte Alicia missmutig, als sie begriff, dass Harry seine Meinung nicht ändern würde.

„Ich glaube, der ist mir abhanden gekommen, als Voldemort entweder das zweite oder das dritte Mal versucht hat mich umzubringen. Darf ich jetzt meine Brille wieder haben?"

„Na schön." Alicia gab sie ihm zurück und schnappte sich ihren Champagner, den sie in zwei Schlucken hinunterstürzte.

„Tut mir wirklich leid, Alicia."

„Vergiss es. Wir haben ja noch das Hotelzimmer." Alicia setzte sich neben ihm und zog seinen Arm um ihre Schultern. „Erst mal kannst du mir jetzt mehr über Neuseeland erzählen."

Alicia behielt ihre Hände größtenteils für sich und eine Minute vor Mitternacht begann der Portschlüssel zu glühen. Sie legten beide eine Hand darauf und wurden bald darauf zu ihrem nächsten Ziel davon gewirbelt. Am nächsten Ort war Alicia ganz aus dem Häuschen.

„Ein Strand! Ich liebe Strände!"

Harry entzündete wieder die Kerzen und hob das Pergament auf. „Hier steht, wir sind in Vanuatu."

Alicia setzte sich in den Sand und zog sich Schuhe und Socken aus. „Komm runter zum Wasser mit mir."

„Aber Muggel können uns sehen, wenn wir den Kerzenring verlassen."

„Du machst dir viel zu viele Sorgen. Ich wette, hier ist meilenweit keine Menschenseele."

„Ich würde trotzdem lieber hier bleiben."

„Selbst Schuld!"

Alicia krempelte die Beine ihrer Jeans hoch und rannte hinunter zum Wasser. Sie stampfe und kickte wie ein fünfjähriges Kind beim ersten Strandausflug im Wasser herum. Mit Bedenken, dass sie womöglich schwimmen gehen und von einem Hai oder einem Riesenkraken gefressen würde, rief Harry sie nach ein paar Minuten zurück.

„Wie war's?"

„Kälter als es aussieht. Aber hat sich total gelohnt. Haben wir hier mehr Alkohol?"

„Nö. Käseplatte diesmal."

„Mmm. Zuhause ist es jetzt Mittagszeit, oder? Wahrscheinlich habe ich deswegen so einen Hunger."

Sie aßen ihren Käse im Sand lümmelnd, während Harry die Informationen über Vanuatu vorlas. Alicia forderte Harry gerade stichelnd heraus, etwas von einem seltsam riechenden Blauschimmelkäse zu essen, als der Portschlüssel wieder zu leuchten begann.

„Scheint so, als wäre es fast wieder Mitternacht", sagte Harry und legte den Portschlüssel in Alicias Hände.

„Du meinst wohl, dass es fast ein Uhr morgens ist."

„Nein. Wenn du mir in Neuseeland zugehört hättest, dann wüsstest du, dass wir mit jedem neuen Ort eine Zeitzone zurückspringen. Das heißt, wir kommen um elf an und verschwinden um Mitternacht wieder. Lokale Besonderheiten wie Sommerzeit sind natürlich nicht berücksichtigt."

„Oh. Also ist es jetzt zwölf Uhr mittags in England?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und lächelte sie an. „Nein, es ist dreizehn Uhr."

„Du hast doch gerade gesagt, dass wir eine Stunde zurückspringen." Alicia runzelte konzentriert die Stirn. „Wie kann das denn gehen?"

„Ach, du machst dir noch Kopfschmerzen, wenn du weiter drüber nachdenkst. Die Gehirne von Frauen sind einfach nicht für komplizierte Gedanken gemacht."

Alicia stopfte ihm den stinkenden Schimmelkäse in den Mund.

Ihr nächstes Ziel war Australien. Sie waren hoch oben auf einer Klippe mitten in den Blue Mountains von New South Wales. Von ihrem Aussichtspunkt aus konnten sie das Quiddich-Stadion sehen, an dem die baldige Weltmeisterschaft stattfinden würde.

Voldemorts randalierende Anhänger hatten es zerstört, nachdem Harry in seinem letzten Schuljahr den Dunklen Lord besieht hatte. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, bis die Gelder zusammen gewesen waren, um es wieder aufzubauen, doch die Weltmeisterschaft war auf Eis gelegt worden, bis man es geschafft hatte. Harry wurde um Einiges lebhafter, als er das Stadion sah und wollte nur ungerne wieder gehen. Alicia beruhigte ihn mit dem Gedanken, dass er im August wieder in die Blue Mountains zurückkehren würde.

Nach Australien landeten sie wieder auf der Nordhalbkugel. Dieses Mal waren sie in Japan und die strahlenden Lichter Tokios erstreckten sich vor ihnen. Danach kam wieder Australien, diesmal am Ufer des Indischen Ozeans an der Westküste. Ihr letzter Halt im Ausland war Thailand. Neben einem Fluss tief im Dschungel sahen Harry und Alicia zu ihrer Überraschung einen großen Tiger nur Meter von ihnen entfernt am Flussufer entlang stromern.

„Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ich Fred und George liebe?", flüsterte Alicia ehrfürchtig.

Die Ohren des Tigers zuckten und er sah sich um. In ihrem geschützten Ring konnte er sie nicht sehen, doch er konnte sie noch immer hören und riechen. Das schien ihn zu verwirren und zu ärgern. Also saßen Harry und Alicia nur stumm da, allein mit ihren Gedanken für die letzte Stunde ihrer Tour.

Mit dem Ende der Tour kam die Reise in Lees besonderes Hotelzimmer. Die beiden müden Weltenbummler mussten einen weiteren langen Trip und eine harte Landung erdulden. Harry blieb diesmal auf den Füßen, aber Alicia landete heftig auf dem Hintern.

Als sie ihre Augen öffnete, quietschte sie und schloss sie sofort wieder. „Oh mein Gott, wo sind wir, Harry? Sind wir per Portschlüssel direkt in der Hölle gelandet?"

„Es ist ein Hotelzimmer", sagte Harry, half ihr auf die Beine und zog ihre Hände weg von den Augen.

Das Zimmer war so rot, dass es Alicia in den Augen weh tat. Die grelle Tapete war rot-rosa gestreift. Die roten Samtvorhänge waren alle zugezogen und irgendeine dämliche Person hatte die normalen Glühbirnen durch rote ersetzt, was dem Raum in ein bösartiges Schummerlicht tauchte. Ein herzförmiges Bett an der Wand war mit roter Seidenbettwäsche bezogen und Rosenblüten waren darüber gestreut worden. Überraschung, Überraschung – auch die Blüten waren rot.

Alicias Augen sprangen von einem grauenhaften Ausschnitt zum nächsten. Womöglich das Allerschlimmste war der Spiegel, der über dem Bett an der Decke hing. Lee konnte sich wirklich auf was gefasst machen, wenn Alicia ihn das nächste Mal sah.

„Bisschen kitschig, was?", fragte Harry.

„Kitschig? Ich könnte kotzen!"

„Feinsinnigkeit gehört wohl nicht zu Lees Stärken."

„Ich wette, er findet sich selbst total clever. Warte nur, bis ich ihn in die Finger kriege", grollte Alicia. Sie ging hinüber zum herzförmigen Bett und kickte es. „Ich dachte, solche gibt's nur in Pornos."

„Warum hängt ein Spiegel an der Decke?"

Alicia drehte sich zu Harry um und hob die Augenbrauen. „Ja klar."

„Was? Das ist eine ganz normale Frage."

„Du meinst das tatsächlich ernst!" Alicia begann lauthals zu lachen.

„Was ist so lustig? Ich wollte doch nur wissen, warum jemand einen Spiegel an die Decke hängt, wo ihn niemand sehen kann."

„Ich sag's dir, wenn du älter bist, Schatz." Alicia lachte noch lauter, stolperte von ihm weg und ließ sich aufs (rote) Sofa für zwei fallen.

„Was ist denn?", fragte Harry, dem es nicht gerade gefiel ausgelacht zu werden.

„Nichts. Du bist einfach nur zu niedlich manchmal."

Harry machte ein verärgertes Geräusch und machte das Licht aus, während Alicia eine Schüssel Erdbeeren auf dem Couchtisch fand. Harry öffnete die Vorhänge und sah genau in den Sonnenuntergang hinter einer altvertrauten Skyline.

„Hey, wir sind in London. Ich kann von hier aus nach Hause Apparieren."

„Du willst gehen?", fragte Alicia.

„Du nicht?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ist ja nicht so, als könnten wir irgendwo anders hin. Lee ist bei mir zuhause und Ron bei dir."

„Wir sollten wahrscheinlich eh lieber noch warten mit… du weißt schon."

Alicia runzelte die Stirn und fragte sich, ob sie was falsch gemacht hatte. „Das hast du vorhin aber nicht gesagt."

„Ich hatte zu viel Zeit um darüber nachzudenken."

„Komm und setz dich neben mich", sagte Alicia sanft. „Willst du eine Erdbeere? Lee hat einen Zettel dazu geschrieben, dass wir sie alle aufessen sollen, weil sie lustfördernd wirken."

„Tun sie das wirklich?", fragte Harry, setzte sich neben sie und nahm die angebotene Frucht.

„Ich bezweifle es. Lee hat mir mal erzählt, dass Marmelade lustfördernd ist. Ich glaube, er glaubt einfach _alles_ ist lustfördernd."

„Hast du in Neuseeland an Lee gedacht?", fragte Harry ohne sie anzusehen.

„Nein. Hast du an Danni gedacht?"

„Ja."

Alicia verschluckte sich fast an ihrer Erdbeere. „Was? Warum hast du an _sie_ gedacht?"

„Sie war die Erste und Einzige für mich."

Das waren in der Tat Neuigkeiten für Alicia. „Aber ich hab gedacht-"

„Was gedacht? Ich kann wohl schlecht losziehen und anonyme One-Night-Stands haben, oder?"

Das klang logisch. Alicia dachte nicht, dass es klug wäre Harry zu sagen, dass er ihr Fünfter wäre. „Na und? Das ist mir egal."

„Sagst du jetzt. Ich bin nicht spektakulär wie Lee."

„Oh, vergiss ihn einfach. Er findet sich selbst zu toll. Geht's darum? Angst vor Leistungsdruck?", neckte sie.

„Das ist nicht witzig!", blaffte er, sprang vom Sofa auf und stakste davon.

Alarmglocken schrillten in Alicias Kopf. Sie hatte aus Versehen einen Nerv getroffen und jetzt flippte Harry aus. Irgendwie hatte sie völlig vergessen, dass er erst zwanzig war. Er war kaum aus dem Teenager-Alter raus und sie setzte ihn so unter Druck.

Nicht, dass Sex wirklich wichtig war. Natürlich nicht. Beziehungen kamen ständig ohne ihn aus. Er war wahrscheinlich gar nicht so schlecht, wie er von sich dachte. Er konnte nicht so schlecht sein. Das passte überhaupt nicht zusammen.

Wenn Alicia sich nicht zusammenriss, würde sie ebenfalls ausflippen. Sie konnte sich weiterhin einreden, dass Sex nicht wichtig war, doch ihre schweißnassen Handflächen zeigten, wie's wirklich war. Sie war panisch.

Sie war noch nie in so einer Situation gewesen. Die Männer, mit denen sie zusammen gewesen war, hatten immer mehr Erfahrung gehabt als sie, also hatte sie sich keine Sorgen machen müssen. Sie waren alle selbstbewusst gewesen und wussten, was sie taten. Selbst Kieran hatte in der selbst errichteten Illusion gelebt, dass er wusste, was er tat. Diesmal jedoch würde es an Alicia hängen bleiben, alles wieder ins Lot zu rücken.

„Ihr hat es nie gefallen", murmelte Harry von der anderen Seiten des Zimmers.

„Wem?"

„Danni. Sie hat nie gesagt, dass es ihr gefallen hat. Sie hat nie den ersten Schritt getan wie du in Neuseeland. Wir haben überhaupt selten miteinander geschlafen."

Alicia entspannte sich ein ganzes Stück. _Da_ war die Erklärung. „Oh, Harry. Kommt das alles nur von Dannis Verhalten? Du weißt doch, wie sie ist. Sie wollte dich unter Kontrolle halten. Wie geht das besser als durch Sex?"

„Aber sie hatte nie einen… du weißt schon."

„Nie?", fragte Alicia zögerlich. Das war kein gutes Zeichen.

„Ich glaube nicht." Harry stand jetzt neben der Tür und sah aus, als würde er am liebsten davon sprinten.

„Entspann dich. Das liegt nicht unbedingt an ihr. Vielleicht hat sie sich einfach absichtlich zurückgehalten oder dafür gesorgt, dass du's nicht richtig machst. Es gibt jede Menge Erklärungen dafür."

„Und eine davon ist, dass ich einfach mies darin bin", sagte Harry verdrießlich.

Alicia senkte den Kopf in die Hände. Sie war gründlich ausgebremst. Irgendwie hatte Danni es geschafft, Harry für jede andere Frau auf der Welt zu ruinieren. Alicia hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie das wieder in Ordnung bringen konnte. Sie konnte sich also genauso gut zurücklehnen und ein paar Erdbeeren in diesem Höllenzimmer essen, für das sie nicht gezahlt hatte.

„Tja… seltsames Wetter draußen, was?"

„Häh?"

Schulterzuckend stand sie auf und ging zur Mini-Bar. „Ich versuche nur, ein unschuldiges Gesprächsthema zu finden. Hm. Obwohl Wetter schon ziemlich sexy sein kann, wenn man so drüber nachdenkt. Ein Hochdruckgebiet nähert sich von Süden. Es wird ein feuchtes Wochenende!"

„Das hilft nicht wirklich", murmelte Harry.

„Entschuldige. Ich brauche was zu trinken. Ooh. Wodka in einer klitzekleinen Flasche. Möchtest du was?"

„Nein."

„Wie du willst." Alicia schraubte den Verschluss von ihrem Drink und hielt ihn für eine Sekunde in die Höhe. „Darauf, dass morgen weniger verrückt wird als die letzten beiden Tage."


	10. Zuhause bei den Spinnets

Ü/N: Entschuldigt bitte das verspätete Update; gestern war einfach keine Zeit.

 **Kapitel 9**

Alicia hatte schon vor langer Zeit begriffen, dass Schönheit im Auge des Betrachters liegt. Als Jordy geboren wurde, hatten Fred und Angelina verkündet, er wäre das wunderschönste Baby der ganzen weiten Welt. Für Alicia sah er aus wie jedes andere Neugeborene: klein, rosa und zerknittert. Einige Leute sahen Schönheit in einem Picasso oder einem Dalí, während sie eher Da Vinci oder Monet vorzog. Einige Leute fanden sogar Schönheit in den Gedichten von Keats und Wordsworth, hielten Shakespeare dagegen für eher skurril. Es war alles eine Frage der Perspektive.

Was Alicia nicht wusste, war, ob dieselbe Theorie auf Sex angewandt werden konnte. Wenn der Kerl die sexuellen Fähigkeiten eines Flubberwurms hatte, wären alle Frauen sich einig? Gab es alternativ einfach Abstufungen von Beschissenheit? Gab es einen universellen Standard, nach dem alle Männer gemessen werden sollten? Zum Beispiel, wenn man nicht wie eine Banshee kreischte, dann musste etwas nicht stimmen?

Alicia hatte keine Antwort auf all diese Fragen und auch nur darüber nachzudenken, bereitete ihr Kopfschmerzen. Es war fast genug, sie einen Schwur der Enthaltsamkeit ablegen wollen zu lassen. Sie dachte plötzlich an die letzte Nacht zurück. Na ja. _Fast_ genug. Während sie in die Erinnerung versunken war, lief sie direkt in einen Rosenstrauch.

„Oh, Mist", quietschte sie, als ein halbes Dutzend Dorne sich gleichzeitig in sie bohrten.

Nach einer Minute und einer unendlichen Menge an Kratzern hatte sie sich endlich befreit. Das sollte sie lehren aufzupassen, wohin sie lief.

„Und die Rosen zurückzuschneiden", sagte sie schuldbewusst und betrachtete das verwachsene Ding. Es wucherte verwahrlost vor sich hin und drohte bereits, den gesamten Pfad einzunehmen. Sie würde Lee dazu bringen, den Strauch als Gegenleistung für die Nacht in ihrem Haus zu stutzen.

Alicia schaffte es zu ihrer Haustür, ohne von weiteren Pflanzen angegriffen zu werden und drehte ihren Schlüssel im Schloss. Sie trat ein und ließ ihr Gepäck direkt neben der Tür fallen. Sie wollte nur noch schlafen und ihrem Kopf eine Auszeit gönnen. Gähnend kickte sie die Schuhe von den Füßen und stolperte ins Schlafzimmer. Irgendwo in der Ferne konnte sie Lee komplett mit Cockney-Akzent ‚Wouldn't It Be Lovely?' singen hören.

Alicia hielt inne, als sie ihr Bett sah. Ein Weasley-Zwilling – Fred, wie es aussah – war auf seinem Bauch darauf ausgestreckt und schnarchte laut. Alicia pikste ihn mehrmals, doch er grunzte und schnaubte nur wie ein wilder Eber.

An diesem Punkt völlig angewidert von Männern, stampfte Alicia in die Küche. Lee saß am Küchentisch, sang in seinen Löffel und aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund trug er eine rote Baskenmütze. Alicia beschloss, dass sie es gar nicht wissen wollte.

„Ah, guten Morgen, Sonnenschein", sagte Lee im Plauderton, worauf in ihr die Ahnung aufstieg, dass er noch ziemlich betrunken war.

„In meinem Bett ist ein Weasley-Zwilling", blaffte sie.

„Auf dem Sofa ist auch einer."

„Mein Haus ist keine Backpacker-Hostel."

„Das betonst du immer wieder. Hat dir das Hotelzimmer gefallen?"

„Du bist ein Idiot."

Lee runzelte die Stirn. „Das war nicht ganz die Reaktion, die ich erwartet hatte. Was ist passiert?"

„Geht dich nichts an."

„Klaro."

Lee begann zwischen seinen Happen von Cornflakes zu summen. Alicia beäugte ihn für eine Weile und fragte sich, ob er nicht nur betrunken, sondern auch high war. Ihr Magen grummelte laut, also griff sie rüber und schnappt ihm die Schüssel weg. Er reichte ihr artig den Löffel.

„Hungrig nach der langen Nacht?", fragte er.

„Geht dich nichts an", wiederholte sie.

„Das stimmt."

Sie saßen für ein paar Minuten schweigend da. Als Alicia mit dem Essen fertig war, seufzte sie laut und schob die leere Schüssel zurück über den Tisch. Lee stand auf und wusch die Schüssel in der Spüle aus. Noch immer summend öffnete er das Fenster und sog die kühle Morgenluft tief in seine Lungen.

„Wunderschöner Tag, nicht wahr?"

„Praktisch Wordsworthianisch", antwortete Alicia tonlos.

Lee drehte sich wieder zu ihr um. „Was hatten wir noch über erfundene Wörter abgemacht?"

„Geh bitte woanders hin. Ich hab jetzt nicht die Energie, mich mit dir zu zanken."

Alicia konnte es förmlich kommen sehen. Lee grinste sie vielsagend an. „Warst die ganze Nacht wach, was?"

„Scher dich zum Teufel."

„Hey, ich versuche hier höflich und fröhlich zu sein und du dankst es mir rein gar nicht."

„Ich weiß, dass deine Fröhlichkeit und die plötzlich aufgetauchten Manieren nichts mit mir zu tun haben", sagte Alicia. „Sophie will dich zurück, oder?"

„Sophie und ich sind uralte Geschichte. Aber ich habe gestern Abend von einer alten Freundin gehört. Wir treffen uns heute Abend", sagte Lee.

„Zweifellos eine Freundin, mit der du geschlafen hast."

Er grinste räuberisch. „Sie heißt Anna und sie ist eine Ballerina. Eine _Ballerina_ , Leesh. Sie kann ihre Füße bis hinter den verdammten Kopf heben!"

„Wow. Ich hoffe, die Jury für den Nobelpreis wurde informiert. Eine solch grandiose Leistung darf nicht unbelohnt bleiben", sagte Alicia mit so ätzender Stimme, dass es ihr fast den Hals verbrannte.

„Okay, was ist los?"

„Ich bin müde und ich möchte schlafen, aber Fred liegt in meinem Bett und sabbert auf mein Kopfkissen."

Lee zog den Stuhl neben ihr unter dem Tisch hervor und setzte sich. Er beugte sich zu ihr hinüber und bemühte sich, mitfühlend und ernsthaft auszusehen. „Da steckt noch mehr dahinter. Du weißt, dass du mir alles sagen kannst."

„Kann ich überhaupt nicht! Für dich ist doch alles ein großer Witz."

„Nein, gar nicht. Ich kann ernst sein", beharrte er, richtete sich auf und runzelte intensiv die Stirn.

Alicia beäugte ihn zweifelnd. „Die Aussage würde mich mehr überzeugen, wenn du nicht nur Martin Miggs, der mickrige Muggel-Boxershorts und eine Baskenmütze tragen würdest."

Lee stand auf und zerrte am Bund seiner Boxershorts. „Na gut, ich ziehe sie aus, aber nur dass du's weißt, das ist ne echt hinterhältige Art und Weise, mich nackt zu kriegen. Du hättest nur fragen brauchen."

Alicia legte die Hände übers Gesicht und stöhnte. „Da! Du machst es schon wieder. Ich muss einfach mit einem meiner erwachsenen Freunde über das hier reden."

Er setzte sich wieder und nahm sie bei der Schulter. „Tut mir schrecklich leid, Süße. Das war nur ein winzig kleiner Rückfall und ich verspreche dir, dass es nicht wieder passiert. Erzähl Lee, wie du dich fühlst. Komm schon, brauchst nicht schüchtern sein."

„Na ja, im Moment bin ich einfach verdammt verwirrt."

„Okay, verwirrt worüber?"

Alicia konnte sich nicht überwinden es auszusprechen. Lee war einer ihrer besten Freunde, aber es war trotzdem ein bisschen peinlich. Stattdessen versuchte sie die indirekte Art. „Hat eine Frau, mit der du geschlafen hast, dir mal gesagt, dass du mies im Bett bist?"

Lee fing an zu lachen, erinnerte sich dann aber, dass er ernst bleiben wollte. Er räusperte sich wichtigtuerisch. „Eine oder zwei haben das vielleicht mal gesagt, aber das war erst, nachdem ich mit ihnen Schluss gemacht habe. Vorher haben sie sich nie beschwert. Hattest du Grund zur Beschwerde?"

Alicia antwortete nicht darauf, weil ihn das nur ermutigen würde. Bisher schaffte er es tatsächlich, einigermaßen ernst zu bleiben. „Ich frage nur, weil ich wissen will, ob zwei Frauen unterschiedliche Meinungen von einem Mann im Bett haben können."

Lee sah langsam etwas panisch aus, seine nachdenkliche Miene wurde durch eine besorgte abgelöst. „Hast du was gehört? Hat jemand gesagt, dass ich mies im Bett bin? Willst _du_ sagen, dass ich mies im Bett bin?"

„Es geht hier nicht mal um dich, Idiot!"

„Um wen geht's dann? Wer ist mies im Bett, wenn's nicht um mich geht?"

„Ich glaube, ich will nicht weiter mit dir darüber reden." Alicia ließ den Blick auf ihren Schoß sinken. Es dauerte fast fünf Sekunden, bis er kapierte.

Sobald die Erleuchtung kam, krallte Lee seine Fingernägel in die Handflächen, um nicht in Gelächter auszubrechen. „ _Harry_ ist mies im Bett."

Alicias Augen warfen Flammen. „Nein, ist er nicht! Wag es ja nicht, sowas über ihn zu sagen!"

„Sensibelchen", murmelte er.

„Mit Harry ist alles völlig in Ordnung!"

Lee hob eine beruhigende Hand. „Entspann dich. Ich hab ja nie gesagt, dass was mit ihm nicht stimmt."

„Die dämliche Danni hat das aber gesagt", sagte Alicia höhnisch.

„Ah, jetzt kommen wir voran. Also sagt Danni, Harry ist nicht gut, aber du sagst das Gegenteil."

„Das ist der Knackpunkt", murmelte Alicia mit hochrotem Kopf. Sie hatte nicht so in die Defensive gehen wollen. „Stimmt was nicht mit mir? Weiß ich nicht, was guter Sex ist?"

„Jeder ist anders", besänftigte er. „Du kannst dich nicht mit einer Frau vergleichen, die mit der Hälfte aller Zauberer im Bett gewesen ist. Sie ist desensibilisiert."

„Aber würde sie dann nicht viel eher gut und schlecht unterscheiden können?"

„Hör mir mal gut zu. Wenn es für dich gut war, dann belass es dabei. Mach dir keinen Kopf um das, was Danni oder sonst irgendwer sagt."

Alicia wusste, dass er völlig Recht hatte. Sie versuchte sich selbst davon zu überzeugen. „Ich kann einfach nicht aufhören darüber nachzudenken."

Lee nickte ihr mitfühlend zu. „Das ist verständlich. Weißt du, Danni hat Harry das wahrscheinlich erzählt, um ihn an der kurzen Leine zu halten. Er wird wohl kaum mit anderen Frauen schlafen, wenn er nicht an sich selbst glaubt, oder? Das war ihre Absicherung."

„Ich wette, sie hatte auch einfach Spaß daran, ihn fertig zu machen." Alicia ballte die Hände zu Fäusten bei dem Gedanken an einen jungen Harry, der so erniedrigt wurde. Es musste dem Selbstbewusstsein eines Jungen im Teenageralters einen gehörigen Knacks versetzt haben sowas zu hören. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass Harry mit Kritik sowieso schwer umgehen konnte.

„Also ist Danni diejenige mit dem Problem, nicht du."

„Ja. Du hast Recht", sagte Alicia fest und stand auf. „Alles ist in Ordnung mit Harry und mir. _Danni_ ist die Psychotante."

„Richtig so!", jubelte Lee. „Und jetzt mal Klartext. War er besser als ich?"

„Als ob ich dir das sagen würde."

„Auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn? Eins ist Kieran und zehn bin ich?"

„Ende der Unterhaltung", verkündete sie und zog liebevoll an einer seiner Dreadlocks. „Ich bin echt stolz auf dich, dass du es so lange geschafft hast ernst zu bleiben. Du hast es tatsächlich geschafft das Problem zu lösen, statt es nur schlimmer zu machen wie sonst immer. Danke."

Lee stand auf und reckte sich träge. „Immer gerne, Süße. Also hast du Harry wenigstens klar gemacht, dass er gut war?"

„Nicht wirklich. Ich habe Ewigkeiten nicht weiter drüber geredet, nachdem er zu Anfang so panisch geworden ist. Wir haben ne Weile über unwichtigen Kram geredet und dann hat er mich plötzlich geküsst. Danach war alles gut, aber ich wollte ihn nicht runterziehen, indem ich wieder davon anfange. Am nächsten Morgen war alles etwas unangenehm und wir haben nicht viel miteinander geredet."

„Ah."

Alicias Augen wurden bei der einsamen Silbe groß. „Was?"

„Häh?"

„Dieses ‚Ah'! Ich kenne das Ah! Das ist das Du-hast-es-total-versaut Ah. Was habe ich diesmal falsch gemacht?"

„Denk bitte dran, dass ich kein Gedankenleser bin", sagte Lee zögerlich.

„Spuck's einfach aus. Was hab ich getan?"

„Von dem, was du mir erzählt hast, kann ich nur annehmen, dass Harry glaubt, letzte Nacht wäre nicht gut gelaufen. Nach allem, was mit Danni passiert ist, wäre das wahrscheinlich sein erster Gedanke. Und bis er nichts anderes von dir hört, wird er annehmen, dass letzte Nacht furchtbar für dich war."

Es erschien auf einmal so offensichtlich, wie Lee es sagte. Alicia begriff, dass sie am Morgen etwas hätte sagen sollen. Vielleicht war er deswegen so still gewesen. Dieser Enthaltsamkeitsschwur klang immer attraktiver.

„Okay. Noch ist nicht zu viel Schaden entstanden", sagte Alicia langsam. „Wirklich, es ist nichts, das nicht mit einem Brief voller Unterstreichungen und Ausrufezeichen wieder in Ordnung gebracht werden kann." Lee zuckte leicht zusammen. Alicia sah es sofort. „Um Merlins Willen, was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?"

„Meinst du nicht, dass ein Brief zu unpersönlich ist? Von Angesicht zu Angesicht würde er es viel besser aufnehmen."

Lee hatte schon wieder Recht. Das musste ein neuer Rekord sein. „Okay. Ich gehe ihn heute Nachmittag besuchen. Ich muss erst eine Mikrowelle kaufen und dann die Sache mit meiner Post beim Ministerium regeln."

„Oh, da fällt mir ein, du hattest gestern Abend Besuch", sagte Lee und steckte auf der Suche nach etwas Essbarem den Kopf in den Schrank.

„Wer denn?"

„Deine Schwester."

Alicia erstarrte förmlich. „Äh, welche Schwester, Lee?"

„Mackenzie."

„Oh Gott." Alicia presste die Hand an die Stirn. Sie hatte ihr ganzes Leben lang versucht, Lee und Mackenzie auseinander zu halten, weil sie ernstlich befürchtete, dass die Anwesenheit der beiden größten Aufreißer in Großbritannien zur selben Zeit am selben Ort das Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum zerstören würde. „Was wollte sie?"

Lee hob eine vielsagende Augenbraue. „Du meinst, abgesehen von mir?"

„Oh nein. Bitte sag mir, ihr habt's nicht getan."

„Oh klar, wir haben direkt auf deinem Fußabtreter miteinander gevögelt." Lee verdrehte die Augen. „Ein bisschen Vertrauen deinerseits wäre echt nett. Sie ist deine kleine Schwester. Deine _heiße_ kleine Schwester…"

„Lass es."

„Sie wollte dir sagen, dass du heute Abend um sechs zum Familienessen erscheinen sollst", sagte Lee amüsiert. „Oh, und sie hat auch gesagt, dass sie unglaublich eifersüchtig ist und alles über Harry hören will. _Wirklich_ alles."

Alicia kniff die Augen zusammen. „Ist das ihre Betonung oder deine?"

„Ihre. Sie hat auch erwähnt, dass dein Dad das Bild auf der Titelseite vom Tagespropheten gestern gesehen hat."

„Ich hab die Zeitung gestern nicht mal gesehen. Was für ein Bild war das?", fragte Alicia beunruhigt.

„Dein Kuss mit Harry auf der After-Show-Party der Harpies, anscheinend. Ich hab mir sagen lassen, dass er ziemlich schlüpfrig war."

„Schlüpfrig?", quietschte sie. Ihr Vater hasste schlüpfrig. Er fand sogar Fernsehkrimis vulgär. Alicia konnte sich heute Abend auf was gefasst machen. „Würdest du heute Abend mitkommen?", fragte sie lieb.

Lee schüttelte den Kopf und biss in einen Keks. „Hab ein Date mit Anna, der Ballerina, schon vergessen?"

Alicia zog einen Schmollmund. „Du stellst irgendeine Frau über deine beste Freundin?"

„Wenn die Frau die Füße hinter den Kopf biegen kann, dann ganz eindeutig ja."

„Gott. Jeder kann die Füße hinter den Kopf biegen. Meine Familie wird mich in der Luft zerreißen! Sie werden jedes Detail aus mir rausquetschen wollen und dafür bin ich noch nicht bereit", sagte Alicia, während ihr Herz heftig zu pochen begann.

„Hör auf dir Sorgen zu machen. Davon kriegst du nur ein Magengeschwür", sagte Lee mit dem Mund voller Keks. Er umarmte sie fest und spuckte dabei Krümel über ihre Haare. „Sag ihnen einfach die Wahrheit und alles wird gut. Wenn sie merken, dass er dir wirklich wichtig ist, können sie gegen die Beziehung nichts einzuwenden haben."

„Können sie und werden sie. Du hast meinen Dad doch kennen gelernt, Lee."

Er schauderte unwillkürlich. „Jep, und ich versuche schon seit Jahren, die Erinnerung daran zu unterdrücken. Sei einfach nur froh, dass Harry nicht auch da sein wird. Das wäre zehnmal so peinlich."

Alicia nickte vor sich hin und atmete tief durch. Jep. Sie konnte alles erdulden, was ihre Familie ihr vorsetzte. Sie würde schon mal das Kreuzfeuer auf sich ziehen, bevor Harry sich dem Unvermeidlichen stellen und ihre Familie kennen lernen musste. Oder sie und Harry würden einfach auf eine kleine, griechische Insel ziehen und ihrer Familie für immer aus dem Weg gehen.

Sie stellte sich gerade vor, wie sie mit einem braungebrannten Harry einen Strand hinunterhüpfte, als Fred und George in die Küchen kamen. Sie sahen zerknittert und müde aus und trugen noch immer die Kleidung vom Vortag. Seltsamerweise hatte Fred einen pinkfarbenen Schal um den Hals und George trug eine paar blassgelbe Fäustlinge.

„Ich hoffe, ihr Drei habt diese Klamotten nicht gestohlen", sagte Alicia streng.

„Stehlen ist unehrenhaft und wir würden das nie tun", sagte George und hob eine Hand in einem behandschuhten Schwur.

„Ach, ist das so? Was ist denn dann mit dem Mal, wo ihr meinen Nachbarn ein paar Gartenzwerge geklaut und sie in meinem Bett versteckt habt?"

Lee lachte anerkennend. „Cool. Das habt ihr mir ja nie erzählt."

Alicia warf ihm über ihre Schulter einen finsteren Blick zu. „Das war nicht lustig. Ich hatte fast einen Herzinfarkt, als ich abends ins Bett steigen wollte. Ich glaube, ihr solltet mir jetzt besser sagen, woher ihr all diese Sachen habt."

„Wenn du's unbedingt wissen willst", sagte Fred und warf hochmütig das eine Ende des Schals über seine Schulter, „die Baskenmütze, der Schal und die Handschuhe sind alle aus Kaschmir und wurden dir von irgendeiner berühmten Designerin zugeschickt, die hofft, dass du ihren Kram tragen wirst, wenn du mit Harry ausgehst. George und ich werden unserer Mutter den Schal und die Handschuhe zum Geburtstag schenken."

„Hier, du kannst die Baskenmütze habe", sagte Lee großzügig und setzte sie ihr auf den Kopf.

Alicia seufzte. Sie brauchte wirklich neue Freunde. „Ich werde jetzt duschen gehen und wenn irgendeiner von euch versucht ins Bad zu kommen, werde ich euch abwerfen."

„Oh, sei doch keine Spielverderberin, Leesh", sagte George muffelig. „Lee haut in ein paar Tagen ab, also könnte heute für lange Zeit das letzte Mal sein, dass wir Vier zusammen frühstücken können."

„Wir machen auch Bacon und Eier", fügte Fred hinzu.

Damit war Alicias Entscheidung gefallen. Sie zupfte an der Baskenmütze, bis sie ihr verwegen auf dem Kopf saß und lächelte. „Ich möchte meine Eier bitte als Rührei."

Das Frühstück mit den Jungs war tatsächlich sehr lustig. Es war sogar so lustig, dass Fred und George zu spät zur Arbeit aufbrachen und Alicia ihre Schwierigkeiten mit Harry vergaß. Als sie alleine unter der Dusche stand, tauchte der Gedanke wieder auf. Es schien, als wäre die wirkliche Frage, ob sie es ernst mit Harry meinte. Wenn sie wollte, dass die Beziehung wirklich funktionierte, dann würde sie mit ihm reden müssen. Wenn sie keine Beziehung wollte, dann könnte sie ihn jetzt relativ leicht abservieren.

Während sie sich anzog, wägte sie beide Seiten ab. Kein Harry: Wieder jeden Samstagabend einsame Fertiggerichte vor dem Fernsehen essen. Beziehung mit Harry: Samstagabend auf einer Dinnerparty mit der Zaubereiministerin verbringen und dann nach Hause gehen, um Sex zu haben.

Wirklich keine schwere Entscheidung.

Alicia zog sich ihr Oberteil über den Kopf und besah sich im Spiegel. Sie war mit Harry Potter zusammen. Plötzlich war die Vorstellung hysterisch komisch und sie konnte nicht aufhören zu lachen. Es war einer dieser Momente, in denen man inne hält und bewusst darüber nachdenkt, wohin einen das Leben geführt hatte. Alicia hatte keine Ahnung, was sie ihrem vorherigen Leben getan hatte um Harrys Aufmerksamkeit zu verdienen, aber sie war froh drüber.

Das erste Zwicken eines Gefühls regte sich in ihr, während sie ihrem Spiegelbild zulächelte. Es mochte Liebe sein, doch Alicia war sich nicht sicher. Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob sie je verliebt gewesen war. Die Sache mit Kieran war eher eine Mischung aus Erstaunen und der blinden Hingabe eines Teenagers gewesen. Sie hatte damals nicht gewusst, dass es Männer auf der Welt gab, die besser als Kieran waren. Jetzt, wo sie ein bisschen mehr Erfahrung hatte, wusste sie genau, wie außergewöhnlich Harry wirklich war.

Es war nicht mal sein Bedürfnis, ständig die Welt zu retten. Sie neckte ihn manchmal wegen seines Galahad-Komplexes, doch in ihm steckte noch viel mehr.

Alicia schüttelte sich aus ihrer Tagträumerei und begann sich die Zähne zu putzen. Es war eine Sache, im Bad über all sowas nachzudenken, aber eine gänzlich andere, es Harry ins Gesicht zu sagen. Aber das musste sie tun. Harry brauchte die Versicherung, dass er es wert war, gemocht und geliebt zu werden.

In dem Moment schwor Alicia all den Schaden zu richten, den Danni ihm angetan hatte.

* * *

Ron starrte seinen besten Kumpel verständnislos an. „Was meinst du damit, du weißt nicht?"

„ _Ich weiß nicht_."

„Entweder lief's gut oder nicht."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich fand, es lief okay."

„Du _findest_?"

Hermine rauschte auf dem Weg zum Kamin vorbei. „Oh, lass ihn mal in Ruhe, Ron. Wenn er es nicht weiß, dann weiß er es nicht. Du kommst zu spät zur Arbeit, wenn du nicht bald gehst."

„Na schön." Ron stöhnte und verließ das Wohnzimmer.

„Siehst du Alicia heute?", fragte Hermine und ließ sich sofort auf Rons leeren Platz fallen.

„So viel zu ‚lass Harry in Ruhe'", sagte Harry mit einem schiefen Lächeln.

„Beantworte einfach die Frage."

„Nein. Ich sehe sie heute nicht. Ich denke, es ist wohl besser einfach zu warten, bis sie zu mir kommt. So weiß ich wenigstens, was sie von mir hält."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Ich dachte, sie ist dir wichtig und du willst, dass das mit euch funktioniert?"

„Klar", sagte Harry.

„Dann geh und sprich mit ihr und sag ihr, was du fühlst", riet Hermine.

So logisch wie das klang, versetzte die Vorstellung Harry in Panik. „Aber wenn ich darauf warte, dass sie zu mir kommt, dann weiß ich wenigstens, dass sie genauso fühlt."

„Was, wenn sie zuhause sitzt und genau dasselbe denkt?", fragte Hermine. „Dann würdet ihr beide eine großartige Chance verpassen."

Harry wrang zögerlich die Hände im Schoß. „Was, wenn sie mir am Ende das Herz bricht?"

„Carpe Diem!", rief Hermine und versetzte Harry einen scharfen Klaps auf den Oberschenkel.

„Au."

„Nutze den Tag, Harry, denn ehrlich gesagt kannst du dich glücklich schätzen, dass du überhaupt am Leben bist. Sitz nicht einfach zuhause und warte darauf, dass das Leben zu dir kommt." Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr und quietschte überrascht. Sie gab ihm einen raschen Kuss auf die Wange und sprang auf. „Gott. Ich komme zu spät zur Arbeit. Tu was du willst, aber glaub ja nicht, dass Ron und ich dich einfach wochenlang im Haus Trübsal blasen lassen, weil du sie vermisst."

Hermine schnappte sich einen Stapel Pergament und mit der anderen Hand ein bisschen Flohpulver. „Eigentlich wohnst du nicht mal hier, also hast du im Grunde kein Recht dich zu beschweren, wenn ich Trübsal blasen will", erinnerte Harry sie schnippisch.

„Das stimmt, ich wohne hier wirklich nicht. Denk das nächste Mal dran, wenn du mich bittest, sauber zu machen."

„Touché", sagte Harry mit einem anerkennenden Nicken.

Hermine warf ihm ein Grinsen zu, dann schmiss sie ihr Flohpulver in den Kamin. Er sah zu, wie sie in den wirbelnden Flammen verschwand, dann stand er auf. Für einen Moment wusste er nicht, was er tun sollte. So war es immer während der Quidditchpause. Er lag nur im Haus herum oder ging den Freunden auf den Geist, die eigentlich arbeiten wollten.

Harrys Zeitplan war gähnend leer, also hatte er wirklich keinen Grund, Alicia nicht zu besuchen. Ohne Quidditch hatte sie wahrscheinlich auch nichts vor. Sie könnten den Tag in London verbringen oder einfach bei ihr zuhause. Natürlich hing das alles davon ab, ob sie ihn überhaupt wiedersehen wollte. Seine Leidensgeschichte konnte sie genauso gut verjagt haben.

Es war eine Geschichte, die er vorher nie jemandem erzählt hatte und er war sich nicht mal sicher, warum er sie ausgerechnet Alicia erzählt hatte. Harry kannte sich mit Beziehungsetikette nicht so gut aus, aber er glaubte eigentlich nicht, dass es hilfreich war die Qualität des Sex mit der eigenen Ex-Freundin auf den Tisch zu bringen. Am Ende hatte er sie wahrscheinlich einfach nur vorwarnen wollen, damit sie sich nicht schockiert… oder enttäuscht war.

Harry war sich nicht sicher, was in der letzten Nacht passiert war, doch er war entschlossen es irgendwie herauszufinden. Jetzt wo er eine Mission hatte, hastete er los, um sich umzuziehen. Er würde Alicia besuchen und sie geradeheraus fragen.

* * *

Harry stöhnte und betrat ein Büro im Ministerium. Niemand schien zu wissen, wo Alicia war. Lee hatte etwas davon gesagt, dass sie eine Mikrowelle kaufen und wegen ihrer Post zum Ministerium wollte. Unnötig zu erwähnen, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wo sie eine Mikrowelle kaufen würde.

„Harry! Wir wussten nicht, dass du heute kommst. Wir haben deine Post noch nicht für dich sortiert", quiekte eine vertraute Stimme.

„Alles in Ordnung, Colin, ich suche nur nach jemandem."

Colin Creevey, der so etwas wie Harrys persönlicher Assistent war, entspannte sich sichtlich. „Wen suchst du? Ich finde die Person in nullkommanichts."

„War Alicia Spinnet heute wegen ihrer Post hier?"

„Deine Freundin?", fragte Colin mit einem schüchternen Lächeln.

Harry wollte an das F-Wort nicht mal denken. „Äh, ja. Hast du sie gesehen?"

„Nein. Hast du sie schon verloren?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und starrte aus dem Fester. Das simulierte Wetter war tatsächlich einmal schön. „Scheint so. Ich kann ihr nicht mal ne Eule schicken, weil ihre Post jetzt hierher kommt."

„Wenn sie vorbeikommt, dann sag ich ihr, dass du nach ihr suchst."

„Colin!"

Harry konnte gerade noch beiseitetreten, als Dennis Creevey in den Raum geschlittert kam. Seine Augen fielen ihm fast aus dem Kopf, als er Harry entdeckte. „Wusstest du schon davon?", fragte er aufgeregt.

„Wovon?", fragte Harry matt. Es würde einer dieser Tage sein.

Dennis schob ihm mit kaum unterdrückter Freude ein Stück Papier entgegen.

 _Lieber Mr. Potter,_

 _Mein Name ist Laura Spinnet. Mein Ehemann Tom und ich möchten Sie gerne heute Abend zu einem Familienessen bei uns Zuhause einladen. Jetzt wo Sie mit unserer Tochter ausgehen, finden wir, dass es nur rechtens ist, dass wir uns alle kennen lernen. Wir würden es zu schätzen wissen, wenn Sie pünktlich um sechs erscheinen. Wir freuen uns alle darauf, Sie kennen zu lernen._

 _Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

 _Laura Spinnet_

Harry war plötzlich schlecht. Abendessen mit Alicias Familie? Im Brief stand nicht einmal, ob Alicia auch da sein würde. Was, wenn sie ihn alleine erwarteten? Er hatte das Gefühl, dass es mehr ein Verhör als ein Abendessen werden würde.

„Wirst du ja sagen?", fragte Dennis.

„Klingt nicht so, als hätte ich eine große Wahl. Ich muss aber wirklich vorher mit Alicia darüber reden." Harry kämpfte gegen eine Welle von Panik an und sah auf die Uhr. Es war kurz nach elf. Er hatte noch eine Menge Zeit. „Alles klar. Ich versuch's zuerst bei Fred und George. Wenn Alicia hier auftaucht, sagt ihr beide ihr, dass ich nach ihr suche?"

„Natürlich."

„Danke, Leute."

Harrys nächster Halt war Fred und Georges Laden. Er trat ein und duckte sich unter dem Wasserstrahl hinweg. Leider traf der Strahl die nichtsahnende Hexe hinter ihm mitten ins Gesicht.

„Voll ins Schwarze!", rief George und sprang hinter einem Regal hervor.

Die entrüstete Hexe fluchte, dann drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ den Laden. George zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na ja. Man kann sie nicht alle haben."

„Ihr würdet nicht so viel Kundschaft verlieren, wenn ihr einfach eine Glocke benutzen würdet wie alle anderen auch, wisst ihr."

„Das überraschte Kreischen funktioniert besser als jede Glocke. Außerdem wollen wir hier drin niemanden haben, der nicht mal Sinn für Humor hat." George warf seinen Arm freundschaftlich um Harry Schulter. „Was führt dich heute hierher?"

„Ich suche nach Alicia. Habt ihr sie heute gesehen?"

„Haben heute mit ihr gefrühstückt. Warum?", fragte George und rückte abwesend ein paar Waren in den Regalen zurecht, an denen sie vorbeigingen. „Hast du ihr was getan?"

Harry schob den Weasley-Zwilling von sich weg. „Nein. Ich muss einfach nur mit ihr reden, aber ich kann sie ja nicht per Post erreichen."

„Tja, sie hat gesagt, dass sie heute ein Mikro-Dings kaufen geht."

„Eine Mikrowelle. Das hat Lee mir schon gesagt. Hast du ne Ahnung, wo sie die kaufen will?"

George zuckte mit den Schultern. „Im Mikrowellen-Laden?"

Harry atmete tief durch und kämpfte wieder gegen ein Panikgefühl an. „Mikrowellen werden mit anderen Muggelgerätschaften zusammen in Dutzenden von Läden verkauft. Hör mal, hat sie ein Handy?"

„Ein was?"

„Das ist genau wie ein normales Telefon, nur dass man es mitnehmen kann, wenn man das Haus verlässt", erklärte er.

„Ooh. Das klingt nützlich. Vielleicht sollte ich eins kaufen. Wie teuer sind-"

„ _George_."

„Keine Ahnung, ob sie eins hat."

„Na super", seufzte Harry.

Zusammen näherten sie sich der Kassentheke, wo Fred einige Kunden bediente und Angelina eine Kiste Juxzauberstäbe zählte. „Warum willst du Alicia überhaupt so verzweifelt sehen?"

„Ihre Eltern haben mich heute Abend zum Essen eingeladen."

Fred und Angelina blickten beide schockiert auf. Dann stampfte Angelina mit dem Fuß auf, weil sie beim Zählen durcheinander gekommen war. „Oh oh", murmelte Fred.

„Ist keine große Sache. Ich muss sie ja eh irgendwann kennen lernen."

„Du gehst tatsächlich hin?", fragte George ungläubig.

„Ich habe keine Wahl. Wenn ich nicht hingehe, dann denkt Alicia, dass ich es nicht ernst mit ihr meine. Auf lange Sicht ist es besser, wenn ich einfach jetzt hingehe", sagte Harry.

„Äh, hat Leesh dir mal von ihren Eltern erzählt?", fragte Angelina.

„Nein." Harry schaute von einem besorgten Gesicht zum nächsten. „Na schön. Was ist los? Gibt's irgendwas, das ich über ihre Eltern wissen sollte?"

„Ich denke, du solltest da besser mit Alicia drüber reden."

„Das wäre eine tolle Idee, wenn ich sie _finden_ könnte."

„Na ja, Alicias Eltern sind…", begann Angelina.

„Total durchgeknallt", beendete Fred den Satz für sie.

„Ich hab versucht, das höflich zu formulieren", tadelte sie. „Aber sie sind wirklich ziemlich furchteinflößend. Du solltest da nicht unvorbereitet hingehen."

Dieses Mal bemühte sich Harry nicht einmal, seine Panik zu unterdrücken. „Was muss ich über sie wissen? Warum sind sie durchgeknallt? Sollte ich zuerst mit Alicia reden? Sollte ich heute Abend überhaupt da hingehen?"

„Entspann dich. Alles, was du wissen musst, ist, dass Alicias Mutter eine ziemliche Perfektionistin ist", sagte Angelina.

„Ist das alles?", fragte Harry und entspannte sich ein bisschen. „Ich wohne praktisch mit Hermine zusammen. Ich weiß, wie ich mit Perfektionisten umgehen muss."

„Es ist sowieso ihr Vater, den du im Auge behalten solltest", sagte George.

„Jep. Der reißt dich in Stücke", fügte Fred hilfreich hinzu.

„Wirklich?" Harry schluckte schwer. Er hatte sich noch nie Sorgen über ein Treffen mit den Eltern seiner Freundin machen müssen. Zu Mr. und Mrs. Weasley hatte er bereits eine sehr enge Beziehung gehabt und Dannis Eltern waren beide tot. „Was soll ich tun?"

„Na ja, er steht total auf diese alte Schrulle in dem riesigen Haus mit diesen ganzen fetten, kleinen Hunden."

„Wer?"

„Du weißt schon, über die die Muggel immer dieses Lied singen."

Harry klappte die Kinnlade herunter. „Redest du von der Queen?"

„Genau. Alicias Vater liebt sie. Sag nichts Schlechtes über sie."

Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er je etwas Schlechtes über sie hatte sagen wollen. Trotzdem speicherte er die Information ab. „Was muss ich sonst noch wissen?"

„Ihr Vater ist sehr altmodisch", sagte Angelina. „Sei höflich und formell und nenn ihn immer Sir. Wie steht's um deine Tischmanieren?"

„Praktisch nichtexistent", gab er zu.

„Ich gab dir einen Crash-Kurs", bot George freundlich an.

„Ja klar, Weasley. Ich wette, deine Tischmanieren sind noch schlimmer als Harrys." Angelina schob dem entrüstet dreinschauenden Zwilling die Kiste mit Zauberstäben in die Arme. „Du zählst und ich nehme Harry mit nach oben."

„Finger weg von meiner Verlobten, Potter!", rief Fred ihnen hinterher, als Angelina Harry nach oben in die Wohnung führte.

„Ignorier ihn einfach", riet Angelina. „Wenn du das Abendessen durchziehen kannst, wird Alicia richtig beeindruckt sein. Sie hat ihrer Familie bisher nur George und Kieran vorgestellt. Beide sich praktisch schreiend weggerannt. Wenn du heute Abend ruhig bleiben kannst, dann verdienst du dir ein paar Goldsternchen."

Harry nickte nachdenklich. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er ein paar mehr Goldsternchen brauchen konnte.

* * *

Während Angelina Harry ein paar Tischmanieren beibrachte, besuchte Alicia Katie. Sie hatte bereits eine Mikrowelle gekauft, die zu ihr nach Hause geliefert werden würde, also beschloss sie bei Katie vorbeizuschauen um zu sehen, wie es ihr ging, bevor sie weiter zum Ministerium ging.

Anscheinend ging es ihr nicht so gut.

„Was ist los?", fragte Alicia entsetzt. Katie war mit tränenüberströmten Wangen an die Tür gekommen. Was Alicia jedoch noch mehr beunruhigte, war die Tatsache, dass sie noch immer ihren Schlafanzug trug und es bereits fast Mittag war. Dazu war Katie überhaupt nicht der Typ.

„Ich hasse George!", kreischte sie als Antwort.

Alicia schlang willkürlich in Höhe des geschwollenen Bauches ihre Arme um Katie. „Schon gut. Irgendwann in unserem Leben hassen wir George alle einmal. Lass uns reingehen und dann kannst du mir erzählen, was er diesmal angestellt hat."

Katie schniefte mitleiderregend und nickte. Sie gingen ins Wohnzimmer, wo Alicia sich aufs Sofa setzte. Katie legte sich mit dem Kopf auf dem Schoß ihrer Freundin hin. Alicia strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht und fragte, „Was ist passiert?"

„Er will mich nicht zur Arbeit gehen lassen!"

„Süße, du bist im dritten Trimester, du musst es jetzt langsam angehen lassen. Wenn man in Mutterschutz ist, dann heißt das, dass man _nicht_ zur Arbeit geht."

„Seit die Harpies den Pokal gewonnen haben, ist es auf Arbeit ein totales Chaos. Sie brauchen mich da als Kontakt für die Presse. Der blöde George will mich nicht gehen lassen!"

„Schon gut", besänftigte Alicia. „Er kümmert sich nur um dich. Selbst dein Arzt hat gesagt, dass du Stress vermeiden sollst. Auf Arbeit geht es wohl kaum beruhigend zu. Was ist dir wichtiger, dein Baby oder dein Job?"

„Baby", murmelte Katie.

„Dann tu, was George und dein Arzt sagen. Bleib zuhause und entspann dich oder komm mich besuchen. Aber versuch nichts zu Anstrengendes. Wenn du ein gesundes Baby haben möchtest, dann musst du selbst entspannt und gesund bleiben. George macht sich nur Sorgen um dich wegen letztem Mal."

Katie war ursprünglich zur selben Zeit schwanger gewesen wie Angelina mit Jordy. Unglücklicherweise hatte sie eine Fehlgeburt gehabt und Depressionen bekommen. Keiner von ihnen wollte, dass sich die Ereignisse wiederholten.

„Ich liebe George", flüsterte Katie.

Alicia grinste. „Irgendwann in unserem Leben lieben wir George alle einmal."

„Was machst du überhaupt hier? Solltest du nicht bei Harry sein?"

„Sollte ich wahrscheinlich, aber ich stecke in einem kleinen Dilemma. Ich glaube, du kannst mir da weiterhelfen."

„Alles für dich", sagte Katie sofort. „Was brauchst du?"

„Ich brauche das Buch."

„Welches Buch?"

„ _Das_ Buch, Katie, ich brauche _das_ Buch."

Katie drehte sich auf den Rücken und starrte zu ihrer Freundin hoch. „Und warum glaubst du, dass ich das Buch habe?"

„Komm schon, dafür kenne ich dich zu gut. Ich muss es mir wirklich dringend ausleihen. Biiiitte?", bettelte sie.

„Unter meinem Bett ist ein Stapel." Katie setzte sich auf und seufzte. „Wag es ja nicht, jemandem davon zu erzählen."

„Weiß George davon?"

„Natürlich. Er findet es zum Schießen. Er hat mir sogar ein Autogramm für das Buch besorgt."

Alicia kicherte. „Das war bestimmt ein sehr interessanter Moment. Zu schade, dass ich nicht dabei war."

Katie schlug halbherzig nach ihr. „Beeil dich einfach und hol das Buch. Ich muss mich anziehen, damit ich mich bei George entschuldigen gehen kann, dass ich ihn heute Morgen… und gestern Abend angeschrien habe."

Alicia sprang auf und hastete in Katies Schlafzimmer. Sie ging in die Knie und schob den Kopf unter das Bett. Ein Stapel aus einem halben Dutzend Bücher erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Sie zog sie unter dem Bett hervor und nieste, als ihr eine Staubwolke entgegen schlug. Den Drang zu Kichern unterdrückend, breitete sie die Bücher vor sich auf dem Boden aus und sah sie nacheinander an.

 _Der Mann hinter der Narbe. Erfülltes Schicksal. Das Vermächtnis Gryffindors. Das geheime Leben des Harry J. Potter. Harry Potter: Gequälte Seele._

Mann, sie müsste diese Bücher lesen, wenn sie irgendwann mal dringend einen Lacher brauchte. Biografien über Harry tendierten immer dazu, sich entweder auf seine Heldenhaftigkeit oder auf seine herzzerreißende Isolation zu konzentrieren. Nicht dass Alicia je eine davon selbst gelesen hatte. Da sie ihn in der Schule gekannt hatte, hatte sie den Autoren die Darstellung von Harry als tragischem Helden nie ganz abgekauft. Klar, er hatte seine düster-grüblerischen Momente, aber er war auch ein fröhlicher Teenager gewesen. Die Last seines Lebens muss ihm manchmal unerträglich gewesen sein, doch Alicia konnte ihn sich nicht als den schweigsamen Märtyrer vorstellen, als der er in diesen Biografien beschrieben wurde.

Katie, andererseits, war ein Träumerin und schon seit ewigen Zeiten heimlicher Potter-Fan. Im Gegensatz zu Alicia war sie in einem durch und durch magischen Haushalt mit Gute-Nacht-Geschichten über Den Jungen, der Überlebte aufgewachsen. Alicia erinnerte sich noch daran, wie laut Katies Freudenquietscher war, als sie erfuhr, dass Harry im Quidditch-Team spielen würde. Es war nicht schwer sich vorzustellen, dass sie alle möglichen Bücher über ihn besaß.

Alicia war jedoch nur an einem Buch interessiert. Es war das letzte im Stapel und war das Einzige, auf dessen Cover nicht Harrys Gesicht prangte. Es war ein unscheinbares, schwarz eingebundenes Buch mit den Worten _In meinen eigenen Worten_ in goldenen Lettern auf der Titelseite.

Harrys Autobiografie. Sie war vor etwa einem Jahr erschienen, um schließlich einige der Gerüchte zu Grabe zu tragen, die über Voldemorts Untergang kursierten. Alicia hatte sie nicht gelesen, doch Harry soll sehr offen über sein Leben geschrieben haben. Er beschönte oder schwächte nichts ab, um es einfacher verdaulich zu machen. Dies war Harry, unredigiert und unzensiert.

Alicia brannte plötzlich darauf es zu lesen. Fast jeder Zaubererhaushalt in Großbritannien besaß eine Ausgabe des Buches, doch Alicia hatte sich bisher nie die Mühe gemacht es zu lesen. Jetzt wollte sie mehr über ihn erfahren. Es war ein furchtbarer Gedanke, dass irgendeine dahergelaufene Sechzehnjährige mehr über ihren Freund wusste als sie selbst. Es gab Teile seines Lebens, von denen sie nichts wusste und die sie nicht verstand. Sie musste erfahren, was er durchgemacht hatte, damit sie vorbereitet war.

Natürlich konnte sie nicht einfach in Flourish & Blotts rein marschieren und um eine Ausgabe bitten, jetzt wo die ganze Welt wusste, dass sie mit ihm zusammen war. Man würde sie lachend aus dem Geschäft werfen.

Alicia wischte etwas Staub vom Buch und öffnete es. Tatsächlich – Harry hatte auf der zweiten Umschlagseite unterschrieben. Sie bemerkte, dass Katie die Ecke einer Seite zu einem Eselsohr gefaltet hatte, also schlug sie sie auf. Auf der Seite ging es offenbar um Quidditch in Hogwarts. Sie überflog den Text.

Es gab einen Absatz über jede Person, mit der er zusammen gespielt hatte. Harry dankte Oliver dafür, dass er ihm Quidditch beigebracht hatte und bemerkte, dass Angelina noch immer der angsteinflößendste Kapitän/Coach war, unter dem er je trainiert hatte. Alicia lächelte und nickte zustimmend. Weiter dankte Harry Katie dafür, dass sie ihn in seinem ersten Jahr als Kapitän unterstützt hatte und den Zwillingen dafür, dass sie ihn nicht nur vor Klatschern, sondern auch vor einem aufgeblasenem Ego beschützt hatten. Alicia war die letzte Person, die er erwähnte.

 _Alicia war die dritte Jägerin in meinen ersten fünf Jahren im Team. Sie hat mir auf ihre eigene Art und Weise geholfen. Wenn Oliver und Angelina völlig durchdrehten, war sie immer da, um einzugreifen und die Verrücktheiten abzufangen. Es gab mehrere Situationen, in denen sie Oliver ausgeredet hat, mich irgendwelche gefährlichen Spielzüge durchführen zu lassen. Ich bin mir außerdem sicher, dass sie Angelina immer wieder beruhigt hat in dem Jahr, in dem ich für Quidditch gesperrt war. Alicia hat immer auf ihre eigene ruhige, aber ernsthafte Art und Weise gehandelt._

Alicia schloss das Buch mit einem wehmütigen Seufzer. Es war ein seltsamer Gedanke, dass sie Harry schon kannte, seit sie dreizehn war. In Hogwarts hatten sie die meiste Zeit aneinander vorbei gelebt.

„Alles klar, Leesh?", fragte Katie von der Türschwelle.

„Alles gut." Alicia stand auf und drückte sich das Buch an die Brust. „Ich habe nur gerade darüber nachgedacht, wie seltsam das Leben manchmal sein kann."

„Ich bekomme ein Kind von George Weasley. Demselben George Weasley, der früher Scherzartikel an mir getestet hat und mich Blondchen genannt hat. Das ist doch wirklich seltsam, oder?"

„Ah, so seltsam ist das gar nicht. Ihr beide seid füreinander bestimmt. Harry und ich – das ist nicht so leicht vorherzusehen."

„Tja, du weißt es nie, bis du es nicht ausprobierst", sagte Katie.

„Das werde ich auch… gleich nachdem ich beim Ministerium gewesen bin. Wünsch mir Glück, Kat." Alicia küsste sie auf die Wange und tätschelte ihren Bauch.

Katie schüttelte den Kopf und zwinkerte. „Das brauchst du nicht."

Alicia nahm ihren Zauberstab aus der Handtasche und stellte sich die Eingangshalle des Ministeriums vor. In Sekundenschnelle stand sie mitten in der Menge aus Mitarbeitern, die in die Mittagspause hetzten. Es dauerte eine Sekunde, bis sie geistig ankam. Gerade als sie Harrys Autobiographie sicher in ihrer Tasche verstaute, stieß jemand gegen sie.

„Pass doch auf, wo du hinrennst, Mädel!"

Alicia wandte sich um, um dem Übeltäter zu erklären, dass sich nicht einmal bewegt hatte. Doch der Mann sah ihr Gesicht, entschuldigte sich und eilte davon. Der Zwist hatte die Aufmerksamkeit der Leute um sie herum erregt, die langsamer wurden und Alicia anstarrten. Jeder, der vorbeikam, schien von ihr fasziniert.

Alicia wischte sich unauffällig mit dem Ärmel übers Gesicht. Warum schauten sie alle so an? Hatte sie Essensflecken auf dem Gesicht oder verschmiertes Make-up? Hatte sie was zwischen den Zähnen? Das war unwahrscheinlich. Katie hätte es ihr gesagt.

„Ich schwöre, das ist sie!", flüsterte jemand laut.

Alicia sah auf ihre Armbanduhr und tat so, als würde sie zu einem dringenden Termin hasten. Die Blicke folgten ihr. Alle sahen sie an und flüsterten hinter vorgehaltenen Händen. Sie sagten furchtbare Dinge über sie. Sie eilte um eine Ecke und sank gegen die Wand. In ihrer Aufregung darüber, das Buch gefunden zu haben, hatte sie kurz vergessen, dass die ganze Welt nun über ihre Beziehung zu Harry Bescheid wusste.

Ihr Gesicht, jetzt überall bekannt, war in jeder Zeitung des Landes erschienen. Einige stellten sie in gutem Licht dar, andere eher weniger. Alicia hatte es schon immer gehasst, wenn man sie anstarrte oder über sie redete. Das war einer der Gründe, warum sie keine professionelle Quidditch-Spielerin geworden war.

„Da ist sie."

Alicia sah auf. Sie war verfolgt worden. Drei Frauen spähten um die Ecke und flüsterten heftig miteinander. Mit plötzlichem Würgereiz sprintete Alicia den Gang entlang und für einen kurzen Moment hörte sie nur ihre eigenen Schritte. Dann kamen mehr Schritte dazu, Dutzende davon, und immer schneller und schneller. Sie verfolgten sie!

Alicia würde das auf gar keinen Fall alleine durchstehen können. Sie zog den Zauberstab aus der Tasche und Disapparierte. Sie war so überreizt, dass es ein Wunder war, dass sie bei Harry Zuhause ankam, ohne zersplintert zu sein. Sie klopfte mehrfach an die Tür, doch niemand öffnete. Er musste doch bald wieder zuhause sein, redete sie sich ein.

Alicia setzte sich auf die Eingangstreppe und zog Harrys Buch hervor.

* * *

Was in den nächsten Stunden folgte, war eine Verwechslungskomödie, die Shakespeare selbst alle Ehre gemacht hätte. Während Alicia auf seiner Eingangstreppe saß, saß Harry in unangenehmes Schweigen gehüllt mit Lee in ihrem Wohnzimmer. Als Harry zum Ministerium ging, um Colin und Dennis zu fragen, ob sie dort gewesen war, kehrte Alicia nach Hause zurück. Lee schickte Alicia weiter zum Ministerium, als Harry gerade ging. Sie ging daraufhin zu ihm nach Haus, doch er war noch einmal beim Scherzartikelladen.

Um fünf Uhr kapitulierten beide und gingen nach Hause, um sich für das Abendessen im Hause Spinnet fertig zu machen.

Harry hatte Lee nicht erzählt, dass er eingeladen war, also wusste Alicia noch immer nicht, dass er ebenfalls dort sein würde. Sie machte sich schnell fertig und kam eine Viertelstunde vor der Zeit bei ihren Eltern an. Ihre Mutter mochte es, wenn man zu früh war. Sie trat ein ohne zu klingeln und fand ihren Vater und ihren Schwager vor dem Fernseher.

„Wo ist er?", blaffte ihr Vater und drehte sich auf dem Sessel zu ihr um.

„Wo ist wer, Dad?", fragte Alicia, als ihr Magen sich schon ahnungsvoll zusammenzog.

„Der Junge, mit dem du ausgehst! Wo versteckt er sich?"

Alicia hastete in die Küche, wo ihre Mutter und ihre Schwestern letzte Hand an das Essen legten. „Ihr habt mir nicht gesagt, dass ich ihn mitbringen soll!", zischte sie.

„Natürlich haben wir das nicht", sagte Laura Spinnet ruhig. „Wir haben ihm eine persönliche Einladung geschickt, was sich in dieser Situation genau so gehört. Ihr zwei seid weder verheiratet, noch verlobt, noch lebt ihr zusammen, also könnt ihr noch immer getrennte Einladungen erhalten. Hat er dir nicht gesagt, dass er kommt?"

„Ich habe ihn den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen."

Aus Mackenzies Richtung kam ein Schnauben. „Wie vielversprechend", sagte sie leise.

Alicia fuhr sie an. „Und wo ist dein Freund, hm?"

Mackkenzie zuckte mit den Schultern, während sie gedämpftes Gemüse in eine Schüssel füllte. „Hab ihn abserviert. Er wollte mit mir Vorhänge aussuchen gehen. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Das machen doch nur öde, verheiratete Pärchen."

„Du bist genauso schlimm wie Lee", seufzte Alicia.

Mackenzies blaue Augen leuchteten auf. „Wo wir von Lee sprechen…"

„Nein. Wir sprechen _nicht_ von Lee."

Catherine, die Tomaten für den Salat schnitt, sah kurz auf. „Also kommt er nicht?"

„Keine Ahnung", antwortete Alicia ehrlich. Mit dem, was in der vorhergehenden Nacht passiert war, würde sie es ihm nicht übel nehmen, wenn er nicht auftauchen würde. „Falls er kommt, müsst ihr versprechen, dass ihr Dad nicht auf ihn loslasst. Der Arme hat in seinem Leben schon genug durchgemacht, findet ihr nicht?"

„Ich habe schon versucht mit deinem Vater zu reden, aber du weißt ja, wie er ist. Er ist nicht sehr vertraut mit Harry Leben und will auch kein Wort davon hören. Es ist dasselbe mit Quidditch. Was er nicht versteht, macht ihm Angst. Ich habe ihm allerdings gesagt, dass er ein bisschen behutsam sein soll", sagte Alicias Mutter. Sie begann Teller und Besteck auf dem Tisch zu verteilen. „Anstatt hier so herumzustehen, warum gehst du nicht Thomas holen, Liebes. Er spielt draußen im Garten. Sag ihm, dass es Zeit ist, sich für das Essen die Hände zu waschen."

Alicia ging erleichtert los, um Catherines Sohn zu finden. Die Worte ihrer Mutter hatten sie nicht gerade beruhigt. Tom Spinnet war bekannt dafür, weder aufgeschlossen noch objektiv zu sein. Er hatte seine Töchter vor Hogwarts auf eine Muggelschule geschickt und immer dafür gekämpft, dass sie einen Fuß in der Welt behielten, die er verstand. Natürlich war er ganz aus dem Häuschen gewesen, als Catherine einen Muggel-Geschäftsmann geheiratet hatte. Alicias Erfolg im Quidditch dagegen überstieg seinen Horizont.

Alicia atmete tief durch, um sich zu beruhigen und öffnete die Hintertür. Sie sah ihren Neffen fast sofort. Er sprang und rannte mit einem Schmetterlingsnetz im Garten herum. Alicia war ein wenig überrascht. Thomas war von Natur aus nicht so lebhaft und überschwänglich wie andere Vierjährige. Um ehrlich zu sein, war das Kind ein wenig merkwürdig. Dennoch, als das erste und bisher einzige Enkelkind war er der Stolz der Familie.

Alicias Vater war besonders stolz auf den Jungen, weil er nach ihm benannt war. Alicia hatte immer vermutet, dass Catherine das nur getan hatte, um bei ihrem Vater einen Stein im Brett zu haben.

„Hi Kumpel", sagte sie fröhlich. Thomas sah sich kurz nach ihr um, dann schwang er sein Netz in einem größeren Bogen. Sie gesellte sich bei den Blumen zu ihm. „Es wird Zeit reinzugehen und dich fürs Essen fertig zu machen."

„Schon?", fragte er und hielt inne, um sich die Haare aus der verschwitzten Stirn zu streichen.

„Ja. Hast du schon welche gefangen?", fragte sie.

„Nein. Zuhause hab ich aber welche."

„Tja, ich hoffe, du lässt die Schmetterlinge wieder fliegen, nachdem du sie gefangen hast", sagte Alicia mit leichtem Ton.

„Ich tue sie in Gläser und gucke ihnen zu", erwiderte Thomas. „Ihnen geht die Luft aus und sie fangen an zu zucken, bevor sie sterben."

„Oh. Herrlich. Okay." Alicia erzwang ein Lächeln und zog ihm das Schmetterlingsnetz aus der kleinen Hand. „Komm, wir gehen deine Hände waschen."

Thomas nahm ihre Hand und sie gingen zurück zur Hintertür. Bevor sie dort überhaupt ankamen, konnte Alicia schon die wütende Stimme ihres Vaters rufen hören, „Es ist mir _egal_ , wie viele Dunkle Lords er besiegt hat!"

Alicia zuckte zusammen. „Wünscht du dir je, dass du morgens einfach im Bett geblieben wärst?"

„Fast immer", sagte Thomas ernsthaft und drücke ihre Hand.

* * *

Man brachte Wein zum Abendessen mit, richtig? Hermine hatte Blumen für Mrs. Spinnet vorgeschlagen, doch Harry hatte sie darauf hingewiesen, dass es Mr. Spinnet war, den er beeindrucken musste. Wein war ein Zeichen von Status und Bildung… oder Alkoholismus.

Harry klingelte, bevor er kneifen konnte. Alicia zählte auf ihn. Er würde sein Bestes tun, sie nicht zu enttäuschen. Er würde ihr zeigen, dass er es ernst mit ihr meinte und alles für sie tun würde.

Die Tür flog auf und dort stand sie. Sie sahen sich für eine Sekunde nur an, dann warf sie sich auf ihn und küsste ihn. Harry ließ vor Überraschung beinahe die Weinflasche fallen. Wenn er sich nicht sehr irrte, war sie froh ihn zu sehen.

Alicia trat abrupt einen Schritt zurück und strahlte ihn an. „Du bist tatsächlich hier!", zischte sie. Ihre Miene wandelte sich von glücklich zu panisch. Sie wischte hastig ihren Lipgloss von seinem Mund. „Oh mein Gott. Okay. Sch! Sei leise. Tu so, als ob ich dich nicht gerade geküsst hätte. Und – du bist _hier_."

„Natürlich bin ich hier. Warum sollte ich das nicht sein? Letzte Nacht war meine Schuld, nicht deine."

Alicia küsste ihn schnell. Sie fluchte leise und wischte wieder über seine Lippen. „Ich muss damit aufhören. Letzte Nacht war perfekt. Na ja, nicht direkt perfekt, aber wer ist schon perfekt?"

Harry öffnete den Mund, doch sie legte eine Hand darüber. „Jetzt sag nicht Lee, weil ich dich dann schlagen muss. Bist du dir sicher, dass du da rein willst? Wir könnten einfach zu mir nach Hause gehen und vergessen, dass es meine Familie überhaupt gibt."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und zog ihre Hand weg. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie uns deswegen trotzdem nicht in Ruhe lassen würden. Ich bin bereit für alles, was heute Abend passieren kann."

„Manchmal kann ich gar nicht glauben, wie wundervoll du bist." Sie beugte sich wieder zu ihm vor, konnte aber wenige Zentimeter vor seinen Lippen inne halten.

„Alicia? Was machst du da draußen?", kam eine Stimme aus dem Haus.

„Komme!", rief sie über ihre Schulter. Sie wandte sich wieder zu Harry um und beäugte ihn kritisch. „Du siehst _hinreißend_ aus. Nicht zu schick, also wird mein Dad nicht glauben, dass du ihn übertrumpfen willst und trotzdem schick genug, dass meine Mum glücklich ist."

„Ich wusste nicht, was ich anziehen sollte", gab Harry zu. Er sah hinunter auf sein weißes Hemd mit der schwarzen Anzughose. „Angelina hat nur gesagt, dass ich keine Roben tragen sollte."

„Du hast Angelina heute gesehen?", fragte Alicia, während sie zwecklos versuchte, seine Haare zu zähmen. „Steck das Hemd lieber in die Hose. Meine Mutter kriegt sonst nen Herzinfarkt."

„Ich bin beim Scherzartikelladen vorbeigegangen, als dich nach dir gesucht habe. Angelina hat mir beigebracht, höflich und zuvorkommend zu sein."

„Harry, du bist immer höflich und zuvorkommend, was ein Wunder ist, wenn man deine Kindheit bedenkt. So. Du siehst schick und trotzdem unbedrohlich aus. Sehr elternfreundlich. Schade nur, dass du vier Minuten zu spät bist", fügte sie rundweg hinzu.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Bin ich?"

„Alicia!"

„Ich komme!" Sie nahm ihm fest beim Arm. „Hör genau zu, okay? Fluch nicht. Sieh meiner kleinen Schwester nicht in die Augen. Sag nichts Schlechtes über die Queen oder Prinzessin Diana. Sag nichts Gutes über Camilla oder Fergie. Halt dich einfach an mich, okay?"

„Was?", fragte Harry besorgt. „Ich glaube, ich habe nur die Hälfte mitgekriegt. Sag das nochmal."

„Keine Zeit!", flüsterte Alicia. „Komm schon, Zeit in die Höhle des Löwen zu marschieren."

Ich glaube, mit echten Löwen stünden meine Chancen besser, dachte Harry bei sich. Alicia führte ihn den Flur hinunter in die Küche. Alle saßen bereits am Tisch und alle starrten sie an, als sie eintraten. Alicias Vater warf ihm finstere Blicke zu.

„Dad, das hier ist Harry", sagte Alicia sanft und schob Harry zum Kopfende des Tisches, wo der alte Mann saß.

Harry konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie klein er war. Er sah nicht sehr furchteinflößend aus. „Es freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen, Mr. Spinnet. Alicia hat viel Gutes von Ihnen erzählt."

Mr. Spinnet ignorierte Harrys ausgestreckte Hand und sah mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zu ihm auf. „Sie sind zu spät."

„Dad", sagte Alicia mit einem verlegenen Kichern.

„Was? Ist er!"

„Es tut mir leid, Sir, aber ich wurde zuhause aufgehalten. Ich habe eine Flasche Wein mitgebracht. Es soll ein sehr guter Jahrgang sein." Harry hielt ihm die Weinflasche als Friedensangebot entgegen. In Wahrheit wusste er rein gar nichts über den Jahrgang und er war nur aufgehalten worden, weil er keine sauberen Socken hatte finden können.

Mr. Spinnet machte keine Anstalten die Flasche entgegen zu nehmen. „Wir haben schon eine Flasche aufgemacht. Wenn Sie eher hier gewesen wären, hätten wir vielleicht Ihre geöffnet, aber jetzt ist es zu spät."

Harry lächelte liebenswert. Es brauchte schon einiges mehr, um ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen. „Wie schade. Dann müssen wir sie wohl fürs nächste Mal aufbewahren."

Alicia zog ihn zurück zum anderen Ende des Tisches, wo ihre Mutter saß. „Mum, das hier ist Harry."

„Es freut mich sehr Sie kennen zu lernen", sagte Harry prompt, nahm sanft Mrs. Spinnets Hand und küsste sie.

„Meine Güte, ich glaube, man hat mir seit Jahren nicht mehr die Hand geküsst. Heutzutage gibt es ja nur noch ruppiges Handschütteln und albernes Winken." Mrs. Spinnet lächelte hoheitsvoll und nahm die Flasche Wein entgegen. „Es ist mir auch eine Freude Sie kennen zu lernen."

Alicia wies auf den Rest ihrer Familie. „Okay. Das ist meine kleine Schwester Mackenzie – ignorier einfach, wie sie dich anstarrt. Und dann meine ältere Schwester Catherine, ihr Mann Jack und ihr Sohn Thomas."

„Freu mich sehr", sagte Harry beflissentlich. Er rückte Alicia den Stuhl zurecht, dann setzte er sich zwischen sie und Mr. Spinnet. Sie griff unter der Tischdecke sofort nach seiner Hand.

Harry lächelte alle freundlich an. Er war wirklich der beste Freund in der Geschichte der Menschheit. Alicia war völlig grundlos ausgeflippt und er würde sie später herzlich deswegen auslachen. Er konnte problemlos mit diesen Leuten umgehen. _Der beste Freund überhaupt_. Er würde sich eine bedruckte Tasse oder sowas besorgen müssen.

„Warten wir noch auf jemanden?", fragte Harry, sich noch immer an seiner eigenen Brillanz weidend.

Alle blickten auf den einzig leeren Platz am Tisch, der zwischen Thomas und seinem Vater war. Dort war eingedeckt, doch soweit Harry wusste, waren alle Mitglieder von Alicias Familie anwesend.

„Da sitzt Jingo", sagte Catherine einfach.

„Jingo ist Thomas _Freund_ ", fügte Alicia hinzu.

„Oh. Kommt er bald?", fragte Harry abwesend und betrachtete die gefüllten Schüsseln auf dem Tisch.

„Jingo ist Thomas _besonderer Freund_ ", sagte Alicia und stieß ihn sanft mit dem Knie an.

Harry starrte auf den leeren Platz neben dem kleinen Jungen und es machte Klick. „Jingo ist nur Einbil-"

Alicia brachte ihn mit einem Tritt gegen den Knöchel zum Schweigen. „Jep. Jingo ist auch ein Teil der Familie. Die doofe Tante Licia hat nur vergessen ihn vorzustellen!"

Alle lachten nervös. Thomas beobachtete das Geschehen, die Augen unter seinem blonden Haarschopf verdächtig zusammengekniffen.

Mrs. Spinnet räusperte sich geziert. „Ich denke, wir fangen besser mit dem Abendessen an, bevor es kalt wird. Nehmen Sie sich, was immer Sie möchten, Harry."

„Dankeschön, Mrs. Spinnet." Harry griff nach einer Schüssel Erbsen, doch Mr. Spinnet schnappte sie ihm weg. Davon nicht abgeschreckt, nahm Harry stattdessen einfach etwas vom gedünsteten Gemüse. Im Vergleich zu dem Hornschwanz aus seinem vierten Jahr war Alicias Vater ein reiner Stubentiger.

Eine Minute lang füllten sich alle schweigend die Teller. Harry achtete darauf, dass er seinen mit so vielen Gerichten füllte, wie nur möglich. Er wollte Alicias Mutter nicht damit beleidigen, dass er zu wenig aß.

„Das Essen sieht wunderbar aus, Mrs. Spinnet. Ich habe schon lange kein hausgemachtes Essen mehr gehabt." Harry pikste ein kleines Stück Brokkoli auf die Gabel. Mit angemessen beeindrucktem Gesichtsausdruck schob er es sich in den Mund.

„ _Harry_ ", zischte Alicia aus dem Mundwinkel.

„Wir haben noch keinen Segen gesprochen", blaffte Mr. Spinnet und spießte Harry förmlich auf mit seinem vorwurfsvollem Blick.

Alle anderen starrten ihn ebenfalls an. Was sollte er nun tun? Durfte man mit Brokkoli im Mund beten? Wahrscheinlich nicht, so wie die Spinnets ihn ansahen.

Sollte er es ausspucken? Konnte er _elegant_ den Brokkoli wieder auf den Teller spucken? Nein. Selbst bei Gilderoy Lockhart höchstpersönlich würde sowas nicht elegant aussehen. Er könnte ihn aber nicht einfach essen, oder? Das würde doch bestimmt den Zweck des Segensspruchs _vor_ dem Essen verfehlen.

Harry begann unter all der Aufmerksamkeit zu schwitzen und rot zu werden. Er konnte nicht einmal Alicia um Hilfe bitte, weil Angelina ihm ausdrücklich verboten hatte, mit vollem Mund zu sprechen. Da er nicht wusste, was er tun sollte, entschied er sich für einen Kompromiss und schluckte den Brokkoli ganz herunter.

Das stellte sich als eine sehr schlechte Idee heraus, denn das Gemüse blieb ihm im Hals stecken und er begann zu würgen. Harry schob seinen Stuhl vom Tisch zurück und klappte vornüber, erstickt keuchend und seinen Hals umklammernd. Am Tisch brach Chaos aus.

„Harry!", kreischte Alicia und hämmerte ihm auf den Rücken.

„Mach das Heimlich-Manöver!", wies Jack sie an.

„Nein, mach das nicht", sagte Catherine und stand auf. „Wo ist mein Zauberstab? Hat jemand meinen Zauberstab gesehen?"

Thomas stellte sich auf seinen Stuhl, um besser sehen zu können. „Wird er sterben?", fragte er neugierig.

„Zieh ihm das Hemd aus und ich beatme ihn", sagte Mackenzie und versuchte, um Alicia herum nach Harry zu greifen.

„ _Anapneo_!", sagte Mrs. Spinnet nachdrücklich und schnipste mit dem Zauberstab in Harrys Richtung.

Der Brokkoli flog wie ein Korken aus seinem Hals und landete auf dem Boden zwischen seinen Füßen. Harry starrte ihn einen Moment an und blinzelte, um seine tränenden Augen wieder zu fokussieren.

„Gib ihm ein Glas Wasser."

„Nein. Gib ihm ein bisschen Wein."

„Lass ihn doch erst mal Luft holen, um Himmels Willen!"

„Wird er sterben?"

Harry richtete sich auf und bemühte sich, gefasst auszusehen. „Mir geht's gut. Bitte entschuldigen Sie mich für eine Minute. Ich muss… tut mir leid. Entschuldigen Sie mich."

Sobald Harry auf der Suche nach dem Bad davongeeilt war, wandte sich Alicia an ihre jüngere Schwester. „Und seit wann muss man jemandem das Oberteil ausziehen, um ihn zu beatmen?"

Mackenzie zog einen Schmollmund. „Ich wollte doch nur helfen."

„Du kannst helfen, indem du diesen verdammten Brokkoli verschwinden lässt und nicht mehr versuchst, meinen Freund auszuziehen." Alicia stand auf und blickte in die Runde. „Ich gehe nach ihm sehen. Kein einziges Wort von euch, klar? Das gilt besonders für dich", sagte sie und wies auf ihren Vater.

Er tat so, als hätte er sie nicht gehört. „Ich dachte, er soll gegen Trolle und Drachen und Riesenschlangen gekämpft haben? Er scheint mir nicht sehr zäh zu sein."

„Kein Wort!"

„Ich meine, für einen angeblichen Helden ist er doch ein wenig verweichlicht."

Alicia blickte ihren Vaterfinster an, dann folgte sie Harry. Und es war so gut gelaufen! Jetzt würde ihr Vater den Mund nicht mehr halten. Sie klopfte sanft an die Badezimmertür. „Harry? Kann ich reinkommen?"

„Wenn du willst."

Alicia trat ein und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Harry saß auf dem Badewannenrand, den Kopf in den Händen. Ihr Herz brach fast bei dem hoffnungslosen Anblick. Sie setzte sich neben ihn und nahm seine Hand. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

„Wäre es unhöflich, wenn ich gehen würde?"

„Ja, aber wenn du wirklich nicht bleiben willst, dann gehen wir."

„Ich meine nicht dich. Ich denke, du solltest bleiben."

Alicia schüttelte den Kopf und küsste seine Hand. „Wir stecken da zusammen drin. Entweder wir bleiben beide oder gehen beide. Deine Entscheidung."

„Es würde später nur noch schwieriger sein, wenn wir jetzt gehen", sagte Harry.

„Wahrscheinlich. Aber du brauchst dich nicht verpflichtet fühlen. Es bedeutet mir sehr viel, dass du überhaupt gekommen bist."

Alicia war ein wenig überrascht, als er plötzlich den Kopf drehte und sie küsste. Es war ihr egal, dass er ihre Kleidung zerknitterte und ihre Frisur durcheinander brachte. Es war ihr sogar egal, dass ihre Familie es sofort sehen würde, dass sie sich geküsst hatten. Sie _wollte_ , dass sie wussten, dass sie und Harry im Bad geknutscht hatten. Wenn sie ein bisschen waghalsiger wäre, würde sie sogar ein paar Knöpfe von ihrer Bluse öffnen. Das Einzige, was sie aufhielt, war das Wissen, dass ihr Vater sie dann wahrscheinlich ins Kloster stecken würde.

Harry lehnte sich wieder zurück und Alicia fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Unterlippe. „Mmm. Brokkoli."

„Das war nicht witzig."

Alicia kicherte. „Komm schon, es war ziemlich witzig. Ich sehe die Schlagzeile schon vor mir. Der Junge, der Überlebte: In der Blüte seines Lebens von einem gedünsteten Gemüse gefällt."

„Na schön, es ist ein bisschen witzig", gab er mit einem schiefen Grinsen zu.

„Das würde Kindern überall auf der Welt eine gute Ausrede geben, ihr Gemüse nicht zu essen."

Harry stand auf, um sich etwas Wasser ins Gesicht zu spritzen. „Wird es irgendwann besser?", fragte er ihr Spiegelbild.

„Auf jeden Fall. Dad wird nach heute Abend etwas entspannter. Er und Kieran kamen am Ende sogar ziemlich gut miteinander klar."

„Hatte Kieran auch Probleme, als er deine Eltern das erste Mal getroffen hat?"

Alicia zuckte bei den Erinnerungen zusammen, die ihr dabei in den Kopf kamen. „Gott, ja. Viel mehr als du. Er hat meiner Mutter ein Kompliment über die Straffheit ihrer Brüste gemacht, dann hat er Blutwurst über dem Schoß von meinem Vater auskippt. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er beinahe Thomas fallen gelassen hat, der damals noch ein Baby war."

„Klingt ziemlich furchtbar. Und du hast gesagt, dass dein Vater hinterher trotzdem nett zu ihm war?"

„Jep. Mein Dad hat nicht wirklich die Energie oder Konzentration, die ganze Zeit hässlich zu einer bestimmten Person zu sein. Er hasst Menschen im Allgemeinen, aber er macht sich nicht die Mühe, seinen Hass auf eine Person zu konzentrieren."

„Charmant", kommentierte Harry trocken. „Ich bezweifle, dass es Zufall ist, dass er und Voldemort denselben Vornamen haben."

„Vorsicht, Potter", sagte Alicia und erhob sich hinter ihm. „Du redest immer noch von meinem Dad."

„Was willst du dagegen machen, kleines Mädchen?"

„Mir fällt schon noch was ein." Sie legte ihm die Arme um die Taille und drückte ihn. „Also, was willst du tun?"

„Wieder da rausgehen, denke ich. Wegzulaufen würde ja nicht viel bringen. Außerdem kann es jetzt ja wohl kaum noch schlimmer werden, nachdem ich fast erstickt wäre."

Es wurde nicht schlimmer, aber auch nicht besser. Als die beiden zum Tisch zurückkehrten, wurde Harry mit Fragen bombardiert. Jack wollte wissen, wie viel er im Jahr verdiente. Als Harry antwortete, dass er das nicht wüsste, schnalzte ihr Vater mit der Zunge. Alicia mischte sich ein und erklärte, dass Harry sehr wohlhabend war und dafür bekannt war, dass er großzügig an Wohltätigkeitsorganisationen spendete.

Dann fragte Mackenzie, wie viel Gewicht er stemmen konnte, was ihr einen Tritt unter dem Tisch von ihrer Schwester einbrachte. Alicias Mutter fragte nach seiner Wohnsituation, was einem Stich in ein Wespennest gleichkam, als deutlich wurde, dass er praktisch mit einer anderen Frau zusammenlebte.

„Hermine ist mit Ron zusammen, Dad, also guck ihn nicht so an", sagte Alicia matt.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst", sagte er störrisch.

Dann wollte Catherine wissen, ob Harry vorhatte am St. Mungos-Wohltätigkeitsball teilzunehmen. Er antwortete zustimmend, was ihm ein paar anerkennende Nicker einbrachte. Selbst der kleine Thomas hatte eine Frage.

„Jingo will wissen, ob du ihn mal auf deinem Besen fliegen lassen würdest."

Harry nickte lächelnd. „Klar. Jingo kann ihn gerne mal ausprobieren."

„Ich müsste aber mit ihm fliegen", sagte Thomas. Er senkte verschwörerisch die Stimme und beugte sich über den Tisch. „Jingo kann nich so gut fliegen wie ich."

Alle lächelten über ihn, was Thomas verwirrte. Alicia klammerte sich unter dem Tisch an Harrys Hand, während das Dessert auf den Tisch kam. Sie hatten es tatsächlich überlebt. Die Fragen waren nicht zu neugierig und seine Antworten zufriedenstellend gewesen. Trotz der frühen Hürde hatten sie es ohne emotionales Trauma durchs Abendessen geschafft.

„Also, Potter", begann Alicias Vater im Plauderton.

Alicia verschluckte sich beinahe an ihrem Käsekuchen. „Dad…"

„Was? Ich will dem Jungen doch nur eine Frage stellen."

„Fragen Sie ruhig, Sir", sagte Harry mit ruhiger Stimme und beispielhafter Körperhaltung.

„Sind Sie ein Tory oder ein Whig?"

Harrys Entschlossenheit geriet ins Wanken. „Wie bitte?"

„Er möchte wissen, ob du die Konservativen oder die Liberalen wählst", erklärte Alicia. „Das ist eine völlig unpassende Frage, Dad. Harrys politische Vorlieben sind völlig egal."

„Ich habe immer schon gesagt, dass man anhand seiner Partei viel über einen Mann erfahren kann."

„Jep, und Wählen ist jedermanns Privatsache. Antworte einfach nicht drauf, Harry."

„Dann Monarchie oder Republik?", fragte Alicias Vater.

Alicias Mutter schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Es gehört sich nicht, bei Tisch über Politik zu reden, Tom."

„Beantworten Sie die Frage, Potter."

„Äh, definitiv Monarchie. Ich liebe die Queen. Fantastische Frau. Sie hat viel für das Land getan. Sie schlägt Leute zum Ritter, das ist gut", sagte Harry zögerlich. Er hatte offensichtlich keine Ahnung, was die Queen sonst noch tat.

„Gut zu wissen", sagte Alicias Vater schroff. „Die Jugend heutzutage hat keinen Respekt mehr für Traditionen. Sie haben unsere stolze Geschichte von Königen und Königinnen vergessen."

„Von denen eine überraschende Anzahl verrückt war", konnte Alicia nicht widerstehen einzuwerfen.

„Sei nicht so vorlaut. Unser Imperium wurde von diesen Königen und Königinnen aufgebaut."

„Wir haben wohl kaum ein Imperium", sagte Catherine.

„Weil alle den Respekt vor der königlichen Familie verloren haben. Das kommt alles wegen Fergie und Camilla." Alicias Vater schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Gerade gestern habe ich gelesen, dass irgendeine Frau, die Kinderbücher in Schottland schreibt, reicher ist als die Queen. Was soll noch aus der Welt werden, frag ich euch? Alberne Kinderbücher!"

„Können wir jetzt über was anderes reden?", fragte Alicia mit roten Wangen. Wieso konnte ihre Familie nicht normale Unterhaltungen am Esstisch führen?

„Nicht bis ich herausfinde, für wen Potter bei der letzten Wahl gestimmt hat."

„Ich habe nicht gewählt", antwortete Harry.

Alle am Tisch zuckten zusammen, während Alicias Vater die Lippen schürzte. „Also sind Sie einer von der Sorte, die nicht wählen gehen und sich dann über das Ergebnis beschweren?"

„Eigentlich war ich bei der letzten Wahl noch nicht alt genug. Ich gehe bei der nächsten aber auf jeden Fall wählen. Ich werde für diejenigen stimmen, die Gleichberechtigung und bessere Lebensbedingungen wollen. Ich finde nicht, dass die Reichen einfach immer reicher werden sollten", sagte Harry.

Alicia jubelte innerlich und wartete selbstzufrieden auf die Reaktion ihres Vaters. Nimm das! Das sollte ihn lehren, nicht solche blöden Fragen zu stellen.

Seine Reaktion hatte wohl keiner von ihnen erwartet. „Sie sind ein Kommunist", sagte er.

Alicias Mutter schnappte nach Luft und Mackenzie kreischte „Dad!" Alicia starrte ihn nur ungläubig an. Wie schaffte ihr Vater das nur immer? Alles lief wunderbar und dann sagte er plötzlich etwas vollkommen Verrücktes.

„Du bist nicht McCarthy und wir sind nicht mehr in den 50ern. Du kannst nicht einfach rumlaufen und Leute beschuldigen Kommunisten zu sein", erklärte Catherine ruhig.

„Das hier ist mein Haus", sagte ihr Vater und verschränkte stur die Arme.

Alicia legte die Hand über die Augen. „Ich kann's nicht glauben, dass du meinen Freund gerade einen Kommunisten genannt hast. Ich glaube, ich sterbe gleich vor Scham."

„Entspann dich, Spätzchen, dein Vater sucht nur nach einem fadenscheinigen Grund, Harry nicht zu mögen. Er konnte keinen finden, also hat er sich einen ausgedacht."

„Das ist nicht wahr, Laura."

Alicia stand auf und nahm Harrys Hand. „Ich nehme Harry mit ins Wohnzimmer, bevor du ihn auch noch beschuldigst ein Nazi zu sein."

„Fan von Hitler, Potter?"

„Äh, nein, Sir."

„Komm schon", sagte Alicia, warf ihrem Vater einen bösen Blick zu und zog Harry auf die Füße. Sie zerrte ihn so schnell sie konnte aus der Küche. Sie gesellten sich zu Thomas, der nach dem Abendessen zum Spielen ins Wohnzimmer gegangen war.

Alicia und Harry setzten sich nebeneinander auf das Sofa und schauten Thomas stumm beim Spiel mit seinen Action-Figuren zu. Nach einer Minute sprach Harry leise. „Hat dein Vater mich gerade einen Kommunisten genannt oder habe ich mir das eingebildet?"

„Nein. Er hat dich tatsächlich einen Kommunisten genannt", bestätigte sie.

„Hast du ne Ahnung warum?"

„Ich denke, es ist wie Mum meinte. Er sucht nach einem Grund dich nicht zu mögen, aber er klammert sich an Strohhalme." Alicia seufzte. „Dad redet gerne so, als ob er ganz alleine gegen den Kommunismus gekämpft hat. Wir hatten einmal ein sehr einprägsames Ereignis, da war ich zwölf und gerade von Hogwarts nach Hause gekommen. Ein Typ in einer roten Uniform hat bei uns an der Haustür geklingelt und da hat Dad den Gartenschlauch auf ihn gerichtet. Es stellte sich raus, dass er nur Geld für die Heilsarmee sammelte. Seitdem waren sie nicht wieder bei uns. Ich glaube, sie haben uns auf ne schwarze Liste gesetzt oder so."

Überraschenderweise sah Harry nicht entsetzt aus. Stattdessen lachte er. „Ich mag deine Familie, Alicia."

„Du musst mich nicht anlügen. _Ich_ mag sie an den meisten Tagen ja kaum."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich lüge nicht. Sie sind alle toll und so verschieden. Catherine ist so ruhig und Mackenzie so abgedreht. Ich kann kaum glauben, wie hübsch und kultiviert deine Mutter ist. Selbst dein Vater hat gute Seiten. Er liebt dich sehr."

„Du hast vergessen zu sagen, dass sie alle total verrückt sind."

„Das mag sein, aber du kannst dich glücklich schätzen sie zu haben", sagte Harry mit plötzlich viel nüchternerer Stimme. „Einige Leute würden überhaupt gerne eine Familie haben."

Alicia würde sich am liebsten selbst treten. Wann würde sie endlich aufhören, in ein Fettnäpfchen nach dem anderen zu treten? „Es tut mir so leid, Harry. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich mich so sehr über meine Familie beschwert habe. Ich kann mich glücklich schätzen, sie _und_ dich zu haben. Vergibst du mir?"

Harry schenkte ihr ein kleines Lächeln. „Da muss ich mal drüber nachdenken."

Alicia lächelte zurück und Harry stand auf, um hinüber zu Thomas zu schlendern. „Was spielst du hier, Kumpel?"

Thomas sah langsam zu ihm auf. „Du stehst auf Jingos Kopf", erwiderte er klagend.

„Wie konntest du nur?", neckte Alicia.

Harry ignorierte sie und trat einen Schritt nach links. „Ist das besser?"

„Ja." Thomas wandte sich wieder seinen Action-Figuren zu und sagte, „Jingo mag dich nicht."

„Weil ich auf seinem Kopf gestanden habe?"

„Nein. Er mag keine Leute mit Brille."

„Das können wir ja schnell ändern." Harry nahm seine Brille ab. „Ist das besser?"

Thomas sah auf den leeren Fleck zwischen sich und Harry. „Nein. Er mag dich immer noch nicht."

„Oh."

„Ich mag dich."

Harry strubbelte dem kleinen Jungen durch die Haare. „Ich mag dich auch."

Alicia unterdrückte den Drang zu kichern, als Harry sich wieder zu ihr setzte. „Netter Versuch", flüsterte sie.

„Warum hat keine seiner Figuren mehr einen Kopf?", flüsterte Harry ihr ins Ohr.

„Das konnte bisher keiner rausfinden, aber wahrscheinlich fragt man am besten einfach nicht", antwortete Alicia leise.

Sie sahen Thomas beim Spielen mit seinen kopflosen Action-Figuren zu, als Mackenzie ins Zimmer kam. Sie ließ sich fröhlich neben Harry aufs Sofa fallen.

„Hände bei dir", warnte Alicia.

Mackenzie verdrehte die Augen. „Entspann dich. Mir ist nur aufgefallen, dass wir Harry noch gar keine peinlichen Geschichten über dich erzählt haben. Wo ist denn sonst der Zweck deine Familie kennen zu lernen, wenn nicht, um peinliche Geschichten zu erzählen?"

„Harry will keine Geschichten hören", sagte Alicia bestimmt.

„Geschichten klingen eigentlich ziemlich gut", sagte Harry.

„Hast du schon gehört, dass sie mal in Prinz William verknallt war?"

„Nein, aber sprich gerne weiter."

„Sie war total in ihn verschossen. Oben in ihrem Schlafzimmer hängen noch immer Poster von ihm. Ich zeig sie dir später. Jedenfalls war sie so besessen von ihm, dass sie Catherine und mich mit zu einem seiner Auftritte in London geschleppt hat, als sie ungefähr dreizehn war."

„Mackenzie…", zischte Alicia. Sie wusste, wo diese Geschichte hinführte.

„Sprich weiter", drängte Harry.

„Es war völlig überfüllt. Ne Menge kreischender Mädchen und so. Alicia hat ihre Kamera mitgenommen, aber vergessen nachzusehen, wie viel Film sie noch frei hatte und dann verspätet festgestellt, dass sie nur noch ein Bild übrig hatte. Als William vorbeilief, hatte sie die Gelegenheit zum perfekten Bild. Leider ist das Mädchen vor ihr genau dann hochgesprungen, als sie das Bild gemacht hat und sie hat nur Williams Ellenbogen ablichten können."

„Ich erinnere mich daran, dass sie monatelang mit dem Bild unter ihrem Kopfkissen geschlafen hat und es sogar mit nach Hogwarts genommen hat", fügte Alicias Mutter hinzu, als sie ins Zimmer kam.

„Du hast mit einem Foto von Prinz Williams Ellenbogen unter deinem Kissen geschlafen?", fragte Harry.

„Er hat einen sehr hübschen Ellenbogen", murmelte Alicia und wurde rot.

„Oh, erzählen wir Geschichten?", fragte Catherine und erschien an der Seite ihrer Mutter. „Habt ihr schon die erzählt, wo sie das erste Mal einen Besen zu fliegen versucht hat und am Ende in einem Baum festhing?"

Harry legte seinen Arm um Alicias Schultern und sagte, „Die muss ich _unbedingt_ hören."

Alicia musste zwanzig weitere Minuten der Erniedrigung über sich ergehen lassen, bis Catherine und Jack einen müden Thomas nach Hause brachten.

Auch Mackenzie verschwand, um sich umzuziehen und kam dann wieder ins Wohnzimmer. „Sag Mum und Dad dass ich in ein paar Stunden zuhause bin."

„Wohin gehst du so spät an einem Dienstag noch?", fragte Alicia.

„Du weißt schon, einfach aus. Was und mit wem man's halt so tut. Tschüs!" Mackenzie winkte, dann raste sie aus der Haustür.

Es gab einen Knall in der Küche, dann marschierte Alicias Vater ins Wohnzimmer. „Hat deine Schwester gerade gesagt, dass sie es mit wem tun will?"

„Ich hab nicht zugehört", sagte Alicia und unterdrückte ein Grinsen. „Tja, Harry und ich gehen auch besser."

„Potter kann gehen, aber deine Mutter und ich möchten, dass du noch ein bisschen hier bleibst."

Alicia öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren, doch Harry war schneller. „Ich mache mich auf den Weg. Vielen Dank für die Einladung."

Alicia Mutter kam von der Küche herein. „Gehen Sie schon, Harry?"

„Ja, es wird spät und ich habe morgen viel zu tun. Vielen Dank, dass ich bei Ihrem Familienessen dabei sein durfte. Das Essen war wundervoll und Sie haben ein tolles Zuhause", sagte Harry.

Diesmal küsste ihn Alicias Mutter auf die Wange und ihr Vater schüttelte ihm sogar die Hand. „Wir hoffen, dass wir Sie noch öfter sehen."

„Ich hoffe auch, dass ich Sie alle noch öfter sehe, Mrs. Spinnet."

Alicias Wangen begannen von ihrem stolzen Lächeln zu schmerzen. Harry konnte Leute wirklich um seinen Finger wickeln, wenn er es darauf anlegte. Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und zog seinen Zauberstab. Nach einem letzten Abschiedsgruß Disapparierte er.

„Du magst ihn?", fragte Alicias Vater, sobald er weg war.

„Ja."

„Wie sehr?", fragte ihre Mutter.

„Wirklich sehr."

Ihre Mutter umarmte sie und sagte, „Er ist ein sehr netter junger Mann. Bitte gib dir Mühe mit ihm."

„Ich tue mein Bestes, Mum", versicherte Alicia ihr.

Ihre Mutter verließ das Zimmer und ihr Vater räusperte sich schroff. „Du hast meinen Segen", sagte er überganglos.

„Ich brauche deinen Segen nicht, Dad." Alicia küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Aber es ist trotzdem schön zu wissen, dass ich ihn habe."

Alicia zog ihren eigenen Zauberstab hervor und Disapparierte. Eine Sekunde später stand sie hinter einem Busch in ihrem dunklen Vorgarten. Sie schlenderte verträumt zu ihrer Haustür, als eine vertraute Stimme sagte, „Das ging ja schnell."

Zum zweiten Mal an jenem Tag lief Alicia direkt in den Rosenstrauch. „Harry?", fragte sie leise, während sie versuchte, ihre Kleidung aus den Dornen zu befreien.

„Wer sonst? Was bitte machst du denn in den Rosen?"

Alicia sah mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zu seinem dunklen Umriss auf dem Tritt auf. „Was machst du hier?"

„Im Moment friere ich mir den Arsch ab. Könntest du dich ein bisschen beeilen?"

Alicia riss sich los und sprintete förmlich zu ihm hinüber. „Ich mein's ernst. Was machst du hier?"

„Ich hab mir gedacht, nach heute schuldest du mir was. Ich bin hier, um die Schulden einzutreiben", flüsterte Harry ihr ins Ohr.

„Oh." Alicia begann hastig nach ihrem Haustürschlüssel zu suchen. Endlich fand sie ihn und schloss die Tür auf. „Wir müssen leise sein. Lee ist mit Anna, der Ballerina, hier."

„Sie ist eine echte Ballerina?", fragte er, ihren Hals küssend.

„Oh ja. Sie kann sogar ihre Füße hinter ihren Kopf biegen", erwiderte Alicia, während sie die Tür aufschob.

„Wow."

„Ich weiß. Genial, hm?"

* * *

Als Alicia am nächsten Morgen erwachte, dauerte es einen Moment, bis sie sich erinnerte, dass der warme Hügel neben ihr Harry war und nicht der Kater. Sie lächelte Harrys Hinterkopf an. Sie hatten in den letzten paar Tagen einige Hürden genommen, was nur ein gutes Zeichen sein konnte. Sicherlich war der schwierigste Teil jetzt vorüber. Es konnte nur noch einfacher und besser werden.

Harry bewegte sich und Alicia schloss schnell wieder die Augen. Er drehte sich um und küsste ihre Stirn. Sie hörte ihn aufstehen und das Zimmer verlassen. Sobald die Tür zuging, sprang sie aus dem Bett und überprüfte ihre Erscheinung im Spiegel an der Rückseite der Schlafzimmertür. Auf ihrem Kopf saß ein wahres Vogelnest.

Alicia behob das schnell mit einer Haarbürste, dann angelte sie ein Pfefferminzbonbon aus ihrer Handtasche. Sie kaute darauf und schob es sich gründlich im Mund herum. Als sie sich nähernde Schritte hörte, kletterte sie wieder zurück ins Bett. Im Bett liegend, faltete sie à la Dornröschen die Arme über dem Bauch und wartete auf die Ankunft ihres Prinzen.

Das Bett senkte sich leicht, als Harry sich neben sie setzte. „Ich weiß, dass du wach bist."

Alicia öffnete ein Auge. „Wie?"

„Erstens schläft niemand in so einer Position. Zweitens hast du dir die Haare gekämmt und-" er beugte sich schnüffelnd vor „- du riechst nach Pfefferminz."

Alicia öffnete das andere Auge und seufzte. „Du hättest ja wenigstens so tun können, als wärst du positiv überrascht gewesen."

„Wenn du dich dann besser fühlst, kann ich dir sagen, dass ich im Badezimmer gerade genau dasselbe gemacht habe."

„Sieht nicht so aus, als wärst du mit deinen Haaren besonders erfolgreich gewesen."

Harry pikste sie in die Rippen. „Oh, ha ha. Bist du morgens immer so witzig?"

„Immer. Wo hast du denn ein Pfefferminzbonbon gefunden?", fragte sie.

„Hab ich nicht. Ich hab ein bisschen von deiner Zahnpasta gegessen."

Alicia kicherte und zog ihn für einen Kuss zu sich herab. Er streckte sich über ihr aus und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit ihrem Hals und ihren Schultern.

„Ich hoffe, dir ist klar, dass du jetzt mit mir festsitzt", sagte sie und fuhr mit den Fingern durch seine Haare.

„Damit kann ich leben", murmelte er an ihrem Hals.

„Willst du Kaffee oder Frühstück oder so?"

„Kaffee klingt gut."

„Wenn du von mir runtergehen würdest, könnte ich uns welchen machen", sagte Alicia und drückte ihm halbherzig gegen die Schulter.

„Ich mach das." Harry rollte sich von ihr runter. „Du bleibst einfach hier und übst deine falschen Schlafpositionen."

„Mit Milch und zwei Stücken Zucker, danke."

„Jep, aber gewöhn dich bloß nicht an so einen Service."

Sie lächelte engelsgleich. „Du siehst wirklich gut aus in Boxershorts… und ohne Boxershorts. Beeilst du dich?"

„Zwei Minuten", versprach er und eilte aus dem Zimmer.

Alicia wand sich aus dem Bett und zog ihre Schlafklamotten an, die einmal um Mitternacht und dann nochmal gegen drei Uhr morgens auf dem Boden gelandet waren. Wenn Harry nicht aufpasste, dann würde sie sich daran gewöhnen, die ganze Nacht unterhalten zu werden und Kaffee oder Frühstück gebracht zu bekommen. Sie setzte sich mitten aufs Bett und wartete geduldig auf seine Rückkehr.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bevor Harry mit dem Fuß die Tür aufschob und mit zwei Tassen Kaffee in der Hand sowie einem Croissant in seinem Mund eintrat. Alicia zog das Gebäck aus seinem Mund, was sein extrem breites Grinsen offenbarte.

„Worüber freust du dich denn so?"

„Es ist einfach ein echt guter Morgen."

„Oh, ist es so schön neben mir aufzuwachen?", fragte sie und brach das Croissant in der Mitte auseinander.

„Eigentlich hat das nichts mit dir zu tun." Harry grinste und reichte ihr ihren Kaffee. „In deiner Küche steht eine halbnackte Ballerina und dreht Pirouetten."


	11. Irgendwas bleibt

Ü/N: Titel des Original-Kapitels: „I Read the News Today, oh Boy" – eine Textzeile aus dem Beatles-Song „A Day in the Life". Entsprechend dem Thema Musik-Referenzen habe ich den deutschen Titel angepasst.

* * *

 **Kapitel 10**

„Harry, kann ich dich was fragen?"

„Nein."

Alicia pikste ihn in den Rücken. „Es ist nur eine kleine Frage."

„Es ist noch zu früh für Fragen."

„Es ist fast zehn", informierte sie ihn leichthin.

„ _Zehn_?" Harry rollte sich herum, um das mit einem Blick auf seinen Wecker zu bestätigen. „Was hast du mit mir gemacht, Frau? Ich stehe normalerweise vor acht auf."

„So früh aufzuwachen ist eine hässliche Angewohnheit und du solltest dankbar sein, dass ich dich davon befreit habe. Was die Frage angeht…"

„Schieß los." Harry kämpfte sich aus dem Bett und stolperte zu dem kleinen Haufen seiner Kleidung auf dem Boden.

„Wie mächtig bist du?", fragte Alicia im Plauderton.

Harry ließ beinahe seine Hose fallen. „Was für eine Frage ist _das_ denn?"

„Ich bin neugierig", sagte sie, setzte sich auf und zog die Knie an die Brust.

Er wandte ihr den Rücken zu, um den leicht panischen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht zu verbergen. „Hast du nie gehört, dass Neugier der Katze Tod ist?"

„Doch, aber glücklicherweise bin ich keine Katze. Willst du mir nicht antworten?"

„Es ist nur eine seltsame Frage, finde ich. Warum willst du das plötzlich wissen?"

Alicia kroch aus dem Bett. „Ich habe manchmal gesehen, was du kannst und ich kenne die Geschichten. Man sagt, du wärst der mächtigste Zauberer unserer Zeit."

„Wer sagt sowas?"

„Alle sagen das. Das ist eigentlich schon so, seit Dumbledore gestorben ist. Die Leute wenden sich ganz selbstverständlich an dich, wenn es ein Problem gibt."

Harry fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. „Aber hast du mich in letzter Zeit auf irgendwelche heldenhaften Kreuzzüge ziehen sehen? Meine Tage als Retter der Welt sind vorbei."

„Darüber bin ich auch ziemlich froh", gab Alicia zu und senkte verlegen den Blick. „Ich hätte eine Todesangst um dich, wenn du sowas noch immer machen müsstest."

„Tja, du brauchst dir, was sowas angeht, keine Sorgen zu machen. Übrigens, bleibst du hier während ich in meinem Meeting bin?", fragte Harry, schnell das Thema wechselnd.

„Du vertraust mir hier ganz allein?"

„Hast du kleptomatische Tendenzen?"

„Nein."

„Planst du eine Hausparty?"

Alicia schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hast du zufällig vor sauber zu machen?"

„Na klar, total."

Harry lächelte und warf einen Stapel Kleidung in ihre Richtung. „Einen Versuch war es wert. Ich sollte nicht länger als eine Stunde weg sein. Fühl dich ganz wie zuhause und du kannst gerne alles essen, was du finden kannst. Schau nur aufs Haltbarkeitsdatum, bevor du es runterschluckst."

„Ganz wie zuhause", sagte Alicia besänftigend.

Harry griff sich seine Brille vom Nachttisch und setzte sie auf. „Kommst du klar alleine?"

„Oh, ich denke, dass ich wohl eine Stunde ohne dich überleben werde."

„Bis bald." Harry beugte sich übers Bett, um ihr einen schnellen Kuss zu geben. Der schnelle Kuss wurde zu einem langen und er ertappte sich bei dem Wunsch, wieder zu ihr ins Bett zu kriechen. Bevor alles außer Kontrolle geriet, zog er sich zurück. „Ich komme zu spät, wenn ich jetzt nicht gehe. Ich beeile mich."

„Ich warte auf dich", erwiderte Alicia sanft.

Harry knirschte mit den Zähnen. Blöde Quidditch-Meetings. Es war nicht mal mehr Quidditch-Saison. Das Team für die Weltmeisterschaft würde erst in zwei Wochen verkündet werden. Die Niederlage gegen die Bats im Halbfinale steckte der Mannschaft offenbar noch immer in den Knochen. Alle Spieler waren herbeigeordert worden, um Trainingspläne für die Spielpause zu besprechen. Zur Abwechslung einmal war Harry der Spieler, der sein Haus nicht verlassen wollte, weil er eine hübsche Frau in seinem Bett hatte. Normalerweise war es einer der Playboys, die sich beschwerten.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf Alicia schob er sich den Zauberstab in die Tasche und verließ das Zimmer.

* * *

Für den größten Teil der Stunde, die Harry abwesend war, räkelte Alicia sich glücklich im Bett. Eigentlich hatte sie geplant, dort noch immer zu liegen, wenn er wieder nach Hause kam, doch ihr grummelnder Magen zwang sie schließlich doch aufzustehen und sich anzuziehen. Es war seltsam, dieselbe Kleidung vom Vortag zu tragen – sie fühlte sich ein wenig verrucht. Wenn jemand sie beide Tage sah, wäre es ziemlich offensichtlich, dass sie nicht zuhause gewesen war.

Nicht dass eine große Chance bestand, dass jemand sie sah. Seitdem sie im Ministerium verfolgt worden war, vermied sie öffentliche Orte so gut es ging. Sie las nicht einmal mehr die Zeitung. Laut Informationen von ihren Freunden begann das Interesse an ihr jedoch abzuflauen. Die Presse hatte langsam keine neuen, saftigen Storys mehr über sie zu berichten. Die ganze Welt wusste inzwischen von Kierans Seitensprung, ihrer kurzen Affäre mit Lee, ihrer Kindheitsromanze mit George und allem, was es sonst noch zu wissen gab.

Auf dem Weg zur Küche sah Alicia sich anerkennend in Harrys Haus um. Trotz aller Unordnung war es ein wundervolles Heim. Man könnte sich sehr leicht daran gewöhnen, in so einem schönen Haus zu wohnen. Sie grinste bei der Vorstellung, dass das auf sie zutreffen könnte.

„Ich verliere den Verstand", murmelte sie bei sich. Normalerweise war sie sehr gut daran, sich nicht allzu verfrüht in neue Beziehungen reinzusteigern, zumindest seit Kieran sie mit seinem Fremdgehen aus der Bahn geworfen hatte.

Harry, mit all seiner niedlichen Ernsthaftigkeit, ließ sie mit rosaroter Brille auf Wolke Sieben rumschweben. Das war ihr inzwischen sehr deutlich, doch Alicia schwor sich, dass sie sich nicht völlig mitreißen lassen würde. Ja, Harry war ihr wichtig, doch ihre Karriere war es auch, ganz zu schweigen von Freunden und Familie, die schon lange vor Harry ein Teil ihres Lebens gewesen waren.

Auf dem Weg zum Wasserkessel warf Alicia einen Blick auf den Küchentisch, wo der Tagesprophet aufgeschlagen war. Hermine oder Ron hatten wahrscheinlich am Morgen darin gelesen. Gerade als Alicia sich erhobenen Hauptes abwenden wollte, erkannte sie die Person im Bild über dem Artikel der Seite. Es war einer der Zwillinge.

Alicia vergaß sofort ihren morgendlichen Kaffee und trat näher. Es war ein Foto von George vor Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen und darunter war ein Interview mit ihm abgedruckt. Sie hatten George erwischt. Oh, er konnte viel zu viele peinliche Geschichten über sie erzählen. Er wusste Sachen, die nicht einmal Angelina und Katie wussten.

Die beste Entscheidung wäre gewesen, sich umzudrehen und die Zeitung Zeitung sein zu lassen. Stattdessen setzte Alicia sich hin, um zu lesen, was George über sie zu sagen hatte.

 _ **Mr. Weasley, hätten Sie einen Moment für uns, um ein paar Fragen zu beantworten?**_

 _Das geht wohl in Ordnung. Kann ja nicht schaden, richtig?_

 _ **Ist es wahr, dass Sie in Hogwarts mit Alicia Spinnet zusammen gewesen sind?**_

 _Natürlich. Ich würde nie lügen. Fragen Sie irgendwen, der mit uns da war. Ich bin ein ehrlicher Geschäftsmann. Ich habe meinen eigenen Scherzartikelladen. Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze, Nummer 93 in der Winkelgasse._

 _ **Ehemalige Hogwarts-Schüler, mit denen wir gesprochen haben, haben berichtet, dass Sie und Alicia sehr viel gestritten haben. War das so?**_

 _Es klingt, als hätten Sie mit Slytherins gesprochen. Die haben mich nie gemocht. War vielleicht, weil ich so gerne Scherzartikel an ihnen getestet habe. Einige dieser Produkte werden jetzt zu sehr vernünftigen Preisen in meinem Laden verkauft._

 _ **Ah ja. Okay. Würden Sie sagen, dass sie in Alicia verliebt gewesen sind? Glauben Sie, dass Alicia in Sie verliebt war?**_

 _Ich bin überhaupt nur mit Alicia ausgegangen, weil mein Bruder in ihre beste Freundin verknallt war. Sie kennen doch meinen Bruder, oder? Fred Weasley, Mitbesitzer von Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen, der beste Ort, um Ihren Bedarf an Utensilien für großartige Streiche zu decken. Wir verkaufen alles von Liebestränken bis hin zu Juxzauberstäben. Unsere Kanarienkrem ist eins unserer beliebtesten Produkte und kostet nur-_

 _ **Mr. Weasley, könnten wir bitte zurück zu Alicia Spinnet kommen?**_

 _Aber natürlich. Sie ist eine wunderbare Frau. Sehr freundlich und so. Sie kommt sehr oft bei Weasleys Zauberhaften Zauberscherzen vorbei. Sie sollten mal vorbeikommen, dann treffen Sie sie vielleicht. Nummer 93, Winkelgasse. Wir haben jeden Tag von neun Uhr bis-_

 _ **Wir danken Ihnen, Mr. Weasley. Das wäre dann alles. Sie waren sehr hilfreich.**_

 _Jederzeit gerne._

Alicia lächelte vor sich hin, als sie die Zeitung zuschlug. Gott habe ihn selig. Natürlich würde George ein Interview über sie in kostenlose Werbung für den Scherzladen verwandeln. Sie würde niemals ein aufgeblasenes Ego entwickeln können, solange sie ihre Freunde hatte, die sie daran erinnerten, dass sie noch immer das Mädchen war, das mal an ihren Haarspitzen gekaut, ihre i-Punkte in Herzchenform gesetzt und den Text zu Celestina Warbecks „Du hast mich verzaubert bis mein Herz brach" auswendig gekonnt hatte.

Apropos Freunde. Alicia schlug sich die Hand vor die Stirn. Sie war in einer Stunde mit Lee zum Essen verabredet. Er verließ am nächsten Tag direkt nach Jordys Geburtstagsfeier das Land und hatte vorgeschlagen, dass sie noch ein letztes Mal in Ruhe alleine zusammen essen – wobei die Betonung auf _alleine_ lag. Sie hatte versucht Harry einzuladen und war vehement abgeschmettert worden, von Lee _und_ Harry.

Alicia stand auf und begab sich auf die Suche nach Milch und Zucker. Sie hatte gerade den Kopf in einen Schrank gesteckt, als ein lauter Knall sie erschreckte. Sie stieß sich den Kopf, stolperte rückwärts und prallte gegen den Tisch.

„Um Gottes Willen", stöhnte sie, die Hände gegen ihren schmerzenden Kopf gepresst, und blinzelte heftig, um ihre Augen wieder zu fokussieren. Sie erschreckte sich dieser Tage wirklich beim kleinsten Geräusch, als ob sie ständig erwartete, dass ein Reporter/Fotograf/Teenie-Fan aus dem Nichts auftauchte.

Aus Richtung des Hausflurs kam mehr Bollern und sie begriff, dass jemand an die Tür hämmerte. Ein Besucher war nun wahrlich kein Grund sich den Kopf zu stoßen, sie musste sich wirklich ein bisschen mehr entspannen.

Für eine Sekunde stand Alicia unschlüssig in der Küche, während Harrys Besucher weiterhin munter an die Tür bollerte. Sollte sie aufmachen gehen? Eigentlich war es ja nicht ihr Haus und die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass der Besuch für sie war, war sehr gering. Es konnte kein Reporter sein, weil Harry einmal erwähnt hatte, dass sein Haus gegen unwillkommene Besucher geschützt war. Es musste jemand sein, den er kannte.

Jemand sehr hartnäckiges, so wie es klang. Alicia rieb sich ein letztes Mal über die frische Beule, dann ging sie zur Haustür. Natürlich würde sie sie nicht einfach so öffnen. Schutz hin oder her, Harry hatte nach all diesen Jahren noch immer Feinde.

„Wer ist da?", rief sie so streng wie nur möglich.

„Wer sind Sie?", rief eine Männerstimme zurück.

„Ich habe zuerst gefragt."

„Unwichtig. Wer sind Sie und wo ist Harry?", wollte eine Frauenstimme wissen.

Es waren zwei! Alicia durchsuchte ihre Taschen nach ihrem Zauberstab. Er war nicht da. Er lag irgendwo in Harrys Zimmer, wahrscheinlich unter dem Bett oder unter der Decke vergraben. Schon wieder stand sie ohne ihren Zauberstab blöd da. Sie war die mieseste Hexe in der Geschichte der Magie.

„Äh, Harry ist gerade nicht da. Kommen Sie wann anders wieder", sagte Alicia laut, dann hängte sie „Bitte" dran.

Die einzige Antwort war eine leise murmelnde Unterhaltung von der anderen Seite der Tür. Nach ein paar Sekunden kehrte Stille ein und Alicia trat ein paar Schritte rückwärts. Sie waren still, doch das hieß nicht unbedingt, dass sie fort waren. Sie wollte gerade aus dem Fenster nachsehen gehen, als die Tür plötzlich explodierte.

Holzsplitter flogen in alle Richtungen und Alicia schrie auf. Sie ließ sich instinktiv auf die Knie fallen und warf die Arme schützend über den Kopf. Polternde Schritte eilten auf sie zu und sie begann zu zittern. Sie hatte irgendwo mal gelesen, dass Opossums sich tot stellten, um Raubtiere auszutricksen. Das erschien ihr gerade wie eine sehr gute Strategie, also hielt Alicia sich so ruhig wie möglich.

„Beweg keinen Finger", sagte die Frau.

Ein Zauberstab wurde ihr gegen den Nacken gepresst und sie konnte ein Wimmern nicht unterdrücken.

„Warte", bellte der Mann.

„Wo ist Harry?"

Alicia konnte als Antwort nur schluchzen. Selbst wenn sie in der Lage gewesen wäre Worte zu formen, hätte sie ihnen nicht gesagt, wo Harry war. Sie würde ihn auf gar keinen Fall verraten. Sie könnten versuchen sie zu bestechen, zu erpressen, zu foltern – oh Gott, sie würden sie doch nicht foltern, oder?

„Antworte!"

„Warte, hab ich gesagt", rief der Mann. „Ich glaube, das ist… oh nein, ist es. Das ist Harrys Freundin."

„ _Was_?"

„Steck deinen Zauberstab weg. Das ist Alicia Spinnet."

Alicia weinte fast vor Erleichterung. „Das stimmt. Ich bin's. Ich bin Alicia Spinnet. Das bin ich."

„Oh-oh. Harry wird das gar nicht gefallen", sagte die Frau. Der Zauberstab wurde von ihrem Nacken entfernt und eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter.

„Es tut uns wirklich sehr leid", sagte der Mann freundlich. Der sanfte Ton seiner Stimme erschien ihr vage vertraut.

Alicia hob langsam den Kopf, wie eine Schildkröte, die vorsichtig aus ihren Panzer hervorschaut. Kein Wunder, dass die Männerstimme ihr bekannt vorgekommen war.

„Steh da nicht einfach rum, hilf ihr hoch, Remus."

Alicia sah hinauf in die blattgrünen Augen von Nymphadora Tonks. Alicia hatte genug Geschichten vom Metamorphmagus gehört, um von ihrer Anwesenheit völlig überwältigt zu sein. Remus Lupin war selbst zu einer Art Legende geworden, doch Alicia konnte einfach das Gefühl nicht unterdrücken, dass er immer noch irgendwie ihr Lehrer war – was ein bisschen lächerlich war, da er das für nur ein Jahr vor sehr langer Zeit gewesen war.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Tonks.

Alicia nickte stumm, während Remus sie beim Ellenbogen nahm. Als sie unsicher auf die Füße kam, beäugte sie die Reste von Harrys Haustür. „Die Tür ist explodiert", sagte sie tonlos.

„Tut uns leid. Wir dachten, Harry würde in Schwierigkeiten stecken."

Tonks nickte hastig. „So einen Fehler macht man echt schnell. Jeder andere hätte in unserer Situation dasselbe getan."

Alicia runzelte die Stirn und wischte sich Splitter von der Kleidung. „Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, dass _ich_ die Tür in die Luft gejagt hätte."

„Darf ich fragen, wo Harry ist?"

„Quidditch-Sache. Er ist bald wieder da. Warum seid ihr beide hier?", fragte Alicia und sah erwartungsvoll von einem zum anderen.

Es war Tonks, die antwortete – ein wenig zu fröhlich. „Wir sind nur vorbeigekommen, um ne Runde mit Harry zu quatschen. Zu schade, dass wir ihn verpasst haben."

„Ich mag ja nicht Hermine Granger sein, aber ich bin nicht dumm. Man bläst nicht die Tür in Stücke, wenn man nur fragen will, wie Harrys Woche so lief. Was ist los? Steckt Harry in Schwierigkeiten?", fragte Alicia.

„Tonks, warum nimmst du sie nicht mit rein, damit ich die Tür reparieren kann?", schlug Remus vor.

Mit dem Gefühl, als wäre sie gerade von ihrem Lehrer aus dem Klassenzimmer geschickt worden, ließ Alicia sich von Tonks wegzerren. Sie hätte auf eine Erklärung bestehen sollen, doch Remus Stimme war gelassen und autoritär gewesen und Tonks hatte einen erstaunlich festen Griff. Sie hatte kaum eine Wahl als sich wegziehen zu lassen.

Zurück in der Küche wurde Alicia auf einen Stuhl geschoben. Tonks klatschte in die Hände. „So. Möchtest du eine Tasse Tee? Das hilft immer in solchen Lagen."

„Du warst schon mal in so einer Lage? Jagst du regelmäßig Haustüren in die Luft?" Alicia bereute ihre Worte, sobald sie sie ausgesprochen hatte. Es schien ihr nicht sehr klug, kampferprobte Auroren zu provozieren.

Tonks lächelte nur strahlend. „Ehrlich gesagt hab ich das vorher noch nie gemacht. Ich hab in meinem Leben schon echt viel kaputt gemacht, aber ich musste noch nie eine Tür aufbrechen. Ich wollte sie eintreten, aber Remus hat mich dezent drauf hingewiesen, dass sie aus solidem Holz ist. Er hat mir aber versprochen, dass ich die nächste Sperrholztür eintreten darf, die uns über den Weg läuft."

Alicia konnte nur mit großen Augen starren. Dutzende Fragen gingen ihr im Kopf herum, doch sie konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen sie auszusprechen, während sie Tonks zusah, wie sie in der Küche herumwerkelte.

„Wie wär's also mit der Tasse Tee? Ich glaub, ich hab das nur vorgeschlagen, weil es die Universalmedizin meiner Mutter war. Dein Kaninchen ist gestorben? Trink ´ne Tasse Tee. Dein Freund hat dich sitzen lassen? Trink ´ne Tasse Tee. Fingernagel abgebrochen? Trink ´ne Tasse Tee. Meine Mutter war ´ne komische Frau."

Als Tonks einen Teebeutel in eine Tasse fallen ließ, hielt Alicia das für den richtigen Zeitpunkt sich zu Wort zu melden. „Ich wollte mir gerade einen Kaffee machen, bevor ihr beide… angekommen seid."

„Kaffee ist nicht gut für einen. Kann mich nicht dran erinnern, wo ich das gehört hab, aber ich glaub, es stimmt. Obwohl andererseits gibt's auch Leute, die meinen, dass Sex nicht gut für einen ist. Kannst du dir das vorstellen?"

„Nein", sagte Alicia stirnrunzelnd und versuchte dem Wortschwall zu folgen.

„Ich glaube, ich kann's. Schlechter Sex kann einen echt traumatisieren. Eine miese Erfahrung und es ist für dich versaut. Weißte, was ich meine?"

„Ich… bin nicht so… sicher, ähm-"

„Kein Ding. So'n hübsches Mädel wie du hat bestimmt eh keinen lausigen Sex. Ich dagegen hab schon echt beeindruckend miese Erfahrungen gehabt. Zum Beispiel mein erstes Mal. Das war gruselig!"

Tonks schien richtig in Fahrt zu sein, doch Alicia war nicht wirklich in der Stimmung, Sexgeschichten auszutauschen. Sie wollte gerade unterbrechen, als Remus hereinkam und ihr die Mühe ersparte. „So. Alles so gut wie neu. Worüber habt ihr zwei euch unterhalten?", fragte er und klopfte sich zufrieden den Staub von den Händen.

„Alicia hat mich über Sex ausgefragt", antwortete Tonks beiläufig.

„Hab ich nicht", sagte Alicia und sprang beinahe vom Stuhl hoch. „Tonks hat davon angefangen. Ich hab hier nur gesessen."

Remus lachte und ging Tonks mit dem Tee helfen, den Alicia nicht einmal wollte. Entweder war das alles ein extrem ausgeklügeltes Ablenkungsmanöver oder Tonks war wirklich ein bisschen durchgedreht. Alicia konnte sich nicht entscheiden, was wahrscheinlicher war. Wenn sie tatsächlich abgelenkt werden sollte, dann funktionierte es hervorragend – sie konnte sich nicht mal mehr daran erinnern, was sie vor ein paar Sekunden noch so verzweifelt hatte wissen wollen.

„Ist Harry bei seinem Coach zuhause?", fragte Remus und rührte Zucker in Alicias Tee.

„Keine Ahnung. Warum? Er – er wird doch nicht vermisst, oder?"

„Nein, nein", antwortete Tonks schnell. „Armes Ding", fügte sie hinzu und warf ihrem Mann flehentliche Blicke zu.

„Wir warten bis Harry wieder da ist. Es ist schließlich seine Entscheidung."

„Was ist Harrys Entscheidung? Sagt mir tatsächlich mal irgendwer, was hier los ist?", fragte Alicia. Ihre Stimme begann langsam zu zittern, was kein gutes Zeichen war.

„So, bitteschön", sagte Tonks und stellte ihr munter die Tasse Tee vor die Nase. Sie setzte sich Alicia gegenüber. „Also, wie läuft's mit der Arbeit, Alicia? Du bist doch Trainerin bei den Harpies, oder? Muss ein ziemlich spannender Job sein. Nicht dass die Arbeit als Auror nicht spannend ist oder so. Ich nehme mal an, man kriegt aber nicht so viele Flüche ab, wenn man Trainer ist, was?"

Alicia sah hinunter in die blassen Tiefen ihres Tees. Anscheinend würde ihr niemand auch nur irgendwas erzählen. Seufzend hob sie die Tasse und nahm einen Schluck.

Harry war zehn Minuten zu spät. In den zwanzig Minuten, die Alicia in der Küche sitzen musste, erzählte Tonks ihr Anekdote nach Anekdote über die niedlichen Eskapaden ihrer Kinder. Alicias einziger Beitrag zur Unterhaltung war eine eher schwachbrüstige Nacherzählung von dem Mal, dass ihr Kater Jasper mit dem Kopf in einem großen Glasbehälter feststeckte, weil er von dessen Boden Mayonnaise-Reste auflecken hatte wollen.

Als Harry endlich nach Hause kam, trat er in die Küche und blieb wie vom Blitz getroffen stehen. „Was ist hier los?"

Alicia blickte auf und lächelte matt. „Du hast Besuch."

„Tach, Harry."

Harry kniff die Augen zusammen ohne die Begrüßung zu erwidern. Er durchquerte den Raum und stellte sich hinter Alicia. Sie zuckte zusammen, als er nachdrücklich ihre Schulter packte.

„Au. Wenn du so krallst, dann tut das echt weh, Harry", beschwerte Alicia sich und versuchte, ihm ihre Schulter zu entziehen.

Harry verstärkte nur seinen Griff. „Hast du schon mal von Vielsafttrank gehört, Alicia?"

„Natürlich weiß ich, was Vielsafttrank ist."

„Dann ist dir klar, dass das hier vielleicht nicht wirklich Tonks und Lupin sind."

„Oh. Daran hab ich nicht gedacht", gab Alicia leise zu.

„Schon in Ordnung", sagte Tonks. Oder Tonks Imitator. Wer auch immer es nun war.

„Du hättest sie nicht ins Haus lassen sollen. Weißt du eigentlich, in welche Gefahr du dich gebracht hast? Ganz zu schweigen von mir."

„Harry, wir sind's wirklich", sagte der Mann-der-vielleicht-nicht-Remus-war.

Harry war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, ihr einen Vortrag zu halten, um ihm Beachtung zu schenken. „Wie konntest du nur so dumm sein, Alicia? Du kannst nicht einfach irgendwelche Leute in mein Haus lassen."

„Hab ich nicht", sagte Alicia durch zusammengebissene Zähne. Ihre Brust bebte, als sie sagte, „Die Tür ist _explodiert_. Was sollte ich denn tun? Da waren Drohungen und auf mich gerichtete Zauberstäbe. Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Ich hatte Angst und sie klangen ziemlich ernst."

„Eine Explosion?", wiederholte Harry und sah sich nach Spuren von Schäden um.

„Das war ein Missverständnis. Wir sind's wirklich, Harry. Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin."

„Unheil angerichtet, Moony", erwiderte Harry. Sein Griff um Alicias Schulter lockerte sich. „Ihr solltet doch Urlaub in Spanien machen."

„Wir haben beschlossen, etwas früher zurückzukommen. Wir waren gerade in Newcastle."

Harrys Griff wurde wieder fester. „Oh, wie war's?"

„Kalt."

„Mhm. Ist es immer um diese Jahreszeit."

„Wir sind ein paar gemeinsamen Bekannten in die Arme gelaufen und hatten eine sehr interessante Unterhaltung."

„Wirklich?"

„Ja, es scheint, als wäre ein alter Freund wieder im Lande und hofft, dich treffen zu können."

„Muss ich zu ihm?"

„Nein, er kommt dich besuchen."

„Toll. Wird sehr schön, ihn mal wieder zu sehen."

Alicia war müde, verwirrt und reizbar, aber sie wusste trotzdem, wann man über sie hinweg redete. Sie schob Harrys Hand von ihrer Schulter und stand auf. „Da es scheint, dass niemand mir sagen wird, was hier wirklich los ist, gehe ich jetzt."

Harry griff nach ihr. „Nicht ist los", sagte er ziemlich wenig überzeugend.

„Newcastle ist sicher sehr nett, aber niemand mit allen Tassen im Schrank würde einen Urlaub in Spanien abbrechen, um dort hinzufahren", blaffte Alicia.

„Vielleicht sollte sie das auch hören", unterbrach Remus.

Harry wandte sich zu ihm um, ohne Alicias Arm loszulassen. „Du glaubst, sie könnte in Gefahr sein?"

Tonks zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir wissen noch nichts Genaues. Sie ist ein eher unwahrscheinliches Ziel, aber in dieser Lage ist Vorsicht besser als Nachsicht. Sie sollte in Grundzügen Bescheid wissen."

„Sie ist kein Auror, Tonks. Bescheid zu wissen wird nur dafür sorgen, dass sie Angst bekommt."

„ _Sie_ steht genau hier!", sagte Alicia laut. „Sie wird außerdem stinksauer. Wenn ich nicht in den nächsten zehn Sekunden ein paar Antworten kriege, dann gehe ich nach Hause."

„Du weißt nicht, wovon du redest, also lass uns das einfach regeln", sagte Harry nachdrücklich.

Alicia hob die Augenbrauen. „Zehn. Neun. Acht."

Harry machte ein knurrendes Geräusch tief im Hals. „Du gehst nirgendwohin, bis ich genau rausgefunden habe, was los ist. Ich sperre dich in meinem Schlafzimmer ein, wenn's sein muss."

„Fünf. Vier. Drei."

„Alicia! Hör auf, verdammt noch mal!"

„Die Zeit ist um. Tschüs." Alicia versuchte, sich aus Harrys Griff zu winden. Er hielt fest. „Lass mich los. Ich habe eine Verabredung mit Lee zum Mittagessen."

„Kannst du nicht einmal im Leben das machen, was man dir sagt? Würde es dich umbringen?"

„Sprich nicht mit mir, als wäre ich ein kleines Kind. Ich bin älter als _du_."

Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Oh, na klar. Die Sache mit dem Alter wieder."

„Und ich hab gedacht, Ron und Hermine wären schlimm", warf Tonks ein.

Alicia und Harry drehten sich um und sahen, dass sie und Remus sie interessiert beobachteten. Alicia hatte für einen kurzen Moment vergessen, dass die beiden noch im Zimmer waren. Sie schaute zurück zu Harry und sagte nichts. Er blickte ihr eine Sekunde in die Augen, dann seufzte er.

„Setz dich. Wir sagen dir, was du wissen musst und das war's dann. Kein Stochern in Sachen, die dich nichts angehen, okay?"

Alicia ignorierte Harry Tonfall und setzte sich wieder. Er warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu und setzte sich neben sie.

„Willst du erklären, Harry?", fragte Remus.

„Nein. Mach du's besser. Sie hört ja offensichtlich nicht auf mich."

Remus räusperte sich. „Es fing an in den 1940ern, als Dumbledore Grindelwald tötete. Viele Jahre danach war es relativ friedlich und alle wiegten sich in Sicherheit. Es gab eine Menge-"

„Die Kurzversion, Schatz. Wir haben in einer Viertelstunde ein Treffen mit Kingsley."

„Aber sie muss die Historie der Situation verstehen", protestierte Remus.

Tonks tätschelte ihrem Mann liebevoll den Arm. „Fakt ist, Alicia, dass ein Todesser im Land ist und er ist hinter Harry her. Darauf läuft's hinaus, fürchte ich."

Ein Todesser? Klaaar. Alicia schloss kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch. „Ehrlich, verkauft mich bitte nicht für dumm. Ich muss hier nicht sitzen und mir euren haarsträubenden Unsinn anhören."

„Sie sagt die Wahrheit", sagte Harry leise.

Alicia wandte sich zu ihm um und das Herz pochte ihr fast aus der Brust. „Was soll das heißen?"

„Ein Todesser ist hinter mir her. Nicht nur irgendein Todesser, sondern ein sehr gefährlicher."

„Aber ich – nein. Das kann nicht sein. Es gibt keine Todesser mehr. Sie sind alle tot oder in Askaban." Alicia schüttelte den Kopf. „Alle Todesser sind fort", beharrte sie.

„Wir wollen, dass alle das glauben. Wir dürfen keine Panik auslösen", sagte Tonks.

„Aber ich verstehe nicht." Ein grauenhafter Gedanke schoss Alicia plötzlich durch den Kopf. „Ist Voldemort wirklich tot? Ist er nicht, oder? Er versteckt sich wieder. Er wird wieder zurückkommen, genau wie vorher."

Harry legte seine Hand über Alicias zitternde Finger. „Voldemort ist tot. Glaub mir, er ist wirklich weg."

„Wie ich zu erklären versucht habe, bevor _Nymphadora_ mich unterbrochen hat, gibt es immer noch eine Anzahl kleiner Todessergruppen, die überall auf der Welt verstreut sind."

Alicia wünschte sich langsam, sie wäre in Harrys Schlafzimmer gegangen. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie all das hören wollte. Aber trotzdem: Wenn sie wie eine intelligente Erwachsene behandelt werden wollte, dann musst sie sich auch so verhalten. „Aber wenn Voldemort tot ist, wie kann das sein?"

„Nun ja, ist Nationalsozialismus etwa mit Hitlers Tod ausgestorben?", fragte Remus.

„Wohl nicht", gab Alicia langsam zu. „Also meint ihr, dass die Todesser Voldemort überlebt haben?"

„Es gab sie bereits, bevor Voldemort überhaupt auftauchte. Es gab sie sogar schon, bevor Grindelwald sie als seine Privatarmee benutzte. Todesser sind weniger eine organisierte Gruppe als eine Art Ideologie. Es wird immer Leute geben, die Muggel zerstören wollen, genauso wie es immer Rassisten und Sexisten geben wird. Todesser folgen dem mächtigsten Dissidenten, den sie finden können. Wenn sie ihr Aushängeschild verlieren, dann gehen sie weiter zum nächsten."

Der Nebel der Panik in ihrem Kopf verschwand langsam und Alicia konnte endlich wieder klar folgen. „Also ist es wie bei diesen kleinen Fischen, die sich einen größeren suchen und sich dranhängen. Wenn ihr erwählter Fisch angegriffen wird, dann huschen sie immer ungeschoren davon und suchen sich den nächsten."

„Genau", sagte Tonks. „Deine Eltern haben dich offensichtlich auch dazu gezwungen, alle möglichen Naturdokus zu gucken. Muggel sind schon super. Sie könnten losziehen und sich die Natur selbst anschauen, aber stattdessen sehen sie sich sie lieber im Fernsehen an."

Remus fuhr fort, „Todesser sind ein größeres Problem als je gedacht. Sie wurden jahrelang als eine Gruppe radikaler Irrer abgetan, die sich eher selbst schadeten als dem Rest der Bevölkerung. In den letzten Jahren haben wir jedoch gemerkt, wie bedeutsam sie wirklich sind. Ohne Gefolgsleute wären Grindelwald und Voldemort nie sehr weit gekommen. Ohne Anführer sind Todesser desorgansiert und ineffektiv. Wir müssen die beiden Einheiten getrennt halten."

„Wir? Du meinst Auroren? Oder meinst du…" Alicia senkte verschwörerisch die Stimme, „den Orden des Phönix?"

Harry rutschte auf seinem Stuhl hin und her und sprach das erste Mal seit einer Weile wieder. „Das reicht. Sie weiß, was sie wissen muss."

„Ich habe doch nur über den Orden-"

„Du fragst sowieso schon zu viel. Denk dran, wir sagen dir nur, was du wissen musst."

„Den Orden des Phönix kann es doch nicht immer noch geben, oder?", fragte Alicia Remus und Tonks.

„Ich glaube, Harry hat Recht. Du weißt genug, um durch die Welt zu kommen", sagte Remus und warf Harry einen raschen Blick zu.

Alicia nickte benommen. Der Orden des Phönix! Informationen über das Bestehen der Organisation waren nicht lange nach Voldemorts Tod bekannt geworden. Eine kleine Gruppe hocheffizienter und engagierter Agenten. Berühmte Mitglieder wie James und Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Arthur und Molly Weasley, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks. Ein aufgeregtes Schaudern durchlief Alicia. Den Orden des Phönix gab es noch. Es musste ihn geben.

Tonks redete, irgendwas über Spanien. Alicia wandte sich mühsam wieder der Gegenwart zu. „Es war warm und sonnig und die Kinder haben sich ausnahmsweise mal benommen", sagte Tonks gerade. „Es war rein zufällig, dass wir ein paar zwielichtige Gespräche mitbekommen haben. Moriarty ist in Bewegung. Laut unserer letzten Infos hat er sich in Irland verkrochen und wartet drauf, sich als blinder Passagier nach England einschleusen zu können."

Alicia konnte nicht anders, als sich über den Tisch vorzubeugen. Zwielichtige Gespräche, Infos, blinde Passagiere. Es war wie mitten in einem James Bond-Film. „Moriarty ist der Todesser, richtig?"

„Ja", erwiderte Remus. „Er ist bekannt für seine Gewalttätigkeit. Er hat sich zu einer Art Volksheld für die anderen Todesser aufgeschwungen."

Tonks fügte hinzu, „Harry umzulegen, wäre ein richtiger Coup für ihn. Die Todesser würden es als Erfolg sehen und der Rest der magischen Welt würde in Panik verfallen. Ohne Harry, um schön heldenhaft und wacker Licht ins Dunkel zu tragen, würden alle durchdrehen. Stell dir mal das Chaos vor."

Alicia hob die Hand vor den Mund und drehte sich zu Harry um. Er sah konzentriert auf die Tischfläche. Jemand wollte ihn wirklich umbringen. Sie fühlte sich überhaupt nicht mehr wie in einem Film. Plötzlich war alles viel zu real.

„Falls Moriarty noch nicht im Land ist, dann wird er es bald sein. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er sich zeigt."

„Und dann was?", fragte Alicia und es graute ihr vor der Antwort.

„Dann töte ich ihn oder er tötet mich. Genau wie immer", erwiderte Harry tonlos.

„Aber was wirst du tun? Du musst doch irgendeinen Plan haben." Alicia sah ihn flehend an. „Bitte sag mir, dass du einen Plan hast."

Harry heuchelte tiefe Nachdenklichkeit. „Einen Plan? Tja, nicht gekillt zu werden scheint mir wie eine gute Idee. Abgesehen davon weiß ich nicht, was ich tun werde. Hast du Vorschläge?"

Alicia widerstand dem Wunsch, ihm eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen. „Wie kannst du das so abtun? Man hat dir gerade gesagt, dass dich jemand umbringen will!"

„Das war nicht das erste Mal, dass jemand mir sowas gesagt hat. Wenn Moriarty es nicht schafft, dann wird's auch nicht das letzte Mal sein", sagte er düster.

„ _Was_?"

„Na gut, wer will ´ne Tasse Tee?", unterbrach Tonks fröhlich.

* * *

Als Alicia endlich nach Hause kam, war ihr jeglicher Appetit vergangen. Das passierte wohl, wenn einem jemand sagte, dass der Freund sterben könnte. Als sie durch die Hintertür trottete, war sie eine halbe Stunde zu spät, wütend und erschüttert. Lee machte das alles nicht einfacher.

Er saß im Wohnzimmer und warf mit Papierkügelchen nach Jasper, der nur ab und an mit dem Ablecken seiner Pfoten inne hielt, um ihm vernichtende Blicke zuzuwerfen. „Wird auch mal Zeit. Wo bist du gewesen? Du hättest mir sagen können, dass es später wird."

„Tut mir leid."

„Unsere Reservierung ist flöten gegangen, also müssen wir uns was anderes suchen."

Alicia warf ihre Handtasche in die vage Richtung eines Sessels. „Ist egal. Ich kann eh nicht los."

„Vielleicht kriegen wir noch ´nen Tisch für heute Abend."

„Ich kann auch heute Abend nicht los. Ich kann das Haus nicht verlassen."

„Wovon redest du? Hat Harry dir verboten, mit mir essen zu gehen?", fragte Lee triumphierend, als wenn er schon die ganze Zeit auf so etwas gewartet hätte.

Alicia setzte sich neben ihn und schnappte ihm das Papier weg. „Sei nicht albern. Harry fühlt sich kein Stück eifersüchtig bei dir."

„Ist das ´ne Art Beleidigung?"

„Absolut."

„Ich hab dich auch lieb. Also, warum kannst du dann nicht mit mir Mittag oder zu Abend essen gehen?", fragte er.

Alicia sah hinunter auf ihre Hände. Remus und Tonks hatten sehr deutlich gemacht, dass sie niemandem was erzählen sollte. Sie sagten, je weniger es wussten, desto sicherer wäre Harry. Alicia hatte auch nicht vor, es der ganzen Welt zu verkünden, aber sicherlich würde es nicht schaden, Lee davon zu erzählen. Abgesehen von seinem sehr losen Mundwerk…

„Ich sag's dir, wenn du mir was versprichst. Schwöre, dass das, was ich dir gleich erzähle, an niemanden sonst geht. Schwör auf was, das du liebst und das dir wichtig ist."

Lees Augen wurden groß und er war eindeutig interessiert. „Na klaro. Ich schwöre bei meinen Dreadlocks."

Alicia schürzte die Lippen. „Verdammt, Lee. Du kannst kein wichtiges Versprechen auf deine Haare schwören. Nimm was anderes."

„Aber ich liebe meine Haare und sie sind mir wichtig."

„Lee…"

„Na schön, dann sei zickig." Lee warf seinen Arm um ihre Schultern. „Ich schwöre bei dir. Ist das gut genug? Wenn du nicht möchtest, dass ich es jemandem erzähle, dann sind meine Lippen versiegelt."

„Versprochen?"

„Ich schwöre bei dir _und_ meinen Dreadlocks _und_ meiner Sammlung Schmuddelheftchen."

Alicia stieß ihm leicht mit dem Ellbogen in die Rippen. „Hör auf, Lee. Das ist hier ist einer der Momente, wo du ernst sein musst. Es geht um Leben und Tod."

Das ernüchterte ihn prompt. „Wessen Leben? Deins? Was ist los?"

„Das klingt jetzt total lächerlich und unmöglich, aber ein Todesser ist hinter Harry her."

„Ein _Todesser_? Ein echter, lebender, heil-sei-Voldie-tötet-die-Muggels Todesser?"

„Gibt's ´ne andere Art von Todesser?", fragte Alicia ironisch.

„Aber bestimmt hat man die doch schon lange alle erwischt. Ich meine, ´ne ganze Menge von ihnen sind gestorben und so viele wurden festgenommen."

„Anscheinend sind ihnen im Chaos nach Voldemorts Tod ein paar durch die Finger geschlüpft. Seitdem haben sie neu rekrutiert."

„ _Neu rekrutiert_?", wiederholte Lee ungläubig. Alicia hatte ihn noch nie so aufmerksam gesehen. Er hatte sich sogar seitlich zur Rückenlehne gesetzt, um ihr direkt ins Gesicht sehen zu können. „Aber sie haben keinen Voldemort als Anführer mehr. Warum sollte man einer Gruppe beitreten, die keinen Anführer hat?"

„Tja, der Todesser, der hinter Harry her ist, versucht wohl sich als neuer Anführer durchzusetzen."

„Sind sie nicht alle hinter Harry her?"

„Ja, aber keiner von ihnen ist mutig oder dumm genug, nach England zu kommen. Der Möchtegern-Anführer ist dreist und zu allem bereit."

Lee biss sich nachdenklich auf die Unterlippe. „Das heißt du, oder? Er könnte es auf dich abgesehen haben."

Alicia zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte, nicht zu sehr darüber nachzudenken. „Ich bin ein sekundäres Ziel, nehme ich an. Es ist sowieso egal, weil ich glaube, dass es eine Gruppe gibt, die die Todesser im Auge behält."

„Ja, meine Süße, ich glaube, die heißen _Auroren_ ", sagte Lee langsam, als wenn er einem Kleinkind eine hochkomplexe Angelegenheit erklären würde.

„Nicht nur Auroren. Eine besondere Gruppe von Leuten, die Erfahrung mit solchen Dingen haben. Erinnerst du dich noch an den Orden des Phönix?"

„Ja, die Gruppe, die Dumbledore in die Welt gerufen hat, um Voldemort zu besiegen. Der wurde nach dem Krieg aufgelöst, Leesh."

„Das ist die offizielle Story, aber was, wenn es den Orden immer noch gibt? Was, wenn Harry ihn leitet? Was dann, hm?"

Lee runzelte die Stirn, eindeutig verwirrt. „Dann bist du beschützt?"

„Das meinte ich nicht." Alicia beugte sich zu ihm vor und senkte die Stimme. „Was, wenn ich dem Orden beitreten würde?"

Lee starrte sie an, als wenn sie gerade verkündet hätte, Zaubereiministerin werden zu wollen. Ein paar Sekunden später prustete er vor Lachen und fragte, „Du? Ist das dein Ernst?"

„Warum lachst du?", grollte sie. „Hör auf. Das ist nicht witzig."

„Entweder hast du Wahnvorstellungen oder du bist lebensmüde. Du warst ´ne Niete in Verteidigung und du hast null-Komma-null Duellier-Fähigkeiten."

Alicia verschränkte stur die Arme. „Ich könnte es lernen. Wie schwer kann das schon sein?"

Lee schüttelte den Kopf. „In was für ein Schlamassel hast du dich jetzt schon wieder gebracht? Wie soll ich das Land verlassen, wenn ich weiß, dass du hier rumhüpfst und glaubst, du kannst es mit Todessern aufnehmen? Du bringst dich noch um."

„Werde ich nicht. Ich habe Harry hier bei mir. Wir werden gemeinsam Verbrechen bekämpfen, wie Batman und Robin. Oder Superman und… und Spiderman."

„Du redest Stuss. Hast du Fieber? Möchtest du dich ein bisschen hinlegen?"

„Mir geht's gut! Du kapierst es einfach nicht!"

„Wenn du dich so benimmst, kann ich morgen auf gar keinen Fall abreisen. Ich werde mit Harry reden." Lee stand auf und Alicia warf sich auf ihn.

„Worüber reden?", fragte sie und zerrte an seinem Arm.

„Darüber, dich in eine geschlossene Anstalt überweisen zu lassen. Du hast immer diese bescheuerten Ideen und drehst total ab. Gegen Todesser kämpfen, Leesh? Komm schon."

„Ich kann alles, was ich nur will", sagte Alicia nachdrücklich. Das war etwas, das ihre Mutter ihr immer gesagt hatte, doch bis zu diesem Moment hatte sie es nie geglaubt.

„Hast du mir nicht zugehört? Du hast den Verstand verloren! Auroren machen nicht ohne Grund jahrelang intensives Training durch."

„Ich rede ja nicht davon, Auror zu werden. Viele der alten Ordensmitglieder waren keine Auroren. Harry ist kein Auror."

„Er ist der Junge, der überlebte! Das ist mehr als genug Qualifikation! Was hast du? Ein paar Monate in der DA?", spottete er.

„Darauf kann ich aufbauen. Ich erinnere mich an die meisten der Sachen, die wir gemacht haben", sagte sie mit einer großspurigen Lüge, die Lee sofort durchschaute.

„Warum machst du das? Kriegst du nicht schon genug Ruhm als Harry Freundin und Trainerin der Harpies?"

Alicia Augen blitzten und sie ließ Lee angewidert los. „Das hier hat rein gar nichts mit Ruhm zu tun. Ich will keine Belastung sein, okay. Ich will nicht, dass Harry so sehr damit beschäftigt ist, auf mich aufzupassen, dass er vergisst, auf sich selbst aufzupassen. Und sag ja nicht, dass das nicht passieren würde! Er ist dafür berühmt, so zu sein. Wenn er weiß, dass ich auf mich selbst aufpassen kann, dann kann er sich darauf konzentrieren, sich selbst zu beschützen."

Lee grinste schief und zwickte ihr liebevoll in die Nase. „Du bist schon ein bisschen selbstverliebt, was? Viele haben es versucht und sind gescheitert, aber du wirst diejenige sein, die Harrys Untergang herbeiführt. Du glaubst wirklich, dass du für seinen Tod verantwortlich sein wirst? Tut mir leid, dir das sagen zu müssen, aber so wichtig bist du nicht, Mäuschen."

Alicia wusste nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte. Ihr Mund stand wenig attraktiv offen. Was, wenn sie ihre Bedeutung in Harrys Augen überschätzte? Vielleicht würde er sich nicht die Mühe machen, sie am Leben zu halten. Vielleicht würde dieser Todesser sie nicht mal als besonders gutes Ziel empfinden. Ihr Tod würde ihn bestimmt nicht so sehr treffen wie Rons oder Hermines. Das würde ihn zerstören.

Wenn Harry sie nicht beschützen würde, dann wäre sie ziemlich am Arsch. Sie hatte sich mit dieser ganzen Ordens-Chose nur selbst belogen. Selbst wenn sie schon jahrelang zu duellieren gelernt hätte, würde sie sowieso nur ihren Zauberstab irgendwo verlegen.

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll", sagte sie, ließ sich seitwärts plumpsen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in einem Kissen.

„Das klingt schon mehr nach der Alicia, die ich kenne." Lee tätschelte ein bisschen zu fest ihren Kopf. „Willst du, dass ich mit Harry darüber rede?"

Alicia drehte den Kopf, damit sie atmen und sprechen konnte. „Das darfst du nicht. Du hast es versprochen, erinnerst du dich? Willst du, dass deinen Sexheften was Furchtbares geschieht?"

„Gott, nein. Wie würde ich ohne sie überleben? Dann müsste ich mir tatsächlich ein Sozialleben zulegen." Er setzte sich wieder, direkt neben ihren Kopf. „Ich spreche mit niemandem darüber. Du hast mein Wort."

„Danke."

Lee strich ihr übers Haar. „Armes kleines Lämmchen. Ich werd´ nie verstehen, wie du immer in solche verrückten Situationen kommst. Wie nimmt Harry denn die Neuigkeiten, dass ihn jemand umbringen will?"

„Als ob es so normal ist, dass es ihm schon ganz egal ist. Ich verstehe das nicht. Es ist, als ob es ihm völlig egal wäre, ob er stirbt."

„Das bezweifle ich. Er wollte wahrscheinlich nur lässig bleiben, damit du dir nicht zu viele Sorgen über die ganze Sache machst."

„Meinst du?"

„Klar. So noblen Scheiß macht er doch die ganze Zeit."

Alicia setzte sich langsam auf. Der Stein in ihrem Magen löste sich langsam auf. Wenigstens einmal war es hilfreich gewesen, mit Lee zu reden. „Jetzt wo ich so darüber nachdenke, hat er sich ziemliche Sorgen um mich gemacht. Er hat mir eine ganze Liste von Regeln gegeben. Ich darf das Haus nicht verlassen, bis er heute Abend aus Newcastle zurückkommt; wenn ich wirklich irgendwohin muss, soll ich nicht alleine gehen; ich soll niemanden in mein Haus lassen; ich muss meinen Zauberstab zu jeder Zeit bei mir haben."

Lee schnaubte abfällig. „Als ob es helfen würde, deinen Zauberstab bei dir zu haben. Deine Spezialität sind Haarglätte-Zauber, keine Flüche."

Alicia ignorierte den Kommentar. „Ich bezweifle, dass ich dran denken werde, meinen Zauberstab bei mir zu behalten. Kannst du mir beibringen, ihn herbeizurufen?"

Lee machte ein ablehnendes Geräusch. „Dir beibringen? Du bist die mieseste Schülerin überhaupt. Hast du vergessen, wie ich versucht habe, dir Spanisch beizubringen? Wir haben uns am Ende gestritten und du hast mir ins Ohr gebissen."

„Halt die Klappe. Hab ich gar nicht."

„Hör mal, ich habe ein paar Wochen gebraucht, um zu lernen, meinen Zauberstab herbeizurufen."

Alicia klatschte ihm enthusiastisch auf den Arm. „Ich hab nur einen Tag, also sollten wir wohl lieber anfangen."

Lee stöhnte und stand wieder auf. „Du hast nur Glück, dass ich dich lieber lebendig als tot habe."

„Komischerweise bin ich auch lieber lebendig."

Lee hatte vielleicht ein paar Wochen gebraucht, um seinen Zauberstab herbeirufen zu lernen, doch Alicia merkte schnell, dass sie Monate brauchen würde. Sie arbeiteten bis spät in die Nacht, doch Fortschritt machten sie kaum. Nicht nur, dass Lees Erklärungen nicht sehr hilfreich waren; Alicia war außerdem eine extrem schlechte Schülerin.

„Sammle alle Restmagie in deinem Körper zusammen. Hast du's? Jetzt knüll' sie in ´ne Art Kugel."

Alicia öffnete eins ihrer Augen. „Muss ich sie zu einer Kugel knüllen? Meine Magie fühlt sich eher sternförmig an."

„Knüll´ sie meinetwegen in ´ne Pyramide, ist mir doch egal. Hast du alles zusammen? Jetzt wirf das in die Richtung von deinem Zauberstab."

Alicia tat nichts. Sie stand mit geschlossenen Augen und einem Ausdruck höchster Konzentration da. Ihr Zauberstab rührte sich nicht.

„Was tust du?", grollte Lee. „Du kannst deine Magie nicht richtig werfen, wenn du die Augen zu hast."

„Sch. Ich versuche, meine Magie zu einer Kugel zu machen. Wenn ich sie werfen muss, dann sollte sie eine Kugel sein, finde ich. Das scheint mir passender."

„Merlin steh´ mir bei", murmelte Lee, wandte sich ab und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

Alicia beschloss schließlich, Feierabend zu machen, nachdem sie sich mit einem peinlichen Vorfall zum Deppen gemacht hatte. Ihr Zauberstab war nach einem weiteren Versuch, ihn über den Tisch hinweg herbeizurufen, auf sie zugerollt, was sie in Euphorie versetzte. Die Euphorie verpuffte, als Lee sie darauf hinwies, dass die Tischplatte schief lag. Simple Schwerkraft, keine Magie, war am Werk gewesen.

„Wir versuchen es morgen früh wieder", sagte Lee, als Alicia niedergeschlagen Richtung Schlafzimmer schlurfte.

„Spar dir die Mühe. Mir ist klar geworden, dass ich dazu verdammt bin, immer nur das Fräulein in Nöten zu sein. Es würde mir mehr bringen, mein dramatisches in Ohnmacht Fallen und angstvolles Kreischen zu trainieren."

„Richtig, immer weiter so. Bis morgen früh, Süße."

Nachdem sie Jasper von ihrem Kopfkissen geschubst hatte, kroch Alicia mit einem Seufzer ins Bett. Soviel dazu, dass ihr Leben unkompliziert war. Ganze zwei Tage war es so gewesen. Harry mochte sie tatsächlich und sie war sich sicher, dass sie ihn auch mochte. All die Sorgen vom Anfang waren verschwunden und für ganze zwei Tage hatte sie in dem wunderbaren Gefühl geschwelgt, das man bekommt, wenn alles im Leben perfekt ist. Alicias Erfahrung nach passierte das nur selten.

Wenn der Job super ist, ist das Liebesleben furchtbar. Wenn im Liebesleben alles läuft, steckt die Karriere in einer Sackgasse. Wenn das Leben sich gerade eingespielt hat, stirbt ein Familienangehöriger und alles läuft aus dem Ruder. Wenn der Job super, der Freund wundervoll und alles andere im Leben genau richtig ist, sagt man dir, dass ein Todesser dich womöglich umbringen will.

So lief es im Leben, wenn man Alicia fragte. Was ihr nicht in den Sinn kam, war, dass es noch schlimmer werden konnte. In Lebensgefahr zu stecken, war schon grauenhaft genug, doch die Ereignisse des folgenden Tages würden Alicias innere Stärke, ihren Optimismus und ihr Selbstbewusstsein noch mehr auf die Probe stellen.

Ein Unglück kam in der Tat selten allein.

* * *

„Es ist zu früh zum Backen", stöhnte Alicia.

„Du hast gesagt, du kommst früh zum Helfen vorbei, also beweg deinen Arsch und hilf auch", blaffte Angelina und warf eine Packung Teigmischung nach ihr.

„Wäre es nicht sicherer, wenn Lee backen würde?"

„Wir haben keine Zeit. Er und die Zwillinge werden ewig brauchen, um Jordys Klettergerüst aufzubauen. Fred weigert sich, Magie zu benutzen."

„Du bist mit einem Idioten verlobt", sagte Alicia.

„Seit mein Vater hier war und nur am Haus rumgemäkelt hat, hat er diese bescheuerte Heimwerker-Phase. Alles per Hand umzubauen, macht ihn anscheinend männlicher. Gestern ist er fast vom Dach gefallen. Er bringt sich noch um, bevor Jordy zwei ist."

Alicia schüttelte den Kopf und warf die Teigmischung zwischen den Händen hin und her. „Ich würde Jordy nicht auf das Klettergerüst lassen. Wahrscheinlich bricht es unter ihm zusammen."

Katie kam mit einem Lagebericht vom Garten in die Küche. „Tja, sie stehen noch rum und grunzen und kratzen sich am Kopf. Teile vom Klettergerüst liegen überall auf dem Rasen rum, aber noch ist nichts zusammengebaut. Sie haben eindeutig keine Ahnung."

„Haben sie Spaß?", fragte Angelina.

„Oh, Riesenspaß", antwortete Katie. „Sie haben mehr Muggelwerkzeug, als sie damit umzugehen wissen. Wahrscheinlich ziehen sie bald ihre Oberteile aus, damit es so aussieht, als würden sie Schwerstarbeit leisten."

Alicia ließ die Teigmischung fallen. „Ich sollte sie wohl besser im Auge behalten. Wollen ja nicht, dass sie ´ne Hand verlieren oder so."

Angelina wirbelte herum und zeigte mit ihrem Kochlöffel auf Alicia. „Keine halbnackten Männer, bis du nicht die Cupcakes gemacht hast."

„Ich helfe dir", bot Katie an.

„Auf gar keinen Fall. Du setzt dich hin und kümmerst dich um deinen dicken Bauch, Mami. Alicia, rüber zum Ofen und back uns ein paar warme, fluffige Schoko-Cupcakes."

„Eher steinhart und verbrannt", murmelte Alicia, als sie aufstand.

„Molly wird bald hier sein und ich will, dass sie glaubt, dass ich alles im Griff habe."

„Oh, arme Angelina. Du hast wirklich große Fußstapfen, in denen du folgen musst", sagte Katie.

„Sie wird auch deine Schwiegermutter", erinnerte Alicia sie. „Molly ist sowas wie eine Super-Mutter. Ihr beide habt so gut wie null Chance, es mit ihr aufzunehmen."

„Vielen Dank für die Unterstützung. Du kannst gleich zwei Bleche Cupcakes machen."

„Hey, ich hab so gut wie null Chance gesagt!", protestierte Alicia.

Angelina warf ihr einen ihrer Blicke zu. Es war der, den sie in ihrem Jahr als Quidditch-Kapitänin perfektioniert hatte – der ‚Tu, was ich gesagt habe oder du spielst ab jetzt im Reserve-Team'-Blick.

Alicia zog sofort den Zauberstab aus der Tasche und begann, die Anweisungen auf der Rückseite der Teigmischung zu lesen. Vielleicht war Angelina mehr wie Molly, als sie gedacht hatte.

Bevor Alicia mehr tun konnte, als die Zutaten in einer Schale zusammenzumischen, flog die Küchentür auf. Die Frauen drehten sich gleichzeitig um und sahen Molly hereinplatzen, Arthur im Schlepptau.

„Oh, meine Liebe, keine Sorge, jetzt bin ich ja da. Wie hältst du dich?", fragte Molly.

Angelina erwiderte, „Alles unter Kontrolle, Molly. Geh du nur und entspann dich draußen."

„Mich entspannen, Angelina? Wie kann man sich in so einem Augenblick entspannen? Du armes Mädchen. Wie fühlst du dich?"

In Alicias Magen entwickelte sich langsam ein dicker Knoten. „Molly, redest du mit mir?"

„Was?", fragte Angelina und sah von einer zur anderen.

„Es ist furchtbar. Ich kann nicht verstehen, wie ihr alle so ruhig bleibt."

„Molly, was ist los?", fragte Katie sanft.

„Sie wissen es nicht", murmelte Arthur bei sich.

Molly wurde feuerrot. „Oh, ihr habt die Zeitung – oh je. Oh nein."

Jeder starrte jeden an. Alicia hatte keine Ahnung, was passiert war, doch es war auf jeden Fall nichts Gutes. Molly wollte ihr nicht mehr in die Augen sehen. Tatsächlich wollte niemand sie mehr ansehen. Im Garten gab es einen lauten Knall und Lee fluchte laut, was die Spannung in der Küche löste.

„Sieht so aus, als könntest du Hilfe gebrauchen, Angelina", sagte Molly und klatschte in die Hände.

Angelina zuckte leicht zusammen, überrascht vom plötzlichen Themenwechsel. „Aber wenn etwas-"

„Ist es Harry?", unterbrach Alicia und durchquerte den Raum, bis sie direkt vor Molly stand.

„Ich glaube, du solltest es am besten von ihm selbst hören", antwortete Arthur.

Der Todesser. Harry würde gegen ihn kämpfen. Es musste so etwas sein, dachte Alicia. Warum sonst wäre Molly so aufgelöst?

„Sagt mir einfach, ob er in Gefahr ist. Wenigstens das muss ich wissen."

Molly streckte die Hand aus, um Alicias Finger zu umklammern. „Gefahr? Nein, nein, er ist nicht in Gefahr… na ja, nicht wirklich."

„Nicht wirklich? Was soll das denn heißen?"

„Es ist nicht unsere Sache. Nein. Geht uns nichts an", sagte Arthur mit einem scharfen Blick auf Molly.

„Du bist ein sehr liebes Mädchen, Alicia." Molly drückte ihre Hand. „Denk einfach daran, egal, was passiert."

„Sollte ich zu Harry gehen?", fragte Alicia und wandte sich fragend zu ihren Freunden um.

„Machst du Witze? Wenn du nicht gehst, dann gehe ich selbst. Beweg den Hintern, Spinnet", sagte Angelina.

Alicia riss sich zusammen. „In Ordnung. Ich brauche meinen Zauberstab. Wo hab ich meine Tasche hingetan?"

„Angelinas Zimmer."

Alicia schob sich zwischen Molly und Arthur hindurch und raste den Flur hinunter zu Angelinas Schlafzimmer. Ihre Handtasche war unter einem Haufen Partydekoration begraben. Sie war dabei, hektisch darin herumzuwühlen und Girlanden durch die Gegend zu werfen, als jemand von hinten ihre Schulter ergriff. Sie quiekte vor Angst und fiel um ein Haar von der Bettkante.

„Alicia?"

„Harry!" Alicia drehte sich um und warf ihre Arme um seinen Hals. „Was machst du denn schon so früh hier? Ich wollte gerade zu dir. Kämpf nicht mit dem Todesser! Ich komme mit und helfe dir. Oh, bitte lass mich dir helfen. Ich kann fast meinen Zauberstab herbeirufen!"

„Eins nach dem anderen", sagte Harry und löste mit einigen Schwierigkeiten ihre Arme.

„Molly hat diese ganzen Sachen gesagt, aber sie hat nicht wirklich was _gesagt_. Warum kann sich der Phönixorden nicht um diesen Moriarty kümmern? Das ist doch ihr Job!"

„Hör auf, über den Orden zu reden. Wer hat überhaupt was von Moriarty gesagt?"

„Es geht nicht um ihn?", fragte Alicia, einen Moment lang verwirrt.

Harry seufzte. „Ich wünschte, es wäre so einfach. Mit Todessern kann ich umgehen. Das hier ist viel schlimmer."

Schlimmer? Gab es Schlimmeres auf der Welt als böse Todesser?

Harry zog eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten aus seiner hinteren Hosentasche. Die Zeitung war zur Hälfte gefaltet und Harry hielt sie so, dass Alicia die Schlagzeile lesen konnte.

 **Harry Potter, ich bekomme dein Kind**

„Aber-"

„Ich weiß. Diesmal ist es wahr."

Harry klappte die Zeitung auf und enthüllte ein Bild von Danni McFarland. Einer _hochschwangeren_ Danni McFarland. Harry. Kind. Schwanger. Alicias Knie wurden weich.

Es _gab_ etwas Schlimmeres auf der Welt als Todesser.

* * *

Ü/N: An dieser Stelle bricht das Original ab, womit also auch diese Übersetzung endet. Falls jemand die Geschichte weiterspinnen möchte - nur zu!

Vielen Dank an alle Leser, besonders diejenigen, die Kommentare hinterlassen haben! Mein nächstes Übersetzungsprojekt ist bereits in Arbeit (für nähere Informationen siehe mein Profil), allerdings wird sich die Veröffentlichung durch all die Sachen, die sonst im Leben so anstehen, noch etwas hinziehen. Vielleicht sehen wir uns dann aber ja trotzdem wieder.


End file.
